La Leyenda de Spyro: El Reino de Éter
by KaiserTheArmed
Summary: La historia toma lugar justo después de los acontecimientos desatados en Dawn of the Dragon. ¿Y qué ha pasado con nuestros héroes Spyro y Cynder? Habían desaparecido. Nadie sabe dónde están y las esperanzas del mundo se desvanecen. Los Guardianes han decidido viajar y buscar una solución ante estos problemas, ahora que El Maestro Oscuro desapareció... Pero, ¿realmente estaba solo?
1. Las Islas Lejanas

_« Los grandes cambios siempre vienen de una fuerte sacudida… Para muchos significa el principio de una nueva era de paz… Para algunos el fin del mundo… Sin embargo… Es el inicio de un nuevo capítulo. »_

…

Era un momento muy especial para todos los habitantes de aquel mundo que había sufrido una muy, muy larga guerra que lo llevó a que una infinidad de soldados dieran sus vidas por la supervivencia de estos para que algún día vivieran en paz, en armonía y libres de guerras. ¿Quién no atesoraría un deseo así? Sin embargo, aquel deseo finalmente había sido cumplido gracias al valiente acto de un pequeño dragón purpura cuyo nombre iba ser recordado por muchas generaciones hasta para los entes más importantes del mundo, los cuales reconstruían sus ciudades, pueblos, aldeas y hogares respectivamente.

¿Y dónde se encontraban los aliados que le sirvieron lealmente al dragón púrpura? Más allá de aquel campo de batalla en la Guarida de Malefor, donde se había desatado la batalla más épica de todos los tiempos, en la orilla de un bosque cerca de un cueva ancha y aparentemente profunda, se encontraban los Guardianes de los Elementos; Terrador, un dragón de tierra de color verde, robusto, alto, de aspecto intimidante pero de buen corazón y sus ojos verdosos reflejaban el alivio que este experimentaba, a su vez que respiraba profundamente agotado. A su lado izquierdo estaba Volteer, un dragón eléctrico de escamas amarillas, como los relámpagos mismos, complexión fuerte pero no tanta como la de su compañero Terrador, y se contenía las ganas de romper a llorar al estar observando el hermoso paisaje que se deleitaba frente a sus ojos amarillos. Y por último, situado en el lado derecho del dragón verde, se hallaba un dragón de hielo llamado Cyril, quién estaba manteniendo su pecho en alto e intentando no expresarse demasiado pero los sentimientos que ocultaba eran demasiado fuertes que no tuvo la fuerza y orgullo suficiente para que una sonrisa sutil se esbozara en su rostro celeste como el hielo, su tamaño era comparable con la de Volteer, pero Terrador le ganaba por una cabeza de altura y su musculatura era más delgada que estos.

¿Y cómo se veía el paisaje? Pues la verdad era complicado de deducir incluso para los que lo estaban viendo. Sin embargo, ellos observaban, no sólo un campo sino, a cientos de campos flotando de un sentido para otro, como si la gravedad nunca hubiese existido, aquellos horizontes, los cuales habían formado parte de la Tierra, eran sólo simples islas que se iban uniéndose a la corteza terrestre, a un ritmo inexistente y exageradamente lento.

Terrador siempre se mantuvo con la esperanza de que un día todo se arreglara, era solamente cuestión de tiempo. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, habría perdido los ánimos de combatir hace mucho tiempo y le hubiese costado ganar la lucha contra el ejército del malévolo Malefor, así como guiar al héroe que lo salvó, a él y a sus seres más cercanos. Escuchaba revoloteos acercándose, para él era imposible no reconocerlos, bufó mientras recuperaba la compostura y se volteó para encontrarse con una libélula dorada con brazos, además de que mostraba una cara de asombro acompañado por una mueca de preocupación.

— Así que por fin te animaste a salir, Sparx —Carcajeó Terrador, mientras que sus compañeros se giraban un poco sus cabezas para ver al nuevo visitante.

— Creí que te quedarías ahí escondido por más tiempo, pequeñín. Lloriqueabas sin cesar cuando oías esas explosiones de afuera —Agregó Cyril girando sus ojos con exageración y burla.

Sparx se había quedado helado. Aquellas palabras le atravesaron su orgullo, o eso consideraba él, como un millón de pequeñas agujas en el pecho, que acabó soltando una risa nerviosa, como si intentara ocultar aquel hecho con una apariencia segura. Él se fue volando con gran velocidad, a su vez de que desprendía múltiples zumbidos con sus cuatro alas, hasta que llegó al costado derecho de Terrador.

— ¿Yo? ¿El fabuloso Sparx? ¡Ni de chiste! —Hacía un gesto de negación con las manos y luego se rascaba la coronilla—. Además, daba luz a cada rincón de la cueva por si uno se le complicaba ver, es mi trabajo como el guia de la cueva —Soltó sonriendo y elevando el pecho con orgullo, como si dar luz a una cueva fuera el trabajo más honorable del mundo.

Sparx causaba cierta irritación a los ojos de Cyril, debido a que este estaba demasiado cerca de la iluminación amarilla que el diminuto insecto liberaba inconscientemente de su cuerpo, así que tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, recorriendo las espaldas de aquellos masivos dragones, para que estuviera más cerca del lado izquierdo de Terrador, más o menos a la derecha de donde se encontraba el dragón eléctrico, y el dragón de hielo terminó por liberar un suspiro de resignación al tiempo de que se sentaba para mirar a la libélula con ligero aburrimiento.

— Detrás de una roca, no sé tú pero diste más luz a una piedra que toda una población —le recordó el dragón de hielo con indiferencia, causando pequeñas risas nostálgicas de parte de Volteer.

Sparx se había quedado sin palabras, no tenía nada que decir contra eso, y acabó con doblar un poco su cabeza hacia adelante, en señal de sentirse un inútil y decepcionado consigo mismo.

— Igual no agobies al pequeño Sparx, yo también estaba muerto de miedo, pánico, casi sentía mi corazón salir por un momento y llegué a pensar que era nuestro final y que poco hice en este inmenso mundo… ¡Oh por los Ancestros! ¡Y sigo vivo! Tenemos nuevas oportunidad, ¿qué haremos primero? O ¿yo que haré? Tengo tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo, pero sé que todo estará en paz, porque…

— ¡CÁLLATE VOLTEER, NO ARRUINES EL MOMENTO! —Soltó enfurecido e impaciente el dragón de hielo, el cual sufría un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

Volteer obedeció al instante y cerró la boca deprimido, le hubiese gustado expresar sus palabras tanto como quisiera, pero le era difícil y casi imposible teniendo de compañero a un terco impaciente y frío. Sin embargo, no comentó nada al respecto y continuó observando tranquilamente el cielo, en el cual podía apreciar las estrellas que formaban la constelación de un magnífico y esplendido dragón plateado.

— Ustedes nunca cambiaran —Murmuraba decepcionado Terrador. ¿Realmente sus compañeros nunca iban a cambiar?, ¿los soportaría después del fin del mundo? Morir no sonaba tan malo ahora—… Sparx, ¿no viste lo que hay a tu espalda?

Sparx levantó la cabeza cuando lo oyó, estaba confundido porque no sabía a lo que este se había referido, pero siguió su sugerencia y dio media vuelta para finalmente observar estupefacto, el paisaje que se construía ante sus ojos, junto con los otros guardianes.

— Ay no —Sparx esbozó una mueca de horror en su rostro y luego comenzó a alejarse del panorama para situarse detrás del cuerno derecho de Terrador—… ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?! ¡Moriremos todos! —Gritaba fuera de control mientras que cerraba los ojos con miedo.

Terrador arqueó una ceja, intentando no echarse una risa entre colmillos, al ver a Sparx actuando de aquella manera cómica y sentía que sus compañeros también se aguantaban las ganas de reírse por un rato, pero supuso que no lo habían hecho para que la diminuta libélula no se sintiera mal, más de lo que ya se encontraba. Él agitó, de lado a lado, la cabeza para obligar a este salir de sus cuernos, y le lanzaba una mirada de serenidad con el fin de calmarlo.

— ¡Claro que no! Tranquilízate y mira eso —Terrador le indicaba con el hocico, de modo que él viera lo que realmente tenía que ver.

La libélula, que continuaba mirando paranoico su entorno, mordiéndose los dientes y acercándose a los cuernos de Cyril, quién estaba moviendo lentamente su cuello hacia atrás en respuesta para que este no lograra siquiera a tocarlo, dejándole sin posibilidades de esconderse y obligándose a mirar, por encima de los cuernos de estos, al infinito horizonte, en el cual la pequeña libélula pudo apreciar de inmediato su conmovedora belleza, así como la flora bañada en oro por la que el sol proyectaba desde el punto más alto del cielo, era básicamente vida hasta donde sus ojos podían alcanzar a ver, no era el paisaje destructivo o calcinado que esperaba ver.

— ¡Es…! ¡Es hermoso! —Comentó perplejo Sparx aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

— Así es, es un milagro —Asintió suavemente el dragón de tierra y se giró hacia la libélula—… Al parecer, el mundo está a salvo y podemos vivir con tranquilidad—Dijo con calma y con un poco de felicidad.

Sparx se cosquilló la nuca con la mano derecha, como si tratara de resolver una solución complicada y difícil, que murmuraba incluso entre dientes, hasta que chasqueó los dedos en señal de que lo había descubierto y se fue acercando hasta quedar frente del hocico del gran guardián de la tierra, dejando a este asombrado y un tanto extrañado por su brusco acercamiento.

— ¿¡Significa que mi hermano y su amiga pudieron detener a ese loco de nombre raro!? —Habló Sparx sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Por supuesto… No se me ocurre a nadie más que haya logrado cometer tal hazaña — Confirmó Terrador con seguridad.

— Sobretodo siendo los únicos que fueron allí, con la compañía de Ignitus claro —Resaltaba Cyril con su característico tono frío y distante.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Soltó un grito de felicidad mientras bailaba en el aire, con pasos cómicos y tontos— ¡Spyro salvó el mundo! ¡Finalmente el feo dragón malvado fue vencido! —Su actuación causó que los presentes decidieran acompañarle con cálidas carcajadas para que pudieran finalmente sentirse libre de preocupaciones, al menos por unos cuantos segundos— Y… ¿¡Mi chico purpura volverá!?—Preguntó Sparx apretando los puños en señal de ansiedad y entusiasmo.

Cuando aquella inesperada pregunta rozó por los oídos de los dragones guardianes, estos empezaron a intercambiar entre ellos miradas preocupadas, nerviosas y dudosas, como si se hubieran quedado en blanco y sin ideas. Terrador refunfuñaba entre dientes y ladeaba la cabeza con fuerza mientras que intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para contestar a la respuesta. Volteer controlaba sus ganas de romper a hablar acerca de sus millones de hipótesis y teorías porque sabía que cada una era más improbable que la anterior y sabía perfectamente que nadie cerca de él le gustaría escucharlas. Cyril no soltó una palabra, más que con una mirada penetrante como el hielo, dando la espalda al grupo mientras que se disponía a irse de regreso a la cueva, como si aquel tema no valiera la pena su tiempo.

— Iré avisando a los otros. Ustedes pueden seguir desperdiciando el tiempo viendo el paisaje —Comentó fríamente Cyril antes de retirarse.

— ¿Y a él que le pico? —Se atrevió a preguntar Sparx mirando extrañado la conducta de Cyril.

— No te preocupes por eso, él tiende a apartarse cuando hablamos sobre temas que no es de su agrado —Se apresuró a decir Volteer fingiendo una sonrisa para no preocupar a la pequeña libélula.

— ¡Ja! Nunca entendí que piensa ese cubo de hielo movible, si fuimos salvados por Spyro y Cynder. Realmente creí que podía verle sonreír aunque sea un poquitín —Comentaba desilusionado Sparx, dando la espalda a la dirección que el dragón de hielo habita tomado para mirar al resto de los guardianes con una carismática sonrisa.

— A todos a decir verdad. Hace bastante tiempo que no lo he visto feliz en años o en siglos… Hasta décadas. No estoy muy seguro, tuvo una vida dura, comprensible a mi parecer —Sparx lo miraba confundido, pero él continuó charlando como si realmente le estuviera prestando atención—. Yo, en cambio, he vivido una vida un tanto rara y no sé exactamente lo que me inspiró a llevar este cargo, a ver… Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me acuerdo el principio de mi vida, ¿puedes creerlo? —Preguntó Volteer como un niño feliz a Sparx.

La libélula lo miró con cara de no haber entendido una sola palabra, y acto seguido empezó a sacudir la cabeza, procesando la información que aquel dragón energético le había proporcionado, y fingió en mostrar interés con una sonrisa tonta mientras retrocedía unos cuantos milímetros para volver con Terrador.

— Sí, me lo imagino, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes otro día… Muy lejano —Había dejado al inocente Volteer confundido, pero este sólo se lo tomó bien, demostró una sonrisa y continuó escuchando la conversación—… ¿Qué me cuentas, grande verde? ¿Esperaremos a que Spyro, Cynder e Ignitus vuelvan o nos iremos de aquí primero?—Preguntó despreocupado Sparx.

Terrador abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa que aquella libélula le había transmitido con su inesperada pregunta, estaba inerte en sus pensamientos que se había desconectado del mundo por unos minutos. La tensión y duda que había dejado Cyril causaba inquietud al gran dragón de tierra, este a su vez se cuestionaba acerca del regreso del joven dragón púrpura, la dragona negra y de su amigo más cercano.

— Ya oíste a Cyril, tenemos que movernos —Respondió Terrador con dureza.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Anda, tío! ¿Por qué no aguardamos un poquito? —Insistió Sparx mirándolo con profundidad.

Sin embargo, Terrador negó con la cabeza ante la insistencia de su diminuto amigo y prosiguió en darle la espada para caminar de regreso a la cueva. En cuanto a Volteer, este se había quedado presenciando el escenario con incomodidad, una mueca se asomó en su rostro amarillo, mientras que observaba a un Sparx destruido y desanimado, para él le daba una sensación de culpa y pena, aquella libélula estaba soportando horribles sentimientos que el guardián de la electricidad comprendía a la perfección.

— ¿Qué te desanima, Sparx? —Le preguntó Volteer al hermano adoptivo de Spyro con tono de despreocupación.

La libélula amarilla lo miró con aburrimiento y luego se cruzó de brazos, intentando dar una pinta extrovertida y confiada.

— No tengo nada —Se limitó a decir Sparx con el ceño fruncido.

— Nada puede significar muchas cosas, como el conocido nada, que no sientes nada, si realmente sientes algo pero no lo quieras admitir, creo que es un sentimiento hipócrita, el cual muchas personas se sienten a gustos para que nadie se les acerque cuando están mal… Em… Er —Pausó nervioso en el momento que Sparx lo miraba profundamente fastidiado y sin una pizca de ánimo de escucharlo por tantas horas—… Lo que quiero decir es que tu hermano debe estar bien, es un chico fuerte y audaz además, no olvides que tiene de su lado a la aterradora Cynder y el sabio Ignitus, en cualquier momento volverán pero por ahora debemos que llevar a los demás de regreso a Warfang, es lo que Spyro te pidió en un principio, ¿o estoy equivocado? —Preguntó de manera gentil y retórica.

Sparx bajaba la cabeza a medida que escuchaba aquellas palabras de aliento con los párpados caídos, como si le doliese recordar de los últimos momentos que había pasado con su hermano adoptivo. Segundos después, él abrió los ojos en señal de haber entendido lo importante que era la misión para todos, porque fue una muestra de despedida de Spyro antes de que este se marchara con Cynder y lucharán contra el Maestro Oscuro.

— ¡Vaya! Eres muy redundante, ya se todo eso, Volteer —Afirmó Sparx, aunque su tono se notaba más activo y alegre.

— Genial, si quieres, ve a informar a los demás de las buenas noticias, dudo que ellos lo vayan a decir de la misma manera que lo harías tú. —Le sugirió alegre Volteer.

— ¡Oh es verdad! —Dijo Sparx pegando los puños con asombro— Mejor me adelanto antes de que lleguen, me piro —Sin más, salió disparado como una bala hacia la cueva.

El dragón de electricidad observó a Sparx perderse en el interior de la cueva, como si hubiera sido tragado por esta, y sintió un alivio dominarlo completamente.

— Que alivio, tranquilidad y paz —Descargó los nervios con un fuerte soplido—. Ojala lo mantenga seguro por un rato, a decir verdad no sé cómo arreglaremos esto a partir de ahora —Se dijo inseguro.

Él tomó la decisión de dar un último vistazo al paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos pero cuando su vista se puso encima de aquellas islas, las cuales flotaban libremente por el espacio, se preocupó y pudo sentir un nudo atándole la garganta. No sabía por qué, pero dentro de él le estaba diciendo que no significaba buenas noticias y empeoraría si no hacía algo. Sin embargo, cambió de idea y apartó aquellos pensamientos con una fuerte sacudida mientras que respiraba con profundidad.

— Volteer ya no pienses en eso. Debe ser tu imaginación, recuerda, tu mente te juega trucos muy sucios, de seguro para el día siguiente todo estará en orden… Por los Ancestros… Espero que sea así —Dijo preocupado y nervioso aunque intentaba simularlo con una conducta alegra y despreocupada.

Él se había dado una vuelta completa sobre sí mismo para dirigirse a la cueva, la cual estaba escondida entre un cúmulo de arbustos verdes y árboles bastante altos, cuyas hojas llegaban a tapar el cielo en su totalidad y la cubrían totalmente con un mantel negro, su entrada era redonda y bastante ancho para que cualquiera pudiera entrar sin problemas. Él dobló un poco la cabeza hacia abajo, debido a que los cuernos de esta rozaban ligeramente su entrada y pegó un poco las alas sobre el cuerpo para caber totalmente en ella y entrar.

…

Los dos guardianes ya estaban dentro de aquella cueva, donde tenían refugiados a un montón de personas heridas, cansadas y algunos que otros atendiendo a estas con medicamentos, como líquidos en botellas y venditas. El interior de la cueva era principalmente oscuro, húmedo, conformados por estalactitas afiladas y duras, los cuales le otorgaban un aspecto lúgubre y deprimente. Como era de esperar de una cueva, era medianamente espaciosa, pero la oscuridad desagradable de esto hacía ver como si fuera lo contrario. Llamaba la atención que las distintas razas que ayudaron en la Guerra de Warfang estuvieran cooperando entre sí, pero daba un paro a la tristeza que el lugar emanaba de sí; Leopardos, Topos y Dragones soldados… Era agradable pensar que estaban trabajando juntos otra vez.

— Aunque la batalla terminó sus consecuencias son terribles —Musitó Terrador de modo que Cyril lo escuchara.

— No es momento de pensar en detalles pequeños, Terrador. Lo importante ahora es avisarles de las buenas noticias —Recordó con frialdad Cyril y diciendo esto último con sarcasmo.

— Pero aun así... Esto entristece —Admitió débilmente y con los párpados caídos.

— Si tanto te duele admitirlo, yo me encargaré de actualizarlos —Le sugirió de forma insensible.

— Muy bien, informarles lo que necesitan saber; no hay enemigos cerca y lo primordial será atender a los heridos y registrar la ciudad cuando lleguemos, debemos asegurarnos si realmente está libre de peligros —Dijo cerrando los ojos Terrador mientras pensaba—. « Aun así los daños son masivos, inclusive ahora este lugar no es seguro, pero por ahora los ciudadanos deben creer que se encuentran a salvo. Lo que menos necesitan son más preocupaciones, deben descansar » —Se cuestionó intranquilo, recordando los daños que Malefor había causado y cómo iban a costar arreglarlos.

Cyril le respondió con una cara de indiferencia, mientras que caminaba para ponerse delante del guardián de tierra, quién había puesto un ceño fruncido y pensaba demasiado acerca del asunto. El guardián del hielo no prestó atención en esto, y aclaró su garganta para que los refugiados girasen sus cabezas en él y habría comenzado a dar un corto discurso si no fuera por la repentina aparición de un insecto que iluminó en los rincones de la cueva con su amarillento luz dorada, de modo que no se viese deprimente y más animada.

— ¿¡Sparx!? ¿Qué estás haciendo…? —Se quejaba indignado Cyril mientras se cubría el rostro con las alas de aquel molestoso brillo.

— ¡Amigos! ¡Les he traído excelentes noticias! —Anunció Sparx alegremente a la par que ignoraba las quejas del dragón de hielo—. ¡SPYRO Y CYNDER SALVARON LA TIERRA! —Gritó emocionado.

La noticia que había dado logró romper el silencio que inundaba la cueva pudiendo extraer de sus habitantes poderosas exclamaciones de victoria y fuertes rugidos de felicidad al mismo tiempo que estos levantaban sus brazos al aire, incluso los que estaban en un estado tan lamentable que era imposible de creer que consiguieran moverse para que acompañaran el épico momento. Ellos celebraron por unos minutos que para los guardianes lo sentían como horas, quienes se encontraban plantados en la entrada; Terrador esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Cyril puso una cara indiferente, Sparx gritaba y movía sus brazos como ellos, y Volteer finalmente había llegado para contemplar felizmente la conmovedora escena.

— Es sorprendente, increíble, asombroso, fantástico que todos se animen con la fuerza de una sola oración —Comentaba energético Volteer y cubría con sus alas a los guardianes, a modo de abrazo.

— ¿Qué se le va hacer?, ellos esperaron por esta situación por largo, largo tiempo —Concordó el gran dragón de tierra con serenidad.

Terrador y Volteer comenzaron a reír, uniéndose en el ambiente llenos de gritos, los cuales poco a poco se incrementaban gracias a las risas que soltaban aquellos soldados sin parar, pero Cyril compartía este sentimiento. Él bajó un poco la cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho, irritado por las interminables carcajadas de estos, frunció el ceño y segundos después volvió a levantarlo con una ceja levantada mientras miraba a sus compañeros con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Acabaron? —Los interrumpió secamente y se apartó del abrazo de Volteer con un paso hacia adelante—. Suficientes golpes de palmadas y toda esta tontería —Ordenó Cyril irritado.

Indignado, Volteer le pareció una gran falta de respeto y bufó con fuerza. Nunca comprendería la causa de la falta de empatía de aquel guardián de hielo, alejándose de cualquier momento divertido, siempre manteniéndose con el pecho levantado y arruinando los momentos con sus heladas palabras. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Sparx se le adelantó poniéndose frente de Cyril, dejando a este sorprendido y molesto.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas que celebrar un momento no hace daño! —Insistió Sparx con despreocupación.

Cyril realizó una pausa, tomando aire y cerrando los ojos por unos cuantos segundos para abrirlas después con frialdad, mirando entonces a Sparx con indiferencia.

— Eso no es la cuestión, Sparx. Si te has fijado bien, la situación cambió a niveles inimaginables y no iremos de florecitas esperando que algo malo pase para que ustedes recapaciten —Indicó con el hocico al resto—. Y cabe resaltar que tenemos a miles de heridos que necesitan de atención urgente, ¿o quieres que se pongan peor por tu ingenuidad? —Señaló con frialdad.

— ¡Cyril! —Gritó perplejo Volteer.

Sparx se había quedado perplejo y hubiera dicho algo si no fuese por la abrupta interrupción de Terrador, quién lo miraba cierto aire imponente y serenidad.

— No discutan más, este no es el momento ni el espacio para esas estupideces. Sparx, Cyril tiene toda la razón. Lo mejor será irnos retirando de aquí mientras aún tengamos tiempo —Le recordó con severidad y luego intercambió su mirada por la de Cyril—. Pon más de tú parte, tenemos que ser más abiertos y entender nuestros ideales. Es lo que hubiera dicho Ignitus si estuviera con nosotros, pero él no se encuentra ahora y sabemos que sin él podemos romper nuestra comunicación en cualquier momento —Objetó Terrador.

Ellos meditaron sus palabras, dirigiendo las cabezas en direcciones contrarias, Cyril ladeaba la cola pensativo y Sparx se rascaba la coronilla con el brazo izquierdo, y luego de un corto tiempo, estos soltaron suspiros de derrota.

— Totalmente de acuerdo. Si me disculpan, avisaré a los otros entonces —Dijo orgulloso el frío dragón azul.

Cyril, como si fuera alguien importante, avanzó entre los guardianes y se había puesto por todo el medio de la entrada. Por otro lado, Sparx lo estaba mirando con recelo para que él sintiera su enojo pero apenas pasaron los segundos inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que, para su desgracia, fue ignorado olímpicamente, así que se dio por vencido, se cruzó los brazos, miró por otro lado y susurró a regañadientes, como si estuviese experimentado un mal sabor de boca.

—A veces, quisiera meterle una llamarada en su frío corazón, lo odio, lo odio demasiado —Musitó enojado Sparx.

Volteer escuchó sus palabras y se le acercó con gentileza. Sparx se había dado cuenta de esto pero no le dirigió la mirada de todos modos y continuó chillando como un bebé en silencio.

— No te angusties pequeño amigo, pero es lo mejor en este momento, puede pasar cualquier cosa, como un ataque, explosión, invasión e incluso la muerte repentina, estando tan vulnerables aquí —Le dijo con calma y con una sonrisa motivadora.

— ¡Sí, sí! —Se apresuró a decir Sparx—. Sólo pido un poquito de diversión ahora que ganamos la guerra pero él tiene que ser tan cascarrabias arruinándolo todo, lo ha sido siempre desde que lo llevo conociendo, ¿nunca supo divertirse? —Escupió repentinamente.

— Interesante, llamativa, inquisidora pregunta y ciertamente una vez lo ha sido —Le contestó con nostalgia Volteer, dejando a la libélula sorprendido, y él le insistía con la mirada para que continuara—. Oh… Si no me falla la memoria, pasaron veinte años desde entonces: una época armoniosa y libre de guerras, vivíamos con nuestros seres más cercanos y todo iba bien cuando llegó... Llegó… —Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y reflejaron miedo por un segundo.

— Cuando llegó la Masacre Infernal —Continuó duramente Terrador, sorprendiendo a estos de forma brusca y haciendo girar sus cabezas, atónitos y asombrados, hacia él.

— ¿Masacre Infernal? —Repitió atontado Sparx, quién miraba aquellos con las manos en las curvas e inclinando la cabeza en sentido de curiosidad—. ¿Y a qué viene eso? Nunca los oí hablar sobre eso, pero sea lo que sea, suena muy feo —Opinó con una mueca de desagrado.

— A veces Sparx, los recuerdos son como heridas difíciles de sanar, y no importa cuánto te esfuerces por sanarlas… Quedarán ahí como cicatrices —Dijo Terrador señalando las cicatrices de su robusto cuerpo—… Y si intentas abrirlas tan solo obtendrás más dolor.

Sparx largó un grito de asombro, impresionado y conmocionado más que nunca, jamás se había imaginado lo fuerte que era ese tema, y observó apenado a los guardianes, sin tener idea de cómo consolarlos.

— No te preocupes por eso, es mejor no mencionarlo frente de él, perder a alguien importante siempre duele —Se adelantó con voz calmada Terrador mientras miraba con pena a Cyril.

— ¿Hielito preocupado por alguien?, esa ni yo me la creo —Opinó desconfiado Sparx mirando confuso al dragón de hielo.

— No lo juzgues, esas heridas lo han hecho así y se entiende... —Le respondió con severidad.

— Aunque sigo sin entender, porque le molesta cada vez que hablo, solo quiero animar el ambiente —Agregó desconcertado Volteer.

— No te desanimes, en algún momento arreglaran las cosas —Le aseguró más animado Sparx pegándole unas palmadas amistosas en la parte trasera de uno de sus cuernos.

Terrador asintió en acuerdo al comentario de Sparx.

— Además, aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente, él se preocupe por ti —Confirmó, sorprendiendo a Volteer.

— Yo quisiera, desearía, ojala pudiera creer en vuestra palabra pero os digo en serio, tanto Cyril como ustedes fue quien más ha sufrido y yo casi no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó pero desde ese día Cyril no me ha tratado como antes, por alguna razón me ve un tanto insoportable y no importa cuánto me esfuerce por divagar en los laberintos de mi mente simplemente no halló la razón. Tal vez solo sea yo y de verdad no es algo de qué preocuparme, angustiarme, alarmarme demasiado y mucho menos en estas épocas de crisis —Soltó como logro Volteer impactado y anonadado.

Antes de que pudieran responder ante la respuesta larga de Volteer, estos comenzaron a escuchar una voz comandante diciendo; « ¡Escuchen todos! Al parecer, esta terrible situación en la que nos encontrábamos ha llegado a su fin, ahora mismo volveremos a la ciudad para atender a los heridos y más que nada a descansar, así que quiero que todos empiecen a salir ordenadamente y quiero que los que no estén heridos ayuden a los que sí. » Y dedujeron inmediatamente que era la de Cyril, que seguramente dirigiendo a los aldeanos, y en ese momento Terrador había apartado sus pensamientos por un lado para centrarse en lo que más importaba que era trasladar a los supervivientes.

— La hora de la charla se acabó. Volteer, acompáñame fuera del refugio, te diré los detalles luego, dejemos que Cyril se encargué del resto —Dijo Terrador endureciendo más su voz.

— Y asegurar que no halla enemigos cerca, hasta en el cielo si es necesario, bajo tierra si sentimos algún tipo de terremoto inusual —Comentaba vagamente Volteer.

Iban dirigiéndose hacia la salida, charlando entre ellos sobre cómo lograrían atravesar el peligroso muro de lo desconocido para que pudieran llegar sanos y salvos a Warfang, hasta que se vieron obligados a detenerse debido a que una luz dorada y cegadora se había interpuesto delante de ellos, viéndose obligados a cubrirse los ojos con sus alas, chillando fastidiados, y abriendo forzadamente sus alas para que alguno de estos lograse ver quién era el irrespetuoso insistente que quería hablarles con tanta ansiedad.

— ¡Esperen, esperen! —Gritó impaciente Sparx.

— Sparx, querido amigo, a veces puede resultar molesto, fastidioso, irritante e innecesario tus métodos de captar nuestra atención, con solo llamarnos basta, no poniéndote justo delante de nuestros ojos, ¿no sabes que eso es malo para la vista? —Criticó Volteer, haciendo gestos con las alas en señal de que se alejara la libélula.

— Concuerdo perfectamente. —Agregó Terrador igual de indignado.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —Preguntó ofendido Sparx al tiempo que se le alejaba un poco de estos para que puedan verlo con claridad. — También quiero ayudar, díganme que hacer y considérenlo hecho —Afirmó determinado.

A estos le tomaron por sorpresa aquella pregunta y se intercambiaron miradas, en señal de preocupación y duda. Volteer llegó a pensar por un momento que Sparx podría guiar a los aldeanos pero se sacudió la cabeza y se auto convenció de que este no sería un buen líder. Terrador cerró los ojos y suspiraba con gran fuerza mientras ladeaba pensativo la cola y también un poco la cabeza, como si tuviese comezón, pero terminó rechazando cada una de sus ideas a causa de que no importaba en qué lado lo mirase, el pequeño insecto no encajaba con las aptitudes que llevaría un soldado, y abrió finalmente los ojos para mirarlo convencido y tranquilo.

— Descuida, podrás acompañarnos siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a ayudar si algo grave llegará a presentarse —Advirtió con tono autoritario Terrador.

Sparx apretó el puño e hizo un gesto de victoria con esto, bailando con alegría en el aire por unos cuantos segundos, y asintió ante la advertencia con optimismo.

— ¡Esto será fácil, especialmente para mí! —Se señaló a sí mismo con confianza.

Volteer ladeaba, a manera de excitación y emoción, la cola en señal de querer expresarse, con un millón de palabras, con la libélula.

— Realmente el pequeño es muy...

— ¿Inquieto?, ¿revoltoso?, ¿te da ánimos de verlo en acción un día de éstos? —Se adelantó riendo un poco entre colmillos Terrador.

Volteer lo miró ilusionado, primera vez que un amigo suyo intentaba predecir lo que iba a decir, y él negó con la cabeza — En realidad pensaba en entusiasta y alegre—Aclaró riendo.

— O todo junto, vamos, que soy una caja de sorpresas —Agregó con gran ego Sparx y todos se echaron unas buenas carcajadas por un pequeño rato.

Terrador, Sparx y Volteer se marcharon de la cueva. Una vez que salieron. Terrador se había colocado en el lado izquierdo mientras que Volteer en el derecho. Sparx volaba por encima de los cuernos de aquellos dos, aburrido y con los ojos clavados en la entrada. Los dragones permanecieron quietos, como estatuas, vigilando que ningún intruso atacase la cueva y esperaban que Cyril saliera con los sobrevivientes.

…

La explicación de Cyril había llegado a los oídos de los civiles, los cuales no tardaron mucho en levantarse y comenzar a moverse luego de oír sus instrucciones. Cyril se relajó por un momento, y observó como aquellos recogían inmediatamente sus cosas con motivación y energía, dándole a entender perfectamente que estaban ansiosos por volver a casa. Él observó primero con ojo de halcón a los topos guardando las gemas en sus mochilas de cuero y cargándolas sobre sus espaldas. Continuó mirando después a los leopardos, quienes ponían sus flechas en la funda que colgaba de sus cinturas y posaban sus flechas encima de sus hombros. Por último, se fijó en como los cañones en forma de dragón, eran arrastrados con cuerdas puestas alrededor de los cuellos de los dragones soldados que habían tomado la decisión de cargarlas junto con las espadas y las armaduras, las cuales se encontraban guardadas en carriolas de madera. Todo este enorme escenario conformado entre el bullicio de criaturas colaborando entre sí y los repetitivos y amontonados sonidos de pasos y objetos metálicos chocando unos con otros, alegraron sobremanera a Cyril, el cual no sólo se regocijaba con la contagiable emoción y energía de aquellas criaturas, sino también con la satisfactoria idea de que, de hecho, él tenía una comunidad bastante agradable.

— Vuestros esfuerzos son admirables, ahora pónganse en filas de manera ordenada y salgan. Afuera los esperan Terrador y Volteer —Felicitó con la frente en alto Cyril.

Él simplemente suspiro entre dientes, y acto seguido se fue caminando para acompañarlos hacia la salida. Escuchó una tos suave y fuerte desde su espalda, parecía que lo estaba llamando, intrigado, giró un poco el cuello y miró por encima del hombro. Sonrió satisfecho, era alguien que conocía a la perfección desde hace más de tres años, el sujeto ahora le estaba regalando una reverencia de respeto. Se le formó una mueca de disgusto, le incomodaba recibir aquella clase de gestos, pero se sintió bien en el fondo, así que resopló en respuesta para que este se levantara y pudiera hablarle con normalidad.

— Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda —Dijo el sujeto con eje de elegancia en su voz junto con un tono maduro y suave.

Su figura era la de un leopardo de melena rubia con manchas negras, ojos que brillaban como gemas esmeraldas ante la luz del sol que se colaba al interior del pasillo que guiaba hacia la salida, y sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Estaba vistiendo con una túnica de cuero y encima de esta traía una capucha marrón que rozaba sus patas. Su vestimenta era decorada por muñequeras rojas, dos en los brazos y dos en las piernas. Por último, llevaba con orgullo un arco alrededor de su hombro y guardaba sus flechas en un carcaj de cuero que colgaba de su espalda.

— Así es, viejo amigo y espero contar contigo, Cazador —Dijo tranquilo Cyril.

— Con mucho gusto. Sabes que estoy bajo tus órdenes —Le afirmó con plena seguridad en su voz.

Él había pasado por mucho con aquellos guerreros. Estaba agradecido. Estos le enseñaron un mundo fantástico, lleno de magia y de milagros, repleto de posibilidades que desconocía con anterioridad. Sabiendo que el mundo estaba a salvo, quería entregarles su plena gratitud ayudando con las labores y tareas, las cuales se trataban de reparar los daños que la guerra ocasionó y ayudar a los discapacitados.

— Muy bien, ven que hay mucho que hacer —Mandó con seriedad Cyril pero su voz expresaba gratitud y confianza.

— Voy detrás de ti —Indicó Cazador.

Cazador siguió a Cyril, quién estaba vigilando e indicando a los que atendían a los lastimados y procurando que nadie quedase atrás, y él permaneció a su lado, aguardando pacientemente por un deber que cumplir. Unas que otras veces, el leopardo charlaba con uno de estos para saber de sus vidas y cómo eran sus hogares antes de que fuesen destruidos, temas que hicieron sentir un tanto incómodo a estos que prefirieron no contestarle. Sin embargo, él quedó confundido y de forma ingenua continuaba conversando, pero los aldeanos ya habían salido de la cueva así que tuvo que guardarse las ganas, con su cabeza agachada y soltando un suspiro de decepción.

— ¿No ha habido problemas, verdad? —Preguntó detrás del leopardo Cyril al haberlo visto interactuando inútilmente con aquellos.

Cazador se volteó y lo miró con culpa.

— Le ruego perdón por mi ingenuidad, dejé que la emoción me dominara, y creí que los calmaría —Se rascó la parte trasera de su oreja izquierda—. Pero no he hablado con nadie en los últimos tres años —Confesó apenado.

Él sintió algo cubriendo su espalda que le proporcionaba calidez por todo su cuerpo al igual que calma y seguridad que no pudo evitar descargar sus nervios con un suspiro mientras elevaba la cabeza para ver al dragón de hielo, descubriendo que fue él quien lo arropó con su ala izquierda y lo miraba con despreocupación.

— No deberías preocuparte por algo tan insignificante como socializar. Si quieres demostrar tu valía, hazlo con acciones y no con palabras —Le aconsejó con frialdad.

Fueron un revoltijo de dudas aquellas palabras para la mente inocente de Cazador, que parecía no haberlo comprendido, y él abrió un poco la boca, intentando responderle, pero inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

— « ¿Dice que recorra el camino de la soledad para ser un soldado sin escrúpulo? » —Pensó Cazador, conflictivo consigo mismo.

Él no hallaba cómo contestarle así que escogió cerrar la boca mientras asentía, fingiendo con una sonrisa que había asimilado con esa perturbadora ideología. Se acomodó el arco y se zafó del abrazo sutil de Cyril, encaminándose hacia la salida.

— Si no nos damos prisa quedaremos atrás — Avisó Cazador.

— Concuerdo. Sin embargo, antes que nada hay que asegurarnos que nadie acabara atrás, sería un mal acto irnos sin echar un último vistazo —Le recordó Cyril antes de que Cazador saliera.

Cazador paró en seco de manera automática cuando escuchó ese recordatorio, que lo dejo asombrado, un poco más y aquel detalle se le escapaba de su mente, y giró para cruzar miradas con el guardián del hielo.

— En efecto —Afirmó lealmente Cazador.

…

Salieron de los últimos, puesto que primero se habían asegurado de que nadie se hubiese quedado atrás, absolutamente no podían dejar a nadie abandonado, y se reunieron con sus compañeros. Cyril le informó a Terrador sobre la situación actual con su clásica voz de comandante frío, a lo que este asintió un poco más tranquilo mientras que Volteer estaba indicando a los aldeanos ir en sentido curva para que se marcharan hacia arriba del monte, en el cual se hallaba más a lo lejos las murallas que rodeaban Warfang, así como su entrada principal, y estos siguieron aquella orden de inmediato.

Cazador, por su parte, se fue acercando lentamente hacia la orilla del bosque, donde podía contemplar maravillado al extraño y peculiar paisaje, que estaba conformado por aquellas islas que flotaban con libertad, pero sólo alcanzaba ver diminutas rocas debido a que se habían alejado. El sol brillaba en el horizonte, adornando el cielo rosado con sus rayos dorados que traspasando las nubes, y transmitía una sensación de calidez y seguridad a todo aquel que lo veía.

— ¿Y están diciendo que ya no hay peligro?, ¿todo está bien? —Preguntó Cazador fascinado.

Cazador sintió a alguien acercándose a su lado y volteó hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con Terrador, quién estaba sonriendo y contemplando el panorama, mientras que veía a Cyril en la derecha de la cueva.

— Es difícil de creer pero… Es la verdad y hace un buen rato que no he sentido nada fuera de lo normal —Explicó contento Terrador.

Cyril bufó y arqueó una ceja en desacuerdo, haciendo que estos lo observaran, y él aclaró un poco la garganta, permaneciendo con su característica actitud razonable y mente fría, nunca dejándose llevar por faltas esperanzas e ilusiones innecesarias.

— Desde luego. Y ya que nuestro problema con Malefor se ha terminado, no hay razón de preocuparnos que un nuevo enemigo ataque nuestro mundo. ¿No? —Objetó Cyril con tono de advertencia.

Sin embargo, Terrador respondió moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación y calma.

— Comprendo tu razonamiento, Cyril. Y sigo aferrado a la idea que por el momento podemos respirar tranquilos; las presas, bosques quedamos, y los rastros que había dejado El Destructor desaparecieron totalmente —Le aclaró Terrador con un aire de esperanza.

— Con oír eso me es más que suficiente para estar un buen rato sabiendo que no habrá más calamidades —Opinó Cazador respirando profundamente y liberando preocupación con un suspiro.

— ¿Y esa idea no te dicta nada en el cerebro? ¿No piensas prestarle atención también?—Le aspecto con severidad Cyril.

— Sí te hace sentir bien, podíamos agruparnos después, cada uno de nosotros ira investigando por estos lares y si encontramos una amenaza, ya sea grande o pequeña, nos reuniremos frente de la entrada principal —Explicó con la misma tranquilidad.

A Cyril le había parecido una buena estrategia pero aún estaba irritado y teniendo su ceja levantada.

— Yo iré al frente del grupo —Indicó Cyril señalando con el hocico a la fila de aldeanos —. Y Sparx, quiero que vengas conmigo.

Sparx observaba perdido el paisaje, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo haciéndolo, y en el momento que escuchó su nombre, sobre todo viniendo de Cyril, abrió enormemente sus ojos con sorpresa, por ende se bajó de las nubes con brusquedad, y le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto mientras le cerraba el paso al haberse posado delante de su hocico.

— ¿Y eso cómo para qué? —Le preguntó Sparx con los brazos cruzados.

— Dijiste que querías ayudar, bueno entonces se mi paloma mensajera —Le contestó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Paloma mensajera? —Repitió confundido y después recordó las primeras palabras que había dicho el guardián del hielo—. Alto, ¿cómo escuchaste eso?

El dragón de hielo se rio a carcajadas de Sparx, y él quedó todavía más perdido.

— El hecho que no los vea no significa que no los oiga, la cueva es muy estrecha y por lo tanto vuestra voz chocará contra sus paredes y causará bastante eco. Lógica básica —Sus palabras provocaron que Sparx quedara mudo y causaran que Terrador se riera de la situación—. Y sobre eso… Iré delante y si veo algo inusual necesito que tú avises al resto. ¿O acaso usted no dijo que todo te sería pan comido?—Sonrió con burla.

— A veces no hay quien te aguante, Cyril —Le contestó derrotado y malhumorado Sparx.

Cazador estuvo escuchando toda la escena y se sintió intimidado ante la prepotencia de Cyril que no pudo evitar ponerse de lado de Terrador para sentirse más seguro.

— Sí que es severo Cyril —Comentó Cazador a Terrador, quien afirmó su opinión con la cabeza y con ganas de echarse una buena risa.

Sparx lo había escuchado, y con un aura deprimente a su alrededor, se le acercó un poco, con los hombros agachados y desprendiendo menos luz de lo habitual.

— Sí, bueno… Llámalo "severo": a mí se me ocurren unos cuantos calificativos más —Le confesó con fastidio Sparx.

— Cyril sólo sonríe cuando está a punto de echarle a alguien un aliento de hielo o cortándole la cabeza con las garras —Agregó con picardía Terrador.

— Tomo nota —Dijo con gracia Cazador.

Incómodo, Cyril arrugó un poco el rostro, nunca le gusto oír comentarios respecto a su persona, y un sudor frío cayó sobre su mejilla. Decidió no continuar escuchándolos y aclaró con mucha fuerza la garganta, escuchándose como un relámpago, para que aquellos finalmente detuvieran su habladuría chistosa y volteaban a mirarlo.

— Les recuerdo que SIGO aquí —Dijo Cyril con mucho énfasis.

— Oh, nos hemos dado cuenta, tranquilo —Contestó simplemente Terrador con una sonrisa.

Sin más, Terrador liberó una pequeña carcajada que fue acompañada por la risa sutil de Cazador junto con la de Sparx, cuya alegría era la que más gobernaba puesto que lo hacía con mucha fuerza, de modo que estos dejaron a Cyril avergonzado, quién había inclinado hacia abajo la cabeza y de mala gana los escuchaba, sintiendo cada risa como estacas que se clavaban en su orgullo. Después de unos segundos, que parecían horas para el dragón de hielo, el pequeño grupo finalmente se detuvo.

— Tan ingenioso como siempre, viejo amigo —Le comentó Cyril en el momento que había elevado el cuello para mirarle con aire de derrota —. Bueno, ¿nos ponemos en marcha ya? Estamos quedando muy atrás —Recordó con tono apresurado.

— Vale, vale —Dijo aguantándose la risa Terrador, en ese entonces Cazador se le acercó, poniéndose delante de él con respeto, y este lo miró curioso—. ¿Qué sucede?

— No olvides que estoy a sus servicios, mi gratitud está de su lado —Dijo Cazador, reflexionando el cuerpo hacia abajo en señal de respeto.

Terrador había quedado sorprendido. Le pareció una acción generosa, y no podía negar su petición sabiendo que lo necesitaba con mucha urgencia, así que le asintió en forma de aprobación. Con su hocico señaló los lejanos bosques que rodeaban las murallas de aquella ciudad, y éste volteó curioso adonde él apuntaba.

— Muy bien Cazador, necesitamos de tus dotes para que atrapes a cualquier enemigo que esté rondando cerca, los siervos del Maestro Oscuro son torpes y sólo atacan directamente, no te será ningún problema, ¿cierto? —Dijo severamente Terrador con un tono de confianza.

Cuando Cazador le había hecho una última reverencia, en señal de aceptación, se marchó corriendo hasta llegar al frente de un árbol de hojas verdes y espesas, flexionando las rodillas para realizar un gran salto, posándose con maestría sobre sus gruesas ramas, y continuó saltando de rama en rama hasta que dejó de ser visible para los ojos del guardián de la tierra.

— Ya sólo quedá Volteer —Dijo extrañado Terrador al haber recordado que el dragón de electricidad no había participado en la conversación.

Volteer se hallaba sentado desde la parte de atrás del grupo, detallando y analizando con extremo cuidado aquellas islas, preguntándose internamente si un día regresarían a unirse con la Tierra, la cual parecía vacía sin sus terrenos y hermosos paisajes que lo cubrían totalmente.

— « Tal vez lo esté pensando mucho, en el tiempo que he llevado observándolos: no he visto a ni uno pegándose, es preocupante, muy alarmante, hasta me atrevería a decir que no tienen la fuerza gravitacional suficiente para descender hacia esos huecos. Si continúan flotando la Tierra podría quedar como una roca agujereada y sus habitantes no tendrán la manera de buscar recursos, como alimentos y materiales para construir artefactos ni casas, y se quedarán desconectados por completo del mundo. ¿Cómo podrán bajar también los que no saben volar? ¡Tengo que confirmar mis hipótesis con mis propios ojos! » —Una mueca de preocupación se le formó en la cara— « ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Terrador? ¿Separarnos para evitar amenazas? Suena una oportunidad única, perfecta, adecuada, mi momento para salir de mis dudas, volaré y regresaré como un rayo, literalmente. ¡Es perfecto! »—Sonrió más motivado y moviendo la cola con entusiasmo.

— Volteer…

Aquél logró romper su pensamiento, que había estado sumergido durante no sabía cuánto tiempo, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Desorientado, observaba la cara de seriedad de Terrador, recordando todo lo que éste había dicho, y le sonrió con inocencia mientras desplegaba abiertamente las alas, sacudiendo arena y hojas del suelo en el acto.

— ¡Iré, revisaré, aseguraré que no allá enemigos ocultándose entre las nubes e islas! —Avisó—. Como te he dicho antes Terrador, allá arriba es un importante escondite que estas plagas pueden utilizar para atacarnos, desde una emboscada hasta una invasión a la cual no estaríamos preparados. Estamos muy cansados, exhaustos y a punto de caernos desparramados al piso por el cansancio. Sí eso no fuera suficiente, son muy escurridizos y molestos. ¡Te aviso sí encuentro algo fuera de lo ordinario! —Explicó Volteer sonriendo.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Ni siquiera Terrador tuvo tiempo para procesarlo. Volteer comenzó a mover sus alas para posteriormente azotarlas contra el suelo. Una oleada de suciedad envolvió a Terrador. Él gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos con fastidio, e intentó detener a Volteer, exclamando su nombre con fuerza.

— ¡ESPERA, VOLTEER!

Y acto seguido, Volteer hizo caso omiso a su advertencia y salió disparado como un rayo, ocultándose entre las nubes del cielo.

Terrador se quedó boca abierto al ver tal inesperada acción mientras se sacudía la cabeza con enfado para quitarse la arena de encima y rápidamente comenzó a buscar aquel dragón con el ceño fruncido. Intentó primero con las nubes y refunfuñó al no encontrar nada. Después, miró desesperado algunas que otras islas que se encontraban a miles de kilómetros de distancia, las cuales se veían como pequeñas rocas, pero no había podido hallar la figura de Volteer pasar sobre éstas, y decidió darse por vencido, soltando un suspiro de frustración y agitar con fuerza la cola (repleto de picos gruesos) contra el césped.

— Debe de haber pasado algo extraño para que Volteer se alarmara pero siendo él seguro que no es nada de qué preocuparse —Dijo Terrador ignorando su inquietud.

Luego, intentó comunicarle la noticia a Cyril pero él ya no estaba ahí, desconcertado, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, descubriendo que Sparx tampoco se encontraba ahí, ni los ciudadanos, y no pudo evitar soltar otro pequeño suspiro de resignación. Prácticamente se había quedado solo y sin ninguna clase de compañía, más que con la madre naturaleza misma.

— A veces no entiendo cómo Ignitus lograba controlar a estos dos —Miró el cielo con nostalgia—, oh mi viejo amigo… Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí —Bajo la mirada, apartando esas ideas de su cabeza— Supongo que iré detrás del grupo, a veces esos bichos tienden a atacar por detrás —Dijo seguro y comenzó a tomar el camino que el grupo había tomado.

…

 _« Pero… ¿Cuál de estos dos lados simbolizará este capítulo? »_


	2. Warfang

Era de atardecer, el grupo de civiles caminaba dentro de un terreno que estaba cubierto por una densa capa de árboles y arbustos. La mayoría comenzaba a adentrarse en una pendiente cubierta de una alfombra de hojas secas en medio de los prados verdes. Conforme avanzaban la pendiente se volvía cada vez más pronunciada; rodeados del sonido de la fauna y las flores silvestres que se hallaban a las orillas del camino. En las copas de los árboles se divisaba el reflejo de las pequeñas aves que observaban los pasos de aquellas peculiares criaturas conocidas como topos junto a los dragones soldados que cargaban en su lomo provisiones acompañados por leopardos llevando mochilas que se sobresalían de sus bolsillos múltiples gemas de colores y distintos tipos de armas, siguiendo su caminata con un semblante seguro.

Cyril y Sparx eran los primeros de la fila, iban unos metros más adelantes que todo el grupo, y vigilaban con precaución cada pequeño detalle de aquel bosque aparentemente tranquilo y seguro. Sparx se sentía un poco incómodo, intentó prestarle atención a su única e importante misión, no sabía si era por la extrema cercanía de Cyril, quien lo acompañaba desde su costado izquierdo, que le estaba produciendo una comezón extraña en la nuca, y balbuceó palabras incomprensibles para matar el tiempo mientras continuaba vigilando las copas de los gigantescos árboles.

Cyril, por su parte, se tragó un miles de palabras insultantes que iba utilizar contra Sparx para callarlo y que dejase de intentar romper el silencio. Bufó molesto, centrándose en el suave viento que rozaba sus escamas, y miró hacia adelante con indiferencia. Había escogido ignorarlo mientras giraba los ojos con fastidio. Ya le era más que suficiente tener que oír de mala gana atrás de su espalda aquella habladuría que los ciudadanos estaban acumulando entre ellos con sus conversaciones y su tarareo como para prestarle atención al mediocre intento de Sparx de hablarle.

Alrededor de dos horas después, Cyril y Sparx, que no dijeron nada durante todo el camino, se iban acercando cada vez más a su destino, donde detrás de aquellas copas empezaron a vislumbrar unas preciosas murallas que protegían los alrededores de Warfang pero estaban deterioradas y con un mal aspecto, y pudieron oír que los civiles alargaban gritos de asombro al momento que los vieron.

Terrador, quien estaba por la parte más trasera del grupo, intentaba mirar el lugar, estirando más el cuello y apresurando el paso con cuidado para no empujar por accidente a los civiles que tenía delante, hasta que consiguió a duras penas ver el humo negro saliendo de ahí y tiñendo un poco el cielo de un gris muy oscuro. Sintió un revoltijo en el estómago. El escenario deprimente parecía revivir recuerdos acerca de la guerra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando apartar aquellos momentos tormentosos con una sacudida de cabeza, y volvió abrirlos con tristeza.

—« Gracias a los ancestros que todo término...Ojala y hubiéramos podido hacer algo más por la ciudad » —Pensó aliviado por fuera y arrepentido por dentro Terrador.

Cuando llegaron, Cyril abrió y extendió su ala derecha, indicando que se detuviera el grupo que lo seguía con nerviosismo. Estaba frente de una puerta grande y sumamente extraña. Él permaneció en silencio y la detalló con ojo de cirujano. Observaba que no traía manilla salvo un agujero en el centro. También podía apreciar que tenía marcada múltiples rastros de destrucción, desde pequeñas manchas negras debido a las explosiones y ráfagas de fuego hasta una peculiar abolladura en el centro, los cuales tapaban lo que una vez era una cubierta de oro con forma de dragón alzando sus alas y su fondo de color zafiro.

— La última vez que la vi no se veía tan fea —Comentó una voz curiosa.

De repente, una luz se posó delante de sus narices. Él se sobresaltó hacía atrás mientras gritaba y comenzaba a ver todo borroso. Aquella luz fue demasiado intensa que lo dejó ciego. Bajó el cuello y subió la garra delantera derecha para frotarse los ojos con irritación.

— Reitero lo que dije una vez; no puedo creer que una libélula consiguiera involucrarse con todo esto —Susurró notoriamente enojado.

Después, escuchó a los civiles, quienes estaban detrás de él, riéndose con gran fuerza. Recordó que ellos continuaban ahí y habían visto todo. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse mientras intentaba no voltear para que estos no pudieran verlo directamente. Ignorando aquellas risas, las cuales se iban incrementando cada vez más, continuó frotándose los ojos y gruñó para sus adentros.

—A ver... A ver... Esto quedó bien mal, casi está irreconocible... ¿Qué tal si decoro un poco por aquí y allá? —Curiosea Sparx tocando las crestas de la puerta y produciendo ruidos inquietantes.

Cyril se alarmó. No quería que aquella libélula inexperta tocara siquiera un pedazo de escombro destruido de la puerta. Se frotó más rápido los ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces para recuperar la visión. Dio dos pasos adelante, suficientes para que su cabeza se pusiera encima del pequeño cuerpo de la libélula, clavándole una mirada que expresaba perfectamente su irá e indignación, aunque ésta no se percataba de su presencia aún y continuaba revisando la puerta como un niño pequeño.

— Uh… Esto creo que no va aquí —Siguió diciendo Sparx, llevando una pequeña roca en sus manos que tiró en una esquina, dándole menor importancia—… ¡¿Oh?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Andaba alumbrando, como una pequeña vela, las partes más quemadas. Sin embargo, él no se percataba de lo que hacía y continuó subiendo y bajando para ver con grandes ojos, de manera nostálgica, aquellos detalles.

— ¡Me trae muchos recuerdos! —Comentó feliz—. ¡Spyro y Cynder consiguieron sellar este agujerito con una esfera de fuego! Servía creo como un sello para tapar esa puerta, creí que iba a durar, no sé, muchos años.

Cyril le gruñó molesto, intentando llamar su atención con sutileza y enfado. Por dentro se estaba desatando una batalla entre: congelar o apartar con un coletazo al insecto brillante, cualquiera de esas dos opciones le harían inmensamente feliz.

— ¿Qué dices, Cyril?, ¿también quieres arreglar la puerta? —Le preguntó con inocencia Sparx, sin darse la vuelta aún.

Gruñó una última vez, esperó que Sparx entendiera la indirecta, pero al ver que éste continuaba toqueteando libremente la puerta, como si su presencia no existiera para él, se enfadó y pudo sentir su irá hervir su sangre, músculos, garras y boca. No aguardó más. Sabía muy bien que si no actuaba de inmediato podría explotar y gritaría con todo pulmón, por ende sería el ojo principal para todos los ciudadanos y dejaría mal su pinta de dragón de mente fría. Resopló con tanta fuerza, que se podía visualizar a la perfección su aliento de hielo salir por sus fosas nasales, el cual arropó la espalda de aquella impertinente libélula, y vio como Sparx se frotaba los brazos al sentir ese aire penetrante y frío.

— Ufff… ¿Ya tan pronto está nevando? —Preguntó inocente Sparx—. ¿O acaso eres tú…? —Dejó de hablar en el momento que se cruzó con la mirada cristalina de Cyril, en la cual podía ver su reflejo.

— Por favor. Dame un permiso… Y no te muevas —Advirtió Cyril con tono sepulcral y amenazante—. ¿O quieres un poquito de hielo en esas delicadas alas?

Tal vez era la imaginación de Sparx, después de todo lo que había vivido con Cyril, pero le pareció que éste estaba desprendiendo un aura oscura y amenazante. Comenzaba a sentirse increíblemente intimidado. Literalmente se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de aquel hocico, el cual continuaba soltando pequeños aires que estremecían sus músculos, y no pudo evitar sonreír con torpeza al imaginarse que en cualquier momento podría ser comido con una gran facilidad.

Así que, hizo señas con las manos, intentando decirle que no había problema y que se iría de su vista lo más rápido posible, y se fue con lentitud mientras era vigilado por aquellos temibles ojos celestes y penetrantes.

Cyril notó que, el sonido que el cual desprendía la libélula, se iba alejando cada vez más al punto de que dejó de escucharlo. Finalmente, empezaba a sentirse mucho más tranquilo y con la mente despejada. Primero bajó la cabeza para soltar un suspiro de serenidad. Luego la subió y retomó su tarea original de detallar de inspeccionar la entrada, pero luego recordó que Sparx ya había hecho todo el trabajo y se sintió un poco desanimado por eso.

— « ¿Habré sido muy duro con Sparx? Tampoco fue demasiado alboroto que revisara un poco la puerta, ya está demasiado destruida como para que la pueda empeorar, ¿qué pensará él ahora de mí? » —Pensó angustiado.

El dragón frío cerró los ojos y meditó sobre la situación. Largaba gemidos entre colmillos mientras se sacudía pensativo el hocico. Sin embargo, cuando apenas llegaba a una conclusión, escuchó atrás una voz ronca y fuerte llamando su nombre, la cual le había resultado poderosamente familiar. Dio por terminado su meditación, abriendo sus ojos y volteándose a donde lo llamaba.

— Por fin ha llegado —Musitó exhausto Cyril.

Observó a Terrador salir por medio de los civiles. Éste intentaba no tropezarse con ninguno de ellos, diciéndoles educadamente a que se movieran y le dejaran un poco de espacio para que pudiera caminar.

— Gracias, gracias —Agradeció él amablemente a los civiles que le dieron espacio.

Cyril tosió aburrido, como si esperar al dragón de tierra no fuese asunto suyo, y prosiguió en mirar una última vez la puerta. Al principio fue para matar el tiempo y vagamente la veía de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, a medida de que iba observando aquellos extraños detalles, más descubría que algo no estaba encajando, y cuando una fugaz idea se le cruzó por la mente como un rayo, de inmediato su boca liberó un largo grito de asombro.

— « Ha sufrido más daños… ¿Cómo es eso posible? » —Pensó inquieto el guardián del hielo—. « ¿Será mi imaginación que me juega una mala broma? Tiene… Una abolladura gigantesca que no había tenido la última vez que fue atacada… El ejército de Malefor se retiró cuando éste dio la orden de enviar al Destructor a acabar con el mundo » —Desplegó las alas a modo de sorpresa—. « ¿Será como dijo Sparx? Realmente la puerta no se veía como… ¿"Recordaba"? »

— Todo parece muy tranquilo… ¿Encontraste algo relevante? —Preguntó el dragón de tierra.

El dragón azul había caído de las nubes al escucharlo. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en recuperar la consciencia y mirar perdidamente a su izquierda, donde estaba sentado calmadamente su amigo verde. Veía aquél aguardar pacientemente por su respuesta y observar distraídamente la entrada. No le hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que, al juzgar por su expresión libre de preocupación, no se había percatado de lo que aquella puerta ocultaba.

— Muy tranquilo para mí gusto —Respondió con tono sarcástico. Fingiendo que no mostraba preocupación en lo absoluto.

El guardián de la tierra gruñó pensativo mientras inspecciona la puerta. Puso un paso hacia adelante para apoyar su oído (que no tenía) contra ésta. No escuchaba nada más que un gran silencio, el cual le daba a entender que no había enemigos dentro. Largó un suspiro de alivio. Era reconfortante saber que al final la ciudad no estaba infectada de monstruos. Retrocedió el mismo paso que había dado para acercarse y miró nuevamente a su compañero, que estaba esperándole con severidad a que le dijera si había buenas o malas noticias.

— No hay señales —Se limitó a contestar Terrador. Cyril dudó.

— No podemos simplemente entrar y correr el riesgo de que nos tiendan una trampa —Dijo súbitamente.

— Cazador no debe tardar en venir para que nos avise si hay enemigos y Volteer aún vigila los cielos —Recordó.

El dragón de hielo pareció muy sorprendido, como si apenas recordara que Volteer no había estado durante todo el camino ni con sus hilarantes palabras.

— Pues —Inició intentando recuperar la compostura—… Lo más lógico sería esperar a Cazador.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo —Aceptó relajado el guardián de la tierra.

Los Guardianes permanecieron esperando por un rato. Terrador le contó a Cyril que iba a avisar a los demás para que no se empezaran a preocupar, a lo que éste asintió. Terrador prosiguió en caminar a donde se encontraba el grupo. Los integrantes estaban justo debajo de un gran árbol grueso y lleno de hojas verdes. Agudizó su voz, agarrando la atención de todos al instante, y dijo.

— Debido a los recientes acontecimientos. Primeros veremos si no hay monstruos todavía rondando por la ciudad. Le pedimos paciencia para que podamos saber si la zona es segura —Explicó.

Después, los sobrevivientes se lo tomaron muy bien y asintieron con sonrisas. Él sonrió un poco y agradeció por la comprensión. Miró aquéllos volver a lo que hacían antes de que les informara. Unos comían frutas que habían recogidos de otros bosques. Otros charlaban libremente sobre lo que les gustaría hacer cuando volvieran a la ciudad; como construir nuevas casas y regresar Warfang a su vieja gloria. Por último, se fijó hacia el césped y vio que algunos dormían ahí, como dragones y topos, quienes roncaban y de sus bocas les salían saliva como pequeñas cataratas, y eran arropados por manteles delgados.

De repente, Terrador, que comenzaba a sentirse triste y nostálgico, recordó su vida antes de que comenzara a portar el cargo de guardián. Era más sencilla debido a que disfrutaba de una vida libre de preocupaciones donde podía dormir durante horas y sobre todo pasaba tiempo con sus seres más cercanos, hermosos recuerdos que Terrador nunca iba a olvidar.

— « Céntrate en lo que más importa, Terrador. No hay tiempo para ponerse sensible. »

Olvidó esos momentos en el tiempo que los había recordado. No le servía de nada, lo que más importaba era cuidar y proteger lo que quedaban de Warfang. Dio media vuelta y volvió hacia la entrada, la cual el guardián del hielo volvía a mirar, y se extrañó bastante, pero nunca pudo entender lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel dragón de hielo, así que lo paso por alto.

— Es tranquilizante tenerlos tan motivados —Soltó Terrador, intentando abrir una conversación.

Él apenas si lo miró y Terrador no tuvo otro remedio que mirar directamente la estructura del portón de piedra.

— Bien por ellos —Dijo Cyril con tono distante—. Cazador está tardando demasiado —Añadió, tornado su tono por la de uno más misterioso—… A no ser que le pasará un contra-tiempo: como ser atacado. Ahora puede estar deambulando, herido y sin compañía, por el bosque.

— Es muy ágil, alguien como él no puede ser fácilmente engañado —Protestó, subiendo un poco más el tono—, lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperarlo.

— Como quieras —Dijo fríamente el dragón del hielo.

Y como si el deseo de Terrador se hubiera cumplido, Cazador salió repentinamente de los arbustos más frondosos del bosque, que se hallaban más a la izquierda de la pareja, y se fue corriendo hacia ellos. Parecía cansado, e inclusive tragaba con rapidez bocanadas de aires. Cuando llegó, se desplomó en el pecho del dragón de tierra, dejando a éste bastante desconcertado y preocupado, al igual que Cyril, quién estaba viendo todo desde la espalda de su compañero.

— ¡Cazador! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué descubriste? —Preguntó el dragón de tierra, con la pata derecha frente del pecho para que el leopardo lo usará como soporte.

— Y por favor. Respira antes de hablar, no queremos balbuceos —Gruñó el guardián del hielo, frunciendo el ceño.

Terrador cambió una mirada rápida de desaprobación con Cyril, haciéndolo callar y dejara de presionar la delicada situación, y regresó con el arquero moribundo.

— Yo —Decía el felino, intentando recobrar el aliento, viéndose como si en cualquier momento perdería la vida y la tensión de sus líderes crecía aún más—… No encontré nada…

— ¿Discúlpeme? —Preguntó Cyril inmediatamente, quedándose más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

— Es la verdad…

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?, ¿por qué estás tan cansado entonces? —Dijo Terrador, estando casi igual que su compañero.

Cazador recuperó el aire perdido y pudo separarse del agarre de Terrador. Se encaminó, asegurándose el arco que colgaba de su hombro, a donde estaban los civiles e indicó, con el dedo índice, los terrenos y bosques más lejanos. Los dragones miraron.

— Recorrí cada rincón, cueva, árboles, alrededor de unos minutos y no encontré nada, que me extraño bastante, así que di una última vuelta para asegurarme de que no había un enemigo escondido. Sin embargo, al parecer no hay nada, solo nosotros —Explicó Cazador, dibujando un diagrama invisible con ese mismo dedo.

Terrador profirió un alarido de alivio. Le encantaba saber que no había problema y que podría entrar, sin miedo a recibir un ataque sorpresa, al interior de la ciudad con los ciudadanos. No es que él tuviera problemas con luchar un rato, porque le sobraban fuerzas desde la guerra, pero no le parecía correcto involucrar inocentes y arriesgar que estos sacrificaran sus vidas, más de lo que ya arriesgó anteriormente.

En aquel instante, Cyril se aclaró la garganta con afectación y comenzó a decir:

— ¿Crees que DENTRO de la ciudad todavía estén enemigos esperándonos? —Preguntó con mucho énfasis.

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso tanto para el dragón de tierra como para el leopardo amarillo. Terrador comenzó a rugir con fastidio y regresó a la entrada de Warfang, mientras que Cazador se levantó y lo acompañó. Cyril no se sintió culpable, era su trabajo ser realista ante todo, y se fue con ellos con su destacado aire de indiferencia.

— ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer, Terrador? —Dijo el cazador, revisando la puerta con el oído izquierdo.

— No hay opción, entraremos —Contestó Terrador con brutalidad.

— ¿Estás seguro, Terrador? —Preguntó Cyril duramente—. Te recuerdo que ellos atacan inmediatamente cuando ven a un intruso.

— Lo sé pero está anocheciendo y no hay enemigos dentro, te lo aseguró. Y si las hay los eliminamos. Tan simple como eso —Aclaró el dragón robusto.

— ¿Y significa que entraremos? —Mencionó una voz ansiosa.

Produjo una reacción en cadena aquellas palabras: Terrador se forzó por mantener su semblante serio pero estaba un poco perdido, como si oír la voz de alguien más fuera nuevo para él; Cyril parecía indignado, no le caía bien que alguien se metiera en una discusión, mientras que Cazador, como acto reflejo, se movió detrás de los guardianes y se quedó por el medio. Todos giraron sus cabezas en la dirección de donde había salido la voz y quedaron asombrados como impactados.

— ¿¡Sparx!? ¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te metas en discusiones ajenas sin mi consentimiento!? —Bramó el dragón de hielo, salpicando saliva por su boca.

Sparx ladeó la mano de arriba abajo, como si estuviera apartando un insecto, ignorando su regaño, y continuó hablando.

— Sí, caradura —Replico la libélula, ofendiendo aún más al dragón de hielo—. ¿Cuándo seguirán discutiendo? ¡Hay muchos aquí que necesitan descansar! —Señaló, con ambas manos abiertas, a las criaturas, que seguían esperando impacientemente una decisión de los guardianes—. Y para ser sincero, ustedes lucen terribles.

No fue mentira. La cara de Terrador se veía como la de un viejo que no había dormido durante años. Cyril portaba bolsas purpuras, que se le resaltaban en esos ojos de comandante. En cuanto a Cazador, él continuaba con su apariencia juvenil y fresco, debido a que si había dormido cuando tenía tiempo libre.

— ¿Hola? —Dijo Sparx de pronto, con cara de confundido.

Si no hubiera sido por esa sencilla frase, Sparx habría recibido un buen regaño de Cyril. El pequeño grupo no supo qué decir contra eso, porque era la verdad, y negárselo sería un acto de cobardía. Era la primera vez que oían a Sparx preocuparse por los demás, a parte de su hermano adoptivo y de sí mismo, provocando que Terrador se sintiera un poco orgulloso de él, mientras que Cyril se acercaba a la puerta, de modo que su hocico la rozaba completamente. Cazador permaneció en silencio.

— Entonces hay que entrar —Apoyó Terrador, imitando el mismo movimiento del guardián del hielo, y se giró hacia el arquero — Cazador, necesito que tú y los recolectores vayan a conseguir más comida. La que tenemos no durará mucho.

— A sus órdenes —Dijo el felino con energía.

Se marchó, dando pasos rápidos. Llegó al frente del grupo, que todavía dormía plácidamente debajo de ese inmenso árbol, y sus integrantes parecían unos vagabundos que no comieron durante días. Cazador les avisó de las órdenes que había dado Terrador y en cuestión de segundos, dentro de ese cúmulo de ciudadanos, salieron aquéllos que su misión era buscar comida y material en los bosques. Eran topos, quienes portaban cascos amarillos con anteojos redondos implantados en las frentes y vestían pequeños uniformes de arquitectos. Ellos posaron sus pequeñas manos en las cabezas, como si fuesen soldados, y Cazador los lideró, guiándolos al profundo bosque.

Cyril miró fijamente a Terrador.

— Vamos a tener que montar seguridad. Ver qué zona está a punto de derrumbarse y saber sí tendrá algún arreglo —Dijo Cyril, poniendo una cara de angustia—. Bueno, tal vez sea lo mejor. Las estructuras no estaban en sus… Mejores condiciones.

— No te preocupes, veré algunas casas, que quise revisar antes de que nos fuéramos, y podemos tomar algunos turnos para vigilar las murallas por si aparecé un enemigo nocturno —Respondió Terrador con serenidad.

La entrada de Warfang comenzó a ser empujada por los poderosos cuernos de Terrador, que comenzaba a largar gemidos de cansancio y cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza, pero su máximo esfuerzo no era suficiente para hacerla abrir totalmente. La puerta fue construida con los materiales más resistencias del mundo. Cyril bajó la cabeza, riendo entre colmillos. Él sabía muy bien que no iba a ser tarea fácil y por eso quiso echarse unas risitas de lo terco que era Terrador a veces.

— Podrías… Ser menos frío… Y… ¿¡Ayudarme!? —Bramó Terrador, exhausto.

— No seas tan llorón, Terrador. Igual ya iba en camino —Le mintió Cyril con picardía, acercándose a su lado. Él empezaba a mover la gran puerta, utilizando más el pecho que los cuernos.

Fue un alivio para Terrador comenzar a sentir menos peso que empujar. El gran muro de roca empezaba a moverse con lentitud, cuyo ruido resonaba como una pesada roca siendo movida por varios hombres, hasta finalmente abrirse de par en par, de forma majestuosa y dejando a sus empujadores exhaustos. Su interior relevaba un escenario lúgubre y catastrófico. Terrador tuvo la oportunidad de ver, con nostalgia e incomodidad, que había varios escombros caídos, bajo una nube de un color negro profundo teñido de rojo por las flamas que éstos desprendían con suavidad, mientras que Cyril se retiraba hacia Sparx para avisarle que los ciudadanos podían entrar.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Vuelvo en menos de lo que canta un gallo! —Respondió Sparx, palmeando las manos, y voló hasta llegar encima del grupo, sonriéndole con entusiasmo—. ¡Ya levanten esos traseros que ya es momento de entrar a casa!

Cuando aquella noticia llegó a los oídos de los civiles, éstos estallaron a gritos de felicidad y carcajadas. Sparx, que se había quedado con ojos en blancos, terminó por acompañarlos, riendo con creces, y bailó al ritmo del viento. Segundos después, topos, leopardos y soldados, habían recogido sus respectivas cosas, como carriolas llenas de gemas hasta mochilas repletas de armas, y se fueron cruzando la puerta, que era vigilada por los dos guardianes, hasta que pudieron llegar a Warfang para que posteriormente comenzaran a ver el horrible estado que se encontraba.

— No fue tan bonito como me lo imaginé —Opinó la libélula, disgustado.

No duró mucho la alegría. Ya las criaturas estaban comentando lo duro que iba ser restaurarla a su vieja gloria. La desesperanza era palpable en el ambiente. Ellos giraban sus cabezas, cada una fijándose en una dirección distinta, y buscaban un lugar donde pudieran refugiarse pero lo único que veían eran basura, escombros quemados, edificios caídos y destruidos, los cuales les transmitían inseguridad. Permanecieron ahí, inmóviles y agrupados como niños indefensos.

— Hay que reconocer que no es el final feliz que esperaba —Comentó Cyril cuando los civiles comenzaron a gritar de miedo.

— El final de un acontecimiento no siempre traerá un cierre satisfactorio —Observó Terrador—, pero es nuestro deber hacerlo realidad.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? —Dudó el dragón de hielo.

El dragón de tierra no necesitó palabras. Tan pronto que éste había entrado y pudo llegar al centro de aquel gran grupo de civiles, Cyril lo vio alucinado. Terrador había cesado los alaridos de angustia, utilizando su imponente apariencia. En ese momento, éstos levantaron la vista para que miraran directamente al líder, como si fuese la única cosa en la Tierra.

— Ojala tengas algo pensado —Susurró el frío dragón, encontrándose en el otro lado de la puerta. Él estaba vigilando que nadie se hubiera quedado atrás pero en realidad era una excusa para que pudiera permanecer como espectador en el tiempo que quisiese.

Terrador soltó un ligero gargajo para aclarar su voz y estuvo a punto de comenzar a hablar. El problema fue que no pudo decir una palabra cuando los civiles comenzaron a atacarlo con preguntas. Él no podía entenderlos: todos hablaban a la vez; « ¿Cómo restauraremos las casas? » decía uno; « ¡Estamos condenados! » dijo el otro; « ¡Nos llevará meses! ¿¡Cómo iremos viviendo así!? », Y mencionó aquél.

— ¿Dónde estás Ignitus? —Canturreó Sparx inquieto, hallado detrás de los cuernos de corneros de Terrador—. Si él estuviera aquí lo hubiera solucionado.

Terrador, procurando silenciar a Sparx con un: « ¡No es el momento ahora! » con tono suficientemente bajo para que él pudiera escuchar y éste cerró la boca al instante, se quedó respirando por una fracción de segundos; luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, desplegando las alas hasta en su totalidad, silenció una vez más los ciudadanos, azotándolos con una ola de viento potente.

Dragones soldados, leopardos y topos lo miraron a su vez en silencio, y se quitaban la suciedad, que aquel movimiento había provocado.

— ¡Bueno ya es suficiente! —Bramó Terrador—. ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¡Son sobrevivientes que pelearon contra el temible Maestro Oscuro para abrir una nueva era de paz! ¡Somos guerreros!, esto es parte de lo que habíamos visto venir desde que los titanes salieron de la Tierra a destruir lo que una vez conocimos —Los miró seriamente—. Es momento de actuar como tal y reconstruyamos la ciudad, desde cero si es posible, en lugar de llorar y regodear en ese sufrimiento sin sentido.

Un soldado dragón, que portaba pequeños cuernos puntiagudos en la frente, cuya cabeza era naranja con aletas en las mejillas, y sus alas brillaban de un color naranja de franjas rojas, se acercó, saliendo de la multitud de criaturas paralizadas, y miró respetuosamente al dragón de tierra.

— Señor, creo que es mejor que les hablarás de una forma un poco más… Comprensible… Estamos exhaustos —Tragó saliva—… Y perdidos. ¿Podías guiarnos? —Preguntó el soldado, esperando no ofender al líder.

La irá de Terrador, que comenzaba a suspirar pesadamente y reflexionar acerca de aquellas palabras, se alivió. Él echó un rápido vistazo a las caras melancólicas de los civiles. Se sintió terrible. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en el que se dejaría llevar por sus emociones en lugar de pensar con la cabeza.

— « Tal vez… Si te necesité viejo amigo »—Pensó afligido el dragón de tierra, olvidándose por un segundo del entorno.

— ¿Señor? ¿Está usted bien? —Interrumpió el joven dragón soldado, con tono de preocupación.

Esa pregunta logró romper el pensamiento de Terrador. Haciendo que éste abriera de un golpe los ojos y diera un pequeño sobresalto. Él atendió al pequeño soldado, encontrándose con los millones de ojos extrañados de aquéllos, los cuales estaban alrededor suyo. Éstos estaban poniendo a Terrador en una situación delicada, donde no podía exhibir su debilidad, y él miró el piso de pronto.

— «… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No es momento de ponerse cursis, Terrador! »—Se regañó, sacudiéndose la cabeza para centrarse en la misión principal—. Bueno, gente, ¿saben qué haremos? Ustedes me dirán sus sugerencias y veré cómo las vamos a llevar a cabo... Y no permitiremos que un mal comienzo arruine lo que hemos logrado, ¡podemos conseguirlo! —Y, riéndose con motivación, los ánimos al punto que vitoreaban de entusiasmo.

Terrador fue tan servicial con los civiles como había prometido. A las dos horas siguientes, mandó un pequeño grupo, conformado por soldados dragones, a limpiar escombros (con carriolas de madera) de la plaza central e hizo que lo llevaran fuera de la ciudad para que lo tiraran en el abismo infinito. En algunas ocasiones, ayudaba en cargar las que tenían el tamaño de un edificio pequeño, mientras que Cyril hacía el trabajo de éste. Aparte de eso, permanecía supervisando en una esquina aquellos avances que iban tornándose horas.

Al cabo de cuatro horas, no había indicios de rocas gigantes estorbando las calles, y los topos revisaban las estructuras. Pasaban horas revisando las que estaban a punto de caerse, pegando piedras nuevas en ellas para que se volvieran a mantenerse firmes y fuertes. Por otro lado, los leopardos llevaban bolsas llenas de gemas en sus manos y las transportaban en un gran almacén que había indicado Cyril, el cual se hallaba más al fondo de la plaza principal. Ahora que la ciudad estaba tomando su antigua forma, Sparx pidió a Cyril que le diera una tarea, a lo que éste ignoró al principio pero cambió de idea cuando la libélula comenzó a molestarlo, volando muy cerca de sus cuernos rectos, y el dragón de hielo le dijo a gritos que llevara las gemas, que quedaron debajo del árbol, al almacén.

— ¿De que serviría quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando todos los demás hacen lo suyo? ¡No te enojes conmigo! —Dijo Sparx con valentía, antes de que se fuera volando como un rayo.

De la entrada, llegó un topo pequeño, que empujaba una carriola llena de frutas, y paró a descansar en el centro de la plaza. Todos se fueron hacia él en seguida y pidieron sus frutas para que pudieran comer un buen rato. Terrador, a quien las tripas le dolían de hambre, saltó de su lugar y se abalanzó en el puesto de comida. Pidió permiso para agarrar una manzana, una naranja y un durazno: las más grandes que tenían. Las frutas estaban completamente frescas y se las comió de un mordisco, relamiéndose el jugo que ésas desprendían de su gigantesca boca. Luego miró vagamente, encima de las pequeñas cabezas de los civiles, a Cyril. Él caminaba, con una expresión seria, en una calle cerca de unas enormes escaleras, las cuales iban en dirección hacia arriba para que cualquiera pudiera llegar a un gran templo de piedra. Terrador llamó con un grito fuerte al dragón de hielo, y éste giró su cabeza en él. Después, él se acercó y le miró esperando una respuesta rápida. Terrador le señaló, utilizando el hocico, a la montaña de frutas que quedaban en la pequeña carriola de madera. El guardián del hielo encogió las alas y lo miró con una expresión de intenso asco, mientras que los ciudadanos restantes recogían sus frutas.

— No debes despreciarlo, es todo lo que tenemos —Replicó Terrador con exigencia.

— Prefiero esperar por la carne congelada, muchas gracias —Contestó alejándose Cyril, con aire de repugnancia y elegancia en su voz.

Terrador bufó, mirando mal a Cyril, y abandonó el lugar. Acompañó al guardián del hielo, y se fueron alejando del lugar. Doblaron una esquina y llegaron a una ruta, repleta de edificios en las esquinas.

— Recuerdo cómo era todo...Cuando éramos más pequeños —Dijo Terrador, sintiendo un golpe de nostalgia al ver las ventanas de cristal de los edificios.

— Si —Suspiro el viejo dragón de hielo, recordando tiempos mejores—… Eran buenos tiempos. Recuerdo específicamente como eras antes: un pequeño muy tímido —Mencionó con burla.

Terrador se ruborizó, recordando como él era antes, había cambiado bastante desde sus tiempos como aprendiz a guardián.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú?

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó Cyril, incomodo—. Yo… No tengo idea de qué hablas.

Terrador estalló a carcajadas, no podía creer lo orgulloso que era Cyril a veces.

— Eras una estatua, escondido entre tus libros favoritos, apenas si hablabas. Me sorprende que tuvieras un amigo antes de que conocieras a Ignitus y a mí. ¿Señor Páginas Congeladas? —Se burló, abrazando al dragón de hielo con el ala izquierda.

— ¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! —Repuso Cyril, sonrojado y apartando su mirada de él—. ¿O te olvidaste de tus inútiles intentos de conquistarla?

— ¡Eso no cuenta! —Contestó Terrador, igual de sonrojado—. Sólo fue un acuerdo entre nosotros cuatro. Cada uno intentó llamar su atención y el afortunado resultó ser Ignitus, él casi ni sabía qué decir, apenas si decía hola —Rio ligeramente—. Irónico, él era el más destacado matando monstruos y no podía hablar con ninguna hembra.

Cyril volvió a mirarlo, fijándose arriba como si estuviera buscando un recuerdo más.

— Deja de decir tonterías —Dijo el viejo dragón de hielo—. Él fue obligado por Volteer. No paraba de ser molestado con sus mil y un planes alternativos para cada situación.

— Hablando de Volteer —Mencionó Terrador, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad—. ¿No crees que haya tardado mucho?

— No creo que debas preocuparte —Repuso Cyril, moviéndose más a la izquierda para que se quitara de encima el ala del dragón de tierra, y poniendo una cara de despreocupación—. Recuerda que le gusta admirar cualquier estupidez.

— Si la noche llega y Volteer no ha vuelto todavía, tendremos que ir a buscarlo —Comentó Terrador, frotándose la cara con la garrota derecha—. Mientras, iremos a descansar un poco, estoy muy exhausto.

Terrador estaba a punto de desplomarse contra el suelo en cualquier momento. Tambaleó un poco hacia adelante y largó un gran bostezo, mostrando sus múltiples colmillos. Giró atrás, mirando la sonrisa burlona de Cyril, pero estaba tan dormido que veía doble, y parpadeó varias veces.

— Ciertamente, estamos libre de peligro —Observó Cyril—, podremos descansar un poco —Estiró un poco las patas delanteras y el cuello, suspirando cansado—. Digamos que no me hacen muy bien las guerras. Aunque, hablando por ti, te debe ser otra batalla más en tu larga lista, ¿no?

— En las que en ninguna ocasión he olvidado —Corroboró Terrador, subiendo las escaleras donde lo llevarían al mismo templo de roca.

—Descansa viejo amigo. Iré a tomar guardia. Dudo que algo malo llegase a pesar a estas alturas de la vida...

A punto que Cyril diera una vuelta completa y estuviera a punto de marcharse, sonriendo con despreocupación, oyó a alguien gritar.

 _¡CARA DE PIEDRA! ¡CASCARRABEA DE HIELO! ¡QUIÉN SEA, APAREZCAN AHORA!_

— Como que hable muy pronto —Terminó el guardián del hielo, con decepción.

Terrador visualizó desde lejos a un ser amarillo, que se acercaba, moviéndose en distintas direcciones, en el aire, como si no supiera a donde ir. Extrañado, se lo comentó a Cyril, y él se encogió de hombros mientras observaba al pequeño ser con desinterés. Los dos optaron por sentarse para mirar con paciencia la llegada del visitante. No tardaron en saber que era Sparx. Bastante tiempo lo llevaban conociendo, que era imposible no reconocerlo, para desgracia de Cyril. Sparx había llegado, jadeando de cansancio y mirando al piso, delante de Terrador.

— « ¿Será mala idea decir que me lo esperaba? »—Pensó el dragón de tierra, curioso—. ¿Qué sucede, Sparx?

Miró el rostro empapado de sudor de su diminuto amigo, que trataba de recuperar el aliento, y él levantó exhausto la mirada.

— Yo... E-Es… C-Cómo —Tartamudeó Sparx, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, sin éxito.

— ¿Puedes hablar claro, Sparx? —Replicó Cyril, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Te he dicho que odio que balbucees!

Sparx estaba callado. Tomó aire, posando las manos encima de la cabeza, y escupió lo que contenía con un grito poderoso, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— ¡EL GOLEM DESPERTÓ! —Y, continuó agitando los brazos como loco, moviéndose en círculos.


	3. Golem

Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por las respiraciones agitadas que éstos soltaban, que iban incrementándose cada segundo, y los distantes murmurios de las voces de los ciudadanos. Terrador intentó no perder la consciencia: Cyril abrió perplejo los ojos y desplegó las alas con estupefacción. Comenzaron a intercambiar miradas, buscando que el uno le dijera al otro qué hacer en esta situación, pero ninguno supo que decir y volvieron a fijarse en la libélula. Sparx continuó comportándose como lunático.

— ¿¡ESTÁS CUERDO!? —Rugió Cyril, paralizando a Sparx como consecuencia—. ¡DECIR TAL DISPARATE NO ES ASUNTO PARA JUGAR!

— Pero yo…

— ¿¡NO RECUERDAS QUE TU HERMANO Y SU COMPAÑERA TUVIERON QUE DAR SUS VIDAS PARA VENCERLO!? ¡ESTAMOS MUY CANSADOS Y NO TIENES QUE IR DICIENDO ESO EN PÚBLICO! —Dijo furioso Cyril, azotando el suelo con la cola.

— Yo sólo…

Terrador caminó unos pasos para ponerse delante de Cyril, interrumpiéndolo de su regaño, y haciendo que él lo mirara abrumado. Sparx se recargó contra los cuernos del guardián de la tierra, aliviado de no tener que escuchar más los gritos del frío dragón azul.

— Basta. Sí Sparx dice que _El Golem_ ha despertado, debe ser verdad —Dijo Terrador con paciencia.

Cyril volvió a guardarse los insultos, murmurando palabras como un niño castigado al que no le dejaran salir por un rato y vigilando estrechamente a Sparx por el rabillo de sus ojos cristalinos y penetrantes. Terrador miró a Sparx nuevamente.

— Guianos —Pidió amablemente. Sparx aceptó.

— Tengan cuidado cuando lo vean, porque es muy sensible —Les añadió la libélula y empezó a volar.

Los guardianes fueron siguiendo a Sparx, que volaba en línea recta, hasta que lo vieron doblar una esquina e hicieron lo mismo, casi se estrellaban entre sí por la rapidez que había tomado éste. Llegaron a la plaza central y continuaron siguiendo a la pequeña luz voladora. Luego se dieron cuenta de que la calle en la que iban se estaba llenando cada vez más de criaturas: los topos, los leopardos y hasta los dragones.

Los civiles observaban al oeste, quienes no ponían demasiado atención en lo que hacían, y en el rato que tardaron para descubrir en lo que había en aquella dirección, intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas de preocupación entre ellos. De vez en cuando, algunos murmuraban: « _¿Cómo vamos a salir de ésta?_ » o « _¡Debe ser una señal! ¡El Maestro Oscuro volverá!_ ».

— Ahí está la cabeza de ese monstruo —Dijo Sparx, mirando hacia arriba a través de las puntas de los edificios— ¿A qué no se ve poco usual?

Un bulto de piedra carmesí aparecía en el horizonte de los edificios, en aquella misma dirección.

— No perdamos más tiempo aquí. ¡Andando! —Gruñó Cyril, alzando vuelo, expulsando un aire poderoso, y arrasando accidentalmente a la libélula.

— ¡Ahora ya me crees! —Repuso el insecto amarillo, ofendido y retomando la postura, acordándose del último regaño.

De repente, Sparx se cubrió con los brazos y fue empujado hacia atrás al haber recibido otra bofetada de viento. Le costó otros segundos más en recobrar el vuelo. Miró arriba indignado y descubrió que Terrador había salido disparado siguiendo al dragón de hielo, era sorprendente la velocidad que podía tomar a pesar de su tamaño robusto y pesado.

— ¡Oye! —Mustió Sparx, irritado—. ¿Ya nadie respeta al _Asombroso Sparx_?

Entonces, como si fuera un pequeño berrinchudo, empezó a seguir a los guardianes. Ellos se iban perdiendo de vista al mezclarse con los edificios de Warfang. Sparx tuvo que acelerar el vuelo, pero asegurándose de estar en una distancia irónicamente lejos de ellos, mientras se cruzaba los brazos con rencor.

— Con que… Es cierto que continúa vivo —Susurró Cyril, mirando mal al objetivo y poniendo un tono de desprecio.

Los dragones dejaron que las alas fueran perdiendo altura, y Terrador vio una gigantesca roca viviente ocupando la mitad de una calle, lleno de más civiles que en la zona anterior.

— ¡Intentemos ser cuidadosos! ¡Según Sparx, es delicado! —Explicó Terrador, serio—. Sí lo atacamos ahora, podría repetir esa catástrofe.

Cyril, de mala gana, asintió. Los guardianes descendían más y más. Entre los edificios destellaba ya el borde una gran cabeza rocosa y roja. Abajo lo rodeaban una multitud curiosa, más de topos que de otras especies.

— ¡Con permiso! —Exclamó Cyril cuando, con un ligero revoloteo, tomaron contacto con el suelo. Su aviso causó que el grupo les diera espacio suficiente para cruzaran y llegaran frente al ser que una vez consideraron como enemigo mortal.

— Así que aún no has muerto… _Golem_ —Comentó Terrador, analizando desde abajo hasta arriba al titán, con desconfianza y un poco sorprendido.

En efecto. Era un monstruo de tamaño similar al de un enorme edificio. Su cuerpo estaba compuesto únicamente por lava, que era visible desde su pecho hasta el cráneo, y de su boca escupía magma como saliva. Sus extremidades inferiores eran iguales a las de una araña, cuatro en total, y las superiores eran brazos colosalmente enormes, sólo que el izquierdo, en lugar de ser una mano rocosa caliente, era partes superiores de un edificio con forma de mano. Tenía una cola larga llena de picos en la punta. Aquella temible criatura estaba apoyado de espalda contra un edificio y observaba curiosamente a su alrededor, como si fuese un niño perdido, e increíblemente no atacaba a nadie, a pesar de que éstos toqueteaban sus múltiples piernas, dándole golpecitos suaves, tomándole medidas, registrando su estructura y otras cosas.

Terrador continuó plantado, como estatua, supervisando la actitud infantil y sospechosa del monstruo colosal de fuego.

— ¡Ven! ¡No fue mentira lo que dije! —Recalcó Sparx, llegando con ellos.

Le pareció que su comentario no había llegado a los oídos de Terrador ni de Cyril, que paseaba con la mirada buscando un integrante de confianza que haya investigado al _Golem,_ y luego él plantó su cabeza de serpiente sobre el cuerpo diminuto de un leopardo. Era de color gris, tenía una túnica verde marino y llevaba en una mano un pergamino color arena y en la otra una pluma blanca de escribir. El felino retrocedió un paso al sentir al dragón, y lo miró fijamente.

— Disculpad. ¿Puedes explicarme cómo paso esto? —Preguntó Cyril al leopardo mientras que _El Golem_ se comía un bulto de carbón que le habían dado los topos.

— No, no sé muy bien qué sucedió pero creo que esa libélula tuvo algo que ver —Mencionó el leopardo gris, señalando con la pluma a la libélula—. Huyó del lugar segundos después que salió _Golem_ de los escombros, y vino de regreso con ustedes.

En aquel momento, se oyó un quejido pequeño que Cyril reconoció al instante y automáticamente se giró hacia él, descubriendo al insecto que trataba de escapar volando y lanzándole una mirada asesina. La libélula quedó petrificada al recibir su mirada.

— ¡Será mejor que me retire! ¡Con permiso! —Dijo el leopardo gris, dándose la vuelta y escapando del regaño que se venía.

Entonces, Cyril caminó hacia la libélula, parándose frente a ella, y ésta guardó silencio mientras movía con pánico los ojos, en todos lados para no mirar directamente al dragón de hielo.

— Así que… —Dijo Cyril.

— ¿Qué tal la investigación? —Dijo Sparx, poniendo lo que él consideraba una voz alegre y encantadora.

— ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!? —Preguntó Cyril en un tono aterrador.

A pesar de que era obvio que Sparx era bastante bajo y pequeño que el tamaño gigante del guardián, se redujo mucho más cuando Cyril descargó su ira sobre él.

— ¿¡Tú conseguiste revivirlo!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste atreverte hacer tal tontería!?… A este paso conseguirás revivir hasta el _Maestro Oscuro_ … ¿¡Tienes idea de lo terrible que va hacer ahora para ti y para todos!?

— Tienes suerte que no haya atacado a nadie —Murmuró Sparx.

— ¡PUES PODRÍAS APRENDER A PELEAR PARA QUE SE TE QUITE LO INÚTIL! —Gritó el guardián del hielo, dándole un suave golpecito en la espalda con la cola—. Ahora por favor da un poco de tu parte y resuelve este misterioso.

Sparx se sobó la espalda con la mano, soltando gemidos de dolor, y, con uno de sus ojos, miró al dragón de hielo. Cyril parecía que iba a estallar de rabia en cualquier segundo.

— ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! —Replicó Sparx, pero cuando se iba a poner serio para confrontar a Cyril, quién le lanzó una advertencia furiosa con la mirada, la expresión se le aflojo—. Bueno, tal vez se me cayeron unas gemas de mis manos y casualmente pararon en su maldita cabeza.

En aquel momento apareció saliendo de la multitud Terrador, que había escuchado la reprimenda de Cyril, y que, dando un resoplido de negación, se enfocó en Sparx, dejándole más presionado de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Cómo? —Insistió el dragón de hielo a la libélula.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Paró y comenzó actuar así! —Señaló a _Golem_ con el dedo.

Cyril y Terrador echaron una mirada rápida al titán de lava. Carcajeaba ladeando los brazos en el aire, sacudiendo con su risa la ciudad entera y aterrorizando inconscientemente a sus habitantes. Casi derrumbaba una pequeña parte de un edificio, que se hallaba peligrosamente cerca de él, con su prótesis de mármol blanco. El grupo que estudiaba sus extremidades, con golpes suaves de martillos pequeños, que eran la causa de su poderosa alegría, se fueron alejando de éstas y clavaron sus vistas en _Golem_ , que dejó de reír y permaneció mirándolos con curiosidad. Como dijo Sparx, había un objeto de color arcoíris, que los guardianes supusieron que eran las gemas, brillando sobre la frente del colosal de piedra.

— _Golem_ utilizaba la energía que absorbía a través del _Cristal Oscuro,_ como una fuente de vida, antes de que fuera destruido por Spyro y Cynder —Explicó Terrador, acercándose al titán mientras que sus compañeros lo seguían.

Los civiles iban abriendo espacio para los guardianes. Ellos consiguieron caminar con más libertad. Se acercaban más al monstruo de piedra. En aquel momento, Cyril suspiró derrotado y Sparx permaneció con los dedos sobre la barbilla, pensativo.

— Mmm… Hablas de que… ¡Está sustituyendo ese feo cristal negro por esas gemas y por eso es alguien bueno! —Concluyó Sparx con gran interés.

— Lo que hablas son: ¡Patrañas! Y de las grandes —Interrumpió el dragón de hielo con desconfianza—. ¿Me estás diciendo que mágicamente se redimió con sólo reemplazar su cristal por una gema cualquiera?

— Es raro, p-pero, ¡es una posibilidad! —Respondió Sparx, dudando de su teoría.

Terrador miró encima del hombro al dragón de hielo, con seriedad.

— Cyril, ¿y si tiene razón? No podemos descartar la posibilidad de que la pureza de las gemas lo hayan vuelto un ser del bien.

— Aun así, viejo amigo, te sugiero que actúes con la máxima cautela… —Titubeó Cyril, al ver que la roca viviente aplastaba un carril vacío con la mano buena—. No sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer y nuestra prioridad es proteger el mundo de todo mal.

— De acuerdo. Probaremos sus intenciones e intentaremos llegar al fondo del asunto —Dijo Terrador, volviendo la vista hacia el camino.

Sparx parpadeó, incrédulo con lo que acababa de oír, y voló delante de los guardianes, mirándolos con miedo.

— Un momento… ¿Van a atacarlo o algo así? —Les preguntó la libélula.

— Tranquilo. Sólo vamos a ver cómo actuará al vernos. Nos puede atacar, sí es que aún nos recuerda, o probablemente nos trate como simples extraños —Confirmó Terrador, sonriéndole con seguridad para que se sintiera mejor.

Eso consiguió calmar a Sparx, que suspiraba más tranquilo, pero igualmente Cyril tenía sus dudas al respecto, y siguieron caminando.

Salieron de la multitud y, haciendo que las criaturas se alejaran del lugar, llegaron delante de las piernas del titán, que se movían en varios sentidos, pero _Golem_ aún continuaba quieto. El monstruo de piedra clavó profundamente su mirada en ellos, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad y ternura. Antes de que comenzaran a hablar con él, Terrador pudo ver un instante un par de barriles llenos de carbón y carriolas rotas. Imaginó que los civiles lo dejaron para que _Golem_ los utilizara como comida y juguetes.

— Todo parece indicar que está domesticado —Opinó Cyril de pronto—. ¿Qué sugieres, Terrador?

Sin respuesta, Terrador observó cuidadosamente a _Golem_. Le pareció que trataba con un niño pequeño, porque no conseguía hallar su atención a pesar de que lo intentó llamar con gritos fuertes y agitar las alas hacia arriba, como si estuviera haciendo señales. Luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad _Golem_ veía otra cosa, siguiendo los movimientos de alguien más con la mirada: de manera diagonal, horizontal, vertical y después permaneció inmóvil. Lo miró fijamente, y al mismo tiempo no, Terrador supo que _Golem_ no lo estaba viendo… Sino a algo que tenía encima, planeando sobre sus cuernos.

— Por los Ancestros… ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó Cyril sorprendido, desde el lado izquierdo del guardián de la tierra.

— ¿Será posible…? —Inquirió Terrador, pensativo.

En ese instante, Sparx notó, al igual que todos los presentes, que _Golem_ lo miraba con gran interés, y trató de permanecer escondido detrás de los gigantes cuernos de Terrador. Después, sacó un poco la cabeza de ellos, mirando desde el rabillo de sus ojos llenos de miedo al titán, que aún seguía viéndolo con curiosidad, y se ocultó de inmediato. Podía sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza, casi saliendo de su diminuto pecho amarillo. Terrador tuvo que agitar la cabeza, obligándolo a salir del escondite. Sparx, murmurando maldiciones, voló hacia adelante y se puso en el medio de los guardianes (delante) y de _Golem_ (al frente), mientras que los demás guardaban total silencio.

Sparx vio que todos lo miraban, con caras que denotaban perplejidad, como si no pudieran creer que él iba a ser la solución a este problema.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —Tartamudeó la pobre libélula.

— Él nunca ha estado en una situación así —Dijo Cyril de pronto—. ¿Cómo le vas a permitir que intente comunicarse con esa cosa?

— Descuida, Cyril. Estas cosas fortalecen el carácter —Contestó Terrador, con confianza y tranquilidad—. ¡No te preocupes, Sparx! ¡Tienes mi palabra que no te pasará nada malo! —Le gritó.

Sparx no decía nada. Se sentía muy incómodo. En pocas ocasiones, conseguía ser el centro de atención, utilizando fabulosas frases sarcásticas, que le ayudaban a destacar en cualquier situación, ya sea seria o triste. Naturalmente, eso era la razón del por qué era tan ignorado la mayoría del tiempo; tampoco podía aportar una buena idea. ¿Cómo una libélula cualquiera ayudaría en asuntos de guerra con riesgos de muerte?

— A este paso no conseguiremos nada —Dijo Cyril, impaciente—. Sparx, lo único que tienes que hacer es hablarle.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Sparx nervioso, volviéndose hacia él, al tiempo que el titán volvía a rugir con suavidad, alertando a todos.

— ¡Sólo salúdalo! —Aclaró el dragón de hielo, irritado.

— Lo hará bien, Cyril, no te precipites —Aconsejó Terrador, sonriendo con tranquilidad, y sentándose en el piso.

— Bueno… —Les respondió la libélula, temblando de miedo.

Sparx se observó la mano derecha, la estiró arriba, cerrando un ojo y manteniendo el otro abierto, junto con una expresión de extremo miedo, y empezó a saludar al monstruo. En aquel instante, cerró el otro ojo, imaginándose dentro de la boca del titán, que lo masticaba hasta hacerlo cenizas. Sparx aguardó unos segundos. Escuchaba únicamente las nerviosas respiraciones del público, que continuaba observando la escena con grandes expectativas, y nada le indicaba que su acción había conseguido un cambio. ¿Acaso no fue nada lo que hizo? Se estaba preguntando Sparx, totalmente preocupado y viendo todo negro. Luego, a punto de darse por vencido, comenzó a escuchar gritos llenos de asombro, que iban coronando rápidamente el lugar, sintiéndose más desconcertado que aliviado. Oyó al público comentar cosas como: « P-p-por los Ancestros… ¡Lo está domando! », « Pero, pero, ¿qué clase de libélula es para controlar con tan facilidad aquella cosa horrenda? ¡Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mis propias ovejas! » Y « ¡Cada día me sorprendo más por lo que ocurre en estos tiempos! Primero un ejército por una temible dragona, después nos salva un pequeño dragón púrpura, después un titán casi nos destruye, luego somos salvados por el mismo dragón púrpura y por esa misma enemiga, y ahora alguien pequeño domina ese mismo, ¿qué seguirá? ».

Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para armarse de valor, Sparx abrió uno de los dos ojos, lo suficiente para ver una pequeña parte del lugar. Pudo ver a muchas caras sorprendidas y atontadas. Respiró hondo, abrió completamente los ojos y voló unos cuantos centímetros hacia adelante. No dio créditos a lo que estaba viendo. _Golem_ le regresaba el saludo, moviendo la prótesis, y arqueaba una sonrisa perturbadora, asustándolo un poco, pero ignoró aquel gesto y le regresó con entusiasmo una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Como mola! ¿Tú puedes entenderme? —Le preguntó Sparx, olvidando por completo del miedo, y acercándose a la cabeza del titán.

 _Golem_ le asintió con la cabeza, intentando tocarle con uno de sus grandes dedos de la prótesis, pero se lo negó con las manos y cabeza, agitándolas con nerviosismo. Él automáticamente obedeció y bajó la prótesis hacia el suelo.

— Quién lo diría… —Vagó Cyril, rascando el cuerno izquierdo con las puntas del ala de ese mismo lado, mirando incrédulo el nuevo giro de acontecimientos, junto con el dragón de tierra—. Y creía que no nos encontraríamos con más sorpresitas.

— Estoy feliz con los resultados —Admitió Terrador, orgulloso del progreso de Sparx—. Es evidencia más que suficiente para probar que _Golem_ no es más nuestro enemigo.

Y Sparx jugó por un rato con _Golem_ , que reía con fuerza debido a los chistes que éste daba con confianza. La multitud dejaba de ver a Golem con malos ojos y escogieron darle una segunda oportunidad. Se acercaban a sus piernas, con más confianza, y comenzaron a estudiarlas. Comentaban entre ellos las conclusiones que iban obteniendo a medida que avanzaban y, utilizando herramientas como: martillos, picos diminutos, entre otras cosas, extraían nuevos materiales, guardándolos en bolsas de tela, para futuras investigaciones. _Golem_ apenas notaba que ellos hacían algo con sus piernas, estaba muy distraído, disfrutando de su tiempo con Sparx. Cyril guardó un minuto por si _Golem_ no mostraba señales de hostilidad, pero no lo hizo, y luego, con el máximo sigilo, se acercó a las patas de arañas del titán y, pasando entre los últimos habitantes, consiguió estar parado en la primera pata de las dos del lado de la derecha. Manteniéndose en una distancia segura, rasgó una parte de la piel del monstruo, obteniendo un pequeño pedazo de piedra carmesí brillante, que no parecía enmendar un aura oscura, y la arrojó a un lado con desinterés. Se apartó, manteniendo su vista clavada en _Golem_ , y llegó frente a Terrador.

— Nada me gustaría más que poder confiar en ti, Terrador y en tus resultados, más mi posición me lo impide —Repuso fríamente Cyril, mirando mal al titán.

Terrador se levantó hacia Cyril, pasmando su hombro con la garra izquierda, y él gruñó con desconfianza.

— Cyril, Warfang necesita un protector—Dijo con voz inquebrantable—. Un día podría llegar un nuevo enemigo que intente teñir nuestra paz de sangre —Lo miró fijamente serio—. ¿De verdad quieres dejar escapar un aliado como _Golem_?

Casi al instante, Terrador supo que había ganado la discusión. Cyril desplomó sus alas sobre el suelo con gemidos de derrota.

— Además, creo que Sparx puede controlar a Golem —Añadió Terrador confiado, en el tiempo que miraba a la libélula rascar la puntiaguda nariz del titán con su mano pequeña—, por rara que pueda parecer…

Sparx reía a todo pulmón. Golem aplaudía con fuerza, expulsando ondas de viento y consiguiendo sacudir los edificios más próximos.

— ¡Es tan divertido tener a alguien que le guste mis chistes! —Comentó el insecto, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Deberían aprender de él!

 _Golem_ asintió con la cabeza, moviendo la cola de lado a lado, con diversión. La gente de abajo no aportó nada al respecto, porque quería enfocar su atención únicamente en la investigación. Sparx notó que aquéllos no dijeron nada, pero le dio igual, encogiéndose de hombros, y siguió rascando un poco más la nariz dura y tierna de _Golem_.

— Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más podría provocar que el mundo sufriera cosas terribles —La voz de Cyril era más un apresurado susurro—. Quiero decir que, aparte de Maestro Oscuro, no puede haber otra amenaza. ¿Quién podría rivalizar su poder?

Terrador hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

— Malefor fue el enemigo más temido que nuestro mundo ha tenido. Todos lo saben muy bien, Cyril. En una ocasión, Ignitus me comentó que deberíamos tener cuidado con el futuro, después de Malefor, podría existir un enemigo más poderoso. Pero, para ser franco —La voz de Terrador se transformó en una más misteriosa—, Ignitus sospecha que hay poderes más allá de nuestra comprensión... Que incluso Malefor no pudo entender en su tiempo...

Y antes de que Cyril pudiera responderlo, Terrador empezó a oír unas pisadas acercándose con rapidez, giró hacia atrás la cabeza y destacó, entre la multitud, un leopardo rubio que soltaba extraños alaridos de cansancio y mostraba una cara de extremo pánico. El leopardo se desplomó, con las piernas tambaleando del agotamiento, en el pecho de Terrador y aprovechó para recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Cazador? —Preguntó Terrador sujetando el cuerpo del felino (para que éste se apoyara) con la garra derecha, su cara expresaba desorientación y seriedad—. ¿Ha ocurrido un problema?

Cazador se separó de Terrador y lo miró con terror.

— Me temo que les tengo muy, muy malas noticias —Habló Cazador, apenas sacaba un hilo de voz de su garganta—, pero no tenemos tiempo. Deben sacarlos, a todos de aquí —Advirtió, señalando a los civiles con la punta de su diminuta nariz.

Cyril, frunciendo una ceja, se acercó, mirando duramente al arquero, y le cuestionó con voz de comandante.

— ¿Sacar a todos de la ciudad? Sí no lo has notado, atendemos un asunto mucho más importante —Dijo apuntando, con los cuernos de la cabeza, al titán—, y tu única idea es... ¿"Evacuar"?

— No es el momento, Cyril —Interrumpió Terrador con brutalidad—. Por favor, da tu explicación —Le dijo a Cazador.

Recibiendo aquella noticia como una bofetada, Cazador subió un poco el cuello, intentando mirar por encima de los hombros robustos de los guardianes, y pudo ver a lo que Cyril se refería. Allí estaba _Golem_ jugando con Sparx. Abrió los ojos como focos. Le era imposible de creer que su enemigo, que había destruido casi todo el mundo _,_ socializaba como un niño con una libélula. Recordó lo último que dijo Terrador, olvidando el asunto de _Golem_ por completo, y lo miró, todavía desconcertado.

— Lamento irrumpir con vuestra —Echó un último reojo a la criatura—... Investigación. Pero, Volteer me ha informado que chocará aquí… ¡Una isla! —Dijo el felino con voz alta.

En el alrededor se hizo un silencio repentino. Dos segundos después, Terrador, con la mente echando suposiciones, oyó a las criaturas largar alaridos de pánico y los vio moverse de un lado para otro, en busca de la salida más cercana. Con su paciencia en el suelo, Terrador alzó la voz y les gritó fieramente:

— ¡SILENCIO! —Dijo con voz ronca, los civiles se detuvieron de un golpe y quedaron viéndolo—. Les suplico que se calmen —Miró a Cazador—. Ahora, Cazador, llévalos muy lejos de aquí. Cyril, Volteer y yo nos encargaremos de esto.

Cazador, inquietó, obedeció y comenzó a llevar a las personas, que estaban aterrados y confundidos, a la salida principal. Cyril se acercó a Terrador, pisando fuerte con sus patas planas.

— ¿Una Isla? ¿Cómo se supone que llegará una Isla hasta acá? —Preguntó, encaminándose unos pasos más delante de Terrador, y miró arriba.

Terrador frunció los labios y comenzó a examinar el cielo, observando que las islas se hallaban bastante lejos de Warfang.

— Aun así mantente precavido, iré a buscar a Volteer para que me explique lo que está pasando —Dijo extendiendo las alas y mirando el cielo.

Y la pequeña libélula, bajando rápidamente a donde estaban los guardianes, se apresuró a decir, parándose frente de Terrador:

— ¡Alto _protectores busca problemas_! ¿No pensarán dejarme solo con _Golem_ , o sí? —Replicó Sparx, cruzando los brazos.

En aquel instante, Golem causó un estruendo por toda la ciudad con su rugido, apoyando la protesta de Sparx y lanzando una mirada fulminante a los guardianes. Los civiles, al sentir el temblor que Golem había provocado, siguieron a Cazador con más prisa. Cyril y Terrador, que temblaban un poco por el aullido, se fijaron en el titán durante unos segundos y miraron, aturdidos e impactados, al insecto amarillo. Éste sonrió con suficiencia, sintiendo que por fin tenía a alguien de su lado.

— Al parecer Golem no es tan malo —Dijo Terrador más calmado, su cara mostraba una sonrisa de confianza—, ¿por qué no te quedas a cuidarlo mientras que busco a Volteer?

— ¡Pan comido! —Respondió, con los ojos iluminados de la emoción.

Cyril carcajeaba incrédulo. Se interpuso en el camino de Terrador, y él detuvo el paso. Quedaron viéndose fijamente. Cyril, aún sin creer lo que estaba pasando, gruñó molesto y Terrador simplemente guardó silencio. Sparx cambió la posición de sus brazos, poniéndolos sobre las mejillas.

— ¿Y crees que hay de dejar que él cuide a este error que los Ancestros quisieron darnos por nuestros "gratificantes esfuerzos"? —Dijo Cyril enojado, apuntando la horrible bestia gigante con la cola—. Él nunca ha podido aportar en algo cuando estuvimos luchando. No tiene experiencia —Repuso fríamente.

— A menos que exista alguien más que pueda controlar a _Golem_ , Sparx es el más indicado para cuidarlo —Le respondió con seriedad.

Sparx sintió que lo invadía la ira. Voló y se puso sobre la cabeza de Terrador, mirando con odio a Cyril.

— ¡Bájale dos, viejo de hielo! —Se le escapó Sparx, ofendido que Cyril lo tomara como un estorbo—. ¡He tenido la oportunidad de ver todo lo que hicieron! ¡Tengo experiencia y sé que puedo manejar a mi nuevo amigo!

Cyril miró a Sparx, algo desconcertado por lo que había dicho.

— ¿Experiencia? —Repitió, con el ceño fruncido—. Esa cosa arrasó casi una ciudad. A quien llamas "amigo" no es más que un muerto traído de la tumba —Señaló, aun con más frialdad.

 _Golem_ gruñó ofendido al igual que Sparx. Ellos compartían aquel odio hacia el dragón de hielo. Terrador los desaprobó con la mirada, sobre todo a Cyril.

— ¡Escucha Cyril! —Alzó la voz Terrador para que Cyril dejara de hablar—. ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! Buscaré a Volteer y te quedarás aquí, ¿entendido?

Terrador se retiró, disparado como un misil, al fondo de las nubes, dejando a Cyril, que parecía haber comprendido que la situación era delicada y se mantenía atento e inmóvil, lejos de Sparx. Éste esbozó una sonrisa de victoria y Golem dejó de gruñir. Terrador voló más y más rápido, esquivando edificios e intentando llegar al borde de las murallas, y de pronto, con un sonoro estruendo, chocó duramente contra algo y retrocedió, con los ojos cerrados, mientras oía unos quejidos, dándose cuenta que había golpeado a un ser viviente. Terrador abrió los ojos, aún con dolor en el cuello y hocico, y vio que el ser era nadie más ni nada menos que Volteer, que se encontraba todavía sobando la cabeza con la pata izquierda. Terrador pudo ver que aquella pata estaba manchada de negro. Entonces Volteer recuperó la consciencia, agitando las alas para no caerse, y miró lo que tenía delante. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se balanceó sobre Terrador con energía.

— ¡Terrador! ¡Compañero! ¡Eres justo a quien necesitaba hablar! ¡Ha pasado una cosa terrible! —Dijo Volteer, mostrando con nervios los colmillos—. Tal y como temía, supuse un buen rato que no íbamos a estar seguros con esas islas flotando a nuestro alrededor, más de una ocasión las he visto moverse de una forma inusual, debido a la poca gravedad que nuestro mundo presenta, deberían tardar unos buenos años en volver a acomodarse a la placa de la Tierra. ¿Y qué crees? ¡Tienen voluntad propia! —Terrador abría la boca para interrumpir pero Volteer fue más veloz—. ¡Hice un descubrimiento abrumador cuando intenté ir más a fondo! ¡Algunas, no todas, tienen incrustadas extrañas gemas y las islas las usan como un mecanismo para que puedan impulsarse! ¡Intente, una tras una, quitárselas pero no pude calcular bien y ahora una está llegando rápidamente a Warfang!

Después de que Volteer dejara de hablar, con un profundo miedo en los ojos, Terrador se apartó y dio media vuelta para enfocarse en el nuevo objetivo. Tenía que volver donde lo esperaban Cyril y Sparx.

— Cazador pudo darnos el mensaje que le diste y sabemos sobre esa isla — Dijo Terrador de espalda, con tono firme.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Fabuloso! ¡Me alivia bastante! —Dijo sonriendo Volteer, largando una sonrisa que cambió enseguida por una mueca de angustia—. ¡Pero hay que irnos! ¿Dónde están los otros? ¡Tenemos poco tiempo antes que impacté contra Warfang!

Terrador miró a Volteer, directamente del rabillo del hombro, y desprendió un suspiro pesado de su gran boca.

— No podemos dejar que Warfang sea destruido. Tenemos que detenerlo, luchamos mucho para protegerlo de Malefor y no permitiré que sea en vano — Afirmó, manteniendo la postura.

— ¿Detener?, ¿me has oído? —Volteer recibió una mirada irónica de Terrador—. Parar una isla nosotros tres es imposible, no tenemos la fuerza suficiente para desviar literalmente un iceberg.

Pero Terrador salió disparado en dirección al horizonte, y Volteer, con la palabra en la boca, se vio obligado a seguirlo. Tan pronto como Terrador se detuvo, agitando aún las alas, empezó a ver hacía abajo y Volteer gritó exhausto:

— Amigo, por favor, ¿por qué…? —Preguntó impaciente, llegando a su lado con desorientación—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

Terrador le explicó lo de Golem, la nueva actitud que había visto de él y el extraño poder de Sparx de controlarlo. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado, mientras que Terrador continuó viendo abajo, asegurándose que ningún habitante se había quedado atrás, nuevamente la ciudad estaba completamente vacía.

— ¡MARAVILLOSO! —Dijo finalmente Volteer, excitado.

— Ni lo dudes —Corroboró Terrador, serio—. ¿Así que tienes nuevos cálculos que nos asegura desviar ese obstáculo?

— ¡Creo que sí! —Afirmó Volteer, sacudiendo la cola—. Tengamos en cuenta que los Golems tienen mucho poder, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin que sus amos lo permitan. Me da la impresión de que nuestro Golem puede liberar ese poder para desviar la isla. Si Sparx se lo ordena. ¿Hasta ahora Golem no presentó rebeldía?

— ¿Rebeldía? — Preguntó Terrador, volviéndose—. ¿Por qué debería oponerse ante Sparx?

— He leído un libro sobre los golems —Explicó Volteer, su voz era más seria de lo usual—. Decía que los dragones púrpuras son los únicos con un don natural capaces de controlarlos totalmente. En el resto de los casos, tienen que tener una gran fuerza de voluntad, de lo contrario, el golem que posee no le hará caso y lo destruirá.

Terrador estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Golem obedecía anteriormente a Malefor, sus instintos de destrucción podrían seguir dentro de él. Podía imaginárselo desobedeciendo a la libélula y aplastándola con el puño. También parecía encajar con el tipo de cosas que Malefor podría hacer, el manipular a Golem y que esté fingiera tener una amistad con Sparx para que un día lo traicionase y que todos se dieran cuenta de su regreso, asesinando al hermano adoptivo de su mortal enemigo. ¿Habría sido un estúpido al confiar a Sparx a un ser titánico y peligroso como Golem? ¿Debió hacer caso a Cyril?

— Bueno, sea cuál sea la razón, Sparx tiene mucha suerte. No cualquiera puede controlar a un Golem, tal vez sea porque es el hermano de Spyro, en cualquier caso, es uno de esos milagros que no ocurren a menudo—Observó Volteer, con mucha intriga.

— Este no es el momento de averiguarlo, no nos queda mucho tiempo —Se apresuró a decir Terrador, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Hay que darnos prisa.

Dándose la vuelta e impulsándose con las alas, Terrador se marchó, dejando al dragón de electricidad atrás. Volteer reaccionó nuevamente con asombro y lo siguió con apuro. Como estaba rodeado de edificios que los obstaculizaban y ahora que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y dejaba un entorno ligeramente oscuro, tenían que ir con precaución con tal que no chocaran con ninguno de éstos. Volteer, que no paraba de hablar, diciendo sus teorías de cómo Sparx había logrado manipular a _Golem_ , y agregaba al viaje un toque insoportable. De cualquier manera, Terrador no prestaba atención y se enfocaba únicamente en llegar con los demás, porque si se enteraran que Golem hubiera perdido el control y aniquilara tanto a Sparx como a Cyril, sumaría un problema más en su larga lista.

Dos minutos después se encontraban descendiendo del cielo y, con sonidos secos, tocaron el suelo. Habían visto a Cyril mantenerse apartado, en un pequeño rincón, del dúo extraño (Sparx y _Golem_ ), que todavía jugaban entre sí, echaban bromas y reían como niños tontos. Terrador sintió un alivio inundar su cuerpo. Volteer se le brillaron los ojos al momento que vio la majestuosidad del titán y corrió hacia él con emoción. Terrador le había preguntado a Cyril si había pasado algo relevante, pero éste le había dicho que sólo tuvo que aguantar las malas bromas de Sparx y los rugidos incesantes de _Golem_. Éste iluminaba un poco el lugar con la lava rojiza de su cuerpo.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Simplemente asombroso! —Dijo Volteer, observando al titán—. No parece real. Ni en mis sueños más locos habría imaginado ver a Golem de nuestro lado. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, Sparx?

— Fue muy repentino —Explicó Sparx, viendo la cara de entusiasmo de Volteer—. Andaba llevando las gemas que Cyril me pidió que pusiera en el almacén, y yo pensé: que trabajo más pesado, pero nada me puede detener y yo lo hice. A los pocos minutos, vi los escombros y ahí estaba la cabeza de este grandote —Indicó con la cabeza a su amigo de piedra—. Y me asuste… Y deje las gemas se me cayeran de las manos y ahora está así.

— Me gustaría saber qué hiciste para que te siguiera fielmente —Añadió Volteer, rozando la segunda pata del lado izquierdo del golem—. No parece el mismo. Recibió una fuerte derrota hace dos días antes de que Spyro y Cynder se fueran; resucita y abandonó todo sentimiento de destrucción.

— ¿Deberíamos investigar más de este hombre de piedra? —Preguntó Sparx, curioso—. Ya quisiera aportar algo más útil pero primero tengo que estudiar sobre su especie.

— ¡Tengo mucha información de sobra! —Respondió Volteer, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Tal vez…

— ¡VOLTEER! ¡SPARX! ¿Qué demonios hacen ahí charlando?

El corazón de Volteer dio un brinco, y el de Sparx también, tanto que se escondió con miedo detrás de una de las gigantescas patas de _Golem_ , y le echó una mirada asesina a su emisor, mientras que el guardián del hielo, Cyril, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos cristalinos destellaban sobre la sombría oscuridad.

— ¡Cyril! —Dijo Volteer, con la voz ronca por la emoción—. Te perdiste de mucho… Fui primero a investigar las islas, creía que algo malo pasaba con ellas…, y hallé peculiares gemas…

Cyril cogió a Volteer por el cuerno izquierdo de la frente y lo separó del dúo. La libélula salió del escondite y continuó mirándolo con desaprobación. Volteer soltaba quejidos de dolor.

— ¡Oye! ¿No es más sencillo que digas lo qué pasa? No todos podemos ser cubos de hielo…

Cyril, girando los ojos, atrapó a Sparx con la otra garra, y arrastró a ambos individuos. Ordenó a Sparx que le dijese a _Golem_ que los siguiera, y él lo obedeció al instante. Le gritó con voz extremadamente aguda al enorme monstruo de piedra e hizo que éste los persiguiera de inmediato. El titán daba pasos pesados y fuertes, que sacudían la ciudad a lo largo de la calle. Volteer vio en la distancia un campo abierto que le resultaba conocido, decorado por diminutos árboles verdes: ahí en el centro estaba Terrador viendo el cielo. Cyril los había conducido hasta el centro de la plaza de Warfang.

— ¡No tienen remedio! —Les regañó Terrador de mala gana, en el tiempo que Cyril los soltaba con tanto ímpetu que casi lo tiran contra el suelo, pero éstos lograron incorporarse—. Asuntos importantes que atender y ustedes distraídos… Concéntrense, es una situación peligrosa… Será mejor que comencemos a poner manos a la obra.

— Ya me di cuenta —Dijo Sparx, sacudiéndose los brazos además de acercarse a Terrador—. Y sigo sin entender que diantres pasa aquí. ¿Qué tienen en mente?

— ¡Tú eres la clave, Sparx! —Exclamó Volteer de inmediato, haciendo que Sparx se quedara confundido.

— Como dice Volteer, tú eres el único que puede controlar a Golem y necesitamos que él desvíe la isla que se aproxima hacia nosotros —Añadió Terrador, con seriedad.

— No es que tuviéramos muchas opciones —Gruñó Cyril.

 _Golem_ apareció en aquel instante cruzando por un estrecho pasillo. Una vez que salió de allí dio un pequeño salto y aterrizó encima de los guardianes, agrietando el suelo con sus pies de arañas y mirando, con ojos de cachorro, a éstos.

— ¡Ay, aún no me acostumbro…! Ay, veamos… ¿Necesitan que yo, después de vivir fuera del peligro y nunca me han tomado en cuenta, le dé una orden a mi nuevo amigo?

Riéndose con picardía, Sparx voló unos cuantos metros arriba para llegar a la altura de la nariz del titán y se puso a tocarlo mientras que los dragones lo miraban con recelo. Golem los tocó con su enorme mano, pero ellos consiguieron alejarse de su alcance, dando pasos hacia atrás. Terrador, Cyril y Volteer parecían no tener mucha confianza todavía en Golem.

— ¡Tranquilo chico! —Dijo la libélula, poniéndose delante de Golem—. Todavía necesitan tiempo para acostumbrarse a ti.

Golem lo miró curioso, inclinándose hacia atrás y rascándose la cabeza con la garra, como si quisiera comprender lo que pasaba. Sparx sopló cansado, por alguna razón, le recordaba los tiempos cuando Spyro intentaba detenerlo en una acción imprudente.

— ¿Aún crees que será buena idea, Terrador? —Preguntó el guardián Cyril con inseguridad, a pesar de todo—. Ni sabemos la razón del por qué hace lo que hace. Tampoco descartemos la probabilidad de que si puede volver a lo que una vez fue.

— No hay de otra, Cyril —Le respondió severamente mientras miraba el cielo (al norte) y aquella manta de nube que lo cubría se empezaba a dispersarse en ambos lados—… Entiendo tu incomodidad en cuanto a que _Golem_ nos ayude, pero es nuestra única esperanza, es lo que Ignitus hubiera dicho.

— ¡Mentiría si dijera que no tengo dudas! — Chilló Volteer—. Ignitus habría tenido también sus inquietudes al respecto, pero fingiría estar bien y confiaría plenamente a la única esperanza que nos quedaría, en este caso: Sparx, y animaría la situación con una cálida sonrisa.

— « La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Si existe, no hay otra alternativa que aferrarse a ella y seguir luchando hasta que nos quedemos sin fuerzas » —Imitó Sparx, con una voz un poco más gruesa y tomando una postura de viejo. Estaba encima de las cabezas del grupo— Creo que algo así habría dicho ese viejo.

— Pues supongo que no hay de otra —Les dijo Cyril de mala gana—. No cuando hay mucho en juego.

Y en aquel momento, sintieron algo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con los gruñidos inocentes de _Golem_ ni la fría brisa que recorría los rincones de la ciudad. Era el suelo que empezaba a temblar de una manera exagerada y alertaba incluso a los civiles que se encontraban afuera. Terrador se preocupó del repentino movimiento brusco de la tierra, pero cuando miró arriba se sintió terrible, mucho peor que cuando se enteró que _Golem_ había revivido. Allá arriba se podía ver una roca, que se acercaba y empujaba las nubes que irrumpía su paso, similar a un meteoro. Ésta tenía la forma de un iceberg, pero no era ningún iceberg; sino que era una isla, donde portaba flora y fauna en la parte superior mientras que la inferior se les sobresalía distintas raíces. Sintiendo el viento y le presión que aquella cosa estaba ejerciendo a medida que se acercaba, los guardianes (y la libélula) iban retrocediendo con miradas de angustia y preocupación. Volteer musitó vagamente lo arrepentido que estaba por no haber extraído antes la gema de esa isla. Sparx fue volando al costado de la derecha de _Golem_. Cyril intentó mantenerse quieto y disimulaba tener una cara de valentía pero su cara se notaba los nervios que sentía. Y Terrador se dirigía dando zancados hacia Golem para mirar a la libélula que se refugiaba en su hombro.

— ¡SPARX! —Le gritó Terrador.

Sparx asomó un poco la cabeza, encima del hombro de _Golem_ (que no parecía angustiado, más bien intrigado por aquella cosa) y lo miró. Se puso tan pálido como una hoja de papel. Intentó simular una sonrisa, pero le salía una mueca torcida y nerviosa.

— Una ayudita, ¿tienes idea de lo que tengo que hacer? —Dijo Sparx, observando con horror la piedra aproximándose hacía ellos—. ¿Qué hago con _Golem_?

— ¡Debes de darle órdenes, hacer que desate su poder contra esa isla! —Explicó apurado Terrador, provocando que Sparx se escondiera del miedo en ese mismo lugar—. ¡Te necesitamos, Sparx! ¡Confiamos en que puedes salvar el esfuerzo que dio tu hermano! ¡Armarte de valor!

— ¡Como dijo Terrador, tienes que darle una orden! —Añadió Cyril, observando, con preocupación, la isla derrumbando algunos edificios con la parte inferior, haciendo que éstas se pegaran en su tierra pegajosa y llena de raíces—. ¡Y hazlo ahora!

— ¡Tú puedes, puedes lograrlo, puedes conseguirlo, eres nuestra esperanza, Sparx, no te acobardes ahora! —Dijo Volteer, intentando mantener una sonrisa, a pesar que lo estaba pegando el viento.

El insecto se puso aún más nervioso que antes pero salió del escondite. Intentó respirar con fuerza, llenando el pecho de puro aire, y lo soltó con un gran soplido de pánico. Miró de reojo a los guardianes, que lo miraban con esperanza. Al verse que no podía salir de esta situación, decidió aceptarlo, armándose de valor, y alzó la voz para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

— ¡Está bien, lo haré! —Aceptó, mirando a Golem, que lo miraba con curiosidad—. Muy bien hermano, ha llegado tu hora, mira esa roca de allá —Apuntó hacia arriba, Golem elevaba la cabeza a donde éste apuntaba—. Tú deber es darle un buen puñetazo, reúne toda tu fuerza para desviarla muy lejos de aquí. ¡Sin miedo! Sólo echale tu mejor golpe que nunca has hecho en tu —Pausó unos segundos, pensativo—… Vida. ¿¡Entendido!?

Entonces Terrador, Cyril y Volteer soltaron gritos de asombro; Golem había rugido con fuerza. Él dio un saltó que lo llevó a aterrizar en el frente del grupo, con un estruendo ensordecedor, y éstos no más veían su espalda cubierta de estalagmitas de piedras. Apenas llegó ahí, de inmediato extendió los brazos a los lados para dar otro poderoso rugido, que se oía incluso a las afueras de las murallas, y se balanceó sobre isla, corriendo como un toro enfurecido, y empuñando el puño bueno con demasiada fuerza. Los guardianes y la libélula quedaron absortos con lo que estaban viendo; ninguno se lo podía creer, era la primera vez que, después de tanto tiempo, miraban a un antiguo enemigo que los estaba ayudando. Hasta Cyril gritó que era uno de los momentos más impactante de toda su larga vida. Sparx se quedó viendo al monstruo, como si transmitiera en él sus esperanzas con la mirada. Volteer arruinaba el ambiente con su glosario de palabras, su cara estaba envuelta en pánico y emoción. Terrador, por su lado, permaneció serio y sereno.

 _¡CRACK!_

Cuando pegó el centro de la isla, está se agrietó un poco y desprendió fragmentos de rocas. Salieron volando por una fracción de segundos y cayeron al suelo, como lluvia. _Golem_ tuvo que retroceder de mala gana, porque no había movido, ni menos destruido, al objetivo. La isla continuaba acercándose con gran velocidad. El titán inclinó el cuerpo, posando sus garras en el suelo, y la miró fijamente. Permaneció así, aguardando por una nueva orden, mientras movía su cola con anticipación.

Sparx miró primero, incrédulo, a _Golem_ y luego a Terrador.

— ¿Por qué no funcionó? —Inquirió Sparx.

— No lo sé…

Terrador miró furioso al meteorito. ¿Por qué no se rompía a la mitad? ¿De qué estaba hecho como para soportar un ataque de esa magnitud?

— Tu amigo no tiene la fuerza para destruirlo —Se quejó Cyril—. No comprendo por qué terminamos en confiar en él.

Sparx miró la roca gigante, que se veía como si quisiera abrazar la ciudad, y sintió náuseas en el estómago. No faltaba nada para que impactara y ocasionara un daño irreparable. « Si tan sólo hubiera un modo de potenciar el ataque de Golem…» Pensó, y en aquel instante, fue mirando a los dragones, y una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Voló hasta quedar en el centro, de modo que los guardianes pudieran verlo, y tosió a continuación con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué tienes amiguito? —Preguntó Volteer, con ojos nerviosos.

— ¡Sus elementos! —Dijo Sparx, con los ojos refulgentes.

— ¿Qué pasa con nuestros elementos? —Insistió Cyril con severidad.

— ¡Pueden utilizar sus elementos para potenciar el ataque de Golem!

— Pero eso sería… —Empezó a decir Terrador.

— Estamos en apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que enviar lejos esa piedra asesina, ¿verdad? E incluso el golpe de _Golem_ no fue suficiente siquiera para desviarla, ¿verdad? Si ustedes lo cubren con una armadura elemental, o algo así, podría tener una oportunidad…

El pánico que sentía Sparx se convirtió de repente en emoción. Los guardianes intercambiaron miradas y comentarios, que trataban de la loca idea de éste. El último que tuvo la palabra fue Terrador, éste la aprobó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Cyril no parecía muy convencido y Volteer estaba igual que Sparx: ansioso y emocionado.

— ¿Puedes pedirle que venga? —Pidió Terrador a Sparx, con determinación.

— Por supuesto —Dijo Sparx, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia el titán—. ¡Tío, venid acá, que los viejos te necesitan!

Y girándose bruscamente apenas escuchando la voz, _Golem_ se puso encima de la libélula y esperó por su siguiente orden. A continuación, Terrador le pidió a Sparx que le ordenase a Golem que bajara el brazo izquierdo. Una vez que Sparx se lo dijo, Golem lo bajó, con un ruido seco. Los guardianes lo rodearon y empezaron a expulsar sus elementos. Terrador, a quien los ojos se le brillaron de un verde esmeralda y apretando los colmillos con fuerza, empezó a extraer una gran masa de piedra, a un costado suyo, del suelo. La puso sobre el puño cerrado de _Golem_. Automáticamente, se moldeó y agarró la apariencia de un quijote rocoso. Volteer expulsaba una ráfaga de múltiples rayos amarillos de su boca. Recorrían todo el brazo como serpientes. Mientras tanto, Cyril fue expulsando un líquido cristalino y grueso de sus fauces, caminando de abajo hacia arriba por toda aquella extremidad. Su líquido se solidificó de inmediato y se convirtió en una capa más sólida de color azul, que cubría totalmente aquel brazo. El puño del golem empezaba a adquirir un color extraño. Desprendía destellos esmeraldas, entre celeste y marrón también. Los guardianes se apartaron rápidamente y Sparx quedó asombrado.

— Comprueba que no tenga dificultades —Le pidió Cyril a Sparx. Golem ladeaba un poco su nuevo brazo. Sparx repitió lo que éste sugirió; _Golem_ de un golpe lo blandió con maestría, como si fuese una espada, pero la emoción duró ahí. La isla comenzaba arrasar edificios. El tiempo se agotaba.

— ¡Adelante, Golem! ¡DESTRUYELO! —Bramó Sparx, con energía, al lado de _Golem_.

De inmediato, _Golem_ salió corriendo, como un mono echó una furia. Saltó para alcanzar el centro de la isla. Estando en el aire, cerró su puño nuevo y esbozó una mueca de guerrero. Lo movió hacia atrás, reuniendo suficiente fuerza y expulsando un rugido ensordecedor, que sacudió ligeramente la ciudad entera, y…

 _¡POOOOOOOOM!_

Fue como si una bomba hubiera estado dentro de la isla y explotara apenas recibiera el nuevo poder de _Golem_ ; al cabo de unos segundos, estalló, generando una luz tan poderosa que los guardianes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos con las alas, y decoró el cielo con sus fragmentos.

Entonces se oyeron ruidos secos pegando el piso y después un estruendo sacudiéndolo completo. Terrador, Cyril y Volteer retirando sus alas, mientras que Sparx salía detrás de sus cabezas, mirando alucinado el resultado.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo Sparx, agarrando un pequeño pedazo de roca del suelo con las manos, que para él era una muy pesada y grande—. ¡Lo ha vuelto nada!

Tiró esa diminuta roca a un lado y se dirigió a donde su compañero. Golem veía el cielo llover piedras, sentado y tranquilo, pero luego empezó a reunir del suelo esos pedazos y los convirtió en un gran bulto de rocas con sus garras. Y de un tiro, se lo tragó, sobándose satisfecho la barriga con una garra y con la otra rascándose el pescuezo. Ya había perdido la armadura que cubría su brazo bueno, era normal otra vez.

— ¡Estuviste asombroso, viejo! —Gritó Sparx, esquivando alguna que otra roca que todavía caía del cielo—. Y parece que tienes hambre, adelante, sigue comiendo el desastre que dejó esa cosa.

Y _Golem_ continuó devorando los escombros del suelo y los que estaban ensuciando las puntas de los edificios. Minutos después, el cielo paró de llover piedras.


	4. El Templo de Piedra

Era como si hubieran entrado en una ciudad extraña y sucia. Aquello, pensó Terrador, era seguramente la mejor manera de salvar Warfang: teniendo sus estructuras manchadas de tierra, en un ambiente inundado de luz lunar fría y plateada, con un gran aliado pasando entre los edificios y comiendo aquella suciedad, como si fuera caramelos, e imaginando las caras de incredulidad que pondrían los civiles cuando les permitiera la entrada de nuevo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Cyril, pestañeando ante la masa compacta de nubes sucia que los rodeaban por todos lados.

— Tendríamos que avisar a los otros para que puedan entrar, descansar, ya el peligro pasó y no hay nada de qué preocuparse —Dijo Volteer.

— Tiene razón. Ya es muy tarde, además que tendremos que discutir sobre esto —Dijo Terrador, derrotado—. « Por favor, que ya no haya más sorpresas. »

Y en aquel instante, como lo odiase el destino, oyó algo, algo que no parecía el sonido de una piedra siendo arrojada desde arriba ni la pequeña voz lejana de Sparx, que charlaba con Golem, mientras que él se detenía a la mitad de una calle estrecha para sentarse y descansar.

Cyril y Volteer discutían sobre el futuro de Warfang.

Era un sonido metálico, un sonido que recordaba la caída de una moneda desde el bolsillo de una persona, capaz de atraer la atención de cualquiera. Terrador dio un salto, y agrietó el suelo utilizando accidentalmente su cola lleno de pinchos.

— ¿Qué? —Gritó.

— Pues eso —Dijo Cyril—. ¿Cómo haremos para vigilar estas islas? ¡Tendríamos que levantarnos temprano todos los días y supervisar los cielos hasta que se meta el sol!

— ¡Eso no! —Dijo Terrador, preocupado—. ¡El ruido!

— ¿Ruido? —Preguntó Volteer, extrañado—. ¿De qué hablas, Terrador? ¿Escuchaste algo inusual? ¿Algo fuera de lo común?

Terrador asintió. Agudizaba la vista tratando de ubicar el causante del sonido, pero no miró otra cosa que árboles pequeños, una cárcel de rejas de bronces al costado de una calle, donde podía ver claramente a Golem bloqueando esa ruta con su enorme tamaño. Llegó a creer que no lo contraría hasta que escuchó a Volteer exclamar que encontró un brillo plateado. Terrador giró, intrigado. En la lejanía, encontraba un pequeño objeto bañado en plata por la luna en el centro de un puente, que lo llevaba hacia otra plaza, una más cuadrada. Podía ver varias estructuras elevadas que daban una sensación de grandeza.

— Me es un poco familiar —Comentó Volteer, su ceño fruncido era visible por la luna—. Creo que sí es un asunto serio, Terrador.

— Vamos averiguarlo —Dijo Terrador, serio.

Los guardianes se acercaron al extraño objeto, lo rodearon, y pudieron verlo con mayor detalle. Volteer puso los ojos como bolas de boliche y Cyril soltó un gemido de incredulidad. Terrador largó una ceja, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Era una especie de medallón, con una gema hexagonal incrustada en él; ésta emitía un brillo rojizo, como si tuviera una gran energía.

— ¿Un medallón? —Observó Cyril, dirigiéndose al resto—. Que extraño… No parece peligroso pero… Ha caído de esa isla.

Terrador no respondió. Comenzaba a extender la zarpa derecha para agarrar aquel artefacto. Cuando lo sujetó entre sus garras filosas y ponerla cerca de su hocico, un nudo ató su garganta, dejándolo sin palabras. El medallón se desintegró, como si fuera arena, y ensució la pata de Terrador de una mancha espantosamente negra. Se sobresaltaron, aterrados y preocupados.

— ¡Por los Ancestros! — Exclamó Cyril, mirando a Volteer de soslayo y vio que le temblaba el hocico—. ¡Explicanos, Volteer! ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que había encontrado un objeto similar? —Volteer dio un brinco del susto al escucharlo.

— Así es —Confesó, con su corazón palpitando al máximo, y enseñó su pata manchada—… Y no sé… Quién las puso… Pero, lo más seguro es que intentó destruirnos, de un modo cruel y sin moral…

— ¿Y todos se vaporizaron así? —Interrumpió Cyril entre la desaprobación y el pánico. No paraba de ver las manchas de Terrador y Volteer.

Volteer asintió con la cabeza. Terrador siguió sin decir nada, tenía la mirada clavada en su pata afectada, sumido en sus pensamientos. Cyril notó que nadie quería decir algo y decidió romper el hielo.

— Si quieren mi opinión, creo que un nuevo enemigo quiere destruir nuestra paz…

— ¡Es suficiente! —Dijo Terrador. A Cyril le pareció una falta que no quisiese escuchar la cruda realidad y levantó una ceja.

— Estamos ante un nuevo peligro y, ¿tú sólo tratas de ignorarlo? —Lo miró enojado—. ¿¡Qué clase de líder hace tal cobardía!?

Terrador cerró los ojos, perdiendo la paciencia, y los abrió de nuevo para mirar a Cyril con ferocidad. Volteer los miraba nervioso.

— No lo estoy evitando… Tenemos la prioridad de proteger a los supervivientes. Ahora avísenle que pueden entrar. ¡Y es TODO! —Exclamó con voz autoritaria—. Nos ocuparemos de esto después en el templo de piedra.

Y se retiró sin nada más que decir. Cyril y Volteer decidieron obedecer a lo que dijo, más tarde seguirían hablando sobre este tema particular. Terrador pasó por un largo camino y dobló una esquina, arrastrando las patas y murmurando inquietudes. El día pasó en un santiamén, ¿cómo permitió que todas estas locuras pasaran? Primero Golem resucitó de las cenizas y después Warfang fue atacado por una isla gigante, cuya razón desconocía aún. Terrador subió por unas escaleras y llegó al segundo piso de la ciudad, encontrándose frente de una puerta de madera con forma circular, decorada por un arco de metal dorado, donde lo llevaría al interior de un gran templo de piedra. Visualmente era muy antiguo, similar a un castillo pequeño color arena y con detalles de color agua. Empujó la puerta a regañadientes con la punta de su hocico. La puerta se abrió en dos y entró con la cabeza agachada. Oyó voces a la lejanía, los civiles habían entrado.

— Todo está pasando muy rápido… Un problema termina y otro empieza —Comentó Terrador de repente, como desahogando un pensamiento—. Ignitus, como me agradaría que estuvieras aquí. Habrías solucionado este alboroto, a tu modo. Ojala regreses pronto…

Terrador se quedó en silencio por un rato, extrañando el grado de capacidad que tenía Ignitus para solucionar los problemas. Le hacía mucha falta. Era muy raro que Terrador añorara la presencia de alguien. Generalmente, se las arreglaba para salir adelante, ya sea pequeño o grande el problema. Él reaccionó sorprendido consigo mismo y cerró de un portazo la puerta con la cola.

— El cansancio no me siente bien, tomaré una buena siesta después de esto —Terrador ladeó un poco la cabeza, por alguna razón, sentía un peso horrible en el estómago desde que Ignitus se había marchado con Spyro y Cynder.

Dentro había una sala inmensa y lúgubre, con paredes hechas de un material parecido a las piedras adornadas de telas azules que caían de una manera tosca que hacían ver el lugar inhóspito. Salvo por un halo de luz plateada que lograba entrar desde una apertura en el techo que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar mientras que en el centro de aquella sala aguardaba una mesa con forma circular. Terrador caminó, parándose frente a ella, y la vio más de cerca. Tenía incrustado un mapa de plata que indicaba todos los continentes del mundo.

— Con esta nueva etapa, este mapa no servirá de mucho —Dijo Terrador a la nada, como si tratara de matar el tiempo, y su voz resonó como eco por toda la sala—. Partirla en trozos no sería mala idea.

Los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. Terrador permaneció mirando el mapa como una gárgola, haciendo de cuando en cuando « pok, pok » con la cola, o diciendo « mmm ». Algunas veces llegaba a una conclusión, exclamando, « ¿Y si esto pasa por…? » o « ¡Podría ser la causa! » pero la rechazaba con resignación después de que lo pensara mejor.

La luz se fue desvaneciendo y más desfiguraba el mapa que Terrador podía alcanzar a ver. Éste bostezaba de aburrimiento, mostrando los colmillos y parpadeando con sueño. No escuchó otro ruido alarmante, salvo un gran silencio de seguridad que le aliviaba, porque no había otro peligro inesperado.

— « Ahora sólo falta ver cómo resultan las cosas y cómo terminará esto » —Pensó Terrador, poniendo las patas delanteras a un costado de la mesa y tomando una posición de descanso.

Durante un momento, parecía que nadie iba a llegar. Terrador aguardó por tanto tiempo, que casi se desplomaba en el suelo para tomar una larga siesta. Luego, se escucharon pasos apresurados y pesados en el otro lado de la puerta. Terrador levantó de un golpe la cabeza y se giró hacia ella con intriga. Esperó con seriedad y vio como aquélla se abría de par en par, donde entraron Cyril y Volteer. Terrador recompuso la postura y los miró. Cyril estaba que no podía seguir de pie por más tiempo, su cara irradiaba cansancio y agotamiento. En cuanto a Volteer, él se mantenía con más entusiasmo y su cara radiaba optimismo.

— ¿Todo salió bien? —Preguntó Terrador, cuando éstos se pusieron alrededor de la mesa principal.

— Hicimos lo que necesitábamos hacer —Contestó Cyril, secamente—. A este ritmo voy a perder las escamas de los nervios. Más de cincuenta ciudadanos confundidos pidiéndome explicaciones.

Sobándose la cabeza con las patas, Cyril intentó buscar la calma, cerrando los ojos y respirando con lentitud, pero Volteer lo interrumpió energéticamente.

— En efecto, como dijo Cyril, los habitantes de Warfang han vuelto —Explicó, agitando la cola como loco y provocando que Cyril diera un respingón del susto—. Hace falta decir que Golem, nuestro nuevo aliado, es muy grande para que pudiera vivir con nosotros, porque su tamaño ocupaba una calle completa. ¿Te imaginas el desastre que causaría todos los días?

Volteer, que imaginaba las cómicas escenas que Golem haría cada día en Warfang, soltó una risa pequeña. A Cyril no le hizo gracia y Terrador, intentando concordar con la viva imaginación de Volteer, asintió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Y luego? —Insistió Terrador, intrigado. Cyril, que no quería escuchar más a Volteer, ahogó un gritó y le suplicó piedad con la mirada.

— Le pedimos que durmiera fuera de Warfang —Prosiguió Volteer, contento y emocionado. Cyril se tapó la cara con las alas—, pero éste no lo había tomado muy bien. Lo bueno fue que Sparx pudo convencerlo, ¿y qué crees? Gracias a su ayuda para destruir la isla, todos los ven como héroes. El pequeño crece muy rápido.

Terrador mostró un poco de interés, con una sonrisa decorando su rostro. Durante el tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo, Sparx siempre se mostraba como un presumido, relatando hechos que nunca habían sucedido. ¿Sería diferente? Con una verdadera acción heroica en su historial, Sparx podría volverse alguien menos egocéntrico y, junto con Golem, se convertirían en verdaderos héroes. ¿Spyro se pondría orgulloso de él?

— Basta de cosas irrelevantes —Dijo Cyril, apartándose las alas de la cara, consiguiendo dar un toque de seriedad al asunto, y todos lo miraron enseguida—. Tenemos asuntos más importantes, ¿cierto, Terrador?

— Sí —Contestó Terrador de mala gana, resignado a explicarles de sus complicadas teorías sobre la situación—. Tuve que considerar tu teoría, Cyril y, aunque me duela admitirlo, parece que nuestros esfuerzos por conseguir esta paz ha sido en vano, porque un enemigo, el cual aún desconocemos totalmente, nos tiene en su lista negra.

— Sin ninguna duda, debe tener alguna conexión con Malefor. Nadie puede tener ese alto poder de magia oscura, a menos que perteneciera a su bando. Después de su derrota, no me extrañaría que alguno quisiese aplastarnos con una isla gigante —Dijo Volteer, arrugando la frente con preocupación.

— No tiene sentido —Repuso Terrador, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Hemos luchado contra su ejército por veinte años y, durante ese plazo, nunca vimos de ellos ampliar un uso de magia más allá de lo básico, ni siquiera Gaul. ¿Por qué aparece de repente uno que puede lanzar hasta islas?

— ¿Uno que esperaba la derrota de Malefor, tal vez? —Intentó adivinar Volteer, vagamente.

— ¿Una nueva amenaza? —Observó Cyril, con gesto de severidad—. Me parece poco creíble, ¿quién estaría esperando que desapareciese el Maestro Oscuro?

— Un enemigo de él —Dijo rápidamente Terrador.

Como un golpe bajo, Cyril arrugó el rostro. Debido al descubrimiento inesperado, guardaron un silencio tan sepulcral que ni Volteer tenía el atrevimiento de romperlo con sus palabras. Finalmente, Cyril rompió el silencio, con una voz paranoica.

— ¡Pero eso es Imposible! Totalmente absurdo —Agitó con negación la cabeza—. ¿Cómo un villano de turno no quiso presentarse desde el principio?, ¿cuál era su objetivo esperar tanto tiempo?

Volteer aclaró la garganta para participar en la discusión.

— Sin embargo, Cyril, he deducido que existe una remota posibilidad de que hubiera un viejo postulante a la villanía. Esperando su momento. Aunque no quiero contradecirte Terrador, pero mi hipótesis me da, que lo más probable sea, que no apareciese por el simple hecho de que Malefor le era más un obstáculo que un enemigo, que le irrumpía sus objetivos reales. Está aprovechando la oportunidad de tomar su lugar y hacer lo que él nunca pudo realizar en sus años dorados —Explicó Volteer con seriedad.

— No sé si de verdad tenga alguna conexión con Malefor, pero Ignitus me contó una preocupación suya antes de que se fuera con Spyro y Cynder —Confesó Terrador, intranquilo.

Terrador captó enseguida que sus palabras habían causado una reacción repentina en sus compañeros. Cyril tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Terrador para evitar que Volteer se balanceara emocionado sobre él. Éste retrocedió un poco ante aquello, con incomodidad. Después, miró que el dragón azul daba una reprimenda al guardián de la electricidad, diciéndole que se controlara la próxima vez. Volteer, apenado, caminó de regreso en su lugar, mirando a Terrador con suma atención y agitando la cola con entusiasmo.

— ¿Cuáles fueron esas palabras exactamente? —Preguntó después Cyril, aun sabiendo que lo había oído antes.

Terrador repitió todo lo que le había dicho horas atrás en Warfang, porque Volteer no estaba presente en ese momento, y agregando el detalle que, quién sea que estuviera ocasionando los alborotos, era uno más más superior que Malefor, incluso con conocimientos que ni el propio Ignitus pudo entenderlo totalmente.

Luego, Cyril se quedó pensativo y Volteer le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

— Esas palabras, indudablemente sólo pueden salir de Ignitus —Admitió Cyril con un ademán de resentimiento, observando la luz de la luna—, sin embargo aún no me convence del todo. ¿Realmente hay más enemigos que pueden llegar a superar al mismo Malefor?

— Aunque me aferro a mi hipótesis, sus palabras me hacen suponer que no fue una simple coincidencia que decidiera hacer acto de presencia después de la derrota de Malefor —Observó Volteer agudamente—. ¿Y cómo culparlo? Ahora que Spyro y Cynder desaparecieron, nadie lo podría detener.

Los tres quedaron estancados ahí, gracias al último comentario que había dicho Volteer. Cada uno mostró su propio grado de preocupación ante el asunto. Sus caras eran tapadas por el resplandor de las dos lunas, dándoles un fuerte toque sombrío. Terrador pensó en el destino del joven dragón y de la joven dragona, sintiendo tristeza por ellos, preguntándose dónde podrían estar en aquel mundo partido.

— ¿Qué haremos? —Rompió el silencio Volteer, su voz era tan apagada como una vela consumida, y reflejaba su profunda tristeza con su rostro—. De verdad, la gente se está desgarrando de dolor sin ellos, ahora más que nunca por lo que acababa de pasar. Lo intentamos calmar, lo entienden, pero vuelven a sufrir…

— Sí, ya lo hemos visto por nosotros mismos —Dijo Terrador, compartiendo el sentimiento—. Ignitus era un líder para ellos, Spyro y Cynder sus salvadores, es comprensible que todos estén así. Y, aunque hayan desaparecido, tienen que superarlo y recae en nosotros esa responsabilidad.

— Eso sin duda, descansa una gran responsabilidad sobre nuestros hombros, tenemos que ser fuerte para ellos —Dijo Volteer, esperanzado—. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es tenerles paciencia y esperar a que se recuperen.

— Esperen… —Dijo Cyril al resto con voz glacial— Hay un tema faltante por discutir. ¿Damos por hecho que Spyro, Cynder e inclusive Ignitus murieron?

Terrador sintió como si uno de los ataques más poderosos de Golem le acabara de golpear en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía aceptarlo? Si Ignitus, uno de los guardianes más destacables del linaje de fuego, falleciese…, las reuniones se irían de las ramas. Ya sea por cuestiones simples o importantes, él lo imaginaba claramente. Cyril y Volteer estarían discutiendo por pequeñeces entre sí. Sin Ignitus, éstos podrían acabar hiriéndose hasta físicamente. Terrador tragó saliva, nervioso. ¿Qué pasaba si él se metiera? Era como si entrara en territorio desconocido. Las veces en el que Ignitus tenía que ausentarse, Terrador era el segundo al mando pero nunca le había agradado involucrarse con ellos y en sus peleas, porque, cuando lo hacía, eran como una bomba de tiempo, cada uno gritando, buscando el modo de tener la razón y tratando al otro como un enemigo. A duras penas, Terrador conseguía dar un punto final. Y ahora, la ausencia de Ignitus, a quien siempre podía confiarle la última palabra para que pudiera tomar riendas sobre cualquier situación, el que siempre sabía cómo cortar discusiones innecesarias, le pesaba mucho. No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso… En la probabilidad de qué, su mejor amigo, hubiera fallecido… Sin él… Estaría como en un barco a la deriva del mar, ya sin su capitán y, de alguna manera, tendrían que lidiar con todos sus defectos.

— « Ahora tengo que ir más allá de mis límites » —Pensó Terrador, ya no sentía sueño, sino un tremendo mareo—. « No quiero perder la fe en que volverán, pero por ahora tengo que ser más tolerante. De lo contrario, estaríamos sin rumbo »

— He percibido, en las últimas horas, que nosotros solos somos unos incompetentes para solucionar estos problemas sin ellos. Parece que, sin un modelo de héroe, como Spyro y Cynder, o una de sabiduría, que es Ignitus, estaremos atrapados en un ciclo de nuevos problemas —Prosiguió Cyril.

Fue muy cruel lo que dijo que hasta Volteer profirió un alarido de indignación, largo y profundo. Terrador lo había visto, en muchas ocasiones, ponerse así ante una palabra de Cyril, pero, o bien había olvidado lo fiero que se podía poner Volteer, o es que nunca lo había visto tan indignado. Cyril captó aquel exagerado grito de Volteer y lo miró, manteniendo su inconfundible aspecto de indiferencia.

— Esos problemas lo hemos solucionado por nosotros mismos… —Se atrevió a decir Volteer.

— ¡No seas ingenuo! —Interrumpió Cyril con irritación—. Fue por obra de los Ancestros quienes quisieron darnos de ventaja a ese Golem, del cual se desconoce aún como fue que revivió, y nos ayudó a detener esa piedra. De lo contrario, estaríamos bajo los escombros de una civilización olvidada. ¿Y quieren seguir creyendo que sin Ignitus o Spyro y Cynder todo ira mucho mejor?

Como una bofetada, Terrador y Volteer se miraron, palideciendo. Terrador olvidó el misterioso caso de Golem. ¿Cómo lo pasó por alto? Avergonzado, trató de no mirar hacia la pequeña ventana circular, que había detrás de Cyril, muy al fondo de esta gran sala, donde una extraña luz amarilla se colaba como un pequeño sol que intentaba salir al horizonte. Pensando que obra de su imaginación, lo ignoró. Cyril resaltando un error de Terrador era muy extraño pero para éste le significaba un acto de descuido bastante grave. Frunció el entrecejo, resoplando con mucha fuerza y endureciendo su voz para que pudiera sonar más exigente como de costumbre, dijo:

— Sí, todos extrañamos mucho a nuestros viejos amigos, se nota que hacen falta —Los dos asintieron—… Pero sería incorrecto asumir que murieron; vivos hasta demostrar lo contrario y, si es necesario, lo buscaremos en todo el mundo. No lo dejaremos atrás —Afirmó con autoridad.

Tras esto, se creó un silencio largo. Terrador se dedicó a observar las reacciones de cada uno ante sus palabras. Volteer esbozaba una sonrisa pequeña, al parecer le había caído bien escuchar un poco de esperanza después de todo. En cuanto miró a Cyril, supo de inmediato que habría nuevos problemas, porque éste mostraba una indiferencia fantasmal y lo miraba como si estuviera intentando meterle algo de razonamiento en la cabeza.

— Ya empiezas a hablar como un idiota que no quiere asumir la cruda realidad —Observó fríamente Cyril.

Terrador ladeó la cola, cansado, y permaneció con la frente en alto.

— La diferencia es que yo si tengo esperanzas, Cyril —Respondió desafiantemente Terrador, con una ceja levantada.

En aquel instante, el aire se puso tenso. Terrador miró fijamente a Cyril, y éste igual, pero con mucha más frialdad. Era como si pelearan con sola la mirada. Sintiendo el corazón palpitando con fuerza, Volteer se le quebró los labios de los nervios pero se armó de valor y se dispuso a intervenir antes de que se convirtiera en una batalla titánica.

— Terrador, Cyril —Nombró, mirándolos con temor—… Por favor, no es el mejor momento, ni el espacio de tiempo, para desatar un conflicto innecesario por sus ideales. Entiendo que fue un día muy difícil para los tres… Pues yo también fui atrapado por el estrés, y todos lo sabemos, pero después de lo que sucedió, creo que por hoy fue suficiente.

Cuando acabó, Terrador y Cyril simplemente se quedaron viéndose por unos cuantos segundos más, aún con aquel aire que repelía a cual sea que se les acercara. Al juzgar por las expresiones de los dos, Volteer estaba seguro de que habían estado reflexionando sus palabras, porque sus miradas reflejaban cierta duda. Finalmente, Cyril se apartó de Terrador, silbando con burla, y los miró con sus penetrantes ojos cristalinos.

— Para mi pesar, Volteer tiene razón esta vez —Dijo Cyril, y Volteer se sintió muy aliviado—. No veo la necesidad de pelear contigo ahora Terrador, a pesar de que sigo firme con mi comentario.

— Lo mismo digo yo, Cyril —Dijo Terrador, indiferente—. Considerando que no es recomendable que eso pase, por los ciudadanos.

Habría preferido que hubiera gritado. A Volteer le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz. No sabía por qué, pero no podía decir otra palabra, ni aportar un tema nuevo en la discusión, clavó su mirada en la mesa. Terrador, por su parte, reflexionó acerca de la pelea que había estado a punto de explotar. Las palabras de Volteer le ayudaron a ver otros horizontes, mientras que Cyril miraba indiferente el rabillo en el techo, por donde entraba la luz de la luna. Era consciente de los nuevos problemas. ¿Y cómo podría averiguar esas causas? Cuando Terrador terminó de pensar, tosió con fuerza y los demás lo volvieron a mirar. Tomó mucho aire, como estando a punto de entrar en una batalla.

— Estamos llenos de estrés por nuestras responsabilidades… Causando estos problemas entre nosotros. Es tiempo de parar, por más que nos cueste, hay que mantener bajo control nuestros temperamentos —Dijo Terrador en un tono de voz entre firme y compasivo.

Cyril y Volteer lo meditaron y después asintieron al unísono, pero con este último mostrando más felicidad que el otro, que se veía indignado, a pesar de todo.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —Dijo Volteer, sonaba más motivado—. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, alejándonos de lo que realmente estamos capacitados para hacer. Incumplimos nuestros títulos de guardianes, y dudo que Ignitus le hubiese gustado vernos así.

— Todo está tan perdido y sin decisiones, sin respuestas, sin soluciones… —Añadió Cyril, con voz baja y triste.

Después de que pudieran deliberar todos esos sentimientos negativos (la iluminación iba desapareciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo), el ambiente se tornó nuevamente pesado e incómodo, parecía un funeral. Terrador, encontrándose deprimido y sin energías, notó el poco entusiasmo que sus compañeros tenían para seguir con la discusión. Recuperando la postura de militar, pensó rápidamente en darle un cierre.

— Para finalizar esto; sé y ustedes también, cuál es la principal causa. Hemos aceptado regresar a Warfang, pero no estamos llevándolo tan bien como se debería. ¿Saben que nos hace falta? —Preguntó el guardián de tierra, recibiendo miradas de confusión—. Elegimos a Ignitus como líder por su indiscutible confianza y en la eficacia de sus decisiones, pero es tiempo de aprender a resolver las cosas sin él, confiar entre nosotros y tomar decisiones. Continuar, es necesario por el bien de nosotros y de todos. Controlarnos y poder seguir remando hacia adelante, es nuestra única opción.

Volteer estaba sorprendido y sonreía sin saber que decir. Cyril reflexionaba, entrecerrando los con firmeza y ladeando la cola pensativo. Terrador, quien sentía un dolor en el estómago porque no era bueno resistiendo los nervios, aguardó pacientemente y los miraba con confianza. Sabía muy bien que ni uno y el otro querían continuar criticándose, peleando o discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Después de tres segundos, Cyril agudizó su voz y dijo:

— Totalmente de acuerdo, aunque creo que la cuestión está, en decidir cómo vamos a llevar a cabo esta investigación; considerando que ese es justamente el problema que tenemos.

Volteer miró, sonriendo, a Terrador.

— Sí, considerado que Ignitus era el líder del grupo y ahora ya no está, sería lo indicado pensar en un plan —Dijo, pensativo.

Terrador contempló los rostros pensativos y luego en el mapa. No desprendía un resplandor tan fuerte como antes, casi toda la luz se había ido, pero Terrador todavía podía alcanzar algunos de sus continentes marcados. Oyó los golpeteos de la cola de Volteer y el toqueteo constante de las garras de Cyril sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos, pensando en el modo de encontrar las respuestas, mientras toleraba aquellos ruidos como si no existieran. En ocasiones, oía decir de Cyril: « Sólo podíamos irnos de Warfang, tomar unos días para investigar sus exteriores a profundidad », a lo que Volteer le contestaba con su tono animado; « ¿Y qué ocurrirá con los otros? Indefensos con esas amenazas, sería un costo muy alto », pero, por suerte, no estaban llevando la discusión a un nivel extremo. El guardián Terrador apenas si les contestaba con comentarios vagos; « Oh ya…» o « ¿Qué más…? », como si estuviese prestando atención. Luego, suspiró triste. « ¿Qué diría Ignitus en estos casos? » Pensó Terrador, desesperado. De pronto, como un silbido milagroso, escuchó de pronto, por parte de Volteer; « Todo era más sencillo hace veinte años atrás, ahí, incluso sin un líder, arreglábamos nuestros problemas con una asombrosa facilidad ». De golpe, como martillazo en la cabeza, Terrador se había dado cuenta de un detalle, que había olvidado por un largo tiempo, y rápidamente abrió los ojos, mirando a sus compañeros, esperanzado.

— « ¿Será nuestra única esperanza? ¡Tendré que arriesgarlo todo! Creeré en la palabra de Ignitus » —Y no pudo evitar pensar en un pequeño detalle; Cyril y Volteer no estaban enterados de aquella noticia que recibió de Ignitus, hace tiempo atrás— « Es tiempo de que lo sepan » —Concluyó simplemente.

— ¿Y qué tienes en mente, Terrador? —Dijo fríamente el guardián Cyril, adivinándole el pensamiento con gesto de presumido.

Terrador se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Olvidaba lo astuto que era Cyril a veces. Ahora tenía también la completa atención de Volteer gracias a eso. Sin rodeos, Terrador resumió sus ideas con una sola palabra:

— Haven's Dawn…

Y como una bomba nuclear, impactó los cuatro sentidos de cada uno, incluso Terrador, que todavía no estaba seguro de esa idea. Por la expresión de Cyril, parecía como si sólo hubiera recibido una broma, una muy mala, mientras que Volteer tenía una cara de bobo y de confusión.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó finalmente Cyril, saliendo del trance.

— Es sorprendente, increíble, chocante, maravilloso, inesperado, milagroso, prodigioso, portentoso, asombroso, fenomenal, muchas incógnitas surgen con esa palabra ¿¡Quien lo hubiera imaginado!? —Empezó a decir Volteer enérgicamente—. ¿Por qué mencionas Haven's Dawn? Es muy repentino, porque con esta situación no nos vendría bien hablar de un tema muy extinto. Pero, igual son intrigantes, estupendos y maravillosos los horizontes que podíamos averiguar por nuestra cuenta…

Por un momento, Terrador creyó que Volteer hablaría para siempre. Éste inundaba el salón con sus ruidos. Notó que aquella voz era cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacía omitir los otros ruidos del exterior, como el sonido de los grillos y los ronquidos de los ciudadanos dormidos. Después, pudo alcanzar a ver a Cyril girar los ojos con irritación y mirando a Volteer con desprecio. Cyril miró a Terrador, y él le insistió, con la mirada, que lo detuviera de una buena vez.

Cyril aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz alta:

— ¡VOLTEER! —Causó que Volteer cerrara finalmente la boca—. Sé que es sorprendente y todo, pero no te vayas de los humos con tus charlatanería interminable. Creo que, Terrador tiene una muy buena explicación para sacarnos de este disparate, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó, dirigiéndose a Terrador, con un tono de desesperado.

Terrador asintió. Estaba más cómodo sin ese ruido perforándole los tímpanos.

— Será mejor que presten mucha atención —Advirtió. Sus ojos brillaban severamente—, teniendo en cuenta que es una gestión larga. Por lo tanto, no acabamos todavía con el tema de Ignitus.

Cyril frunció el ceño, estaba completamente perplejo. No tenía idea de que se trataba ese giró de acontecimientos. Gracias a su hostilidad, el entorno regresó a ponerse tenso y pesado, que incomodo a los presentes.

— Creí que lo habíamos dejado por terminado —Observó el dragón azul—. Sólo tenemos que aguardar por un milagro, saber si sigue con vida. No veo por qué no das ese tema por concluido…

— No me estoy refiriendo a eso —Atajó rápidamente Terrador—. Ignitus me había revelado de un descubrimiento. Servirá de mucho, para que podamos salir de esta situación.

— ¿El hecho de que le preocupaba que hubiese más enemigos aparte de Malefor? —Dijo el guardián del hielo, con cierta burla—. Bueno, admito que no lo había pensado en esa escala, le dolió mucho la pérdida de Haven's Dawn y no me extrañaría que sospechara de más aliados de Malefor desde entonces.

— Ignitus fue quien lideró el Batallón Infernal durante la Masacre Infernal, que se llevó a cabo hace veinte años, y perdimos a muchas personas cercanas. No es raro que le haya afectado, nunca le gustó perder a los suyos, incluso participaron niños en esa época, y él no pudo protegerlos —Dijo Volteer, dejando de sonreír, lo cual no era habitual en su buen sentido del humor—. Sobre todo, porque ese acontecimiento desató la extinción total de los dragones de agua y de viento. Debido a eso, Haven's Dawn cayó en pedazos y tuvimos que refugiarnos en el Templo Dragón. Muy a pesar de esto, Ignitus continuó firme. Sin embargo, algunas veces se comportaba un tanto extraño. Así que, esta cuestión no es para tomársela a la ligera Cyril —Explicó, mirando a éste—. Terrador debe tener una buena razón para no dar por finalizado el tema, tenemos que escucharlo. ¿O no te importa lo que sucedió?

Era increíble el orgullo que poseía Cyril, incluso recibiendo un golpe de realidad, él todavía se mostraba indiferente. De cierta manera, le impresionó a Terrador.

— Aún no veo lo complicado del tema como para discutirlo más —Dijo Cyril. Sus filosos colmillos brillaban bajo la luna cuando movía indignado la cabeza—. Lo que ha dicho es sólo una afirmación que todos sabemos.

— ¿No acababas de escuchar a Terrador? —Gritó Volteer, poniéndose frente de Cyril, y con un tono furioso— ¿Qué paso con que estabas de acuerdo? ¿Y de bajar nuestros temperamentos?

— ¡Sí, pero eso no es el punto! —Al darse velozmente la vuelta, Cyril casi revuelca a un lado la gran mesa para mirarlo con aire de orgullo—. El punto es, ¿qué necesidad hay para discutir sobre un tema muerto, que se ha marcado, para siempre, en nuestras memorias?

— ¡Pero para haber dicho esa afirmación, Terrador debe tener una muy buena razón, y yo creo que la tiene! —Dijo Volteer instantáneamente— ¡Eres tan terco y arrogante que no admite de sus errores!

Cyril dejó escapar un grito de indignación que todos pudieron oír. Sus ojos parecían a punto de salir de sus orbitas. Volteer se le temblaba los labios de lo enojado que estaba.

— ¡¿Y quién eres tú para decir mis defectos cuando tú también los tienes?! —Bramó Cyril, desplegando las alas, como si lo amenazara con atacarlo—. ¡Con tu estupidez y habladuría constante!

Como ver un viejo matrimonio, Terrador se quedó atónito durante unos instantes, y luego recordó que tenía que parar esto porque Volteer, a pesar de que lo había ayudado a detener su pleito con Cyril, no parecía querer utilizar la cabeza. Arqueando una ceja, respiró profundamente, irradiando furia con todo el cuerpo, Terrador rugió como león. Fue tan potente que los vidrios de las ventanas tintinearon un poco. Logrando su cometido, el griterío se detuvo en seco, y éstos lo miraron estupefactos como asombrados, con sus hombros encogidos y con sus alas pegadas al cuerpo.

— ¡BASTA! ¡No voy a permitir que discutan más y perdamos el tiempo! ¡No he gastado saliva para que continuemos repitiendo este vulgar chiste! —Terrador tosió por haber consumido demasiada fuerza con aquel rugido—… A lo que quiero llegar, Cyril, es que Volteer tiene razón; tengo un buen motivo para seguir con el tema de la Masacre Infernal y, te guste o no, me vas a escuchar. Es más importante de lo que crees.

— Entonces podrías haberme parado antes y contradecirme —Sugirió Cyril, cuando regresaba a su puesto, como si fuera un niño castigado—, o haberlo dicho desde el principio.

— Ya, y lances otra queja —Dijo Volteer, estando más apartado de Cyril, que en aquel momento estaba reprochándole con un gruñido—, que diga: « ¿Y por qué insistes tanto hablar de eso? »

Impidiendo que una nueva pelea se llevara a cabo, Terrador subió la cola, y con ella martilló un poco la mesa que tenía delante. Causó un estruendo metálico tan fuerte que pudo cerrarles la boca de aquellos incompetentes. Éstos quedaron como paralizados y lo miraron. Terrador retiró su cola de la mesa, que había obtenido una abolladura un poco profunda, y volvió a suspirar de cansancio.

— Lo que iba diciendo: No puedo dar concluido el tema porque Ignitus me contó una suposición suya, antes de que se fuera con Spyro y Cynder, y que si llegará el momento, tendría que decirles —Los guardianes le prestaron total atención—. Sabía bien que, en algún punto, necesitaríamos la piscina de las visiones de nuevo.

— ¿La piscina de las visiones? ¿Ésa era la razón para continuar con el tema? —Preguntó Cyril sin comprender—. Dudo que sea relevante, aunque viniendo de Ignitus, debo admitir que es raro.

— ¡CYRIL! —Exclamó Volteer con impaciencia, cada vez más intrigado, como si quisiera llegar más al fondo del asunto—… Dinos Terrador, ¿por qué te lo dijo?

— Me lo dijo porque pensaba que, si algo le pasará, nos haría mucha falta aquella herramienta —Continuó él, con dolor, descubriendo por fin la cruda verdad, y apretó los colmillos—… A fin de cuentas, creo que, siempre supo que iba a…

— Deja de dar vueltas y llega al punto —Interrumpió fríamente Cyril, que ya no necesitaba seguir de indiferente, porque le había intrigado la información—. ¿Cuál es esa revelación?

Terrador hizo una pausa y tomó aire. Consciente que la información que iba a dar sería mucho para explicar y para que éstos lo comprendieran.

— La mascará de las visiones podría seguir intacta —Explicó, en un sumido de emoción, y antes que recibiera un montón de preguntas, continuó—, en Haven's Dawn y probablemente también siga existiendo, después de todo lo que sufrió años atrás.

Esperó oír gemidos de asombro pero sólo hubo un gran silencio. Volvió a mirar las caras de los guardianes y vio que se estaban mirando. Cyril sospechaba de sus palabras y Volteer, por lo menos, sonreía pero con ligera duda y agitaba la cola.

— ¡Aaaah, podríamos entonces volver a casa! —Dijo Volteer con entusiasmo, buscando, desesperado, aquel lugar en el gran mapa de plata.

— Si existe, se oculta muy bien —Repuso Cyril— A lo mejor sólo hay ruinas. No sé por qué lo tomas en cuenta, Terrador.

— Es muy sorprendente, lo sé, yo mismo experimente sus dudas al respecto —Confesó Terrador—. Y tienes razón, lo que hay es lo que quedó después de la batalla —Miró a Volteer, con tristeza—. Por desgracia, no será posible volver.

Soltando un suspiro de decepción, Volteer retiró sus garras de la mesa, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, y pareciendo completamente destruido.

— A menos que —Sospechó Cyril, mudo del asombro—… ¿Realmente continuá existiendo?

— Cualquier cosa puede existir ahí —Dijo Volteer, expulsando las palabras de su cuerpo finalmente—. A lo mejor Ignitus acumuló reservas para nosotros o encontró un tesoro que podía ser la clave de nuestra supervivencia. Quizás, construyó un gran refugio, y por eso te lo sugirió, Terrador, utilizando la máscara como llave para abrirla.

Pero Terrador estaba seguro, por la cara de interés de Cyril, de que éste estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Volteer, ingenuo y mirando a uno y a otro.

— Bueno, el único con la habilidad de usar la Piscina de las Visiones es el líder actual de los guardianes, en este caso; Ignitus, ¿no? —Explicó Terrador, paciente—. Y sin él, nadie más lo puede usar.

— Sí… —Admitió Volteer, todavía confundido.

— Y no necesariamente tienes que ser el líder, ese objeto tiene el poder de ver la piscina de las visiones. Únicamente, por los demás miembros de los guardianes —Dijo Cyril, golpeando la mesa, emocionado, con la garra, como si el artefacto estuviera ahí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Vamos, Volteer, despierta ya —Dijo Cyril bruscamente—. Sabemos, gracias a Ignitus, que Haven's Dawn sigue existiendo después de veinte años. Sabemos, también gracias a Ignitus, que la máscara de las visiones todavía está intacta. Bueno, utilizando las primeras palabras de Terrador, ¿y si la utilizamos para ver la piscina? Con ella seguramente sabremos todas las explicaciones: quién es el causante de estos desastres, dónde están, cómo lo derrotamos y qué clase de enemigos nos enfrentamos. Si son verídicas las palabras de Ignitus, ir a Haven's Dawn será la solución a nuestros problemas, como dijo Terrador en un principio.

— Es una brillante teoría, Cyril —Dijo Volteer, sonriendo por poco tiempo—, pero tiene un pequeño defecto: que no hay piscina porque Templo Dragón fue destruido.

Impactó a todos. Indeciso, Cyril chasqueó la lengua, pensando en una alternativa, y recordó lo ocurrido de hace tres años. El ejército de Malefor conquistando el templo dragón.

— Me acuerdo —Dijo Cyril, arrugando con disgusto la nariz—: Luchamos contra ellos, perdimos, fueron demasiados y, el único hogar que teníamos, lo tomó Malefor.

— ¡Fue trágico! —Añadió Volteer, algo herido—. Lloramos mucho nuestra perdida, no tanto como Ignitus, pero sí bastante…

Y en aquel instante, Terrador lo interrumpió.

— ¡Pero! —Exclamó Terrador, pensativo, de forma que Cyril y Volteer dieron un bote— Es pequeña, pero probable…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Terrador? —Preguntó Cyril.

Era las pocas veces que Cyril se mostraba comprensivo en una discusión. Estaba curioseando a Terrador con la mirada, junto con Volteer, que había dejado su total atención en él.

— De jóvenes, éramos llevados a una excursión debajo de Haven's Dawn—Dijo Terrador, matándose para recordar aquellos días de juventud (más de cien años)—… Y había una cámara..., un lugar donde nuestros antecesores iban en caso de necesitar ayuda —Le destellaron los ojos de un golpe—. Me pregunto sí...

— ¿Tiene también una piscina de visiones? — Inquirió interesado el guardián Volteer—. Eso sería espectacular, asombroso, revelador, sorpresivo…

— Sí, sí, Volteer, eso no hace falta aclararlo —Lo interrumpió duramente Cyril, callándolo otra vez—. Por favor, deja que termine.

Y Volteer bajó la cabeza, enrollándose con la cola, como un dragón regañado que no obtendrá un dulce por mal comportamiento. Elevó un poco la vista y siguió mirando a Terrador, con intriga.

— Bien, la misión es revisar si ese lugar sigue intacto —Resumió el guardián de tierra—. Pero, alguien debe quedarse aquí a vigilar que no haya más ataques.

— ¿Quedarse? —La comprensión desapareció gradualmente del rostro de Cyril.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Volteer, encontrándose más conflictuado que Cyril—. ¿Tú no vendrás?

Terrador no supo que decir. Enseguida se encontraba contra la espada y la pared. Cyril lo fulminaba con la mirada, como un bicho raro que merecía ser aplastado. Volteer, por primera vez en la vida, concordaba con los sentimientos de Cyril, poniendo casi su misma expresión, pero con más nerviosismo que frialdad. A pesar de esto, Terrador no quiso ir con rodeos. Poniéndose a la defensiva, flexionó las patas y abrió las alas, de manera que éstos se sintieran amenazados, y mirándolos con firmeza, les explicó con humildad:

— Cyril, Volteer... ¿Ustedes están conscientes de nuestra situación? —Recibió miradas de recelos—. Piensen, si nos vamos los tres, la ciudad quedará expuesta y recibirá un nuevo ataque. Ya está muy destruido y sufriendo demasiado. ¡Imagínense cuan peor podría ser si lo dejáramos desprotegido! —Recuperó la calma, tomando un largo y profundo respiro de serenidad—. Temo que, la mejor opción es que ustedes... Vayan a... Haven's Dawn... Sin mí.

En aquel instante, Terrador, con todas sus fuerzas, deseó que una isla aplastara su cuerpo, con tal de que no pudiera seguir escuchando. Como una explosión, Cyril y Volteer lo arrasaron con gritos potentes. Cada segundo, se iban extendiendo más allá del templo de piedra. No quedaron complacidos por la respuesta, se mostraban hasta indignados. Era comprensible para Terrador, porque sabía que sus compañeros apenas se soportaban, como conocidos más que amigos. Intentando que sus oídos no explotaran, escuchó cada una de las protestas llenas de irá de los dos dragones; « ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! », dijo Cyril perdiendo los estribos, « ¡No quiero quedarme con él, que ni siquiera tiene paciencia y es muy mente cerrada para cualquier situación! », se lanzó Volteer como nunca antes, « ¡No tengo la enfermedad de hablar como loro! », exclamó Cyril, arrastrando sus palabras. Era como un acuerdo, intentando convencer al líder pero hiriéndose con palabras. Tardaron mucho, bueno, en realidad nunca iban a terminar, y Terrador suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y golpeó la mesa con su mazo (cola), partiéndola en dos mitades. Causó un silencio repentino. Cyril y Volteer dejaron de hablar, sorprendidos al ver aquella acción.

— Es una orden... —Repuso fríamente Terrador, con ojos como navajas recién afiladas.

Cyril y Volteer se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. En un instante, las apartaron, mirando en sentido contrarios. Volteer quería decir una última protesta, pero Terrador todavía continuaba blandiendo la cola, y se lo pensó mejor. Después de unos minutos, se dieron por vencidos, y asintieron, de mala gana.

— Está bien —Dijo Cyril, irritado—. Después de todo, eres el segundo al mando, al que Ignitus le proporcionó más confianza, pero te advierto algo —Su tono se tornó misterioso. Pasando en los destrozos de la mesa, se colocó cara a cara con Terrador—: No creo que sea buena idea. Es preferible que estés bien armado, a que luches solo. He visto sus intentos de entrar a Warfang antes de que llegáramos —Mencionó con voz preocupada, recordando la extraña marca de la entrada principal—. Así que, aunque crees estar listo, no creo que puedas contra un enemigo que desconocemos totalmente.

Terrador no bajó su firmeza. Determinado, miró hacia la ventana, viendo a través de ella el oscuro horizonte, decorado por las dos inmensas lunas y estrellas.

— Hago lo que creo mejor para Warfang y para todos —Contestó, girándose y yéndose hacia un rincón del salón. Se acostó en el suelo, cruzó las patas delanteras y puso en ellas la cabeza, como si fueran almohadas.

Desilusionado, Cyril miró mal a Terrador. Pensaba que Terrador iba a entender su punto pero éste estaba muy aferrado a su decisión. Sabiendo que era imposible cambiarlo de opinión, Cyril decidió no armar una nueva discusión, sentía los músculos fallar y un cansancio que hacía bajar sus párpados cada dos segundos. Se giró, apartando los trastos de la mesa con la cola, y se dirigió en otro rincón, en el lado opuesto que había tomado Terrador.

— Como digas —Dijo Cyril, no necesitaba elevar la voz porque el salón estaba completamente callado—, ya veía que te estabas tomando muy en serio tu palabra. Bueno —Se puso en el piso, rendido—, me voy a dormir. No veo razón para seguir con esto. Y tú…

En el momento que señaló a Volteer con la mirada, éste dio un brinco de asombro. Su cara parecía confundida, como si recién se levantaba de un profundo sueño. Lo miró, aplicando un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Si…? —Preguntó él, con sueño.

Pero Cyril le importó muy poco el estado soñoliento de Volteer, que había empezado a caer dormido, y continuó con tono de aburrimiento.

— Iremos mañana, Volteer. Así que tendremos que prepararnos —Dijo y se acostó, cerrando los ojos.

— Creo que así será… —Y Volteer se desplomó, como muñeco sin cuerdas, al piso, y roncando con fuerza.

Antes de quedarse dormido, Terrador pensó:

— « Sólo espero que tenga razón, estoy haciendo lo mejor para todos. No quiero que nadie más sufra… ¡Ay Ignitus! Ojala esté haciendo lo correcto. »


	5. Dos Caminos

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Terrador apenas sonrió. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en la Plaza Central. En el centro de la ciudad, que aquel día estaba de un neutral color celeste repleto de nubes esponjosas, y los diversos edificios, anteriormente destruidos, estaban como nuevos amontonados de gente. Ellos entraban, guardando provisiones como carne de alce, carne de vaca, algodón, madera de árboles y gemas. Terrador tuvo el tiempo de agarrar un filete crudo. Luego, se sentó, al lado de un pequeño matorral, que era de su mismo tamaño, y vigiló, con ojo de águila, a los civiles. Poco después, llegó Cyril, que tenía amarrada a la cintura una mochila de cuero y junto un topo, llamado Padat, siguiéndolo. La frialdad con que él dijo «buenos días», hizo pensar a Terrador que todavía le reprochaba la manera en que había llegado la conclusión del tema anterior. Volteer, por el contrario, los saludó alegremente. Volteer traía también una mochila pequeña, pero de su interior resaltaban muchos pergaminos.

— Sus armaduras estarán listas en cualquier momento —Comentó Padat, con el que Terrador no había hablado nunca—; supongo que el viaje que tendrán será largo, van a tener las mejores y más resistencia del mundo.

Efectivamente, Terrador acababa de empezar su carne cuando un pequeño grupo de topos penetraron con un gran estrépito la puerta del edificio del frente, llevando una carriola con armaduras, que brillaban ante la poca luz del sol, y pararon delante de los dragones.

Un topo gris, bajo el nombre de Raleos, extrajo un yelmo de la carriola para mostrárselo a Volteer, mientras que un topo peludo negro, cuyo nombre era Manse, sacó un guardabrazo, enseñándoselo a Cyril.

— ¡Fenomenales, maravillosos! —Exclamó Volteer, sujetando el casco con la garra, Raleos se retiró, regresando a la carriola.

— ¡Las hicimos con los mejores materiales que teníamos! —Respondió Manse, con una voz tan complicada en su peludo rostro—. ¡Es un viaje largo! Y por eso nos aseguramos que resistieran hasta balas de cañones.

— Van a necesitarlo —Comentó tranquilamente Terrador, mordiendo un pedazo del filete.

— Tienen una textura muy apegada a nuestros elementos, no cualquiera lo hace —Felicitó Volteer, entusiasmado.

Regresó el casco a la carriola. Cyril indicó con el ala al topo que tenía delante para que pusiera aquella armadura de regreso a su lugar. Al instante, Manse obedeció.

— Es un honor y orgullo que le fascine —Dijo Raleos a Volteer, respetuoso. Mientras le resplandecían sus pequeños y redondos ojos —. Si lo deseas, podemos construirles algunas lanzas.

— ¿Lanzas? —Repitió Volteer, y el corazón se le brincó un poco al recordar como las armas blancas, que tenía Ignitus guardadas en el templo dragón, fueron destruidas.

— No hemos utilizado ninguna arma, generalmente luchamos con el cuerpo —Agregó Terrador, con gusto.

— ¿Creen que realmente necesitaremos armas? —Preguntó Volteer, tanto a Cyril como a Terrador.

— No lo sé —Respondió Terrador, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No fuimos capaces de derrotar a _Golem_ , y, con todo lo que pasó, eso me hace sospechar que quien quiera que nos atacase debía de ser…, bueno…, un monstruo.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

— Pero ya les dije que nada las destruirá —Añadió el topo Padat, revolviendo el contenido de la carriola—. Ni tal monstruo ni tal isla podrán hacerlas añicos.

— Pero, jefe —Comentó Raleos—, y si el responsable tiene el auténtico poder de controlar magia oscura, o convertir a cualquiera en cristales, es suficiente para derrotar a dos dragones, ¿no?

— Tonterías, escuchen —Repuso Cyril en tono algo airado—, hemos entrenado para cualquier situación. De lo contrario, no duraríamos mucho en el campo de batalla…

— Pero, Cyril —Intervino Volteer—, probablemente haya que elaborar un plan secundario para evitar que nos convierta en cristales…

— El hecho de que un enemigo nos atacó con una isla no quiere decir que emplee verdadera magia oscura, porque utilizó un objeto extraño —Interrumpió el guardián de hielo—. Insisto, no hay necesidad de irnos tan armados para una excursión de viejas ruinas…

— Pero tal vez sea preciso que esté relacionado con el sitio al que van a ir, y por eso quieren que vayan desprotegidos… —Apuntó Manse, pero el guardián Terrador ya estaba harto.

— Ya basta —Dijo bruscamente, devorando el filete de un mordisco—. ¡Es una suposición! ¡No lo sabemos! ¡Por seguridad irán armados con lanzas como en los viejos tiempos! —Cyril gimió molesto—. No tienen mucho tiempo para que lo gasten discutiendo, de nuevo. Ahora, volvamos, por favor, al verdadero asunto, deben prepararse.

Dejaron de hablar, preocupados. Era evidente que los últimos puntos discutidos los habían dejado angustiados. Volteer, por su parte, asintió con la cabeza, pero Cyril no dijo nada. Tenía el orgullo encogido como un maní apenas visible. Pensando que sería mejor volver al tema principal, Cyril pidió amablemente a los topos:

— ¿Podrían equiparnos? —Consiguió que todos volvieran a recobrar los sentidos—. Entre antes nos preparemos, más rápidos podemos irnos.

— Por supuesto —Dijo Padat, agarrando un yelmo celeste y caminando unos pasos más cerca del lado izquierdo de Cyril—, sólo pónganse más rectos.

Entonces los guardianes se pusieron rectos, con los cuellos en altos y con las alas abiertas, inmóviles. Terrador los vigilaba, con una típica mirada de « ¡No hagan ningún tipo de alboroto innecesario! ». Y en un rápido movimiento, fueron rodeados por los topos, que traían, en sus diminutos brazos, los equipos. Volteer se mostró contento, viendo aquéllos que lo equipaban con la armadura nueva y brillante, e intentó no reír porque le producía cosquillas. Por su parte, Cyril no expresó ninguna emoción, se encontraba como una estatua a la que podían decorar con cualquier cosa, e incluso no se molestó cuando Padat casi le arrancaba las escamas, por haber puesto mal el guardabrazo de su pata izquierda (trasera), y lo único que hizo fue gemir de dolor e irritación.

Cinco minutos después, Terrador respiró tranquilo cuando el proceso terminó y los topos se alejaron de sus compañeros.

— ¡EXCEPCIONAL! —Exclamó el dragón amarillo, en voz tan alta que se sobreponía a los ruidos de la gente—. La armadura se siente justa y perfecta. Me encanta el diseño tan parecido a nuestros elementos, ¡sin duda nos servirá de mucho!

— Supongo que sí… —Susurró el viejo de hielo, intentando no sonreír por lo que bien que le quedaba la armadura, y miró al guardián de tierra—. ¿Cómo nos vemos?

Terrador los miró de pies a cabezas, sorprendido. Cyril era más azul e inexpresivo que de costumbre, con el casco tapándole gran parte de la cara. Llevaba una peculiar combinación de equipos; peto de acero descolorado, guanteletes del mismo color y hombreras (delanteras y traseras). Mirando con más profundidad, se dio cuenta de que la armadura estaba hecha de un material que parecía un cristal, cuyas puntas eran similares a la de un diamante recién pulido, especialmente en el yelmo, que tenía un largo cuerno en la punta del hocico.

— Fue sencillo —Divagó Raleos, admirando su obra maestra—, utilizamos los materiales que teníamos guardados en el almacén, provenientes del mismísimo Congelador de Dante.

— Ir ahí para extraer suministros para las armas, valió la pena después de todo —Dijo Terrador, satisfecho—. Te ves bien, Cyril.

Volteer soltó un alarido de horror y gimió, como si le hubieran hecho daño. Todos lo miraron, atontados.

— Ese horrible lugar… —Dijo. Los ojos amarillos le brillaban de una manera anormal que Terrador no había visto nunca—. Frío, húmedo, tétrico, atrapado ahí por meses, es una sensación que jamás podré olvidar…

Estaba pálido y tembloroso. Suspiró varias veces, olvidando aquel horrible suceso en el que Cynder pudo atraparlo y encerrarlo en una cárcel de hielo en las profundidades del Congelador de Dante, vigilado por un caballero de armadura tan asquerosa como su rostro.

— Creí que lo habías olvidado, Volteer, ya pasaron tres años —Dijo perezosamente Cyril, mirando a Volteer con el entrecejo fruncido.

Volteer gruñó. Ahora Terrador sentía la necesidad de cambiar el tema rápidamente, porque no quería que la conversación fuera más lejos. Echó un rápido vistazo a la armadura de su energético compañero. Básicamente, portaba una armadura como la de Cyril, pero con una temática diferente. Era de un metal amarillo relámpago, como el de una noche tormentosa, y con distintos símbolos relacionados con el elemento de la electricidad, que se veían principalmente en el peto y las hombreras. Imaginó que fue diseñada para beneficiar dicho elemento. También, se fijó en la punta de la cola, que tenía un gancho con forma de rayo, y aprovechó la oportunidad.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó a los topos, fingiendo interés y señalando el accesorio con el hocico.

Volteer, intrigado, colocó su cola al frente para que todos vieran lo que Terrador señalaba con falsa intriga. El líder de los topos tocó el filo con sus manos diminutas.

— Parece una insignificante daga para apuñalar a alguien —Se apresuró a añadir Cyril—. Pero, en fin, ¿han puesto alguna característica a nuestras armaduras?

— Sí, señor —Contestó Padat con franqueza, señalando la pequeña arma del guardián de la electricidad—. Lo construimos para que se acoplen a sus elementos, como desprender rayos del cuerpo o cubrirse con un escudo de hielo sólido, y no sufrirán daño alguno.

Cyril y Volteer estaban complacidos con sus armaduras, mirándolas como un tesoro. Terrador hizo lo mismo. Le agradó que sus amigos tuvieran un buen equipo para aquel viaje sumamente largo. Segundos después, Volteer puso en alto su cola. Entonces cubrió la punta con una manta eléctrica, que desprendía chispas que no alcanzaban el suelo, y con ella empezó a cortar el aire, como blandiendo una espada. Todos quedaron con las bocas abiertas, sobre todo los pequeños topos, a quienes se les podían ver sus diminutos dientes de castor.

— Sorprendente —Alagó Terrador, mirando los movimientos de Volteer, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Oh, pero miren esta belleza, es insólita, me siento extremadamente bien, con esto me siento como un dragón invencible, sé que no lo soy, pero, vamos, esta armadura tiene la pinta de darme ese aspecto, ¿verdad que sí? —Todos intentaron que sus palabras les parecieran lo más interesante del mundo—. ¡Amigos! —Dijo Volteer, sonriendo e ignorando ingenuamente la hipocresía de sus compañeros—. ¿No creen que me hace ver un poquito más imponente?, me recuerda mis días de gloria, aquellos tiempos, antes del Maestro Oscuro, y es una casualidad porque iremos a nuestra vieja ciudad.

— ¡Ejem! —Exclamó Cyril.

Acto seguido, Volteer recibió sobresaltado un golpe en la cola, dando un breve grito de sorpresa: veía que lo recibió en la parte más baja, de modo que aquél no se pudiera electrocutar. Inmediatamente, la cola fue mandada hacia el suelo con un sonido seco. Luego se dio cuenta, con culpa, de que Cyril, que llevaba una expresión de severidad, le había golpeado con la punta de su rabo con forma de copo de escarcha. Con su acción dejó, tanto a Terrador como a los presentes, desorientados.

— Lamento estropear la jovialidad del momento, mis amigos —Dijo suavemente Cyril, y luego, al liberar la cola del Volteer, explicó—; pero, ¿nadie ha notado la peculiar ausencia de nuestro pequeño Sparx?

Los ojos de tamaños de perlas brillantes del guardián de la tierra miraban desorientados a Cyril. Pasaban muchos civiles a su alrededor pero ninguno le indicaba una sola señal del pequeño insecto volador amarillo, sin darse cuenta, Volteer comenzaba a buscar a Sparx con la vista. Incluso, el resto lo estaba imitándolo, menos Cyril, que seguía mirándolos con su habitual aire despectivo.

— ¡Desde que salió el sol, no lo he visto! —Confesó Volteer, preocupado.

Cyril se llevó la pata izquierda (delantera) debajo de la barbilla.

— Terrador, ¿crees que ese golem se lo habrá llevado? —Dijo Cyril con dureza—. Has sido tú quien lo ha dejado a cargo de ese monstruo.

Terrador sonrió levemente.

— Sí, Cyril. Nos ayudó para proteger Warfang —Respondió, sereno—. Para mí, eso es prueba suficiente y te aseguro de que no habrán tenido problemas.

— ¡Bien, Terrador! —Felicitó Volteer, moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando la cola—. Pero todavía no sabemos dónde están…

Terrador no tuvo tiempo de responder. En aquel preciso instante alguien le estaba tocando una de sus patas con demasiada insistencia; lo sintió como una pequeña astilla intentando introducirse en sus fuertes escamas, y giró el cuello. Había llegado un nuevo grupo de topos pero, a diferencia de los que le acompañaban, éstos eran muy jóvenes, e incluso sus cabecitas apenas alcanzaban las patas gigantescas de los guardianes.

— ¡Tenemos información importante, señor! —Le dijo el más pequeño, que parecía ser la cabecilla del equipo. Su voz era tan aguda como la de un gato. Apuntaba el norte con su garrita mientras que lo tocaba como chiflado con la otra—. ¡Deben ir allí, su amigo, la libélula, nos pidió que fueran allí!

Cyril arqueó estupefacto una de las cejas, mientras que Volteer y el resto miraron en aquella dirección, confundidos, pero Terrador no dijo nada. Observó un bulto sobresalir de los muros, notando que se movía de izquierda a derecha, y sintió el corazón encogiéndose de la angustia. ¿De qué iba todo esto? ¿Por qué oía provenir más ruido en esa calle? ¿Sería una especie de broma?

— ¿Y podrían decirnos por qué quiere vernos? —Preguntó lentamente Cyril a uno de los topos pequeños, intentando no explotar de la ira.

Flotaba en el aire un sentimiento de curiosidad, y todos miraron a los jóvenes topos, esperando que continuaran. El cabecilla parecía levemente nervioso.

— Esto..., emmm…, b-bueno... Lo que dijo fue… —Intentaba recordar de lo que la libélula le había explicado, pero tenía la mente bloqueada. Como atrapado en un rincón, sentía que lo castigaban con aquellas miradas. Nervioso, empezó a respirar más agitado—. D-Dijo que fueran a ver a su gran…—Se puso las manos sobre la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos—. ¡S-Salvación! —Soltó, abriendo de un golpe los ojos y sonriendo con orgullo.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Se le escapó a Cyril por lo alto, aterrorizado de oír tales palabras tan fuera de lugar y sin ninguna pizca de sentido.

— ¿¡Salvación!?... —Dijo Terrador, con su voz perdiendo la serenidad, inclinando la cabeza un poco más abajo para mirar directamente los pequeños ojos del niño—. ¿A qué te refieres con salvación?

En cuanto lanzó la pregunta, el niño topo volvió a poner sus manos en la cabeza, ejerciendo una gran fuerza mental y, esta vez, presionando los colmillos.

— ¡Dijo que iba a buscar a unos tales!.. No recuerdo sus nombres…—Gimió, y sus compañeros empezaron a alentarlo con gritos energéticos—. ¡Creo que empezaban con las letras I, S y C!

Y como recibiendo a un héroe, los demás niños lo elogiaron con palabras y palmadas en su espalda. Terrador guardó un minuto, analizando aquellas palabras, y luego, con una cara de extrema perplejidad, miró a sus compañeros. Ellos tenían los rostros tan perdidos como el suyo. No sabían que decir al respecto, apenas si hablaban al no saber qué decir, estaban muy conmocionados. Terrador no supo que pensar primero. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Sparx había dicho que iba a buscar a Ignitus, Spyro y a Cynder? Fingiendo que no le preocupaba absolutamente nada, miró a los niños con gratitud. Había hecho que los pequeños cesaran su habladuría. Era sólo un hilo de voz débil comparada con la magnitud de sonidos que los habitantes de Warfang emanaban de sus bocas. Rápidamente, los niños se pusieron en filas, con las manos en la espalda y, con las frentes en altos, miraban con respeto a los guardianes.

— Pueden irse, gracias —Respondió Terrador, con una voz de comandante, por ver ese comportamiento de militar en los niños —. Seguiremos nosotros…

Mascullando palabras entre dientes, los niños dieron una rápida reverencia y agradecieron por la atención de los guardianes. Después, salieron corriendo de la plaza central, perdiéndose en la multitud.

— Es curioso que justo Sparx quiera vernos ahora… —Cyril miró a Terrador como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un guardián—. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que venga de ese insecto no me va a animar las cosas cuando me vaya.

— ¿No pensará ir solo a buscar a Ignitus, Spyro y Cynder? —Preguntó Volteer, con acritud.

— ¡No tiene cerebro ese insecto! —Repuso Cyril—. ¡Es un viaje en vano! ¡Es imposible que pueda encontrarlos en este mundo extinto!

— ¡Cálmense! —Dijo Terrador, a quien Cyril le estaba mirando con cierta molestia en ese instante («¡Y cómo nos vamos a calmar! En cualquier momento, ese insecto podría hacer alguna locura», le decía)—. ¡Iré a buscar a Sparx y veré qué planea!, ustedes vayan Haven's Dawn —Dijo, y se iba alejando a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle, pero fue detenido por Cyril y Volteer.

— Disculpame si quiero objetar tu decisión, Terrador —Le preguntó Cyril, interponiéndose en su camino y mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Pero me niego a irme cuando Sparx quiere de la presencia de TODOS —Volteer lo apoyó, asintiendo la cabeza—. Iremos contigo.

— ¡Exactamente, afirmativamente, sin lugar a duda, no podría estar más de acuerdo! —Le dijo entusiasmadamente Volteer mientras pasaba un grupo de leopardos y ellos los observaban con extrañeza—. ¡No nos iremos tranquilos a Haven's Dawn sin primero saber qué es lo que quiere Sparx! —Recalcó en voz alta.

Esto le significaba un considerable avance, dado que Terrador jamás había visto tanto compromiso en ellos dos. Intentando no sonreír satisfecho, debía darles la oportunidad que les había dicho en aquella fuerte discusión. Asintió y movió hacia adelante la cabeza.

— Está bien, compañeros—Dijo, con la voz ronca por la emoción—, iremos a buscar a Sparx.

Terrador, Cyril y Volteer atravesaron por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Los imponentes aspectos que poseían los guardianes provocaban que los ciudadanos se movieran y abrieran paso de par en par, facilitándoles la trayectoria, mientras que subían por las escaleras, contemplando los nuevos avances de la gran ciudad. Volteer se quedó mirando una columna donde colgaban varios tipos de carne en el escaparate de una tienda de comida, dirigida por un dragón marrón y un leopardo gris, hasta que Cyril se lo llevó a rastras al camino de al lado, donde sólo habían muros aburridos y amontonadas de más gente. Miraron diagonalmente hacia arriba y se encontraron con la enorme cabeza de Golem, que se asomaba por encima de los muros gruesos y agrietados. Notaron que la prótesis del titán estaba pasando aquellas murallas, como un puente que tocaba el suelo, y eso explicaba los ruidos que se intensificaban a medida que se acercaban. Alarmados y preocupados, aceleraron el paso.

Mientras caminaban pasando por la multitud, pasó Padat.

— ¡Disculpe, Terrador!

— ¡Oh, lo siento, Padat! —Dijo Terrador sin darse cuenta, había olvidado por completo a los topos mayores.

— Señor, señor… ¿Hacemos las lanzas para ustedes? Lo podemos hacer en cuestión de minutos…

Pero Padat era demasiado pequeño para luchar contra la marea de gente que lo llevaba hacia el camino contrario. Le oyeron chillar:

— ¡Se lo tendremos listo! —Y desapareció.

— ¿Cómo piensa construir nuestras armas ese curioso herradero? —Preguntó Cyril, de casualidad.

— Como las que teníamos en el templo, supongo —Dijo Terrador, y la boca se le formó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar de los buenos momentos que defendía ese lugar.

— ¡Una lanza compuesta por distintos materiales, ya sea madera o metal, en una de las extremidades tiene una hoja afilada o puntiaguda de variados materiales, que depende de su uso y época, o incluso del mismo qué el propio mástil! —Explicó alegremente Volteer a Terrador y Cyril en voz alta, cuando salieron de la ola de multitud—. Es un arma primigenia creada para luchar; nos vendrá bien, porque durante todos los milenios las lanzas acompañaron a guerreros en innumerables guerras.

Varios minutos después, se encaminaban al rincón de Warfang. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban al fondo más angosto de la ciudad. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en una pequeña esquina, como un grupo extremadamente reducido, tratando aparentemente de hablar con alguien. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba un pequeño ser amarillo brillante que volaba sobre sus múltiples cabezas, y lo hacía con demasiado ego, mientras gritaba:

 _¡DESCUIDA, GENTA, TENEMOS SUFICIENTES RECURSOS PARA UN VIAJE DE MÁS DE DOS MESES; PERO VOLVEREMOS EN MENOS DE ESO, NO IMPORTA SI SALÉ UN BICHO FEO QUE QUIERA COMERNOS, SOMOS EXTREMADAMENTE BUENOS PARA PASEOS PELIGROSOS!_

— ¿¡Qué está haciendo Sparx!? —Chilló Cyril—. ¡También quiere consumir los suministros de Warfang!

La multitud estaba formada principalmente por leopardos mayores que topos y dragones. En el suelo había un edificio con forma de mano, era la mano de Golem, que la multitud llenaba con muchas clases de comidas y bebidas. Al lado de ésta, había un leopardo alto y rubio con aspecto sigiloso, que decía:

— Gracias, señores, les estoy muy agradecido…, sí, estoy nos será muy útil…, también deben guardar para ustedes…

Terrador, Cyril y Volteer consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior del grupo, muchos rodeaban a dos individuos, quienes estaban recibiendo diversos regalos por parte de éstos, como si fuesen héroes a punto de partir a un viaje peligroso. Eran, nadie más ni nada menos, que Cazador y Sparx. El primero vestía un traje sin mangas de color marino que combinaba perfectamente con su pelaje amarillo; llevaba por debajo una armadura delgada, que se notaba en los brazos, y pantalones largos, que se bajaban y se escondía en las botas exageradamente largas que traía, y el segundo tenía una armadura color bronce de una pieza exageradamente pequeño que lo único que le cubría era el pecho.

Un dragón pequeño y cariñoso merodeaba por allí cargando varias flechas con su boca que eran de distintos colores.

— Con…, permiso… —Pidió a Volteer, pasando por debajo de éste para colocar las flechas en la gran mano de Golem—. Y con esto tienen flechas de múltiples usos.

— ¡Sí que raspan! —Exclamó Volteer, frotándose la pata derecha (delantera) en el sitio en donde una de las flechas le había raspado.

Sparx lo oyó y desvió la vista. Vio a Volteer, luego a Cyril y por último a Terrador, y se fijó en él. Entonces voló más arriba y gritó con rotundidad:

— ¡Ey! ¡Por fin han llegado los encargados de mantener el orden a nuestro mundo!

La multitud se calló y vio a los dragones, cuchicheando emocionada. La libélula se dirigió hacia los guardianes, en especial a Terrador, y, volando para formar un círculo delante de ellos con su luz, les señaló las provisiones de la mano de Golem, y en la montura gigante de cuero que éste llevaba en la espalda. La multitud gritó emocionada. A Terrador se le notaba una cara pálida cuando parecía que todos apoyaban a Sparx, observó a Cyril y a Volteer, que estaban tan perdidos como él.

— Y ahora no tienen nada de qué preocuparse —Les contó Sparx con su radiante sonrisa de confianza—. Ustedes no tienen por qué llevar cargos pesadas. Gentilmente, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo más pesado de sus deberes, de nada.

— ¡¿Nada de qué preocuparnos?! —Estalló iracundo el dragón de hielo, haciendo sobresaltar a todos los presentes— ¡Eso no describe lo mucho que sentimos de esta situación, bichito!

Eran las pocas veces que Cyril explotaba de irá en frente del público. Estaba fulminando a Sparx con la mirada.

— Pensábamos que algo malo te había pasado —Dijo Terrador en voz alta, pidiendo silencio a la gente con un gesto de la garra—. No lo tomes mal, pero si algo te pasará, a Spyro no le gustaría saberlo...

— Si como no —Replicó Sparx, llevando distraídamente las manos detrás de la cabeza. Terrador mostró los colmillos mientras que Cyril y Volteer se pusieron delante de éste, con los cascos quitados en las garras.

— ¡Sparx! —Dijo Cyril, mirando a Sparx como se mira un problema complicado que no tiene solución—. ¡Lo único que queremos es mantenerlos a salvo! ¡No queremos que vayas a cometer una tontería!

— Me sorprende que lo menciones a pesar de que lo estaban dando por muerto, Cyril —Replicó Sparx—. No voy a quedarme con las alas quietas sabiendo ninguno querrá buscar a mi hermano perdido.

La gente profirió un grito ahogado bien audible y observaron la escena con más intriga, mientras Cazador era obsequiado con los últimos paquetes de comida. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de las grandes cantidades de frutas y carnes, logró abrirse paso desde el grupo de los guardianes y la libélula, hasta la mano de mármol blanco de Golem, que observaba curioso lo que pasaba y dejó los obsequios ahí. Regresó rápidamente con el resto, esta vez más adelante de Sparx, de modo que los dragones pudieran verlo.

— Si me permiten… —Les farfulló Cazador, mirando directamente a Terrador—. Estoy de acuerdo con las palabras de Sparx, con todo respeto, es una buena opción.

Cyril mostró los dientes tanto como Terrador. Reunió mucha fuerza en la garganta, inundando de miedo a los espectadores, y estuvo a punto de lanzar un regaño masivo a Cazador y a Sparx, pero Volteer lo interrumpió.

— ¿Y por qué estás de acuerdo con Sparx, Cazador? —Preguntó Volteer, curioso, y sentándose en el piso con formalidad—. Es inusual que apoyes una idea así, y sin pedir nuestro permiso.

Sparx refunfuñó con más fuerza.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo —Siguió Cazador, suave y firme—, pero sus palabras han dejado mucho que pensar. Es una situación delicada que necesita la cooperación de todos. Nadie de aquí quiere perder las esperanzas que nuestros héroes hayan perdido la vida. Y ustedes irán a un viaje sumamente peligroso. Sé que puede sonar pesado, pero creo que todos podremos apoyar en sus problemas, Sparx y yo queremos buscarlos, le debemos nuestras vidas.

— Es tan… ¡Gratificante! ¡Hermoso, Cazador! —Dijo Volteer, conmovido y la gente lo vitoreó—. Yo creo que, si están bastante conscientes de la situación, sólo por eso mismo nos preocupa que les pueda suceder algún inconveniente de lo que podríamos arrepentirnos.

— La acción que quieren hacer es sumamente admirable, tengo que decirlo —Dijo con suavidad el guardián Cyril, aún con enojo irradiando en sus ojos—. Y ahora llegamos a la insignificante pregunta, ¿cómo supieron sobre nuestra discusión de ayer?

— Yo, viejo de hielo, los escuché en la noche, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer —Dijo Sparx, que tenía el dedo índice rascando sus dientes con despreocupación—. Y bueno, con lo que dijeron, me afecto, un poco, uh, y no quiero que soporten, solos, esos pequeños problemas.

En aquel instante, Terrador tuvo la certeza de que aquella luz de que había a través de la ventana en la noche anterior era definitivamente Sparx.

— ¿Y qué vas hacer, Terrador? —Preguntó Cyril, impaciente.

Durante un instante, Cazador estuvo convencido de que Terrador les había sonreído un poco, mirándolos con cierto orgullo. Cyril esperaba, sin dejar de mirar mal a los dos rebeldes, a que Terrador decidiera el destino de ambos, y de la ciudad, pero Terrador no respondió nada, sino que respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un momento. Volteer le miró con altas expectativas, al igual que el resto de la gente, incluyendo a Cazador y a Sparx, aunque éste, avergonzado y con las mejillas coloradas, no los miraba directamente.

— Se ve que estás muy motivado a ir más allá de los límites del Reino Dragón para buscar a tus amigos —Dijo Terrador, abriendo los ojos, con franqueza—. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

Para sorpresa suya, la libélula frunció el ceño, infló el pecho y puso los brazos sobre las caderas. Nunca se lo había visto así de serio.

— ¡Es una pregunta tonta! —Cruzó los brazos—. Mi hermano siempre ha ido por ahí ayudando a los demás, y yo me quedé, bueno, en una esquina viendo lo que hacía — Por una fracción de segundos, mostró un poco de resentimiento—. Y… Es mi oportunidad... De demostrar ser alguien digno… Como él.

Cazador estuvo a punto de animar a la pequeña libélula, pero no pudo terminar de abrir la boca porque lo interrumpieron unos gritos estridentes que llegaron de sus alrededores. Terrador recorrió el entorno con la vista y se encontró con cientos de ojos humedecidos por la emoción. Eran las criaturas que se quedaron bocas abiertas, con las manos en las mejillas, y observando únicamente a la libélula amarilla, que se rascaba el cuello de la vergüenza. Cyril y Volteer estaban conmovidos. El primero mostraba una apariencia sutil de indiferencia, en cuanto al segundo tenía una sonrisa radiante de puros colmillos blancos. Finalmente, Terrador soltó un suspiro pesado, preparándose para dar su veredicto, miró al dúo peculiar de animal e insecto.

— Estén conscientes —Terrador señaló el muro con un gesto del ala—, un mundo dividido... No es un asunto que se deba tomar a la ligera..., aunque tengan experiencias en viajes peligrosos. No va a ser nada igual esta vez —A pesar de su tono gentil, tenía severidad en su rostro—. Cualquier peligro, cualquiera —Soltó de repente, inundando con inseguridad a los civiles—, llevaría al mundo a un caos otra vez, pero con una gran determinación, como las suyas, podrían superar esas amenazas —Sonrió suavemente —. Así que… No puedo refutar ante su decisión, menos cuando todos queremos a nuestros amigos de vuelta.

Maravillado, Sparx apretó los puños y sonrió con júbilo. Cazador imitó aquel gesto, pero como forma de agradecimiento.

— ¿No tendremos problemas con ir, entonces? —Se le soltó Sparx, todavía atontado—. Ya quiero demostrarle al mundo, lo que el Fabuloso Sparx puede hacer.

— Admirables hazañas —Intervino Cyril, dando un paso hacia adelante y mirando temerariamente a los dos—. Todos echaremos de menos sus peculiarísimas hazañas, Cazador y Sparx, sólo quiero pedirles, antes de asumir que esto es una buena idea, una manera para que nos comuniquen cómo les va yendo…, para evitar inconvenientes.

— Tengo la solución —Dijo Cazador, sacando del bolsillo una peculiar planta con forma de ave—. Si encontramos, o pasa algo malo, les enviaré esto.

Poniéndose la planta en la boca, utilizándola como una flauta, Cazador empezó a silbar una encantadora melodía.

— ¡Sublime! —Gritó Volteer, ladeando la cola con fascinación y los ojos salidos de las orbitas, al mismo tiempo que miraba el cielo nublado y escuchaba la melodía, y le daba la impresión de que se iba extendiendo en el infinito horizonte—. ¡Tranquilizante y acaricia el oído de cualquiera! ¡Hasta parece que lo cantan miles de aves! ¡Hace años que no escuchaba algo así!

Así que la gente se puso la mano en el oído y prestó atención, observando el entorno.

Por un largo tiempo, Terrador no había escuchado tampoco una melodía similar. Era un sentimiento que reconfortaba a cualquiera, relajante y suave, como dijo Volteer, el viento decoraba el ambiente, y se podía alcanzar a ver los ojos brillosos de la gente, casi adormecidos por aquella canción. Por la cara de Cyril, Terrador imaginó que intentaba disfrutar la música y al mismo tiempo lo despreciaba. Al lado suyo, oyó también la habladuría infinita de Volteer, que opinaba, con más de cien sinónimos, lo hermoso que era la melodía. Pasaron segundos, que se sintieron horas para todas las criaturas, y la canción finalmente cesó.

Satisfecho, Cazador volvió a guardar la flor en el bolsillo. Todos quedaron callados y esperaron alguna señal, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande.

— ¿Para qué todo este drama? —Se quejaba Cyril, expresando sutilmente su enfado—. Todo es un alboroto innecesario, ¿y sólo porque se quieren ir de aventuras?..., es una gran insolencia su decisión..., y ahora... ¿Esto? —Repuso, recordando la extraña flor—. No hacía falta la canción... —Agregó con tono de frialdad, y después murmuró—. Hay veces que me preguntó por qué no dejan esto a los profesionales, como nosotros, para esto fuimos entrenados por décadas —Luego se centró en Cazador—. ¿Y qué invocaste?

Cazador abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

Llegaba una música en algún lugar. Cyril se volvió para comprobar que en el cielo no había nada fuera de lo normal. Pero en aquel momento sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Sparx ahogó un alarido bastante audible, al igual que la multitud. A Terrador se le encogió las alas y le pareció que aquel sonido lo había escuchado antes. Luego, cuando la música se detuvo de tal modo que Terrador podía sentir el latido de los corazones las criaturas, del cielo cayó en picadas un haz castaño que causó que Terrador y los demás, excepto Cazador, soltaran gemidos de incredulidad.

Apareció de repente un halcón marrón del tamaño de un dragón bebé, que desplegaba con majestuosidad sus alas en el cielo. Tenía una cola pequeña, como el de un ave común, y brillantes garras doradas.

El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Cazador, cruzó descaradamente los cuernos de Cyril, haciendo que éste bajara la cabeza con fastidio y asombro, y se le posó en el hombro. Cuando plegó las alas, Terrador levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un collar amarrado en el cuello, un pico castaño afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes.

El pájaro acercó su cálido cuerpo a la mejilla del arquero, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los guardianes. El halcón era la vista principal de la multitud y Sparx, que no podían parpadear, ni siquiera por un instante.

— ¿Es el mensajero que nos avisó de que nos refugiáramos? —Preguntó Cyril, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz.

— Se llama _Talón_ —Presentó Cazador, señalando orgullosamente el pájaro con la mano—, si algo malo nos llegará a pasar, te voy a mandar una nota, Terrador. Espero que lo puedas recibir pronto.

— Por supuesto —Dijo Sparx, aparentando una actitud de despreocupación, a pesar de que su cara demostraba lo contrario—, dudo que algo así vaya a pasar. Somos… ¡Los mejores! ¿O no? —Oyó un silencio que lo dejó intranquilo—. ¡Bah! ¡Volveremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo!

Sparx se río con una risa potente y falsa que parecía estúpida. A Terrador le causó gracia ver la hipocresía de la libélula. Comenzando a notar que nadie lo acompañaba, Sparx dejó de reírse y cruzó avergonzando los brazos, mientras miraba a otra dirección.

— Está bien —Dijo Terrador con seguridad. Los verdes ojos se cruzaban con los de Cyril y los de Volteer—. ¡Tienen que irse ahora! Tendremos que depositar nuestra confianza en ellos…

Terrador notó que Cyril exhalaba un aliento de hielo de sus fauces y lo miraba con desaprobación.

—Mi corazonada me dicta que mandarlos fuera de Warfang empeorará las cosas —Dijo Cyril, que estaba nervioso—. Estén donde estén, podrían acabar muertos antes de que…

En aquel instante, alguien, en alguna parte de la multitud, llamó a los guardianes con brusquedad. Por un momento, Terrador estuvo convencido de que Volteer iba a regañar a Cyril. Gracias a aquel llamado, impidió que se hubiera liberado una última discusión (o la que se iba a desatar en Warfang) entre el dragón de hielo y de la electricidad. Los guardianes giraron al unísono las cabezas, observando la dirección que escucharon la voz. La multitud se partió en dos y dejó que los nuevos integrantes entraran, con pasos apresurados.

Eran Padat, Raleos y Manse, y llegaban jadeando pero sonriendo. Los dos últimos cargaban, a duras penas, una lanza cada uno, a pesar de que eran más grandes que sus cuerpos diminutos y más largos que sus brazos cortos.

— ¡Señores, tenemos listo sus armas! —Avisó Padat encantado, señalando orgullosamente a sus compañeros, precisamente a las armas.

No parecían darse cuenta de que los demás ciudadanos lo miraban con una expresión cercana al odio; « ¿Cómo se les ocurre interrumpir un momento así? », murmuraba uno « ¿Qué estaban pensando? », susurraba el otro. Terrador dio un paso hacia adelante.

— Llegan en un buen momento —Dijo—. Tienen por fin las armas. Por favor, equipen a mis camaradas. El tiempo corre, mis compañeros deben irse lo más rápido posible. A este ritmo, nuestros enemigos podrían llevar a cabo su último plan.

Cyril palideció.

— Así es, Padat —Intervino Volteer, siguiendo el juego de Terrador con una sonrisa de inocencia—. ¿Nos lo equipas en nuestras correas? Sería incomodo llevarlas, todo el tiempo, en nuestras bocas.

— Esperen…, no hemos…, todavía no…. —Resopló Cyril, confundido.

— Sí, ¿y no nos dijiste que preferías que estuvieran equipados lo más pronto posible para que pudieran irse de Warfang? —Añadió el herradero Manse, tambaleando bajo el paso de la lanza.

— Sí…, lo dije…, pero quiero…

— Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que criticabas la innecesaria decisión de que te fueras muy armado al ser meramente una simple "excursión" de viejas ruinas —Dijo Terrador, sonriendo con ligera picardía—. ¿No decías que aceptarías con tal de que sea rápido, y que si estuvieras listo te irías derechito a nuestros orígenes?

Cyril miró los rostros pétreos de sus colegas. Más atrás, pudo observar los ojos acusadores de los civiles, se sentía arrinconando en un rincón pequeño.

— Entiendo…, estamos apurados… Pero tenemos que solucionar este asunto primero…

— Necesitamos las armas en nuestras correas, Padat —Dijo Volteer, entusiasmado—. Somos cuadrúpedos. Es biológicamente imposible para nosotros ponernos equiparnos armas, ni siquiera sujetamos una pluma. Por eso se inventaron las mágicas, que flotan por si solas.

— ¡Acatado, señor! —Afirmó Padat, con una mano recta en la frente, y miró a sus compañeros, que apenas podían sostener las lanzas—. ¡No sean llorones! ¡Tenemos que preparar a nuestros líderes, vamos!

Cyril miró el entorno, enmudecido, pero todos parecían estar de acuerdo y no podía objetar al respecto. Ya no resultaba tan imponente ni indiferente. Le temblaba un ojo y no prestaba atención a Manse, que le estaba marrando la lanza en la correa, y en ausencia de su fría expresión, parecía flojo y debilucho.

— ¿Así está bien? —Preguntó Manse, después de atarle el arma, separándose unos centímetros de Cyril.

— Sí, muy bien… —Dijo en un hilo de voz débil y con la mirada perdida.

Terrador, riéndose entre dientes, se fijó en el arma del guardián de hielo. Se trataba de una vieja lanza de guerra, de un metal brillante enastado con un acabado en espiral de azul y blanco, la empuñadura plateada en un balance casi perfecto entre la guarda y el pomo de la empuñadura, aun protegida por el signo de hielo en ésta.

— Muy bien, Cyril, creo que acabamos aquí, ¿no? —Preguntó Volteer con la voz energizada, poniéndose el yelmo en el rostro—. Le agradecimos mucho su cooperación, intentaremos volver con buenas noticias.

— Ya pueden retirarse —Aclaró Terrador a los topos, con amabilidad.

Durante una milésima de segundos, mientras que los herraderos se retiraban, muy orgullosos de sí mismos, Terrador detalló el arma de Volteer. Poseía el mismo modelo que la de Cyril, salvo que los colores eran diferentes; las paletas de colores eran de amarillo y blanco, con la punta torcida, como la de un relámpago. Y en lugar del símbolo de hielo, tenía el de la electricidad en la empuñadura, que era de un color amarillo pálido. Se dio cuenta de que Cyril todavía seguía roto y desorientado.

Volteer se giró hacia Terrador. Poco a poco, la multitud se iba disipando, volviendo a sus labores diarias.

— ¿No tenemos problemas? ¿Podemos irnos con las consciencias limpias?

— Diría que sí —Respondió Terrador, observando a Cyril con el entrecejo fruncido—. A no ser que quieras aportar una cosa más.

De pronto, Sparx jaló una de las orejas de Cazador.

— Oye, mira ahí —Susurró, señalando las espaldas de los guardianes con el dedo. Cazador miró, rascándose la oreja afectada. Vieron que Terrador les estaba haciendo gestos sigilosos con la cola, a espaldas de tanto de Cyril como la de Volteer, indicándoles que se fueran a la mano de _Golem—_. Creo que nos está diciendo que nos vayamos. Cyril no nos va a dejar ir, aprovechemos la oportunidad.

Cazador miró a los habitantes que había a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los iba a delatar. Por fortuna, no se encontraba más criaturas rodeándolo, exceptuando algunos dragones y leopardos, intrigados por cómo acabaría la discusión.

— Supongo que nadie dirá nada —Susurró con cautela, haciendo un gesto de silencio con el dedo a aquéllos para que guardaran el secreto.

— Le probaremos a ese viejo de hielo lo que somos capaces, volveremos con buenas noticias. Lo presiento, amigo —Dijo Sparx en voz baja, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reír.

Con entusiasmo, se dirigieron a la prótesis del colosal monstruo en puntillas. Oían el ruido de cientos de comentarios de los pocos civiles que quedaron presentes. Terrador intentó acaparar la atención de Cyril con tosidos brutalmente fuertes. Cuando llegaron, Sparx miró a Golem y le hizo un apresurado gesto con la mano, diciéndole que los subiera rápido. Mientras eran subidos, junto con los paquetes, que olían a diversos tipos de carnes crudas y de vegetales limpios, vieron a la multitud despidiéndose de ellos, y le devolvieron aquellos gestos, con sonrisas de gratitud, como si fuesen héroes auténticos.

Como estaban tan altos, _Talón_ se fue volando del hombro de Cazador, rozándole la cara con sus plumas, y se adentró en las nubes hasta camuflarse con ellas. Llegaron a la cima, en el costado del lomo de Golem, que estaba cubierto por una montura exageradamente grande de cuero marrón. Cazador y Sparx bajaron por allí, transportando el contenido de la prótesis en él. Cazador cargó los paquetes más pesados mientras que Sparx los más pequeños, aunque para él eran del tamaño de rocas gigantescas.

Al preparar todo, desde abajo oyeron la voz de Terrador.

— ¿Y bien…? —Dijo a Cyril, que lo escuchaba en silencio, mientras que Volteer miraba con intriga— ¿Que querías decir, Cyril?

El guardián del hielo dejó escapar un grito. La poca multitud se quedó mirándolo con suma atención. Se notaba la presión en Cyril, tanto que le dificultaba la respiración. De forma dudosa, dijo:

— Todavía no creo que sea buena la sugerencia… Son inexpertos, no creo que ustedes dos, jovencitos… ¿Eh…?

Abrió atónito los ojos, con la boca entre abierta. Ya no veía a Cazador ni mucho menos a Sparx, como si se hubieran esfumado. Desesperado, los buscó con la mirada. De pronto, sobresaltándose del susto, escuchó una voz, que gritaba:

— ¡Nos vemos, _cubo de hielo_! —Dijo Sparx, con una sonrisa, y despidiéndose con la mano—. ¡Andando, _Golem_!

Y al haber finalizado aquellas palabras, que dejaron a Cyril incrédulo, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. En afirmación, _Golem_ rugió. Se dio media vuelta, exhibiendo su espalda, en el que Cazador se encontraba sentado con los paquetes, que estaban amarrados con cuerdas, junto a Sparx, que no podía quitar la sonrisa de su diminuta cara. _Golem_ avanzó hacia adelante, con zancadas que retumbaban el suelo mismo y un poco los edificios. La vibración fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que aquél se alejaba, hasta que su bulto dejó de verse en el rabillo de los muros.

— ¡Cuídense! —Se despidió Volteer, contento y agitando el ala como gesto de despedida—. ¡Tengan un buen viaje!

Fue la peor humillación que Cyril había tenido. Ahogó cientos de palabras, las cuales con ninguna podía describir lo indignado que estaba en ese momento. Haciendo un máximo esfuerzo para no perder el poco orgullo que le quedaba, se giró hacia en los guardianes, su expresión era tan fría como el hielo y con los ojos vacíos.

— Bueno…, qué hagan lo que quieran… —Admitió Cyril, evitando mirarlos a los ojos por un momento, avergonzando consigo mismo por haber perdido otra discusión, de nuevo—. Si quieren arriesgar sus vidas, por mí está bien.

— Animate, Cyril —Dijo Volteer, contento—, tienen la oportunidad única de que puedan probarse a sí mismos. ¿Cuántos tienen su momento de dejarnos con las bocas abiertas? Allá afuera es un mundo lleno de nuevos misterios, recuerda que muchos sitios del Reino Dragón todavía son desconocidos para nosotros. Quizás, y pueden que nos de algo de apoyo con información nueva. ¡Espero que sea así!

Terrador asintió y se puso en cuatro patas, atrayendo la atención inmediata de sus compañeros.

— No hay más tiempo que perder —Terrador parecía un poco deprimido, a juzgar por el tono de comandante que tenía—, las cosas pasan muy rápido, ¿no? Aclarado el asunto, deben irse…, ya no hay razón para que estén atrasando la misión.

Hubo un silencio de ultratumba. Terrador inspeccionó las expresiones de Volteer y Cyril y no le sorprendió ver que este último no mostraba una pizca de entusiasmo por marcharse. Volteer, sin embargo, parecía tan nervioso y angustiado que en ningún otro momento de los días que Maestro Oscuro gobernaba los Reinos de Dragón.

— Escuchen mis palabras —Dijo Terrador, sonando serio, y su cara expresaba serenidad—: en el fondo, sentimos miedo de que Reino Dragón siga infectada por la oscuridad de Malefor, sé que Spyro y Cynder hicieron lo imposible para exterminarlos, pero sólo nosotros podemos enfrentar esas nuevas amenazas..., y derrotarlos. Es lo que le debemos a nuestros aliados por esos esfuerzos, que nunca serán olvidadas en nuestras memorias.

Volteer nunca había visto a Terrador pasando semejante preocupación.

— Muy, muy cierto —Concordó, sonriendo con despreocupación—. Vamos, hemos vivido momentos peores, desde monstruos que medían unos metros más altos que nosotros hasta en guerras que pudimos haber perdido la vida, ¿cierto, Cyril?

Cyril no dijo nada, pero se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda con un penetrante sentimiento de frialdad que a Terrador le indicaba que las palabras sobraban, aunque hubiese preferido una despedida más emotiva.

— Asegurate de que no se pierda más vidas —Dijo Cyril con suavidad, abriendo las alas y mirando a Terrador desde el rabillo del hombro—, y no quiero ver malas noticias cuando volvamos.

— Lo mismo digo, viejo amigo —Respondió Terrador, y a Volteer ahogó un grito, de la sorpresa y emoción.

Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Cyril. Agitó las alas y salió volando, alejándose más de sus conocidos y perdiéndose en el cielo nublado.

— Fue una escena que me tocó el corazón —Dijo Volteer con nostalgia. La emoción no le dejaba moverse del lugar y agitaba la cola mientras miraba a Terrador, inconsciente de que estaba quedando atrás—. Por supuesto, al principio te será duro de asimilar. Comenzará siendo tedioso. Cuidar a muchos ciudadanos tú solo, liderar como nunca antes hubieses hecho en los años que llevas de guardián de Templo Dragón, uno de los tres grandes templos que existieron en el reino dragón —Habló energéticamente, ignorando la estupefacta cara de Terrador—. Y me imagino que debes estar tranquilo al mismo tiempo, con Sparx y Cazador, aventurándose y ahorrándonos una larga búsqueda, sabremos si conseguirán hallar a nuestros aliados perdidos y…

— Volteer… —Musitó una voz fría desde la distancia.

— ¿Sí? —Inquirió inocente, mirando arriba con intriga.

Volteer tuvo que cerrar la boca de inmediato. Allí estaba Cyril agitando las alas mientras para mantener el vuelo, mirándole con desprecio. Tenía el labio fruncido, como si Terrador presenciara que una bomba estuviera a punto de explotar en la boca de Cyril. Pero no había dudas que Volteer intentaría hablar con él, puesto que lo vio abrir la boca, pero fue sellado de inmediato cuando Cyril gritó:

— ¡VÁMONOS!

Volteer asintió con la cabeza agachada y alzó vuelo, siguiendo desde atrás a Cyril como un niño castigado. Por un segundo, Terrador miró a la poca gente, que se había quedado a ver el desenlace de la discusión, despedirse de ellos. Pero ellos tenían asuntos más importantes, así que Terrador les ordenó severamente:

— Se acabaron los juegos —Dijo Terrador, volviendo a mirar arriba—. Es hora de que volvamos a nuestras tareas, Warfang tiene mucho camino por recorrer; hay comida que buscar, hogares que construir.

La gente se retiró. Terrador pensó, cerrando los ojos y sopesando sus posibilidades. Cyril y Volteer buscarían la máscara de las visiones en Haven's Dawn, Sparx y Cazador irían a los exteriores de Reino Dragón para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Spyro, Cynder e Ignitus con ayuda de _Golem_ ; él tenía que cuidar Warfang, que no estaba seguro si volvería a ser atacado por un enemigo desconocido. Temía que no prometieran muchas cosas, la verdad. Pero cuanto más tiempo aquellos enemigos permanecieran escondidos, más inseguros se volverían nuevamente las tierras del reino dragón para sus habitantes. Terrador respiró hondo, apartando los nervios que le devoraban las esperanzas, abrió los ojos para contemplar por última vez el cielo y dijo pausadamente:

— Que los ancestros nos protejan… Que nos protejan a todos…


	6. El Valle de Avalar

Spyro era, en muchos sentidos, un joven diferente. Por un lado, ayudar a los necesitados le gustaba más que cualquier otra ambición, sin pedir recompensa alguna; y por otro, deseaba de verdad vivir una vida tranquila. Y además, Spyro era un dragón púrpura.

Era casi mediodía y estaba volando en el cielo, casi rozando las puntas de los árboles con sus garras. Tenía por delante a cientos de árboles más, un sol resplandeciente que iluminaba aquellos picos y, rozándole en la cara, un viento refrescante. Mientras planeaba, Spyro recorría el paisaje con sus ojos, con el entrecejo fruncido, buscando a una criatura que estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

La vista se detuvo en una peculiar roca que le llamó mucho la atención. Se encontraba cerca de la orilla de un río cristalino. Spyro descendió, esquivando ágilmente los árboles, y aterrizó delante de aquella piedra. Al mirarlo de arriba abajo, se dio cuenta de que, aparte de que tenía un tamaño que le superaba por una cabeza, había una extraña descripción grabada en ella y leyó:

 **VALLE DE AVALAR**

 _Sigan el curso este del río, porque lo llevarán directo a_ Valle de Avalar _, hogar de los leopardos más fuertes que existen en_ Reino Dragón. _¡Pero cuidado, turistas! Nunca intenten burlarse de ellos, porque recibirán un terrible castigo. Si son buenos, lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos._

 _No hace falta mencionar, que tengan cuidado, porque las cercas que rodean nuestro pequeño pueblo; Valle de los Cazadores, están plagadas de grublins, orcos, wyverns y otras criaturas por ahí, que aún no hemos estudiado por falta de tiempo._

 _Si son dragones, asegúrense de no quemar nuestros cultivos. ¡Nos ha llevado años para que den frutos para alimentar a nuestra gente! Casi se acerca la temporada de invierno ¡Ni se les ocurra hacerlo! Si enemigos son ustedes, como escribí más arriba, aléjense si no quieren recibir los colmillos, las flechas, las espadas y las garras._

 _P.D: Por favor, no intenten verse como animales, porque les podríamos disparar con flechas por accidente._

 _Atentamente,_

 _el líder de los guepardos, Prowlus._

Nervioso, Spyro se puso la garra debajo de la barbilla y buscó una señal de peligro a su alrededor pero no había encontrado nada, para su alivio. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, se acercó a la orilla, inclinó el cuello y comenzó a beber el agua, deteniéndose a escuchar de vez en cuando, porque si alguno de los leopardos, al pasar entre los arbustos, oían el sonido de la lengua, lo más probable era que lo atacaran de nuevo con una bomba para dormir y despertara encadenado en la esquina más pequeña que había en la aldea de los guepardos.

— No hace falta suponer que los "agradables" aldeanos de Avalar continúan desconfiando de otras especies —Dijo Spyro con sarcasmo, dejando de beber, relamiéndose la boca, y levantó el cuello. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie a kilómetros.

La familia de los guepardos, que vivía en el pequeño pueblo de Villa de los Cazadores, era el motivo de que Spyro no pudiera aventurarse libremente en los alrededores de Avalar. El jefe Prowlus era el aliado más hostil que tenía Spyro. Era un cazador, y su actitud hacia los dragones, o de cualquier otra raza en general, era muy medieval. En lo que Spyro llevaba visitando a los pueblos, a las villas y a las ciudades del gran reino de los dragones, nunca se había topado con aliados así, que habían aceptado su ayuda sin vacilaciones. Durante años, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril y Volteer habían albergado las esperanzas de conducir a Spyro en su destino como dragón púrpura, con bastantes entrenamientos. Les alegraba haberlo conseguido y vivían con la seguridad de que las fuerzas del pequeño Spyro pudieran derrotar al mal que amenazaba con exterminar la vida en el mundo. Lo único que podían hacer los guardianes en aquellos días era vigilar, cuidar a los sobrevivientes que quedaron, y guiarle en lo que necesitaba saber.

— Llevamos horas buscándolos — Susurró para sí mismo, observando su reflejo en el agua—. Sparx, Cazador, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, me gustaría verlos otra vez… Sobre todo a… —Un nudo ahogó sus palabras, abriendo los ojos con horror y apretando los colmillos—. Ignitus… —La voz se le tornó vacía—. Es cierto… Él ya... No...

Le costaba pronunciar las últimas palabras, como si no quisieran salir de su garganta. Tanto así, que prefirió guardárselas. Apartó la cara del río y miró vagamente a los árboles, cuyas hojas danzaban con el viento.

— Lo lamento, Ignitus… —Musitó Spyro con resentimiento—. No debí haberte dejado, pude salvarte también…, así, seguirías a mi lado…

Para Spyro había representado un grave problema, porque aquel sacrificio le había dejado un gran hueco irreparable en el corazón. ¿Cómo podía continuar sin él? Se preguntaba, una y otra vez. Una de las tareas más difíciles, sobre aprender de los dragones, era guiado por el dragón que más apreciaba Spyro, Ignitus, que estaría encantado de tener una razón para guiarlo hacia la máxima sabiduría. Spyro iba a echar mucho de menos aquellos consejos y no quería perder a más nadie. Así que, durante las primeras horas que despertó en las afueras de Valle Avalar (sin tener ideas de cómo llegó ahí), con Cynder, aprovechó la oportunidad: mientras que nadie estaba atemorizando a los alrededores, Spyro le pidió a Cynder (en voz muy calmada, para que ella lo tomara de buena manera porque estaba muy cansada), que investigara en el norte para que hallara pistas sobre el paradero de los demás, y ésta aceptó con determinación. Spyro fue volando en sentido contrario (sur), revisó algunas cuevas, se encontró con unos animales que uso para comer y se aseguró de que no hubiera enemigos asechando.

— Tal vez… Si ella no me hubiera detenido… —Soltó de repente, mirando el cielo, confundido y extrañado—. ¡Bah! —Agitó la cabeza, alejándose del río—. Ella me motivó a continuar. Si no fuese por ella, seguiría atormentándome por eso.

Spyro no quería problemas con ella y menos en aquellos momentos, porque estaban debilitados y todo porque habían desgastado muchas energías contra el temible dragón púrpura.

— ¿Cómo le estará yendo con su búsqueda? —Preguntó, pensativo.

Cynder, que era la única amiga que Spyro tenía en Templo Dragón, procedía de una maldición que la había convertido enuna dragona que destruyó a cientos de dragones en contra de su voluntad. Esto significaba que sabía muchas cosas que Spyro ignoraba, pero nunca había querido compartir sobre su pasado. La propia Cynder ni siquiera lo entendía totalmente. Debido a eso, Spyro quería ayudarla, como ella hizo con él cuando perdió a Ignitus.

— Nunca lo voy a averiguar estando aquí —Enderezó las alas, con una sonrisa suave— Tal vez me esté esperando en el punto de reunión.

Spyro terminó de pensar en aquellas dudas e hizo una pausa para volver a escuchar. Sólo las melodías lejanas y placenteras de las innumerables criaturas rompían el silencio del bosque. Debía de ser muy tarde. A Spyro le dolían las extremidades del cansancio. Sería mejor continuar con la investigación unas horas después…

Flexionó las patas delanteras, separó las patas traseras, extendió más alas, quedándose rígidas y quietas, agachó la cabeza y levantó la cola. Respiró unas cuantas veces, inflando y desinflando el pecho. Se impulsó hacia arriba, voló encima del páramo y miró a la esfera luminosa que cubría al mundo con una tenue luz blanca.

Estaba ocultándose en el horizonte. Spyro se sobresaltó: hacía más de tres horas que había estado recorriendo el bosque y no se había dado cuenta. Con una mueca de disgusto adornándole la comisura de sus labios, imaginó que Cynder lo estaría esperando con una cara asesina. Menudo despistado estaba hecho Spyro. A pesar de los años y de las batallas que obtuvo, nunca cambiaría.

Spyro aún era un dragón diferente en otro aspecto: en el excesivo entusiasmo con que preparaba sus aventuras. Nunca había experimentado una autentica vida normal. En el momento que salió del cascarón, las libélulas (Flash y Nina) lo criaron y llegó a creer que era uno de ellos, a pesar de que tenía un tamaño proporcionalmente grande, una apariencia nada similar a la de un insecto alado y apenas podía caber en el árbol donde dormía con su hermano adoptivo, Sparx. Largos años después, sucedió un trágico accidente que involucró a la libélula amarilla, que todavía recordaba sus chillidos de auxilio, porque había sido capturado por unos simios de caras feas y de alientos podridos. En aquel instante, Spyro descubrió la verdad. Verdad que lo hizo saber que era un dragón y no una libélula, porque había escupido fuego por la boca para salvar al insecto dorado de aquellos monstruos. Pero Spyro quería saber de dónde venía, y salió de casa con Sparx. Horas después, conocieron a Ignitus, el primer maestro que Spyro tuvo. A partir de entonces, vivió con entrenamientos y aventuras, que lo llevaron a descubrir quién era; un dragón destinado a salvar el mundo.

Spyro atravesó los árboles, arrasando las hojas de éstos, y llegó hasta el centro de un campo, que estaba vacía, repleto de flora y fauna. No había nadie. Se apoyó en la roca más próxima, poniéndose las patas delanteras debajo de la cabeza, y notó con agrado en la cara, aun del largo rato que se la pasó volando, el frescor del atardecer. Hacía cinco horas que se había separado de Cynder. Spyro no estaba preocupado por ella (en otras ocasiones se había ido por motivos personales, pero éste no era el caso), pero esperaba que no tardara en volver. Era la única amiga en aquel lugar que estaba preocupado por él.

Aunque Spyro seguía siendo demasiado pequeño y esmirriado para su edad, había crecido varios centímetros durante la última aventura. Extendiéndose desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola, que tenía una especie de hoja amarilla, una cresta amarilla de membranas naranjas decoraba la frente. La espalda era decorada por magníficas alas, que le ayudaban a volar, aunque no a grandes alturas. Tenía unos ojos púrpuras brillantes, cuernos curvados en la cabeza, y con manchas oscuras, claramente visible en el cuerpo, una escamosa piel púrpura, protegida por placas naturales color arena en el pecho y vientre.

Aquel color era lo más extraordinario de todas las características inusuales de Spyro. Era, como le habían explicado los Guardianes durante los últimos tres años, una raza que nadie, ni siquiera Spyro, entendía totalmente, porque podía controlar varios elementos. Mientras que, uno normal sólo podía manejar uno. Habían nacido dos dragones de aquella mística y desconocida especie: Spyro y, el dragón más temido por todos durante los últimos mil años, Malefor. Como huevo, Spyro había sobrevivido a aquella invasión sin otra secuela que perderse en las profundidades del pantano, gracias a Ignitus, que lo había salvado en ese entonces, cuando el ejército de Malefor, en vez de encontrarlo y matarlo con las demás crías, había robado un huevo de dragón. Insatisfecho, el ejército había huido del templo dragón, pero Malefor tenía planes con aquel ser, que pronto sería conocido como el _Terror de los Cielos_ …

Pero Spyro había tenido que vérselas con ella, en el momento en que emprendió la búsqueda de los otros guardianes. Al recordar, junto a las flores, sus últimas batallas, Spyro pensó que si había seguido con vida era porque tenía mucha suerte.

Miró el cielo nublado, por si veía a Cynder, que quizá regresara con un animal muerto en el hocico, queriendo recobrar energías con un buen alimento. Spyro miraba distraído por encima de las montañas y pasaron algunos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que veía.

Perfilada contra el sol blanco y creciendo a cada instante, se veía una figura de forma extrañamente irregular que se dirigía hacia Spyro, batiendo las alas. Se quedó quieto, viéndola descender. Durante una fracción de segundo, Spyro no supo, con la boca largando humo, si atacarla de golpe con una bola de fuego. Pero entonces, la extraña criatura revoloteó sobre los picos del lugar, y Spyro, dándose cuenta de lo que era o de quién era, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se hizo a un lado.

Una dragona penetró los árboles, desprendiendo las hojas de éstas, y sostenía, con las patas delanteras, unas cosas que parecían cristales. Sus vidrios brillaban a través del sol, como un arcoíris pequeño. Aterrizó suavemente sobre el césped, a espaldas de Spyro, y los cristales, que eran rojos y verdes, cayeron y quedaron allí, inmóviles y relucientes. La dragona sonreía orgullosa de sí misma, teniendo el pecho en alto.

— ¿Se te ha perdido algo, Spyro? —Dijo aquella dragona, manteniendo su sonrisa de picardía, y volviéndose hacia él.

Al reconocer la voz, Spyro miró hacia atrás y sintió como le quitaran un horrible peso de los hombros. Estaba delante de la mismísima dragona de oscuridad Cynder, a quien solían llamar como _Terror de los Cielos_.

— Has tardado mucho, Cynder —Confesó Spyro en tono de preocupación, sentándose en la hierba blanda y verde—. Llegué a pensar que te había sucedido algo.

La sonrisa de Cynder desapareció. Spyro se le había puesto la piel de gallina en las patas, a pesar del caluroso viento. Cynder agarró un cristal verde y acumuló el resto en un pequeño bulto con la cola. Dando dos pasos, se puso delante de Spyro.

— De nuevo te preocupas demasiado —Observó Cynder, agitando con picardía la cola que traía un cuchillo afilado—, no me importa quedarme un rato afuera. ¡Perdería mi experiencia si no luchará un poco! Por desgracia, no había encontrado monstruos para distraerme un rato.

Cynder, una dragona de la misma estatura que Spyro, con escamas negras y placas rosadas desde el pecho hasta el vientre, parecía distante y decepcionada.

— ¿Tú tampoco? —Preguntó Spyro, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Entonces este lugar está libre de enemigos y monstruos hostiles.

— ¡No te apresures! —Grito Cynder con seriedad—. Claro, hicimos un gran trabajo alejándolos por estos lares, Spyro, pero aún no podemos llegar a la conclusión de que sea seguro.

Antes de que Spyro pudiera decir una palabra, notó que Cynder le extendió pequeños cristales verdes y rojos, que sostenía con la garra derecha.

— Ten, Spyro, pareces desfallecido cuando te estresas demasiado.

Spyro carraspeó.

— No tienes por qué haberte molestado en traérmelos —Explicó, sonriendo apenado—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

— ¡No digas tonterías! —Tajó Cynder, lanzándole una mirada de enojo—. Además…, te agradará oír que estamos cerca del Valle de Avalar. Hace unas horas que me encontré con algunos guepardos armados rondando por aquí. Han intentado verme y cazarme, confundiéndome de seguro con un pájaro enorme, pero me oculté en los arbustos más cercanos. Si los encontramos, podremos hallar pistas de lo que sucedió.

No se le ocurrió a Spyro objetar ante aquella declaración. Quería ir a Valle Avalar también para descubrir cuál era la situación actual.

— Sí, creo que es lo que deberíamos hacer ahora —Dijo, observando ahora los cristales de Cynder—. Y agradezco el gesto, Cynder, pero todavía me encuentro muy bien.

— Te ves terrible —Replicó Cynder con una cara de ironía, mientras que el cielo empezaba a teñirse de rojo manzana.

Spyro entendió enseguida las palabras de Cynder. Ella lo miraba de arriba abajo y parecía querer echarse una buena carcajada. Spyro se inspeccionó inmediatamente el cuerpo, sin poder creer lo que veía. Las patas estaban cubiertas de barro, tenía las alas agujeradas y las escamas se habían ensuciados de arena. También, sin darse cuenta, jadeaba del cansancio. Spyro, riendo para sus adentros, se volvió hacia ella. Cynder se echó una risa fuerte, agitó fuertemente las alas en señal de burla y extendió una vez más los cristales mágicos.

— Sí..., eso creo —Dijo, sonrojado, y agarró los cristales—. Mejor estar preparados, aunque no quisiera toparme con algún monstruo.

Spyro dejó caer los cristales, levanto la cola, la movió como si fuera un martillo y los quebró en un millón de pequeños pedazos. Se concentró para que su desgastado cuerpo pudiera absorberlos. Flotaron alrededor de Spyro, convirtiéndose en partículas coloridas, y se unieron mágicamente a su cuerpo.

— Me siento como nuevo, menos mal que los cristales tienen el poder de recobrar nuestras fuerzas —Observó Spyro, satisfecho.

Las alas estaban como nuevas. Las escamas púrpuras de Spyro brillaban como si alguien los hubiera pulido. Rápidamente, Spyro se quitó el barro de las garras, sacudiéndolas con irritación, y sacudió el cuerpo para que la arena desapareciera.

— Pensé que te gustaría un poco de acción... —Interrumpió Cynder, mirando al horizonte—, pero parece que me equivoque.

Mientras hablaba, Cynder desplegaba las alas y dejaba boca abierto al dragón púrpura, que la miraba sonreír con burla.

— ¡Creo que hemos tenido suficiente acción por el resto del año! —Le exclamó Spyro enseguida—. ¡Luchar con Malefor me dejó muy exhausto!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cynder saltó con ligereza del suelo, enderezó las alas, realizó una rápida piruleta aérea y llegó de un golpe en las puntas del bosque; las hojas estaban oscurecidas, casi del mismo color de piel que la de Cynder y ella las utilizó para esconderse con suma facilidad, gozando de la libertad con una vivida risa.

— ¡Animate un poco, Spyro, nunca vamos a hallar a nuestros amigos si continuas flojeando!

— ¡Espera, Cynder! —Exclamó Spyro, poniendo cara de no entender lo que había pasado.

Un minuto después, Cynder desapareció de los ojos de Spyro. El sol se había ocultado totalmente en el horizonte, oscureciendo el cielo y decorándola con hermosas estrellas plateadas. Spyro estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de Cynder, porque no la encontraba por ninguna parte, cuando escuchó unas ramitas romperse en la lejanía. Girándose hacía el norte, lo miró con aprensión, pero aquella dirección no volvió a mostrar indicios del paradero de Cynder, y se dio por vencido. Decidido a seguir el juego de la dragona de oscuridad, extendió las alas y voló al interior del bosque.

— ¿Estás por aquí? ¿Me oyes? Eeh… ¿Cynder?

Un viento sopló, entumeciéndole las patas traseras y la cola, como si se tratara de una navaja helada.

— Esto me trae malos recuerdos… —Susurró con fastidio, recordando las innumerables veces que le habían pasado cosas terribles en ambientes tétricos y lúgubres.

Spyro cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia el oeste. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que agitaba las gruesas hojas de unos árboles moribundos y torcidos había causado que iluminación nítida de las dos lunas celestiales fuesen tapadas por éstas. Volando, iba a ciegas por el camino cuando chocó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había al frente.

Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que había chocado, y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

En el aire, monstruoso y rojizo, con una mirada de espanto en el rostro y los ojos rasgados vueltos hacia el dragón púrpura, yacía una figura endemoniada que se acercaba, agitando unas alas que parecían ser de murciégalos.

Spyro se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón ejecutando contra sus cotillas, lo que parecía un redoble de tambor. Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del bosque y vio unos animalitos inofensivos huyendo de la criatura rojiza a todo correr. Lo único que se oía era la terrorífica voz que largaba aquel ser, como si estuviese silbando de una manera distorsionada y poco placentera de escuchar.

Podía salir volando, pero posiblemente sería perseguido por aquella cosa. Pero no podía dejar a qué eso pudiera lastimar a personas inocentes…, tenía que pelear por ellos. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no dio una buena lucha? Desde la lucha contra Malefor, no estaba seguro si sus elementos todavía seguían funcionando… La última vez que liberó una energía de aquella manera, permaneció seis meses sin dominar nuevamente sus elementos… ¿Y cuál sería el elemento más eficaz? ¿Fuego, tierra, electricidad o hielo? El fuego había sido su elemento favorito. Por alguna razón, lo hacían sentir más a gusto, como si fuera su verdadera raza y no un dragón que podía controlar a otros tres.

Aún estaba allí, confundido, cuando un rugido amenazador se alzó delante de él. La bestia se acercaba a toda velocidad. Viéndola más de cerca, parecía más un dragón cubierto por una manta rojiza transparente. Todavía no era capaz de reconocerlo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, porque unas preguntas se le surgieron, de repente, en la cabeza. ¿Acaso raptó a Cynder? Sí es así… ¿Dónde se la llevó? No iba a quedarse con esas inquietudes.

— Muy bien, sea lo que seas —Dijo Spyro, optando una posición de combate y frunciendo desafiantemente el ceño—. Preparate, porque iré con todo.

El monstruo se detuvo a media alzada de garras delanteras. Pensativo, vio los humos negros salirse de la boca del joven dragón. Cayeron las patas, soltó una rápida carcajada extraña, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Spyro pudiera impedirlo, gritó:

— ¡KROAAAR! ¡KRRRRRRRR! ¡KRKRKRKRKRKRKR!

« ¡Aghgggggh! », « ¡Ay! »: un grito de horror y después uno de dolor, fueron los aullidos que Spyro había escupido por la boca, antes de que cayera de espalda, con las patas en el aire y con los ojos en blanco. Durante una milésima de segundo, un ruido se alzaba por el bosque, como si estuviera andando miles de sirenas distorsionadas, que podrían dejar aturdido y paralizado a cualquiera que lo escuchase. Spyro, por desgracia, sufría aquellos efectos, con cara de malestar.

El monstruo rodeó a Spyro, poniéndose delante de la cabeza, y posó un cuchillo afilado alrededor del cuello de éste, amenazándolo con cortárselo. El ruido cesó al instante, seguido por una misteriosa onda roja que se había evaporado fugazmente en el cielo, la cual Spyro pudo fijarse a duras penas cuando sentía que recuperaba el control de sus extremidades. Spyro utilizó su cola y la golpeó contra el suelo para provocar una sacudida que se extendió a los pies de aquel bicho rojo, obligándole a que lo liberara del mortal cuchillo, y fuera empujado unos centímetros de él. Cuando el enemigo se hubo alejado un poco, Spyro se incorporó de inmediato en cuatro patas y comenzó a desprender chispas eléctricas entre los dientes de navajas.

— ¡Buen intento, pero debes ser más rápido si quieres ponerme en aprietos! —Gritó Spyro, con la cara completamente seca, a punto de expulsar un rayo eléctrico a su adversario.

Para sorpresa de Spyro, el enemigo sonrió, y no de una manera espeluznante, sino de una de felicidad.

— ¡Ya basta, Spyro! —Dijo repentinamente, expresándose con una voz inconfundible para los oídos del joven púrpura —. ¡Me vas a hacer explotar!

Se río a todo pulmón de la cara atónita que ponía Spyro.

— Increíble, he sido yo todo este tiempo, Spyro. Me cubrí con una capa de mi elemento, y luego me escondí en el bosque para que intentaras encontrarme. Mira…

Con un nudo en la garganta, Spyro entrecerró los ojos a tiempo de que la manta roja se esfumaba, en un millón de pedazos, del cuerpo de la criatura. Era Cynder con una sonrisa juguetona, como de costumbre.

— ¿C-Cynder…? —Balbuceó Spyro. Las patas le fallaban, al punto de casi dejarse caer en el césped—. F-Fuiste… Tú… ¿Todo este tiempo?

— ¡Así es! —Dijo Cynder con voz potente, y una sonrisa de triunfo se le apareció en el rostro.

La estupefacta mueca de Spyro se agrandó más.

— Te veías tan diferente, Cynder, no parecías tú misma… —Dijo, con un dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba pensar con claridad—. Llegué a pensar que, por un momento, fuiste derrotada y te llevaron lejos de aquí.

— ¿Yo, derrotada? —Repitió Cynder bruscamente—. Estoy bien. Ni con un millón de monstruos serían suficientes para vencer a esta dragona. Y, al igual que tú, perfeccioné mis habilidades para hacerme más fuerte —Tenía una sonrisa orgullosa ahora—. Tengo mis momentos, ¿recuerda?

Sin el viento, el ambiente quedaba tan calmado y bonito como antes. Ante la repentina desaparición de las corrientes frías y heladas, Spyro sospechó que Cynder también había manipulado el aire para dejarlo con el miedo en la boca.

— No necesitabas hacerme pasar un mal rato —Dijo con firmeza—. Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Pero Cynder lo miró con expresión severa, como la que había visto a veces adoptar Cyril, el guardián del hielo.

— Tus años de entrenamientos no servirán de nada si no lo pones en práctica —Explicó con voz de dictadora—. La última vez, perdiste tu capacidad de controlar tus otros elementos, ¿lo olvidas?

Con el susto de la batalla, Spyro apenas podía recordarse del motivo por el que sus elementos dejaron de funcionar hace tres años, pero lo terminó de recordar en cuanto Cynder caminó unos pasos hacia adelante, se sentó en la hierba alta, y posó, en el hombro de él, una de sus garras negras, que lo calmó un poco.

— Ya, disculpa por darte un susto de muerte, pero funcionas mejor estando bajo mucha presión —Le pidió Cynder, sacudiéndolo con amabilidad.

Entre jadeos y sacudidas, Spyro no supo qué decir. Hace tres años, los Guardianes habían debatido sobre la estancia de Cynder en el Templo Dragón. Pensó en Cyril gritando « _¡Es peligroso mantener a una dragona que ha sufrido los terribles efectos de la Enfermedad de los Dragones!_ », y en las miles de palabras de Volteer, que decían los lados positivos y negativos de cuidar a Cynder. Luego recordó que la discusión había concluido con dejar a Cynder vivir en el templo, porque Cyril no quería seguir escuchando el glosario verbal eterno de Volteer. Recordó, también, en los métodos que utilizaba Cynder con ayudarlo, y en su creciente lucha por volver a activar sus elementos por cuenta propia…

— Descuida, entiendo tu punto —Respondió Spyro, armándose de tolerancia—. Aunque, a veces, eres escalofriante cuando tratas de ayudar.

Cynder parecía indignada.

— ¡Eres tú el que no se adapta a mis métodos de entrenamiento! —Gritó, señalando, con la garra índice, a Spyro—. Has estado un poco lento, deberías a mejorar tus reflejos.

Había algo en la voz de Cynder que hizo que Spyro le preguntase:

— Nunca te he visto usar así el elemento miedo, ¿cuándo lo aprendiste?

Para sorpresa de Spyro, Cynder ahogó una risita.

— ¿De verdad lo olvidaste, Spyro? —Preguntó, con una voz despreocupada—. Ignitus, y los otros, nos lo han explicado cientos de veces —Sonrió con satisfacción—. Y, bueno, no fue fácil realmente…, pero lo puse en práctica (cuando tomamos rutas diferentes para buscar a nuestros amigos) y conseguí dominarlo mil veces mejor.

— Me pusiste en un gran aprieto —Admitió Spyro, orgulloso—. No has tenido ningún problema, ¿verdad?

Cynder hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la garra.

— No —Dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Poniendo en práctica las palabras que nos dijo Ignitus, entrenar en solitario es como cazar ovejas.

— Eeh… ¿Qué dijo Ignitus? —Preguntó Spyro, extrañándose consigo mismo por haberse olvidado de las palabras de su mentor.

Cynder se quedó petrificada, desplegando las alas en señal de asombro y ahogando un grito de incredulidad. Spyro inclinaba la cabeza con una ceja levantada, abriendo ligeramente la boca para hablar, pero, como no tenía nada que decir, la cerró. Un segundo después, Cynder recuperó la compostura y, con los ojos abiertos, gritó:

— ¡Las tres frases de un elemento! —Dijo, impresionada—. No me extraña que aquella vez no supieras manejar tus elementos por seis meses.

— Claro que no —Replicó Spyro, arrugando la frente—. Quiero decir, sé que la primaria es de ataques cercanos, la secundaria para las distancias y la furia para liberar todo tu poder. Si te centras en algunas de ellas, liberarás nuevas habilidades. ¿Cierto?

— Muy bien, me alivia saber que todavía tengas presente los aspectos básicos de cómo entrenar los elementos —Dijo Cynder más relajada—. Pero, siempre me comía la pregunta… ¿Por qué habías dejado de usarlos en esos tiempos? —Preguntó, arqueando una ceja con severidad.

— Bueno… —Spyro se rascó la cabeza, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—Accidentalmente, te eché un extraño ataque púrpura la vez que nos enfrentamos en el Altar de Conve… —Cynder lo insistió con la mirada para que fuera al grano—. Ya sabes…, pero era como si mi cuerpo hubiera reaccionado solo, y yo sólo obedecí. Cuando salimos con vida de la explosión y llegamos al templo, mi cuerpo, por alguna razón, se apagó, como si se quedara sin energías. Nunca llegue a comprender lo que me pasó exactamente.

— ¿Has llegado a sentir que tu cuerpo se movía solo sin siquiera darte cuenta? —Repitió Cynder con una voz débil.

— ¿Y qué? —Preguntó Spyro, desinteresado, y ladeando la cabeza—. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de dragones.

— Desde luego que no —Dijo Cynder con un tono de misterio—. No es un don muy frecuente, Spyro, eres un dragón púrpura y, dejarte llevar por esos poderes, no es buena señal.

— ¿Qué no es buena señal? —Cortó Spyro, comenzando a enfadarse—. ¿Por qué te inquietas demasiado? Mira, si no hubiera permitido que mi cuerpo, poder, o lo que sea, derrotara a Gaul…

— ¿No recuerdas lo que te pasó?

— ¿Qué pasa? Tú, y Sparx, estaban allí… Ustedes me vieron.

— Estabas en un estado de oscuridad —Le dijo Cynder, preocupada—, y te hizo perder la cordura. Podías haber hecho daño a cualquiera. No te sorprenda que no lo puedas recordar, parecías como si estuvieras perdiendo el control. Llegaste a asustar a Sparx, y a mí. Fue escalofriante…

Spyro se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Dejé que una fuerza invisible me manipulara? Pero no comprendo… ¿Cómo puedo controlar un poder sin saber que la tengo?… —De golpe, se asustó consigo mismo—. ¿Ha sucedido otras veces?

Cynder asintió con la cabeza. La cara que ponía, parecía como si acabara de morir alguien. Spyro no alcanzaba a comprender qué era tan terrible.

— ¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que un gorila horrible y sin un ojo siguiera sirviendo a Malefor por puro capricho de poder? —Preguntó—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que su ejército se volviera menos fuerte?

— Sí importa —Interrumpió Cynder, hablando en un frío susurro—, porque Malefor era temido por su inusual capacidad de controlar un poder oscuro que nadie llegaba a comprender. Por eso la apariencia que tenía era diferente a la tuya, estaba muy influenciado por esa oscuridad.

Spyro quedó hecho piedra y boquiabierto.

— Y bueno —Prosiguió Cynder, despacio, como si le costara pronunciar las siguientes palabras—, Sparx y yo hemos llegado a pensar que podrías ser un descendiente muy lejano de Malefor —Al ver la cara de horror que ponía Spyro, rápidamente agregó—. Aunque fue idea suya.

— Pero no lo soy —Escupió Spyro, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.

— Te costará mucho demostrarlo —Dijo Cynder, con un tono de preocupación y lastima a la vez—. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que el dragón pudiera decir otra palabra, una explosión sonó de improviso e irrumpió la calma de los pequeños animales, que salieron huyendo de sus escondites y, pasando entre las patas de los jóvenes dragones, se perdieron en los arbustos más espesos, y obligó que Spyro y Cynder giraran sus cabezas en el origen del sonido estremecedor.

Spyro, serio, distinguió un hilo de humo salir de los picos de los cientos de árboles, en dirección hacia el norte, y, después, miró rápidamente a Cynder, y ella le regresó la mirada con una expresión de seriedad. Como si se estuvieran comunicando con la sola mirada, asintieron con las cabezas, regresando la vista en el nuevo objetivo.

— Creo que no podremos seguir discutiéndolo… —Dijo Spyro a toda prisa, queriendo olvidar esas horribles suposiciones—. Será mejor ir a ver qué pasa. Podemos llegar más rápido siguiendo el río —Abrió las alas, parándose en cuatro patas—. ¡Sígueme!

Pero Cynder dio de repente un saltó que la llevó ponerse ágilmente delante de Spyro, y lo miró con cierto desprecio.

— ¿Otra vez tú delante? —La navaja que tenía por cola cortaba las flores que tenía por detrás, desquitando su enojo con ellas.

A Spyro le dio un vuelco en el corazón, y agachó la cabeza.

— Al parecer no sabes a tratar a las damas —Continuó Cynder, con más indignación y desprecio.

Fueron palabras suficientes para dejar a Spyro como perro castigado. Tenía pegadas las patas en el cuerpo, enrollándose la cola en ellas y encogiéndose las alas en los hombros. En ese momento, Cynder parecía su madre.

— Y-yo… L-Lo siento… —La mente de Spyro estaba tan vacía, que buscaba a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. Tenía el ceño arrugado de la culpa—. Eeh…

— ¡Por los Ancestros, Spyro! —Cortó Cynder, exasperada, mientras que Spyro subía la cabeza con cara de tonto—. Es sólo otra broma, puedes ir delante como siempre.

Al darse la vuelta Cynder de un golpe para apuntar la mirada al cielo, Spyro volvió a mirar al norte con una expresión de alivio, creyendo que podía a volver a tomar el liderazgo sin que lo reprochara de nuevo.

— Por supuesto que… —Habló repentinamente Cynder con un tono de burla—. Sirves muy bien como escudo, así anticipo los ataques de cualquier enemigo.

Sin palabras, Spyro tornó los ojos, mirando a Cynder e intentando deducir si aquellas palabras fueron de sarcasmo o no.

— ¿A qué estás esperando? —Dijo Cynder impaciente al ver que Spyro, lleno de dudas, la observaba como si fuese una especie desconocida—. ¡Vámonos, que necesitan ayuda!

…

Aquel viaje aéreo, Spyro no pronunció en varias horas una sola palabra, mientras seguía inconscientemente el río. Cynder lo seguía desde su lado, respetando su espacio en silencio y mirando al oeste con vagancia. Por una abertura en las innumerables puntas de los árboles, Spyro veía una pequeña iluminación rojiza (imaginaba que era una fogata enorme) alzarse en el otro lado del bosque en una pequeña villa, y meditaba.

¿Era posible que fuera un descendiente de Malefor? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada sobre la familia de sus parientes, ni de sus propios padres biológicos. Los Guardianes nunca le habían explicado bien cuando ya se ponían exageradamente nerviosos, en especial Ignitus, que lo recordaba ponerse bastante pálido y dubitativo, diciéndole excusas para que dejara de centrarse en eso, como si intentara impedir que descubriese algo. ¿Pero qué?

Con la cabeza baja, trató de liberar una fuerza púrpura de sus garras delanteras, pero no expulsó nada. Parecía que era un requisito impredecible estar al borde de la muerte.

« Pero soy el que salvó al mundo, el que venció a Malefor —Pensó Spyro—. Todos no me habrían puesto sus esperanzas si hubieran creído que yo era igual a él… »

« _¡Ah!_ —Dijo en su cerebro una voz horrible— _, pero Malefor te quería explicar que los Dragones Púrpuras valían más de lo que creías, ¿lo recuerdas?_ »

Spyro se volvió. Al llegar a la villa, vería a los aldeanos sufrir por algún problema y les demostraría que no era igual que Malefor, resolviendo muchos problemas y luchando contra enemigos, como siempre lo había hecho en el momento que partió del templo dragón, algo (pensó enfadado, resonando la boca con los colmillos) de lo que cualquier idiota se habría dado cuenta.

…

La villa de los guepardos estaba iluminada en plena noche, a causa de las dos fogatas intensas y rojas que calentaban a los habitantes, en el centro de un pequeño poblado repleto de hogares hechos principalmente de madera y paja, protegidos por una valla de madera con varias separaciones entre un tramo a otro. Aterrizando, Spyro y Cynder pasaron por las casas que se encontraban destruidas y quemadas, siendo construidas nuevamente por la mayoría de sus aldeanos y vislumbrando algunas escenas de lo que ocurría desde afuera. Un leopardo hembra gritaba a un macho que, a juzgar por lo que se oía, había permitido que un grupo de simios oscuros les robaran las provisiones, los arcos y las flechas. Aguantándose las ganas de echar un vistazo, Spyro siguió su camino con Cynder, pensando que Prowlus podría estar reuniendo a sus subordinados para mandarlos a hacer una misión en los alrededores de Avalar, y, comentándoselo a Cynder, decidió mirar antes que nada en la choza del jefe.

Efectivamente, algunos de los guepardos que tenían espadas y arcos estaban en la parte de atrás de un póster sumamente alto, pero no parecían que se preparaban para luchar. Entre las largas banderas rojas que decoraban aquellos pósteres de madera, Spyro podía verlos con las cabezas casi pegadas a unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente discusión. De un golpe en el codo, Cynder avisó que tras ellos se veía una criatura esquelética amarrada que gruñía, mirando a sus agresores con desprecio y locura. Curioso, Spyro no podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba Prowlus. Se les estaban acercando cuando Cynder consiguió entender algo de lo que decían, y, bloqueándole el paso a Spyro con el ala, se detuvieron. Le explicó apresuradamente a Spyro acerca de la idea de escuchar aquella conversación, porque él estaba a punto de llamar la atención con una pregunta potente de curiosidad. Con Spyro tranquilo, se ocultaron tras la choza grande del jefe y agudizaron sus oídos.

— ¿Están de acuerdo? —Decía un leopardo rojo—. El jefe no le ha caído bien la noticia que los monstruos, como este —Señalaba con la espada al capturado—, sigan atacando a nuestro pequeño pueblo. Quiero decir, que si los dragones no han podido hacer contra ellos, mejor que vaya buscando una mejor alternativa en su pequeña choza. Por supuesto, Prowlus se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le prendió la idea de confiarles a esos niños que podían ayudarnos. Lo que hicieron exactamente fue haberte rescatado, Meadow, pero tú solo pudiste volver si hubieras sanado tus heridas. No es la mejor acción que puedes hacer cuando estás a la mitad de una guerra, ¿verdad?

— ¿Entonces están convencidos de que los dragones son la causa de nuestras desgracias? —Preguntó asustado Meadow, un leopardo naranja con túnica verde.

— No seas tan condescendete —Le dijo solemnemente un leopardo azul—, son los primeros que destruyeron nuestra paz. Todo el mundo sabe que dé allí nació Malefor. ¿Sabes de otras posibles amenazas que vinieron de su especie? Spyro y Cynder son los únicos con los colores más extraños que pudieron pisar un pie en nuestras tierras.

Esto provocó densos murmullos. Una nueva y familiar voz, que sonaba ronca y chiflada, prosiguió.

— ¿Recuerdan lo que nos dijeron antes de irse? «Son libres de ir a Warfang, cuando esto termine.» Cazador estaba enemistado con Prowlus. A continuación, se va para nunca volver con los dragones. ¿Y saben que vino después? —Hizo un gesto de explosión con las manos—. ¡PUM! Todo destruido y mágicamente reconstruido por un brillo púrpura. Y entonces aparecen más monstruos a más no poder para destruir este pueblo, que una vez era próspero y pacífico —Levantó el bastón, señalando el entorno—. ¿Spyro quiere suplantar a Malefor con ser el héroe de la historia derrotando a estos monstruos que él mismo pudo haber enviado?

El desconocido era un leopardo en jorobado y flacucho, con el pelaje azul grisáceo, alborotado y expresión de cascarrabias. Llevaba una misteriosa combinación de ropas; túnica de rayas verdosas, capucha de hechicero, muñequeras verdes y un largo bastón con punta de esfera de cristal mágico. Parecía que lo utilizaba para mantenerse de pie.

— ¡Es el Ermitaño! —Musitó Spyro, indignado por las palabras que decía sobre él—. ¡El mismo que vimos cuando buscábamos las llaves para salvar a Meadow!

Cynder dio un codazo a Spyro para que se callara.

Meadow estaba pálido y sudoroso. Como no había nada con que pudiera dejarse caer abatido, se mantuvo de pie, tembloroso, y miró al mono esquelético, a sus compañeros, y luego al Ermitaño.

— Pero… —Repuso, vacilando—, parecen tan amables… y, bueno, fueron ellos quienes hicieron desaparecer al Maestro Oscuro, y Spyro pudo salvar de la corrupción al Terror de los Cielos. No pueden ser tan malos, ¿no creen?

El Ermitaño bajó la voz para adoptar un tono misterioso. Los leopardos se inclinaron y se juntaron más unos a otros para oír, y Spyro y Cynder tuvieron que acercarse más para que pudiera oír las palabras del Ermitaño

— Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque del títere del maestro oscuro. Quiero decir, era tan sólo un cachorro cuando la derrotó, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un dragón con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una fuerza oscura como ésa —Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro y prosiguió—: Es evidente, mis hermanos, seguramente sea la razón por lo que Malefor quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Maestro Oscuro que le hiciera competencia. Me preguntó que otros poderes podría ocultar esa especie púrpura.

Spyro no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la choza, ignorando las protestas de Cynder y carraspeando sonoramente. De no estar tan enojado, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que lo recibieron: todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y el Ermitaño sonrió con suma tranquilidad.

— Hola —Dijo Spyro, en el tiempo que Cynder se ponía a su lado con preocupación—. Vimos que sufrían por un problema, y queremos hablar con Prowlus.

Los peores temores de los guepardos se vieron confirmados. ¿De la nada aparece justo cuando había desastre? ¿Realmente quería reemplazar el puesto de Malefor? Todos miraron atemorizados al Ermitaño.

— Tanto tiempo sin verlos —Saludó el Ermitaño, con voz quisquillosa y satisfecha—. Es un gusto saber que todavía sigan con vida.

— Ahorrate el sermón —Tajó Cynder, resistiéndose ante los instintos de dispararle una granada de veneno.

El Ermitaño ahogó una risita y luego, respirando hondo, dijo:

— No hace falta que nos den una pata, queridos. Hicieron más que suficiente por nuestro pequeño mundo.

— Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que hicimos, no queremos ningún problema —Le dijo Spyro.

— Así que escucharon todo —Dijo el Ermitaño gozosamente, aunque temblaba al hablar—, pero yo me di cuenta de que utilizaron la misma oscuridad que Malefor, y lo derrotaron en su propio juego.

— ¡No seguimos el juego de nadie! —Dijo Spyro, con la voz temblorosa por el enojo—. ¡Ni siquiera lo sé usar!

— ¡Ahí lo tienes! —Dijo el Ermitaño, haciendo un gesto de triunfo —. ¿Qué pasa si explotas de oscuridad cómo él? He oído que exterminaste a Gaul, el rey de los simios, con un elemento oscuro extremadamente poderoso. Y por si te entras dudas —Añadió apresuradamente, sonriendo como maniático—, he de decirte que puedes buscar en las bibliotecas más antiguas hasta las más recientes y no encontrarás una sola página que te guíe para manejar ese elemento extraño tuyo, así que…

— ¡No me preocupa qué sitio pueda buscar información sobre mi raza! —Dijo Spyro con dureza—. ¿Por qué tendría que saber de un elemento que me podría a hacer daño?

— ¿Y por qué no quisieras saberlo? —Dijo el Ermitaño apresuradamente, alzando una ceja.

Spyro lo sintió como una estaca en el corazón, observando, con dolor, las caras de desconfianzas que recibía por parte de los guepardos, en especial de Meadow, que lo miraba con recelo. Sin saber qué decir, mordiéndose el labio inferior, clavó su vista en sus garras delanteras, clavándolas en la tierra con nerviosismo. ¿De verdad valía la pena saber de sus antepasados? Incluso si quería, aquel pensamiento de convertirse en la manifestación misma de Malefor, o una peor, lo atormentaba profundamente.

— ¿Acaso eres tú el interesado en saber cómo hacerlo, Ermitaño? —Intervino Cynder, sobresaltando a todos.

— ¡Esto es entre nosotros, títere de Malefor! —Gruñó el Ermitaño, con una voz tan asquerosa como su rostro.

Durante un instante, Spyro estuvo convencido de que Cynder iba a balancearse sobre el Ermitaño, mostrando las garras y enseñando fieramente los dientes, pero Meadow dio un paso hacia adelante, interponiéndose en el medio de ella y el guepardo decrepito.

— Perdimos bastante tiempo, no hace falta una lucha innecesaria —Repuso, mirando a los dos con gran severidad—. Y gracias Ermitaño, pero creo que son aliados de confianza, lo demostraron varias veces.

— Si estás tan seguro de que son criaturas de confiar —Respondió el Ermitaño con una desagradable sonrisa—, ¿por qué no lo prueban una última vez?

Cynder se acercó de un golpe, y su larga cola con punta de navaja apuntó amenazadoramente el pecho del ermitaño.

— ¿Y a cuántos simios tuviste que atrapar y manipular para que nos atrapen en dónde sea qué estén? —Preguntó.

— Dragoncita, dragoncita, por los Ancestros, este temperamento suyo le dará un disgusto un día de éstos —Dijo el Ermitaño, apartando de un golpe la cola con el bastón—. Me permito aconsejarle que no amenaces de esta manera a los civiles inocentes. No creo que se lo tomen bien.

— ¡Piense de nosotros lo que quieras! —Chilló Cynder, y los leopardos comenzaron a murmurar y a mirarla mal—. ¡No caeremos en tu juego, de usted y la de nadie! ¡Hemos demostrado que no somos enemigos y si no quieren nuestra ayuda, entonces…!

— Cálmate, Cynder —Le dijo bruscamente Spyro. Luego se dirigió al Ermitaño—. Si usted quiere que demostremos una vez más nuestra lealtad, lo haremos.

— ¿En serio…? —Tartamudeó Meadow, frotándose las manos con timidez.

— ¡¿Bromeas?! —Gimió Cynder.

— Sin embargo —Dijo Spyro, hablando muy claro y fuerte, para que todos tomaran en serio cada una de sus palabras—, si derrotamos a todos los simios, quiero que dejen de tachar a Cynder, y a mí, como amenazas. Y Valle de Avalar pueda confiar nuevamente a los dragones.

Ahora fue Spyro a quien observaban con desconfianza, exceptuando a Meadow, que le regalaba una sonrisa satisfactoria. A pesar de la oscuridad, Spyro pudo contemplar, sorprendido, una macabra sonrisa decorando la horrible cara del Ermitaño, iluminada espantosamente por la fogata que había más al lado. Cynder, relajada y malhumorada, retrocedió y se sentó, ignorando al grupito de guepardos, que seguían murmurando a regañadientes.

— Se encuentran en la cueva detrás del río —Les explicó Meadow. Hablaba ansiosamente, pero aún tenía los ojos verdes llenos de seriedad—. Le informaré a Prowlus lo sucedido, buena suerte.

— Gracias —Dijo Spyro con un tono apagado—. Vamos, Cynder.

Dieron media vuelta, abrieron las alas y salieron de la aldea, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de un leopardo constructor, que estaba reparando el tejado de una pequeña casa, pero se le cayó el martillo debido a la fuerza del viento que ejercieron estos dos. Furioso como estaba, Spyro iba azotando el aire con las alas por el río, sin ser consciente de adónde iba. Y Cynder lo paró al ponerse delante de su camino, sin dejar de mover las alas para mantener el vuelo.

Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por una manta de oscuridad producida por la noche, no podía oscurecer sus ojos rasgados, pues resplandecían de un intenso color verde esmeralda. El ambiente estaba callado, sólo roto por el canto de los grillos y el viento frío y suave que sacudía ruidosamente las hojas.

— ¿Va todo bien, Spyro? —Preguntó Cynder, poniendo una pata en el hombro de Spyro para demostrar preocupación—. Perdimos un poco el control haya dentro.

— No es nada —Contestó Spyro, apartándose la garra con generosidad—. ¿Y tú, te sientes bien?

Cynder ahogó una risa burlona bastante audible y negó con la cabeza.

— Ese loco no tiene idea de lo que habla, está loco —Explicó, segura de sí misma— O no tiene nada mejor qué hacer, más que marcarnos de villanos.

Miro a Spyro más de cerca, moviéndose de lado a lado para inspeccionar sus gestos, y se separó, soltando un suspiro de irritación.

— Escucha, Spyro —Dijo, con una voz más suave—. Sé que estás alterado y preocupado por todo lo que dijeron, pero no sufras —Esbozó una corta sonrisa—. Has hecho más de que tú crees, cosas que Malefor jamás hizo, y eso te hace muy especial.

La cálida sonrisa de Cynder, la seguridad de que siempre podía ser ella misma, a pesar de que algunos todavía estaban en su contra, aliviaron tanto a Spyro, que sintió deseos de regalarle un rápido abrazo de agradecimiento. Pero en lugar de eso, se conformó con darle una sonrisa, alejando aquellas inquietudes de su mente.

— Gracias, es bueno tenerte aún a mi lado, Cynder… —Le dijo Spyro, sonrojándose ligeramente, y Cynder se dio una media vuelta y salió disparada, sonriendo, fue alejándose hasta llegar al frente de una cascada y giró la cabeza hacía él, aguardándolo con paciencia. Spyro comenzó a seguirla, mientras recordaba las situaciones en el que él estaba deprimido y solo, pero Cynder lo animaba de alguna manera. Luego, de repente, recordó, con ojos desorbitados, un susurro muy lejano; un «Te amo…» de una voz que le era imposible no reconocer. ¿Acaso Cynder le había confesado sus sentimientos? ¿En qué momento fue eso? Por alguna razón, Spyro le dolía la cabeza cuando trataba de recordar de los momentos finales, donde peleaba codo a codo con Cynder contra Malefor. Cuando llegó al lado de Cynder, la miró extrañada, profundizo la voz y, con cierto nerviosismo, continuó—. Cynder… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Cynder se mostró intrigada y, asintiendo con la cabeza, preguntó:

— ¿Qué es?

— Me gustaría saber si… —Spyro tenía el corazón en la garganta, sentía las patas temblorosas y la boca seca. Le costaba mucho elegir las palabras—. Eeh… Si tú… ¿Mencionaste algo cuando luchábamos contra Malefor?

Lo dijo tan deprisa, que sonaba un balbuceo que una oración precisa y clara. Y, como era de esperarse, Cynder quedó perpleja y frunció el entrecejo, intentando entender lo que había dicho, pero, al final, bufó derrotada. Aleteó un poco para ponerse más al frente de Spyro e inclinar la cabeza hacía él para escucharlo mejor.

— No te entendí… —Aclaró Cynder, muy pérdida—. ¿Podrías ser más claro?

Spyro intentó entonces a cuidar mejor las palabras. Inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, jugueteando con las patas mientras pensaba. Abría y cerraba la boca un par de veces. Después de tres segundos, los cuales para Spyro lo sintió como una eternidad, finalmente se armó de valor, respiró hondo y miró directamente a Cynder.

— Lo que quise decir es que si tú me habías dicho algo cuando luchábamos con Malefor…, cualquier cosa…, una confesión…, por ejemplo.

Cynder no dijo nada, pero miró al cielo con una expresión confundida que a Spyro le aterraba, pensando que había metido la pata, de una forma muy vergonzosa. Intentó distraerse con la cascada, observando el reflejo deformado que podía visualizar a través de ella, y, con un vuelco en el corazón, escuchó gruñir a Cynder y se volvió hacia ella con brusquedad. Ella parecía todavía perpleja y atontada.

— Lo siento… —Dijo, y Spyro notó, desilusionado, que rodeaba sus ojos vivos y venenosos con despreocupación—. Creo que estás equivocado, Spyro, yo no recuerdo haberte dicho nada cuando luchábamos con él; de hecho, en la final de la batalla tampoco te he dicho nada. ¿No lo habrás imaginado?

«"Crack" » fue el sonido que Spyro escuchó en su frágil corazón. Con el alma en el piso, deseó con toda su alma que Malefor reviviera para que luchara con él por toda la eternidad. Era eso, o mirar la cara chistosa que ponía Cynder. Literalmente, era como si no lo recordara, y eso lo condujo a la siguiente pregunta: «Entonces… ¿Cómo llegamos a Valle de Avalar?» Con los párpados caídos y con la cabeza agachada, Spyro miró hacia atrás, viendo la Villa de los Cazadores, y pensó que algo no estaba cuadrando, aunque no sabía qué.

— ¡No pongas esa cara, Spyro! —Gritó Cynder, mirando el muro de agua que producía la cascada—. ¡Hay asuntos más importantes qué atender!

Spyro se giró, con un sentimiento de tristeza en sus ojos púrpuras, pero una sonrisa forzada adornaba su cara.

— ¡Es verdad! —Dijo, comprensivo—. ¿Por qué no tomas tú el primer movimiento? Tú elemento sombra los tomarán por sorpresa.

— ¿Sabes, Spyro? ¡Es un buen plan! —Respondió Cynder—. Esos monos tienen los cerebros muertos, yo te aviso para que tú des el último golpe.

Y atravesó, volando, la barrera de agua.

Se trataba, evidentemente, de una entrada secreta, porque en el otro lado de la cascada se podía ver un extraño y oscuro agujero bastante ancho. Incluso confundido como estaba, Spyro intentó seguir a Cynder, pero se detuvo cuando el hocico rozó el agua. Intentando ignorar los estremecedores ruidos del agua chocando contra las rocas que había más abajo, atravesó una garra a la cascada, y, confirmando sus peores miedos, no sintió un tacto real. Era como si tocara un fantasma, y sacó de inmediato la zarpa, con los ojos en blanco. Con la respiración acelerada, se inspeccionó aquella misma garra; de boca arriba a boca abajo.

— Siento que algo… —Dijo Spyro con miedo—. No está bien…

De repente, un eco resonó en el interior de la cueva, Cynder pedía ayuda.

— ¡¿Cynder?!

Entonces dejó aquellas dudas de lado. Agitó las alas y, con un rápido movimiento, penetró el muro y se sumergió en la oscuridad de la cueva.


	7. El Legado de la Oscuridad

No sabía dónde estaba. La última vez que había entrado a ese lugar (con Cynder para rescatar a Meadow de los Simios Malditos), parecía una cueva dentro de un volcán activo, o muy debajo de la tierra. Tenía luces voluminosas que provenían de hongos pequeños y gruesos, pero todas esas luces eran tapadas por el fulgor de la lava ardiente. También, recordaba, muy vagamente, que en los rincones del pasillo, que deberían ser estrechos pero ahora era bastante amplio, habían piedras con formas irregulares y redondeadas.

Y ahora, desorientado, se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con dragones de rostros desconocidos, se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra púrpura que reinaba en la estancia.

Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Spyro escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba. ¿Estarían los simios malditos asechando en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna? ¿Acaso fueron ellos los que destruyeron la cueva desde adentro y lo convirtieron en un nuevo refugio? ¿Y dónde estaría Cynder?

Abrió la boca y avanzó por entre las columnas decorados con dragones. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos. Iba con un líquido de hielo en sus fauces, dispuesto a dispararlo, como una flecha, al menor indicio de un enemigo revelándose, para congelarlo y paralizarlo. Le parecía que los dragones de piedra lo vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Más de una vez, el corazón le dio un vuelco al creer que alguno se movía.

Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cueva, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo.

Spyro tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el cuerpo completo y gigantesco que la coronaba: era un dragón antiguo, simiesco y familiar, con una cara que poseía una mueca desagradable e intimidante, una cola repleto de cuernos que enrollaba su cintura hasta sus patas traseras, alas grandes y rasgadas; abiertas de modo que le daban demasiado atención a algo que sostenía con las garras delanteras, donde había un emblema u estatua con la forma tétrica de una «S» púrpura. La cabeza del dragón de piedra parecía fijarse peligrosamente en ella. Y entre las patas de abajo, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura draconiana con alas rojas apagadas y escamas negras como la noche.

— ¡Cynder! —Susurró Spyro, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose a cuatro patas—. ¡Cynder! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Despierta, por favor! —Se levantó, tocó a Cynder por el cuello con el hocico y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan gris y fría como el cemento, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados y podía oírla respirar, así que no estaba muerta. Pero entonces, alguien tuvo que haberla…—. Cynder, por favor, despierta, si el que te hizo esto todavía está aquí… —Susurró Spyro con desesperación, agitándola con una garra. La cabeza y las alas se movieron, inanimadas, de un lado a otro.

— Es inútil —Dijo una voz suave y horriblemente familiar.

Spyro se enderezó de un salto, se giró y llegó a considerar que, realmente, estaba dentro de un sueño o, mejor dicho, de una pesadilla.

Un dragón joven, con la misma estatura que él, con unas escamas negras que desprendían extraños humos negros de su cuerpo, estaba sentado en una de las columnas más próximas, mirándole. Tenía los ojos tan blancos que ni se le llegaban a apreciar sus pupilas, como si fuese un ciego. Pero, Spyro, como si se mirara en un espejo, uno muy extraño y perturbador, no tenía dudas sobre quién era.

— Eres… ¿Eres yo?

La réplica oscura de Spyro asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Spyro.

— ¿Cómo es posible de que tú estés aquí? —Preguntó Spyro desesperado, sacudiendo la cabeza para despertar—. ¿Qué le has hecho a Cynder?

— No le hice nada —Contestó la figura oscura. Su voz era igual a la de Spyro, pero distorsionada y sombría—, sólo está descansando…

Spyro lo miró detenidamente, intentando no perder la cordura. Había agarrado aquella forma antes, lo recordaba muy fugazmente. La primera vez era en el Pozo de las Almas cuando peleaba contra Gaul, el antiguo rey de los simios, pero éste había destruido accidentalmente el suelo y terminaron por caer juntos en el piso más bajo de aquella torre diabólica. Por error, Spyro acabó aterrizando en el medio de un hilo de energía púrpura que absorbía la torre y, entonces, sucedió… El eclipse dio inicio y él estaba en el centro. Un poder oscuro había chocado en el pequeño cuerpo de Spyro, y él, sin poder evitarlo, lo tomó y se convirtió en… Eso: un monstruo oscuro, cuyo único fin era destruir todo lo que veía. Luchó contra Gaul en esa forma y ganó, pero convirtiéndolo en piedra y, posteriormente, destruyéndolo, sin piedad alguna.

La segunda vez era la más dolorosa, cuando perdió a Ignitus en el Anillo de Fuego. Estaba enojado, decepcionado consigo mismo por no haberlo salvado. Casi pudo haber dañado a Cynder, si ella no le hubiese dicho que no lo dejaría solo. Es más, fue gracias a ella que había recuperado la cordura la primera vez que se transformó. Y, ahora, estaba allí su lado oscuro, como si tuviera vida propia.

— ¿Qué eres exactamente? —Preguntó Spyro, dubitativo.

— Soy un fragmento —Respondió la versión oscura tranquilamente— provenido del lado más oscuro de la energía más pura que ha existido en estas tierras durante millones de años.

La figura oscura señaló hacia las gigantescas garras de la estatua del dragón. Allí se encontraba, brillando, la pequeña emblema que Spyro había visto muchas veces, más bien, en todos lados. En Templo Dragón, la vestimenta del Cronista, la armadura destruida de Ignitus, los escudos de los cuatro elementos. Durante un segundo, Spyro se preguntó si tendría alguna vinculación con él. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.

— No —Dijo Spyro, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de Cynder—. Eres una ilusión, no eres real. Yo juré que no iba a volver a involucrarme contigo…

La Oscuridad no se movió, ni habló. Spyro, sudando, logró levantar a medias a Cynder del piso, y se volteó a ver la salida.

 **¡FUM!**

Una barrera de fuego púrpura salió del suelo, perdiéndose más allá del oscuro e infinito abismo del techo, y bloqueó completamente el camino. A regañadientes, Spyro retrocedió.

— Oh no… ¿Por dónde…?

Giró los ojos, desesperado. Torpemente, se fue moviendo de un lado para otro, buscando otra salida, pero no encontraba nada. Miró atrás. La figura oscura seguía mirándolo…, y jugueteando con una flama pálida entre las garras delanteras.

— ¡Desaparézcalo, ahora! —Ordenó Spyro, echando humo negro por la boca para que lo tomara en serio.

Una sonrisa curvo las comisuras de la boca de Spyro Oscuro. Siguió mirando a Spyro, jugando indolente con el pequeño fuego.

— ¡Como gustes! —Dijo Spyro con impaciencia. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso muerto de Cynder—. ¡No voy a perder tiempo contigo!

Expulsó una bola de fuego por la boca. Iba como una bala y el objetivo en la que apuntaba no se movía, ni siquiera un poco, de su lugar, viéndola con bastante gracia. Sin más, impactó contra su objetivo y generó una explosión tan fuerte y grande que cubrió todo el lugar con una barrera neblinosa y oscura. Spyro, exhausto, sonrió triunfante, pensando que lo había lastimado o, mejor, desintegrado a cenizas. A medida que el humo desaparecía, fue perdiendo más y más su sonrisa, al punto de quedarse en blanco y estupefacto.

Al otro lado del muro, todavía intacto, Spyro Oscuro continuaba sonriendo pero, esta vez, con una barrera transparente cubriéndolo totalmente. Era obvio que se había protegido del ataque, pero de una manera que Spyro no se esperaba. Preso del pánico, dio inconscientemente unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que tocó el cuerpo de Cynder con la cola y, mostrando los colmillos del enfado, quedó mirando a su doble oscuro.

— No seas ingenuo, Spyro —Dijo la Oscuridad, desapareciendo su escudo con un gesto suave, dejó flotar la llama a su costado y sonrió con malicia—. Yo siempre viviré en ti, no importa lo que hagas...

Con el humo desaparecido, Spyro volvió a posar a Cynder en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó—. Mira, no sé lo qué quieres de mí, pero dudo mucho que lo consigas.

La sonrisa de Spyro Oscuro se hizo más evidente.

— Va a ser inevitable.

Spyro lo miró, aterrado.

— ¿A qué te refieres, acaso yo…?

— Finalmente, mi deseo se hizo realidad, joven púrpura —Interrumpió la Oscuridad—. Tenía ganas de verte. Mirarte, cara a cara, y hablarte.

— No quiero continuar —Dijo Spyro, perdiendo la paciencia—, lo he dicho muchas veces: no seguiré los pasos que tomó Malefor, y tú no volverás a controlarme, nunca jamás.

— Es sólo cuestión de tiempo —Dijo la Oscuridad, sin dejar de sonreír, y caminó unos pasos para ponerse al frente de Spyro—. Y decidiremos eso ahora mismo.

Spyro lo miró de reojo. Allí sucedía algo muy raro.

— ¿Sabes cómo llegamos a Valle de Avalar? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Preguntó, hablando despacio.

— Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —Dijo Spyro Oscuro, con agrado—. Es una interesante historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que estás aquí es que abriste tu corazón y dejaste que una fuerza desconocida entrara en ti.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Spyro.

— Del poder púrpura —Respondió la Oscuridad—. De nuestro verdadero don. El terrorífico Malefor ha estado destruyendo el mundo durante muchos años, insistiéndote a que lucharas con él, y cuando tú, y ella, lo debilitaron… —A Spyro Oscuro le brillaron los ojos—, el dragón, el legendario, el heroico, el gran Spyro terminó por sucumbir al poder púrpura, nuestro elemento original, para reparar lo que Malefor causó…

Mientras hablaba, Spyro Oscuro mantenía los ojos fijos en Spyro. Había en ellos una mirada casi ávida.

— No sabría explicarte cómo se creó este mundo en realidad —Siguió—. Fue un milagro para mí, si te soy sincero. Verte convivir con todos. Estabas como en casa, desconociendo lo que realmente estaba pasando afuera, incluso esa tonta de Cynder te alentaba —Tosió, imitando la voz de la dragona—: _No te preocupes, Spyro, tú no eres igual que Malefor. Tienes tus virtudes, puedes ser tú mismo… Es lo que más me agrada de ti…_

La Oscuridad se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Spyro se le erizaron las escamas del cuerpo.

— ¿Dices que es…, un sueño? —Dedujo, casi sin voz—. Este lugar… ¿No es real?

— Si es necesario que te lo digas tú mismo, Spyro, la verdad es que siempre fuiste un dragón lento, me costaba creer que pertenecía a ti, pero me ha fascinado tu potencial, a pesar de que siempre lo retenías. Creí que nunca iba a suceder, pero, por desesperación, abriste tu alma, y era precisamente tu alma lo que yo quería —Miró a su alrededor con fascinación—. Me siento libre. Me hago cada vez más fuerte, alimentándome de tus temores. Me hago más poderoso, mucho más que la debilucha de Cynder lo fue alguna vez. Con bastante consciencia para empezar a alimentar tu ser con mi propia energía, para que empieces a entender tu verdadera vocación…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Spyro, con la boca completamente seca.

— ¿Sigues sin descifrarlo, Otro Yo? —Dijo sin inmutarse Spyro Oscuro—. Estás desaparecido. No pudiste salvar tu preciado mundo y lo dejaste hecho pedazos. Estás atrapado aquí, en este mundo que creaste para ti. Digamos que estás en una delgada línea entre la vida y la muerta… ¿Y sabes qué me divierte? Esa Cynder… No es real.

— No —Susurró Spyro, echando un rápido vistazo de incredulidad al cuerpo inconsciente de Cynder.

— Sí —Dijo Spyro Oscuro con calma—. Soy tú, y sentí curiosidad por saber los traumas que sufrió esa tonta de Cynder. Fueron muy… —Rió con burla—. Interesantes… Me hubiese gustado que Ignitus diera más detalles de su vida cuando se los explicó… ¿Cómo empezaba…? _Érase una vez_ —Relató, contemplando la horrorizada cara de Spyro—, _un huevo de dragón que nació con otros en una pequeña cesta en un reino bastante lejano. Sus padres estaban emocionados, felices y orgullosos de tener a un hijo, o hija, que protegería a los de su especie. Ah pero, por tragedia del destino, pasó algo inesperado y nunca pudieron ver ese sueño realizarse. Fue la invasión que comandó Gaul, y trató de destruir la raza de los dragones, pero los pocos que quedaron se refugiaron en un pequeño templo, casi extinto, y los huevos que sobrevivieron quedaron ahí, incluyendo la pobre de Cynder, cuyo destino todavía tenía planes para ella._ —Abrió los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¡Capturada, de todos, ella fue la elegida para portar el poder púrpura!

Spyro tenía las garras clavadas en el piso y arrugaba enfadado el hocico.

— Del otro lado de tu opinión, yo, le llevó bastante tiempo a ese bruto de Gaul entender que ella era una inútil para servir a Malefor —Explicó Spyro Oscuro, caminando alrededor de Spyro, con pasos lentos y silenciosos—. Pero al final accedió y transfirió el poder púrpura del Maestro Oscuro a Cynder. Y entonces, el elemento verdadero de los dragones purpuras se manifestó e infectó su cuerpo, manchando su alma y acelerando su envejecimiento. ¡Fue así como se convirtió en el Terror de los Cielos! ¡Y qué ironía! Entre tantos dragones, fuiste túquien la salvó; un dragón púrpura como su antiguo maestro. Usaste nuestro elemento puro para salvarla, pero la oscuridad ya había dejado una marca permanente en sus escamas y en sus elementos. Si tan sólo hubieras querido saber más de tus raíces, probablemente habrías conseguido borrarle ese color.

— ¿Y por qué quieres que aprenda del "verdadero" elemento de los dragones púrpuras? —Preguntó Spyro, sin seguirle el paso con la mirada. La ira lo embargaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener firme la voz.

— Bueno, verás, vi todo a través de ti, Spyro —Dijo la Oscuridad, deteniéndose en su espalda—. Sé de toda tu fascinante aventura… —Sus ojos vagaron por el símbolo extraño que tenía agarrado la estatua del dragón, y su expresión se volvió más ávida—. ¿Y qué podía hacer yo? ¿Una semilla de oscuridad que su portador no le daba importancia? Me aburrí, quise decirte lo que yo sabía, guiarte para que descubrieras tu verdadero poder —Frunció el ceño, con rencor—. Una acción que nuestros estúpidos maestros fueron tan cobardes de explicarnos…

— Ellos son mi familia —Dijo Spyro, con voz temblorosa—. Ellos no pudieron haberme ocultado la verdad, de seguro no lo saben…

La Oscuridad volvió a reírse con su risa sonora.

— ¿O si lo hicieron? Somos uno, yo sé de tus miedos; dentro de ti no está seguro sí esa teoría sea verdad —Prosiguió con seguridad, gozando de la cara de duda que ponía Spyro—. Pero admito que yo me sorprendí cuando Malefor quiso darnos un poco de su apoyo al intentar explicarnos sobre la raza púrpura. Imagino que nuestros mentores intentaron desviarnos del camino que él escogió, y se limitaron a que supiéramos únicamente de los elementos básicos del dragón púrpura, pero nunca de nuestro quinto elemento.

— Confío a que mis mentores intentaron protegerme de mi naturaleza, Malefor se equivocó al querer abrazar ese poder oscuro que tú dices… —Dijo Spyro, cerrando los ojos y rechinando los dientes.

— Pues, es verdad que él se precipitó demasiado al controlar ese poder, pero eso lo llevaron a convertirse en lo que es ahora —Dijo Spyro Oscuro sin darle importancia—. Se volvió loco, pero pudo ser uno con su oscuridad, y siguió la verdadera ideología de los dragones púrpuras: erradicar, infectar y partir el mundo en pedazos para probar lo que su elemento real era capaz de hacer.

— ¡Cynder, y yo, lo vencimos! —Dijo Spyro en tono triunfante—. Fracasó con su plan, ni siquiera ha podido alcanzar todo su poder con ese elemento púrpura. Gracias a los Ancestros, Malefor quedará encerrado por el resto de la eternidad, y nadie podrá saber de sus macabros planes.

— ¿No entiendes todavía —Dijo Spyro Oscuro con suavidad— que nunca me importo los planes ni del bienestar de Malefor? Desde que desperté en ti, mi único objetivo has sido… Tú —Spyro se volvió y lo miró—. Imagina mi disgusto cuando en dos ocasiones pude tomar control de tu cuerpo, y en ninguna pude someterte, por culpa de Cynder. Ella, por alguna razón, te hace alejarte de mí con sus palabras. ¿Acaso es el poder púrpura que está ligada a ella todavía? ¿Y sí, yo me volviera más fuerte, ella dejaría de interrumpir mis momentos? Esa mocosa me ha detenido durante tres años, pero ya no más. Yo ya sabía lo que tenía qué hacer. Era evidente que tú ibas a sacar fuerzas de alguna parte para detener a Malefor. Por todos los recuerdos que he indagado en tu mente, yo sabía que estarías tan desesperado por recurrir a estas fuerzas que se escapaban de tu comprensión…, y más si involucraban a tus seres queridos. Y, « _pum_ », liberaste un poder descomunal de tu elemento púrpura, tan grande que cubrió el planeta entero, y se lo transferiste para arreglarlo. Por desgracia, manejar tanto poder puede llevar a uno a grandes consecuencias.

»Así fue cómo perdiste tus elementos cuando luchaste contra _el Terror de los Cielos_. Transferiste demasiada energía pura en ese ataque para derrotarla, y tu cuerpo pequeño no lo pudo soportar. Ahora —Suspiró, contento—, no te queda mucho tiempo de vida: habías puesto demasiada energía púrpura en esa explosión para restaurar el mundo. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera sumergirme en nuestro equilibrio, y así tuviera por fin control sobre ello. Aun así, mi objetivo no está completo, porque tú sigues existiendo. Por eso, he estado esperándote desde que este mundo de fantasía se creó. Tengo muchas cosas que resolver contigo, mi Otra Mitad.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Soltó Spyro, con las garras aún clavadas.

— Bueno —Dijo la Oscuridad, sonriendo—, ¿quién de nosotros dos obtendrá el control total? Si fuese yo, ¿haría un mejor trabajo que había hecho Malefor?... Sé cómo llevarnos a la grandeza… Más de lo que él pudo conseguir con sus patéticos intentos.

En aquel momento, apareció un extraño brillo púrpura oscuro en su mirada blanca.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Dijo Spyro, despacio—. Tú exististe dentro de mí hace tres años, deberíamos tener el mismo conocimiento. Es imposible que sepamos más que Malefor.

— Malefor —Dijo la Oscuridad imperturbable— fue una simple víctima del gran poder púrpura, Spyro, al igual que tú.

Agitó las alas, saltó y voló en el aire hasta aterrizar entre las garras de la estatua, enfrente del símbolo púrpura. Abriendo las alas, se puso en una posición de superioridad, como si fuese una clase de deidad.

— ¡SOMOS LAS MITADES DEL ÉTER! ¡LA FUENTE DE ENERGÍA MÁS PODEROSA E INFINITA DEL UNIVERSO!

El emblema desprendió un brillo púrpura. Un púrpura pálido se extendió por toda la cueva, proyectando una tenebrosa figura en la lejanía del camino. Impresionado, Spyro tuvo que utilizar una de sus alas para protegerse de aquella iluminación. No perdía de vista a Cynder, y se mantenía cerca de ella.

— ¿Lo ves ahora? —Gritó—. Representamos un poder ilimitado, aunque sólo soy una pequeña semilla del lado oscuro del éter, claro —Bajó la mirada, viendo a Spyro con arrogancia—. ¿Creíste que los dragones púrpuras podían manejar solamente cuatro elementos? No… ¡Somos más poderosos de lo que tú crees! ¿Por qué otra razón Malefor, que era un descendiente del poder más perfecto, quería perfeccionarlo? No necesito conocerlo, porque puedo deducir fácilmente lo que le pasó, al igual que el resto de nuestra raza. Si uno es infectado por una magia oscura tan poderosa, o el mismo dragón se corrompe, despierta el otro lado del éter; ¡La oscuridad! ¡Y tú, _Lado Puro del Éter_ , tuviste la fortuna de conseguirlo! Mi misión es aniquilar tu consciencia, llevarte a nuestras verdaderas raíces —Extendió una de las garras, la abrió, e hizo un gesto con ella como si aplastase algo imaginario, con una sonrisa desquiciada—. ¡En un nuevo Maestro Oscuro!

A Spyro le pareció que el cerebro se le bloqueaba. Miraba atontado a Spyro Oscuro, la fuerza oscura que lo impulsaba a hacer cosas terribles, un fragmento oscuro de un núcleo de poder ilimitado que él podría manifestar… El culpable de tantos desastres… Al final hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

— Te equivocas —Dijo. Su voz, aparentemente calmada, estaba llena de odio.

— ¿Me equivoco en qué? —Preguntó la Oscuridad bruscamente.

El emblema paró de brillar, destacando los ojos blancos llenos de ira de Spyro Oscuro, en medio de aquella oscuridad.

— Tú no decides mi naturaleza —Dijo Spyro, con la respiración agitada—. Lamento desilusionarte, pero no eres el único lado del éter que existe. Lo acabas de decir, con tus propias palabras. El lado puro también existe en nosotros. Salvé a Cynder, gracias a eso. Si elijo ese camino, tu existencia dejará de tener significado para mí.

De la cara de Spyro Oscuro había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

— ¡El simple contacto con la oscuridad desintegró todo rastro de pureza en Malefor! —Dijo la Oscuridad, irritado.

— Me aseguraré de que no se repita—Replicó Spyro. Hablaba casi sin pensar, con la intención de asustar a su copia oscura y deseando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaba fuese verdad.

Spyro Oscuro abrió la boca, y un aura púrpura emergió de ésta.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Spyro Oscuro expulsó un rayo voluminoso para dibujar una línea ondulada en los pies de Spyro, y cerró las fauces. Aquel dibujo comenzaba a brillar cada vez más fuerte. Era inquietante y sobrenatural. A Spyro le pareció que el corazón iba a salirse del pecho y se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo inconsciente de Cynder rozaba peligrosamente el extremo de la línea. Luego, cuando la línea alcanzó un brillo tan potente que Spyro sospechaba que iba a explotar, se dirigió corriendo hacia Cynder y, saltando con las patas delanteras abiertas, la empujó, y salieron girando sobre el piso.

 **¡BAM!**

Piedras salieron disparadas, una onda púrpura chocó contra las cuatro paredes de la gran sala, que temblaba bruscamente. Spyro tenía cubierto a Cynder, y a él, con las alas, y, apartándose una de éstas, miró alrededor con cautela. El lugar parecía intacto y tétrico, tan silencio que podía oír su acelerada respiración, y la de Cynder, y llegó a pensar que la sala no había recibido daño alguno, pero, cuando sus ojos miraron al suelo, cambió de idea.

La zona que había recibido el impacto estaba agrietada, con algunas rocas salidas como estalagmitas. Cuando sintió que era seguro, Spyro revisó a Cynder y vio que seguía igual; exhausta y debilitada. No entendía el porqué. A pesar de que sabía que era un sueño nada más, y la que tenía enfrente era una réplica falsa de la verdadera Cynder, no quería dejarla sola e indefensa.

Dejó a Cynder y se levantó en cuatro patas, dándose cuenta de que habían aterrizado bajo los pies de la gran estatua principal.

— Qué admirable —Dijo Spyro Oscuro, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz, y sentado aún en las garras del dragón de piedra.

— ¡Todavía puedo luchar! —Gritó Spyro, mirándolo desde abajo, preparándose para dar un gran salto.

— Dudo —Cuestionó Spyro Oscuro, jugueteando nuevamente con la flama que tenía, con una sonrisa perturbadora— que puedas mantenerte por más tiempo.

Por desgracia, así era. Cansado, agitado y nervioso, Spyro pendía de un hilo para dejarse caer rendido.

Spyro Oscuro volvió a reír. Rió tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura cueva, como si estuvieran riendo diez replicas oscuras al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Eso es lo que el legendario dragón es capaz de lograr? ¿Esconderse y esperar a que surja un milagro? ¿Te sientes más valiente protegiendo a una falsa Cynder? ¿Crees poder detener tu inevitable final con esas acciones?

Spyro no respondió. No veía la manera de despertar a Cynder, o si iba a abrir los ojos en algún momento, pero quería protegerla, y aguardó con creciente valor a que Spyro Oscuro dejara de reír.

— Qué vulnerable —Dijo la Oscuridad, sonriendo todavía con ganas—. Es increíble donde te puede llevar esa inocencia —Se recostó en la emblema, como si fuera un trono—. Quiero que me expliques. ¿Cómo un dragón tan débil como tú se niega a aceptar un poder tan grande como yo? Si nos hacemos uno —Añadió con voz suave—, podremos ver un mundo más allá de nuestra imaginación.

Spyro pensó, deprisa, observando sus posibilidades. _Spyro Oscuro_ tenía casi todo el control de aquella macabra pesadilla, cuya única finalidad era forzarlo a seguir los pasos, o los errores, de Malefor; él tenía a una dragona inconsciente y cuatro elementos, que no sabía si iban a resultar en una batalla imaginaria. Estaba contra la espada y la pared, sin muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Sintiéndose con menos fuerzas, había percibido algo de pronto: en el tiempo que llevaba en la cueva, los humos negros de _Spyro Oscuro_ se habían vuelto menos espesas, con una figura más clara, más realista. ¿Acaso lo estaba absorbiendo en el tiempo que llevaban charlando? Era inevitable que él tendría que luchar contra su lado oscuro, buscar el modo de ganar para que no terminase como Malefor.

— Sé muy bien lo que sentí al tener tu fuerza —Dijo bruscamente Spyro—. Y no me gustó. Y sé muy bien por qué no pudiste controlarme: porque mi familia y mis amigos me enseñaron cosas. Mi insignificante familia de libélulas y mis compañeros de corazones puros —Añadió, temblando de rabia—; me ayudaron a evitar que viera algo bueno en ti. Malefor pudo haber pensado lo mismo si hubiera tenido mi suerte. Eres un parásito. Te alimentas de mis miedos, pero tú mismo eres uno. Temes a que yo pueda vencerte, y dejes de tener control sobre mí —Dibujó una sonrisa desafiante en su cara—. ¡Eres un enemigo más al que tengo que derrotar!

 _Spyro Oscuro_ tenía el rostro contorsionado. Forzó una horrible sonrisa.

—¿Tu familia y amigos te salvaron? Sí, ése es una poderosa fuerza de voluntad que puede contrarrestarme. Me di cuenta de unas curiosidades, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre tú y Malefor. Incluso tú lo habrás notado, por las mismísimas palabras de éste. Ustedes dos son dragones púrpuras, cariñosos y puros, los dos criados por los guardianes, con la misión de cuidar el mundo. Tal vez sean los únicos que pudieron manifestar como elemento el éter. Incluso despertaron su oscuridad. Quizás, sea por eso que Malefor vio una pequeña similitud en ti… Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí; la mancha de la oscuridad del éter. Eso es lo que quería saber.

Spyro permaneció quieto, tenso, aguardando que Spyro Oscuro abriera la boca para que disparara otro rayo de energía oscura. Pero la Oscuridad se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha.

— Es tiempo de que decidamos quién de los dos poseerá este cuerpo —Dijo la Oscuridad, emocionado—. Si son sólidas tus palabras, intenta derrotar esto…

 _Spyro Oscuro_ dirigió una mirada socarrona a Cynder, y luego anduvo volando unos cuantos metros. Spyro, notando que el miedo se le extendía por las patas, vio que su doble oscuro se detenía entre los cuernos superiores de la gran estatua del dragón y dirigía la mirada al símbolo del éter, que brillaba con un color púrpura en la oscuridad. Spyro Oscuro desapareció, dejando una niebla en el aire, pero se insertó en los ojos vacíos del dragón de piedra… Y Spyro sintió que el suelo se movía.

El gigantesco dragón de piedra sacudió las alas, causando que la sala misma temblase bruscamente. Fue tocando el piso con una garra, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el emblema púrpura. Luego, Spyro vio, horrorizado, que la estatua miraba a Cynder con sus cuencas vacías y parecía inundar su boca con un aura púrpura.

— ¡No la metas en esto! —Gritó Spyro, desesperado.

El aura púrpura salió de la boca de la estatua, arropando a Cynder, al punto de que su cuerpo dejara de verse.

Spyro, aterrado, corrió hasta quedar al frente de aquella barrera de niebla púrpura y forzó la vista para buscar la figura draconiana de la dragona. Sintió que una cola le rozaba una de las patas delanteras. Spyro quiso sonreír de alivio, pero su felicidad fue destruida cuando notó que la figura crecía más y más, hasta convertirse en una forma serpentina.

— ¿Cynder? ¿Estás bien? —Musitó, dando marcha atrás a medida que la dragona salía de la piscina de niebla.

En un pestañeo, Cynder desvaneció la niebla con un aleteo de alas (empujando a Spyro), y con una nueva apariencia. Partiendo de ser una pequeña dragona negra y flacucha, terminó siendo una criatura con apariencia amenazadora. Había crecido mucho; sus cuernos parecían sables, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, sus alas parecían de murciégalo y la punta de su cola parecía una guadaña.

Aterrizando, rebotando y deteniéndose a mitad de la sala, Spyro sacudió la cabeza y la miró, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Ella recuperó sus viejos hábitos? ¿Por qué? ¿Aquella visión formaba parte de la pesadilla? Sin darse mucho tiempo para pensar, oyó una voz sepulcral salir de la boca de la estatua.

— _Terror de los Cielos, mi títere, te ordeno que mates a Spyro, el dragón púrpura._

— ¡No tengo razones para pelear contra ella! —Repuso Spyro, furioso.

— _Muere entonces… ¡Ve, mi sierva!_

La dragona se movía hacia Spyro, éste podía ver su larga cola deslizándose amenazadoramente por el polvoriento suelo repleto de escombros. Asustado, Spyro se incorporó y comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha, esquivando el coletazo de la dragona con un salto, y aterrizó detrás de ella. La miró darse la vuelta, acercándose peligrosamente hacia él, con pasos que no reproducían casi ningún ruido. Spyro iba retrocediendo hasta tocar la pared, y oía la risa de la Oscuridad resonando por la gran y profunda cueva…

Ella dio saltó hacia adelante. Sus movimientos fueron ligeros, como una pantera, y sus garras comenzaron a atacar a Spyro.

— ¡Cynder, escúchame! —Dijo Spyro, angustiado, al tiempo de que se movía a la izquierda para esquivar un zarpazo—. ¡No hay razón para luchar! —Se movió ágilmente por la derecha para esquivar otro—. ¡Sólo estás siendo…!

De repente, soltando un aullido de dolor, fue azotado por la cola de Cynder, y salió volando. Cruzando el otro lado de la cueva, chocó de espalda contra la pared y cayó boca abajo contra el frío suelo. Notando el dolor entumeciéndole las extremidades, abrió uno de los dos ojos.

La dragona, con un rojo carmesí y brillante sobresaliendo de su hocico, se había alzado en dos patas, abriendo las alas con imponencia, y, descendiendo bruscamente el cuello, expulsó una gran llamarada de fuego extrañamente oscura. Temblando, Spyro esquivó por un pelo aquella ráfaga, y preparándose para atacar en cuanto la dragona hiciera un ademán de volver, y entonces vio que, detrás de ella, la flama que cubría la salida había desaparecido.

Entonces Spyro corrió. La cola de la dragona golpeaba muy cerca de Spyro, y antes de que pudiera dar un salto para pasarla por encima, la dragona oscura volvió a pararse en dos patas. Spyro miró arriba y se dio cuenta de que Cynder exhalaba un nuevo humo grisáceo, aquel humo que significaba una nueva e infernal llamarada negra. Dando un salto, Spyro disparó una pequeña esfera de hielo por la boca, y golpeó de lleno la cara de Cynder. Con humo en la cara, tambaleaba como borracha, y cayó boca arriba, mientras veía con impotencia a Spyro volar por encima de ella, y aterrizar en el otro lado. Spyro siguió corriendo.

— _¡Síguelo!_ —Oyó Spyro gritar a su réplica oscura—. _¡Desaparecelo de su consciencia! ¡Qué sólo quedé yo en píe!¡Has que sufra!_

La dragona herida se incorporaba desorientada, con nubes grises tapando todavía su rostro. Disparaba de allí para allá proyectiles de fuego, mientras largaba un rugido potente que, como el sonido de una sirena aguda, se extendía por toda la cueva. Con ese rugido perforándole sus oídos, Spyro esquivó como desesperado aquellos ataques, y de los escombros que caían de los dragones de piedra. Quiso gritar: « ¡Detente, Cynder, por favor! » Pero ¿de qué iba a valer sus palabras para una Cynder que ni siquiera era real?

— ¡Tengo que despertar! —Se dijo Spyro, enloquecido. Abrió las alas y salió disparado de la cueva. Cynder lo perseguía.


	8. El Despertar

Era como si hubiera entrado en una terrible pesadilla. Aquélla, imaginó Spyro, era seguramente la manera más despiadada de Spyro Oscuro para hacerlo sentir más atrapado, y notó los cambios que éste hizo: pasando en un río vacío, en un recorrido de terrenos secos que parecían quemadas, entre las nubes gruesas y grises de un cielo púrpura, con una gran variedad de relámpagos que impactaban entre sí, y les causaba vuelcos en el corazón de vez en cuando. Intentaba despertar, agitando cabeza, golpeándola con sus garras hechas puños, pero no veía una señal de que iba a despertar. ¿Cómo saldría de allí?

Comprobaba regularmente a la dragona que lo perseguía a medida que avanzaba hacia el norte, y cada vez que miraba atrás, ella le disparaba un proyectil de fuego negro que tenía que esquivar. Llegando a su destino, una mueca de horror se marcó a fuego en su rostro. No había rastros del Valle de los Cazadores y fue remplazado por campos chamuscados que dieron paso a brezales muertos, a construcciones destruidas con diminutos cuerpos (Spyro rezaba que no estuvieran muertos) en miniaturas y grandes fisuras en el suelo que parecían abismos.

Sin embargo, después de varios minutos esquivando los disparos de Cynder, Spyro perdía las esperanzas de que hubiera alguien que le diese una mano. Prowlus, Meadow, incluso el Ermitaño, todos habían desaparecido, dejándolo completamente solo. ¿Qué podría hacer? Continuaba huyendo de Cynder, evadiendo sus mordidas de pirañas, porque ella intentaba capturarlo con la boca. Se estaba cansando, veía los lugares como colores mezclados y, por alguna razón, quería rendirse. Había dejado de luchar y retrocedía el ritmo del vuelo, con la cabeza puesta abajo. Tambaleó y se detuvo, con una garra en la cabeza, sentía que todo daba vueltas.

— ¡Lucha! —Exclamó Cynder, apareciendo delante del dragón púrpura, y bloqueándole el paso con las alas abiertas.

— ¡Aaaaaaag! —Gritó Spyro, cuando una de las zarpas de la dragona lo atrapó; la garra comenzó entonces a apretarlo con tanta fuerza, que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor.

Chillando y pataleando, Spyro intentaba liberarse del agarre de Cynder, rasguñándola con sus garras. Tardó varios segundos para darse cuenta de que no servía para nada, y paró, mirando a su agresora, con impotencia.

— ¡Oirás esta pregunta miles de veces! —Gritó Cynder, con una voz despiadada y burlona, y agitó a Spyro como juguete—. ¿¡Por qué no luchas!?

Dejó de sacudir al dragón púrpura, que parecía querer vomitar, y lo inspeccionó con excesivo odio.

— Lo dije antes… —Dijo Spyro jadeando—. ¡No tengo razones para luchar contra Cynder!

— ¿Y si llega la ocasión? ¿Qué harás? —Preguntó Cynder, apretando una vez más a Spyro en el tiempo de que volvía a zafarse.

— Yo confío…, en ella —Susurró Spyro, cansado—. Me ha demostrado muchas veces que…, quiere hacer lo correcto.

— Hmp… Seguirá siendo una sierva hasta que tenga esas escamas malditas —Aclaró Cynder, riéndose a todo pulmón—. ¡Luchará contra ti, las veces en que sus amos logren controlarla!

— ¡La volveré a salvar! —Gritó inmediatamente Spyro, agarrándole la garra con las suyas y viéndola con ojos desafiantes las veces que sean necesarios—. ¡Las veces que sean necesarios!

 _Terror de los Cielos_ , sin embargo, se había hartado. Con un giro brusco, lo lanzó hacia el campo vacío, y Spyro sintió que se arrastraba contra el duro suelo rocoso, girando y rebotando, y de pronto se encontró acostado en la húmeda tierra de un bosque desintegrado. Unos rugidos de sirenas le indicaron que la dragona estaba custodiando el cielo con flamas rojas oscuras saliendo de su boca.

— ¡No soy el único miedo que debes enfrentar, dragón! —Decía ella en el cielo, con voz descarada y furiosa—. ¡Intenta escapar de tu único error que no puedes remediar!

A continuación, Spyro, con rasguños lastimando cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, caminó en los troncos que parecían arcos mal hechos, gimiendo dolor, se ocultó en uno de ellos, mirando de vez en cuando que la dragona no lo habría visto, y se recargó cansado. Se fue pegando, varias veces, la cabeza contra el tronco.

— Despierta… Despierta… —Pedía Spyro, apretando los ojos—. ¡Despierta, por favor!

Un cuchillo afilado cortó el tronco torcido por la mitad. Spyro se agachó y se apartó. La figura empujó las dos mitades con una mano grande, repugnante y peluda. Spyro lo miró, y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

— ¿Usted…? —Dijo Spyro, con las patas temblando, y sin fuerzas para seguir hablando.

Era un simio, robusto, moribundo y con un único ojo visible. Tenía dos espadas extremadamente grandes, negras e imponentes. Su armadura estaba rota, parecía que le hubieran dado una paliza. Mientras se movía, daba una mueca de dolor y cojeaba. Para horror de Spyro, algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban grises, y sabía muy bien por qué: por la petrificación que le había hecho en el pasado. Spyro iba dando pasos hacia atrás, mientras que aquel simio lo seguía con pasos cortos y en jorobados.

— ¿Gaul…? —Pronunció Spyro, creyendo que su cordura le fallaba—. Esto no puede estar pasando, no…

El antiguo rey de los Simios, Gaul, enseñó una sonrisa maliciosa de dientes podridos y levantó una espada, cuya punta parecía quebrada. Spyro bajó la mirada, incapaz de ver a ese horrible ojo muerto.

— Cobarde… —Tenía una voz muerta y, de cierta manera, burlona. Movía su espada de un lado a otro como gesto de burla—. Cobarde… Cobarde…

— Yo no… —Dijo Spyro, con dificultad—. Pretendía asesinarte… Tú ibas—Tocó de espalda una enorme piedra que le bloqueaba el camino, mirando obligado al rostro destruido de Gaul—, no tuve opción…

— ¡Mentiras! —Rugió Gaul, tronando amenazadoramente las espadas—. ¡Fuiste débil! ¡Me destruiste porque lo deseaste! ¡Dejaste que tus amigos quedasen encerrados por tres años por culpa de tu COBARDIA!

— ¡No…!

Spyro se puso en posición de combate, dispuesto a defenderse. El mono, revelando una gema manchada que tenía incrustado en el otro ojo, expulsó un rayo verde con ella. Se extendía por el piso, dejando una profunda marca, hasta alcanzar a Spyro. Él ágilmente lo evadió, y la piedra de atrás recibió el impacto, explotando en pedazos con un estruendoso ruido ensordecedor. Spyro voló unos metros y disparó una lluvia de truenos por la boca. Gaul lo recibió de lleno, quedando electrocutado, moviéndose de manera errática y sin control. No podía moverse, miraba con su ojo en todas direcciones, pero no veía nada. Spyro aterrizó en picadas y lo miró, sacando las garras.

Corrió y saltó, pero esta vez fue directo a la espalda de Gaul, e hincó sus colmillos y garras con todas sus fuerzas, hundiéndolas profundamente y llevándolas abajo para rasgar la piel del semi-muerto mono. Un grito desgarrador rozó los oídos del dragón, desorientándole por unos instantes, y una mano atrapó su ala. Lo jaló y lo arremató contra el piso con un poderoso golpe. Con una irritante sensación extendiéndose por el cuello y pecho, miró a Gaul que había recuperado la sensibilidad. Todavía le sostenía el ala con tanta fuerza que parecía que se lo iba a arrancar en cualquier segundo.

El antiguo rey, Gaul, había clavado su primera espada en el suelo para sujetar a Spyro con esa mano, que sería la derecha, pero empuñaba la segunda con la izquierda, y la levantó, dispuesto a cortar en dos al dragón, con una torcida sonrisa.

— ¡Muere, dragón!

Pero mientras la filosa y quebrada arma blanca caía sobre Spyro, rebotó hacia atrás por entrar en contacto con una capa gruesa y esférica. Un escudo amarillo y cubierto de electricidad envolvía al dragón púrpura, y obligó a Gaul a retroceder, dándole una descarga en la garra que sujetaba a Spyro, y éste se libró. Era cuanto le quedaba, su última oportunidad. Teniendo a Gaul frotándose el dorso infectado, Spyro colocó sus cuernos frontales para abajo y se echó a correr, como toro, para embestir al mono, antes de que a éste se le pasara los efectos.

Entonces _Terror de los Cielos_ descendió. Su puntiagudo hocico se abrió para escupir fuego y arropó el campo con una manta roja y negra. El mono se apartaba de un salto, esquivando, por un pelo, ese ataque infernal, y observó gustoso la nueva situación del dragón púrpura. Spyro miró de frente su remolino carmesí y se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado tarde. Se cubrió, ahogando un grito de dolor, con las alas, y notó la sensación de un millar de quemaduras en el cuerpo, mientras era arrojado de espalda contra el suelo, cayendo boca abajo, chamuscado y pinta de muerto. El fuego quemaba a sus alrededores, y la dragona aterrizó al lado del moribundo simio.

— ¡Más allá de la muerte, te perseguiré, dragón púrpura! —Se felicitó Gaul, exhibiendo orgullosamente sus armas, con Cynder moviéndose detrás—. ¡Sentirás lo que yo sentí al haber sido humillado por tu cobardía!

— No lo…, permitiré… —Insistió Spyro, maltratado. No quería perder contra sus peores enemigos que había tenido la mala fortuna de enfrentar, menos teniendo su vida en juego—. ¡Saldré de aquí, y me reuniré con todos!

Cynder se acercó y agarró la cabeza de Spyro con una garra. En un rápido movimiento casi invisible, lo aplastó contra el suelo. Lo oyó gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

— Eres tan patético que podría sentir lastima por ti —Dijo, sonriendo de placer, y lo soltó con gesto de indiferencia, escuchándolo rodar en la tierra y gemir de agonía—. Pero _Maestro Oscuro_ es quien nos importa ahora…

— Y nacerá en ti, _Dragón Púrpura_ —Añadió Gaul, contemplando a Spyro y soltando una risa, cuyo aliento era visible y podrido—. ¡Acepta tu legado! ¡Conviértete en nuestro nuevo maestro de la oscuridad!

Spyro, intentando levantarse, se dejó resbalar hasta quedar acostado en el suelo. Gimió y escuchó las risas diabólicas de sus atacantes, pero como lejanos susurros. Intentaba exhalar una pequeña chispa de fuego por la boca, pero no le salía nada. Los ataques lo habían debilitado. Las heridas les producían un dolor indescriptible, como si fuesen reales, y se extendían, lenta pero regularmente, por todo el cuerpo. Al contemplar los árboles quemarse y ver por última vez los rostros de sus enemigos, se le nubló la vista. El campo se disolvió en una mezcla de colores llamativos y apagados.

Ocultó su cabeza por debajo de sus alas, temblando y apretando sus ojos y sus colmillos con extrema ira.

« _Lo siento…_ —Pensó, decepcionado consigo mismo—; _Sparx…, Cynder…, Terrador…, Cyril…, Volteer…, Y en especial contigo, Ignitus… Les fallé a todos…_ »

Oyó unas pisadas que rasgaban la hierba seca, y luego vio, abriendo un pequeño agujero entre sus alas, una sombra negra delante de él.

— Estás muerto, Spyro —Dijo, sobre él, la voz distorsionada de _Spyro Oscuro_ —. Desaparecido. Hecho nada por tus propios enemigos, y de tu amiga. ¿Qué mejor forma de morir para "el legendario dragón" que "salvó" al mundo?

Spyro parpadeó. Sólo un instante vio con claridad el rostro de Spyro Oscuro. Tenía rasgos físicos parecidos a los de Malefor; cuernos que figuraban una corona y ojos amarillos, aquellos grandes, oscuros y penetrantes ojos de pupilas rasgadas que representaban maldad pura.

— Ésta es la apariencia que vamos a tomar una vez que desintegremos nuestra pureza —Dijo, con la cola señalando su cara que esbozaba una sonrisa desquiciada—. No perderé más tiempo, ansío salir de este cascarón.

Rió maliciosamente, y se volvió para unirse con el dúo de seguidores de Malefor, poniéndose en el medio. Los ojos amarillentos del oscuro ende señalaban al vencido dragón púrpura mientras acumulaba una fuerza púrpura en sus fauces. Los siervos acataron aquella indirecta y miraron a Spyro como la única cosa interesante en el mundo. Cynder desprendió chispas infernales entre los colmillos, y Gaul empezó a reunir energía verde en su ojo izquierdo. Los tres estaban desprendiendo un aura oscura y voluminosa de sus cuerpos que iba cubriendo lentamente al joven dragón.

— Acepta, Spyro, conviértete en mi nuevo maestro —Le dijo Cynder, con voz espeluznante—. Seremos imparables…

— Y crearás tu propio ejército —Agregó Gaul, alzando con grandeza su espada—. ¡Uno más fuerte del que hizo Malefor!

Spyro se incorporó, con las patas temblorosas. Moviendo una de éstas hacia adelante, se le dobló para un lado y se atropelló de cara contra la tierra.

Todo le daba vueltas.

En aquel instante, sonaron disparos, y sintió que un calor enterraba todo rastro de vida. La tierra se movía. Haciendo un máximo esfuerzo, Spyro, gimiendo, levantó uno de sus párpados. En un principio, parecían cometas fugaces que surfeaban por la hierba plana y hecha polvo, pero, a la mitad de la trayectoria, se habían fusionado para dar resultado una ola de llamas de colores vividos. No alcanzaba a ver nada, salvo las siluetas deformadas de sus enemigos a través de aquel mar de fuego. Y cerró el ojo, rendido.

— Despídase de su realidad —Dijo la voz distante de _Spyro Oscuro_ —. Y dele la bienvenida a su nuevo "yo"…

Si aquello era desaparecer, pensó Spyro, no era tan desagradable. Incluso el dolor desaparecía…

Pero, ¿de verdad era aquello desaparecer? En lugar de perderse de dolor, sentía un roce cálido en los dos lados de su cuerpo. Spyro sacudió la cabeza, ajustó la visión y vio la espalda de un dragón naranja. Partía en dos esa marea infernal con sus imponentes y gigantescas alas, las cuales estaban protegiendo tanto a Spyro como a él mismo. Spyro se asustó y alzó más la cabeza para mirar al dragón desconocido con mayor detalle, mientras miles de preguntas fluían por su mente:

« _¿Quién es este dragón? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Querrá algo de mí? No parece estar ayudándolos, de hecho… Me protege… ¿Por qué?_ »

Entonces, con un batir de alas, el desconocido apartó aquel infierno, desintegrándola en pequeñas estrellas, y permitió que Spyro pudiera ver finalmente las caras atónitas de sus oponentes. En seguida, _Spyro Oscuro_ se puso furioso.

— Maldito… —Susurró con desprecio, enseñando los dientes, y mirándole con el entrecejo nerviosamente fruncido.

Durante una fracción de segundos, hubo un cruce de miradas. Spyro estaba escondido en el regazo del dragón de escamas anaranjadas, viendo todo desde el rabillo de éste. Luego, de repente, como si todo hubiera sucedido en un parpadeo, impidiendo que los esclavos de Malefor, y el homólogo de la oscuridad, hicieran algo, el dragón naranja elevó un poco la cabeza, reunió un fuego celeste y extraño por la boca y lo expulsó sobre ellos.

Se oyeron gritos largos, horribles y desgarradores. Una aurora negra salió disparada de ellos, desapareciendo el aura que cubría al joven dragón y tornando el cielo de gris. Se retorcían, gritando en ese mar de llamas azules, y finalmente…

Desaparecieron. Luego, se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el suspirar constante que aún soltaban los dos dragones. El fuego de aquel dragón misterioso había creado un agujero blanco en la zona que disparó; sin hierbas ni rocas, como si hubiera plasmado la nada absoluta.

Spyro se separó temblando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiera volado por horas en el cielo sin descansar. Sus ojos desorientados pasaron por el desolado lugar vacío hacia el desconocido, vio que tenía la cabeza agachada y con los párpados caídos. Ese rostro era tan familiar para él, pero Spyro lo tomaba como algo absurdo. ¿Era realmente posible? ¿No es otra ilusión? Con el corazón en el puño, notó que éste sonreía de alivio y satisfacción, como si lo que hizo había salvado a miles de vidas.

Agitando la cabeza, observó de reojo al dragón y se sorprendió. Estando al borde de caer desmayado, intentó no perder la cabeza. Se puso delante de él, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, repasando lentamente cada uno de sus detalles; escamas como un cielo atardecer, cuernos torcidos, hocico grueso y largo, marcas rojas de flechas curvas, arrugas que había obtenido al pasar del tiempo: todos concordaban a un solo dragón. Con una suave, y los ojos entrecerrados, le preguntó con nerviosismo:

— ¿Ignitus…?

Con su llamado, el dragón abrió los ojos. Parecía cansado, parpadeaba varias veces, y por último, inclinando con lentitud la cabeza, contempló los ojos radiantes de Spyro. Una agradable sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro de Ignitus, mirándole con serenidad, y sonrió lleno de orgullo. Levantó el cuello para mirar encima del hocico al pequeño dragón púrpura, con el pecho en alto, y con tono de cariño le respondió:

— Joven dragón…

Y con aquellas cálidas y reconfortantes palabras, Spyro sonrió, con una felicidad indescriptible, mientras algunas lágrimas de emoción caían por sus mejillas.

— ¡IGNITUS! —Gritó, con la voz quebrada.

En cuestión de segundos, se lanzó directamente sobre el pecho de Ignitus, agarrándolo de sorpresa, y lo abrazó con fuerzas, poniendo sus patas delanteras a cada extremo de éste y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del dragón naranja.

— Ya todo pasó, Spyro… —Dijo Ignitus, rodeándolo cuidadosamente con sus patas enormes obsequiarle un abrazo fuerte y cálido—. Ya ellos dejarán de molestarte.

Spyro, restregando su cara contra las placas color madera de Ignitus, negó con la cabeza, largando más y más gotas.

— Te fallé… A todos… No pude… —Gimió, triste—. ¡Salvar al mundo como te prometí!

Unas palmadas amistosas le hicieron subir la cabeza para ver aquellos ojos cálidos y paternales de Ignitus. No parecía despreocupado en lo absoluto, sino tranquilo y sereno, como siempre había demostrado durante años.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso, joven dragón? —Preguntó Ignitus. La vejez le daba una voz muy ronca y sabía al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Hay tantas cosas que no comprendo, Ignitus! —Contestó Spyro, con mucha prisa—. Desconozco lo que debí haber entendido hace años…

Ignitus trató de decir algo, pero Spyro seguía hablando, sacudiendo la cabeza en su desesperación y esparciendo gotas de tristeza por todas partes.

— ¡Fui un ingenuo! ¡Fui débil! —Apretó los ojos—. ¡Nunca quise aceptar lo que debí haber hecho por años!

— Spyro, entiende que…

— ¿Qué me va a pasar ahora? —Dijo, dudoso y tímido— ¿Seré malo? ¿Cómo podré luchar ahora contra mi propia oscuridad…?

— ¡Spyro! —Dijo Ignitus con voz potente, y luego la calmó—, yo no creo en ninguna de las cosas que tú dices…

— ¿Ah, no? —Dijo Spyro, abriendo los ojos, y secándose los ojos con un ala—. Pero... ¿No era demasiado tarde para controlar mi oscuridad?

Moviendo de lado a lado la cola, Ignitus, seguro, negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca es tarde para aprender de nuestros errores, Spyro, nunca olvides eso —Aclaró volviendo a tornar de sabiduría su tono viejo—. Tú eres un dragón púrpura, todavía tienes un largo camino por delante.

Spyro quiso contestar, pero los campos quemados y secos comenzaron a desaparecer en un millón de pequeños trozos. No estaba quedando nada, excepto un blanco profundo e infinito, como si más allá no hubiese rastro de vida alguna. Sólo quedaban intactos él e Ignitus, aunque este último no parecía sorprenderse.

— Estás despertando —Aclaró, sonriendo de tristeza—, no parece que tengamos mucho tiempo para charlar, Spyro…

Spyro, frustrado, bajó la cabeza, porque no lo quería dar por finalizado. Había tantos qué decir, tanto por hablar, tantas cosas por aclarar…

— Perdóname... —Musitó, dejando con los ojos en blancos a Ignitus—. Debí haberte salvado también. Nunca quise que tú dieras…

Una sensación cálida le tocó la frente, interrumpiendo sus palabras, y lo acarició con mucha suavidad. Confundido, subió un poco la vista para saber de qué se trataba, y puso los ojos en blancos. Era la punta del hocico de Ignitus, quien había bajado la cabeza, y podía verlo sonreír de la emoción, pero se centró más en gozar de aquellos masajes reconfortantes, tanto que deseó que nunca se terminasen. Hacía largos años que no disfrutaba de la caricia de alguien, menos de Ignitus, y quedó en silencio durante el tiempo que duró esas caricias.

— No, Spyro... —Dijo Ignitus, cortando las caricias para mirarle fijamente—. Yo te debo una disculpa por haberte dejado, pero salvarte, a ti y a Cynder, ha sido un orgullo y un honor para mí, porque sé que van a vivir... —Le sonrió—. Y eso quiero que hagas, Spyro; vive.

Spyro lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

— Es que… Es que… —Tartamudeó todavía inseguro.

— Cuéntame lo que sea —Preguntó Ignitus con voz firme—, que yo siempre intentaré iluminar tus miedos.

— Mi oscuridad —Dijo inmediatamente Spyro, examinándose las patas delanteras y volviendo a mirar a Ignitus—. Él… ¿Volverá a…?

Inmediatamente, Ignitus esbozó una leve sonrisa y observó la nada. El fondo blanco hacía más visible sus profundas arrugas.

— Seguirá existiendo en ti —Dijo con suavidad—. Por supuesto, él ahora está debilitado después de lo que le pasó —Se volvió hacia el dragón púrpura, que lo miraba perplejo—. Y precisamente, Spyro, quiero pedirte el favor de que nunca vuelvas a desviarte del camino por sus influencias.

— No sé si podré evitarlo… —Confesó Spyro, con los ojos caídos.

Ignitus volvió a acariciar la frente de Spyro, esta vez con una garra, y éste sonrió con embarazo cuando lo apartó. Subió la vista, con una mirada arrugada, e Ignitus frunció el entrecejo al observarlo con aquella mueca de angustia.

— Si no me falla mi deducción, diría que tu lado oscuro te dijo nuevas cosas que nunca llegaste a oír de nosotros, tus maestros — Dijo Ignitus pensativo—. ¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?

De pronto, Spyro mencionó algo que lo carcomía.

— Ignitus… Él dijo que somos una extraña mitad del éter… Y cometo los errores que hizo Malefor…

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Ignitus, mirando a un Spyro dubitativo, por encima de su hocico—. ¿Y tú piensas lo mismo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Contestó Spyro, más alto de lo que pretendía—. Quiero decir que yo…, yo salvé al mundo…, no creo…

Pero calló. Resurgía una duda que lo acechaba.

— Ignitus —Añadió después de un instante—, Malefor me dijo que yo… me parezco mucho a él, a parte de nuestro color. Cree también que hubo más dragones púrpuras antes de que él naciera, y al querer saberlo, terminó por convertirse en _Maestro Oscuro_ …

— Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior —Dijo tranquilamente Ignitus—, pero hay dragones que no respetan ese equilibrio. Malefor, que era el primer dragón púrpura de su generación en nacer, cometió varios errores al dejarse influenciar por su oscuridad. Y tú, Spyro, que siempre has querido saber más de lo que tu mente puede llegar a entender, nunca mostraste interés sobre tu raza. ¿Por qué?

— Sentí miedo de averiguar algo que me indicase que soy malo —Contestó Spyro, con la frente arrugada—. Caí dos veces en aquella oscuridad, al igual como le pasó a Malefor, y yo…

— Escapaste —Dijo Ignitus, reposadamente—. Entiende algo, Spyro. Resulta que tú tienes muchas cualidades que los guardianes de aquellos tiempos apreciaban en Malefor…; Inteligencia…, lealtad…, determinación…, un gran deseo por la aventura…, pero cometieron el gran error de aislarlos de todos para que pudiese ser entrenado de la mejor forma posible, sin conocer a otros de su edad que les ayudase a entender virtudes sencillas e importantes, pero nosotros te hicimos pasar por lo mismo —Añadió, mientras volvía a agitar la cola—. Pero aun así, no dejaste que la oscuridad tuviera control sobre ti. Y tú sabes por qué. Piensa.

Quedándose mudo por unos instantes, Spyro, con el entrecejo bien fruncido, abría y cerraba la boca, como si tuviera la respuesta en la punta de su lengua, pero luego lo descartaba rápidamente, porque no le convencía la respuesta. Ignitus esperó con paciencia.

— No permití que mi oscuridad tomara control —Dijo Spyro, con voz de derrota— porque mis amigos estuvieron conmigo.

— Exacto —Respondió Ignitus, volviendo a sonreír—. No dejes que te afecten tus similitudes con Malefor, porque tú tienes tus propias diferencias. Posees virtudes que te permiten ver esperanzas más allá de la desesperación, razones para seguir siendo tú. Dotes que, desgraciadamente, Malefor nunca pudo comprender —Spyro estaba apoyado en su pecho, atónito e inmóvil—. Recuérdalos siempre, y esa oscuridad dejará de molestarte.

Un peso, que lo torturaba durante años, desapareció de los hombros de Spyro, permitiéndole respirar en paz, y le sonrió a Ignitus, agradecido.

— ¿Crees que pueda saberlo? —Inquirió Spyro, con ojos brillosos. Ya las marcas de aguas en sus mejillas habían desaparecido—. ¿Saber de mi especie?

— Es tu decisión —Contestó cariñosamente Ignitus—. Te he visto crecer, madurar y confío en que puedes crear tu propio camino que nadie ha podido ver jamás.

En el tiempo que Spyro llevaba charlando con Ignitus, éste se volvía más nítido, menos sólido, como si estuviera desapareciendo cada vez más. Al darse cuenta de ello, Spyro reunió valor, agitó la cola con anticipación y miró valiente a su mentor.

— Te lo prometo, Ignitus —Afirmó Spyro, entusiasmado—. Voy a dejar de tener miedo..., no importa cuál vaya a ser la respuesta…, construiré mi propio camino hacia la verdad de mi especie.

— Sé que lo conseguirás —Dijo Ignitus, sonriendo de orgullo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Spyro lo miró fijamente, y mueca de intriga se le dibujó en el rostro.

— ¿Supiste algo sobre…, el éter? —Preguntó de repente.

Ignitus puso sus ojos como focos, con la cola hecha un nudo y, por poco, separaba sus brazos de Spyro. Luego de unos segundos, recuperó la compostura.

— Discúlpame una vez más, Spyro, por no haberte explicado antes de tus otras cualidades que tu raza tiene la bendición de poseer —Dijo con arrepentimiento—. El éter es un misterio, incluso para mí. Nadie ha podido estudiarlo, porque nunca se manifestó como tal, delante de nuestros ojos —Suspiró fuertemente—. No quería darte malas explicaciones, traté de buscar pero no hallé nada —Añadió, guiñándole bondadosamente un ojo a Spyro—. Creo que, después de todo, si depende de ti, una vez más, averiguarlo.

— No estaré solo —Afirmó Spyro, sonriente y moviendo la cola—. Cynder estará conmigo. Ella merece entender un poco más sobre su condición.

— Entonces ya has comenzado un buen rumbo… —Musitó Ignitus, con satisfacción.

Durante un instante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La visión que Spyro tenía se convertía más y más borrosa, como si estuviera viendo a través de un vidrio empeñado, y la figura paternal de Ignitus dejaba de verse con claridad. Triste, bajó las patas en el suelo, pero continuó mirándole con una sonrisa, y con el pecho en alto.

— Ya esto es el adiós, Spyro… —La voz de Ignitus sonaba lejano, casi como un susurro del viento—. Fue un placer haber hablado contigo, una vez más, y nunca olvidaré esos preciosos momentos que compartí contigo, joven dragón.

Al principio, Spyro no quería decir una palabra, porque tenía la boca sellada por el dolor y perdida. Respiró hondo, sacudió la cabeza y susurró por lo bajo:

— Aun sin que estés a mi lado…, siempre sabes cómo motivarme… —Dijo con felicidad y, de repente, abrió de un golpe los ojos—. Eeh… ¿Eres tú realmente…? ¿O eres una ilusión de mi cabeza?

Oyó a Ignitus reír, de una forma débil y distante.

— Bueno… —Dijo, muy despacio—. Yo me siento yo… Espero que eso baste…

De repente, Ignitus desapareció, dejando a Spyro solo en aquel espacio infinito y vacío. Él, con un nudo en la garganta, cerró un poco los ojos, recordando los últimos momentos que pasó con Ignitus y, aunque no era su pariente de carne y sangre, siempre lo iba a considerar como un padre para él. Abrió los ojos y miró arriba. A pesar de que no tenía color, ni imagen, sueño o no, había sido el momento más cálido y relajante de su vida.

— Adiós… —Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.

Luego, sintió una extraña brisa en su rostro, y escuchó repentinamente:

 _«Nunca olvides, joven dragón, que siempre te cuidaré, aunque no esté más a tu lado, te guiaré en los momentos más oscuros. Sé fuerte a partir de ahora, porque se te presentarás retos difíciles que sólo tú podrás manejar. Y, Spyro, vuelve a casa… Hay gente que te necesita…»_

…

A varios kilómetros de distancia, lejos de Warfang, lejos de Valle de Avalar, en un lugar desconocido, el joven dragón, Spyro, se sobresaltó.


	9. Las Ruinas

Spyro se hallaba acostado, boca abajo, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acababa de sobrevivir de un sueño muy vivido y tenía las garras sobre la cara. Las extremidades del cuerpo le ardían como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo, y no podía sentirlos con total libertad.

Ignorando el dolor, intentó incorporarse, pero no había podido levantar un pie completo cuando se estrelló contra el suelo, que lo sentía frío, llenó de polvo y con grietas. Al levantar la cabeza, sacudiendo con irritación el hocico, abrió los ojos y analizó el lugar en el que estaba.

Era un gran salón redondo al aire libre, iluminado por una leve y brumosa luz anaranjada que se filtraba en el techo desde sus agujeros, cuyos pilares desgastados lo sostenían, no había paredes entre ellos, salvo un arco grande y ancho que servía como entrada, dejando un panorama amplio, nublado y confuso a la vista.

Frunció el ceño, extrañándose por el parecido que tenía aquella sala con la primera y única habitación que tuvo en el Templo Dragón, cuando Ignitus se lo presentó para que se sintiera como en casa, y volvió a mover el cuerpo. Aún le dolía. Notó un brillo verde que tenía a su lado y sintió interés: cruzó el salón a rastras, lanzando muecas y gemidos, llegó, lanzando grandes suspiros de derrotas, y observó, con ojos iluminados, al misterioso artefacto. Unos trozos le iluminaron el rostro con un suave tono esmeralda en sus ojos púrpuras, y él los agrupó en una pequeña montaña en sus garras delanteras. Los examinó más de cerca y unió, con extremo cuidado, cada una de sus piezas. Iba pareciéndose cada vez más a una figura serpentina, pero Spyro, asombrado, paró en seco, porque había descubierto lo qué alguna vez fue.

Era la cadena verde. ¿Cuántos momentos incómodos pasó él con Cynder? Todavía la recordaba chillar y mordisquear desesperada aquel artefacto maldito. La intentaba convencer que no era tan malo, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Fue un viaje entretenido e interesante, según Spyro. Y ahora… ¿Son libres? No lo podía creer. Quiso reír, pero luego recordó que Cynder no estaba con él. ¿Dónde se fue ella? La buscó con una mirada desorientada, girando su cabeza en todas direcciones, gritó el nombre de la dragona pero la brisa le contestó y la angustia comenzó a comérselo por dentro.

Las patas de Spyro todavía no respondían, así que éste decidió, de mala gana, a que la dragona volviese. Matando el tiempo, Spyro intentó recordar lo que soñaba antes de despertarse. Había sido tan real… Aparecían viejos enemigos, y un viejo conocido a la que tenía mucho aprecio. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, frunciendo el entrecejo, tratando de recordar…

Vislumbró la oscura imagen de una cámara, o cueva, en penumbra. Había una figura muy parecida a él…, una estatua grande con un símbolo extraño y familiar…, la amenazadora forma de Terror de los Cielos…, un simio grande y horrible llamado Gaul…, y una voz cálida y refrescante… La voz de Ignitus. Sólo con pensarlo, Spyro sintió como si la punta de pluma se le hubiera deslizado por la espalda hasta el cuello.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza e intentó recordar todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron en su mente, pero no pudo del todo, porque en el momento en que la oscuridad había finalizado de hablar, Spyro tenía que huir de Cynder, el espasmo de horror y pánico no lo habían permitido asimilar toda la información… ¿O había sido la negación de aceptarlo en un principio?

¿Y cuál era la función del éter? Porque ya tenía claro que en el sueño habían mencionado ese nombre: Spyro lo había entendido como una fuente de energía ilimitada y mística que él podría manifestar como un elemento púrpura. Las imágenes y palabras le llegaban de manera confusa. Se volvió a cubrir la cara con las patas delanteras e intentó representar la cueva en penumbra (y las conversaciones que habían llevado a cabo), pero era tan difícil como tratar de aterrizar sin tropezar en un campo cubierto de piedras deformadas. Spyro Oscuro había hablado de la historia de los dragones púrpura, aunque no podía recordarse de los detalles… y había estado siguiendo una única misión: infectarle con oscuridad, y controlarlo.

Spyro apartó las garras de la cara. Abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor tratando de descubrir algo inusitado en su habitación temporal. En realidad, había una cantidad extraordinaria de cosas inusitadas en él: a los pies de la entrada (o salida) había un cofre abierto de metal oxidado, y dentro de él: una máscara de dragón, una armadura y diversos libros polvorientos; en las esquinas del cofre, habían rollos de pergaminos; en el suelo, junto a la columna más cercana al arco, había un libro abierto. ¿Alguien lo había estado leyendo? Las fotos de los libros estaban borrosas. Sus títulos tampoco se entendían con claridad, apenas y si se podían entender unas cuantas letras escritas con tinta aparentemente de oro.

Spyro fue hasta el libro, arrastrándose, lo cogió y observó cómo unas flechas con textos intentaban explicar la anatomía del cuerpo de un dragón, pero le costaba tanto entender lo que decían que le daba dolor de cabeza. Cansado, cerró el libro de golpe, haciendo que desprendiera polvo que se metió a sus pulmones, y lo hizo toser unas cuantas veces. Ni siquiera datos desconocidos y nuevos podrían distraerlo en aquel momento. Dejó el libro, que se llamaba _Estudiando los […] de los Dragones_ , en el interior del cofre, se fue a la orilla de la salida y acomodó su cabeza entre sus patas cruzadas para observar el paisaje.

El aspecto de aquel horizonte era exactamente el de una extinguida civilización de una antigua ciudad abandonada en una zona apartada del mundo, y olvidada por ellos. Todas las casas destruidas, los edificios agrietados e inclinados y los campos, que no tenían nada, estaban separados y flotaban en un gran espacio vacío e infinito. Por lo que Spyro, conmocionado, distinguía en las ruinas, no había un alma en las calles, ni siquiera un animal.

¿Vivía gente allí? ¿Por qué la ciudad sufría ese estado? Muchas preguntas invadieron la mente de Spyro, y éste lograba recordar de lo que había escuchado de Spyro Oscuro… No pudo restaurar el mundo…, y eso quería decir, quería decir que…, Nervioso, Spyro se separó de la orilla, se arrastró en el centro y volvió a mover sus patas para despertarlos. No era el dolor que le incomodaba: estaba acostumbrado al dolor y a las heridas. En una ocasión, había recibido el impacto de un rayo eléctrico, y durante el mareo había despertado el elemento de la electricidad, muy dolorosamente. No mucho después, un titán de madera de treinta metros de altura le había proporcionado muchísimos golpes con su enorme puño de madera. Y durante su última aventura, sin ir más lejos, se había aventurado en el corazón de un colosal de magma, soportando aquel calor infernal que cualquier no podía llegar a tolerar sin quejarse. Estaba habituado a sufrir extraños accidentes y heridas: eran inevitables cuando uno era una raza destinada a viajar en muchos sitios desconocidos, y él tenía una habilidad especial para atraer todo tipo de problemas.

No, lo que Spyro le incomodaba era que Spyro Oscuro tuviera razón y muchas vidas siguieran peligrando, sobreviviendo en situaciones fuera de lo común, y no había nadie que los pudiera a ayudar. Pero Terrador, Cyril y Volteer no podían ignorar esos problemas tan graves… Estaban aún con vidas… La mera idea de que los Guardianes no hubieran sobrevivido era absurda, imposible, porque sabía que ellos se habían refugiado con los demás civiles de Warfang en un lugar seguro.

Spyro escuchó atentamente en el silencio. ¿Esperaba sorprender el crujido de algún sobreviviente aplastando una piedra, o el susurro de un movimiento? Se sobresaltó al oír el aplastar de un rollo de pergamino que él mismo había pisado con sus patas, y lo pateó lejos con la cola.

Spyro se reprendió mentalmente. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido: no había nadie más aparte de él, y era evidente que no podía hallar a alguien estando quieto, inmóvil e indeciso. Tenía que movilizarse, y rápido, pero se le había surgido un problema de vital importancia...

— Mis patas no responden —Se dijo seriamente.

Las extremidades de Spyro parecían piezas de una marioneta sin hilos, y él acabó soltando un gruñido, fastidiado. No tuvo otro remedio que volver a acostarse y subir la cabeza para contemplar las nubes extrañas con expresión de vagancia.

— ¿Y si intentará volar? —Se preguntó desesperado Spyro, contemplándose las alas—. Si volará arriba, podría tener un mejor vistazo del lugar…

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, oyó un golpe fuerte y seco en su espalda. Teniendo el corazón en el cuello, se giró. Una capa de suciedad cubría la apariencia del recién llegado, y los ojos entornados de Spyro sólo llegaban a reconocer a una sombra draconiana con alas y cola como navaja.

— ¡Estás despierto! —Dijo una voz femenina y conmocionada, en el interior de la niebla.

Spyro se maravilló. Se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que la figura salía corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad, era nadie más ni nada menos que Cynder. Los dos sonreían mutuamente mientras que Cynder daba un gran salto que Spyro amortiguó con su cuerpo, dejándose caer de espalda contra el suelo. Inmediatamente, empezó a sentir unos brazos apretándole el cuello en un abrazo cálido. Luego, oía la voz de Cynder llorar su nombre como si le estuviese llamando con desesperación. Ruborizado, alargó las patas delanteras y las alas para corresponder el abrazo de la dragona, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de ternura. No sabía que le había hecho mucha falta a su mejor amiga y quería disfrutar del reencuentro por esa misma razón. Por desgracia, tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse ahogando al notar que los huesos de todo el cuerpo se trituraban en aquel apretón, y antes de que el mundo le empezara a dar vueltas, Cynder se separó de él, y pudo recuperar el aliento.

— Creo que te volviste más débil, Spyro —Dijo Cynder, muy contenta—. No puedes tolerar un simple abrazo.

Spyro rió con una nota de voz bastante baja, porque todavía seguía recuperando la movilidad del cuerpo.

— Creo que tardaré un tiempo en volver a estar en forma —Respondió Spyro con sarcasmo, sobándose el cuello con una garra—. Luchar contra un tirano no es bueno para mi salud.

Cynder hizo un estirón con sus patas delgadas como si recién se despertara de una buena siesta.

— A mí me sentó bien —Presumió con aire de grandeza—. Lástima que no volveremos a tener una batalla así por un buen tiempo.

Spyro frunció el entrecejo, pensando que tenía gracia que Cynder pensara que no iban a tener peleas cuando el propio mundo en el que pisaban sufría por nuevos problemas, y no sabía si eso significaba luchar contra nuevos enemigos.

Cynder volvió a mirar a Spyro, y respiró con pesadez.

— No sabía qué hacer contigo… —Dijo intentando sonar fuerte—. Llegué a pensar que tú nunca ibas a… despertar.

Spyro sintió una segunda punzada de calor en sus mejillas al ver la mirada de preocupación que ponía Cynder, pero luego notó una anomalía en sus palabras.

— ¿Nunca iba a despertar? —Repitió Spyro, confundido—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Con cierta confusión, Spyro observó que Cynder tenía una expresión de incomodidad. Daba la impresión de que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que realmente sucedió con ellos después de la batalla contra Malefor. Caminó unos pasos intranquilos y se acostó en cuatro patas al lado de él. Spyro descubrió que frotaba las garras delanteras.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Preguntó intrigada.

— Luchábamos con Malefor —Explicó Spyro, mirando arriba con esfuerzo, y agregó—. Fue encerrado por los Ancestros, cubrí al mundo con una luz púrpura y… —Se cortó, ladeando inseguro la cabeza. No encontraba ese momento la indicada para explicar el sueño vivido que tuvo— Y creo que es todo.

— ¿Nada más? —Inquirió Cynder, con una significativa mirada.

Pero Spyro no supo qué contestar. Sabía muy bien que había omitido un detalle importante para los dos. Incluso podría cambiarle la vida. Recordaba un fugaz «Te amo…» en las últimas estancias con Cynder en el Centro del Mundo. Cuando pensaba en aquella palabra que había salido de la propia boca de la dragona negra, el corazón de Spyro se llenaba de muchos sentimientos encontrados, cálidos y confusos. Sin embargo, no tenía claro sus propios sentimientos, porque su propia mente le había jugado una broma al haber escuchado la confirmación falsa de esa Cynder que no era la verdadera. ¿Era acaso una señal? ¿No estaba realmente listo? Algo dentro de él le decía que no era el momento para ir al siguiente paso… ¿Realmente sentía algo por Cynder? Con ella, estaba tranquilo, cómodo, pero no la conocía lo suficiente. Spyro respiró hondo para relajarse y luego dijo:

— Lo siento, pero no recuerdo más nada —Se mordió la lengua. Se iba a arrepentir en el futuro, lo podía predecir perfectamente.

Cynder parecía tan desilusionada como si Spyro acabara de cometer un error incorregible. Suspirando de tristeza, desvió una mirada destruida en el cofre; parecía contener sus emociones con todas sus fuerzas.

— Descuida —Murmuró, forzando una voz tranquila. Su rostro había adquirido una expresión destruida, pero le hacía gestos de despreocupación con la garra—. Lo importante es que logramos sobrevivir, gracias a ti.

— Pero sin ti no lo había logrado —Lo animó Spyro con agradecimiento; de hecho, empezaba a notar un ambiente incómodo y tan pesado para él que tenía que ir pensando cada frase con cuidado para no estropear su relación con Cynder, y pensaba que con confesiones amistosas eran la mejor solución.

— Hicimos buen equipo con ayuda de esas cadenas fastidiosas —Aclaró Cynder, señalando los trozos verdes de atrás con la cola.

Spyro echó una rápida mirada a las cadenas. Continuaban acumulados en aquella montaña que hizo. Encogiéndose de hombros, regresó a la dragona y quedó boca abierta. Casi podía ver el odio y desprecio que expresaba Cynder en su puntiagudo hocico de punta muy recta. Odiaba aún todas las formas existentes de que pudieran sentirla atrapada y encadenada en contra de su voluntad, gracias al oscuro pasado que había sufrido en el mandato de Malefor. Por una milésima de segundos, Spyro contempló una sonrisa maliciosa esbozarse en la comisura de la boca filosa de Cynder en el momento que ésta cruzó su mirada entornada en los pedazos verdes. Luego, ella sacudió la cabeza y miró enseguida al dragón púrpura.

— Pero eso no importa ahora —Dijo Cynder, intentando aparentar indiferencia—. Te refrescaré la memoria.

Tragando saliva, Spyro, sin darle mucha importancia ante aquella última reacción, prestó total atención.

— Bueno, pasó todo muy confuso para mí. Sólo pude deducir que tu habilidad que salvó al mundo nos trajo hasta aquí —Explicó Cynder en un tono que sonaba como si aún no comprendiera lo que había sucedido—, pero cuando tú apenas tocaste el piso caíste en un gran sueño, ni con buenas tundas podía abrirte los ojos —Al decir eso, parecía decepcionada y molesta— y tuve que traerte aquí para que descansaras —Dijo, sonriendo ante la cara de incredulidad que ponía Spyro—. De nada.

— Gracias, creo… —Se extrañó Spyro, recordando las veces que había sentido dolor, pero no le venía nada en la mente—. ¿He estado mucho tiempo dormido?

— No diría que mucho, mucho tiempo —Repuso Cynder, con un tono de preocupación que incomodó a Spyro—. Sólo has dormido como, no sé, unos… —Tragó saliva—. Dos días.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó bruscamente Spyro, sobresaltando a Cynder—. ¿¡Dos días!?

Con un rostro de disgusto, Cynder le asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Ante aquella confirmación, Spyro tenía los ojos desorbitados, mirando el cielo por unos cuantos segundos, y sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

Tardó un minuto entero en recuperar el habla y miró alarmado a Cynder.

— Pero, Cynder, si estuvimos dos días aquí; significa que ninguno de nuestros amigos sabe dónde estamos ahora.

— Así es —Confirmó Cynder, acercándose a la orilla de la entrada con una mirada de tristeza—, pero era la única opción que tenía al no poder despertarte, Spyro.

— Comprendo... —Dijo Spyro, culpándose consigo mismo, y elevó el cuello para ver el panorama de islas flotantes y destruidas—. ¿Has estado investigando este lugar? —Miró al cofre con interés—. Ese cofre lo encontraste tú, ¿cierto?

Ella giró un poco el cuello para mirarlo desde el rabillo del hombro, ocultando una pequeña sonrisita, y ladeó con anticipación la cola.

— Desde luego —Respondió, mirando el cofre con decepción absoluta—. Estaba guardada en el almacén de una casa sin techo rota que está un poco más al este de por aquí. Lo cargué, volé con él por varias horas y lo traje hasta aquí. Pensaba que podía hallar algo con que pudiera hacerte salir de ese trance, pero hallé esa basura de libros, pergaminos y objetos oxidados. Ni siquiera podía leer sus escritos por los desgastados que están.

Spyro se imaginó en ese instante un par de quejas con palabras vulgares que Cynder escupía a gritos en el aire cuando observaba el contenido de la caja de metal.

— ¿Y no hay habitantes aquí? —Preguntó Spyro, asustado.

— No —Respondió Cynder con tranquilidad—. Esta ciudad está totalmente muerta. De seguro Malefor lo ha extinguido. Hay muchas ciudades, valles y pueblos que acabaron en cenizas por su poder, y por sus sirvientes. Dudo mucho que podamos encontrar vida aquí.

— Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo. Necesitamos movilizarnos, encontrar información, hallar recursos y buscar la manera de salir de volver a Warfang.

Miró que los ojos esmeraldas de Cynder le estaban dirigiendo una mirada filosa de recelo, y se sintió como si los estuviera analizando con rayos x. Sin mover un sólo musculo, la observó acercarse con pasos apurados y fuertes, y al parpadear, la tenía delante de sus ojos y pudo fijarse que fruncía bastante el entrecejo.

— ¿Cómo? —Dijo la voz quisquillosa de Cynder, mirándole de arriba hasta abajo—. No puedes ni levantarte.

— Ehhh… —Spyro no supo qué contestar.

La verdad era que no había pensado en aquel detalle. ¿Cómo iría acompañar a Cynder? No importaba lo que hacía, las patas no les respondían aunque les diese cien golpes para que pudiera sentir dolor. Sin embargo, las alas eran los últimos músculos que no había intentado utilizar, y era la única esperanza que le quedaba. ¿Podría volar durante todo el viaje sin descansar?

— Probaré una cosa —Respondió al final.

Las cuencas de Cynder se entrecerraron por su cara de sospecha. Normalmente hubiera preguntado qué planes tenía Spyro ahora, pero, conociéndolo bien, quiso mejor a observar los resultados. Con una ceja levantada, lo miraba a agitar nerviosamente las alas y dar pequeños saltos, mientras los sacudía para agarrar el vuelo, como un ave recién aprendiendo a volar. Pero, como había deducido, el dragón terminó por tener el rostro pegado en el piso una vez lo había tocado con una pata, y se burló de él con una risita sonora y aguda.

— ¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien…? ¿Spyro? —Comenzó Cynder, pero no podía parar de reír, al punto de tener una zarpa en la boca.

— Sí… —La voz de Spyro sonaba aplastada y baja, porque todavía tenía el rostro besando el concreto, pero subió la mirada para verla con indignación—. Sólo es mi orgullo herido.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Spyro consiguió sentarse, teniendo el cuello curvado hacia abajo.

— Menudo choque te acabas de dar, Spyro —Se burló Cynder—. Nunca te he visto estrellarte de esa manera.

— Lo dices porque nunca viste mi primer aterrizaje la primera vez que volé con Sparx —Añadió jadeando Spyro, riéndose al recordar aquellos momentos lejanos.

— Le preguntaré los detalles a Sparx cuando lo encontremos —Dijo Cynder, guiñándole juguetonamente un ojo.

Pero las risas sólo duraron un segundo. Del otro lado de la sala le llegaron el ruido que hacían los animales moviéndose alarmados y descontroladamente dentro de un espacio pequeño. Un instante después, Cynder corrió en el otro extremo de la habitación como una bala, y observó completamente alterada lo que había en la distancia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Spyro—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero Cynder parecía incapaz de hablar y, con movimientos casi desapercibidos y poniéndose frente de Spyro, lo agarró desde los hombros. Él no sabía lo que pasaba, pero miraba que Cynder poseía una expresión que parecía asustada. Teniéndola opacando casi la visión, era incapaz de ver lo que su amiga había visto, aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver más allá de las islas flotantes y lugares vueltas nada.

— Tenemos que movernos —Dijo Cynder de pronto—. Voy a tener que llevarte yo misma.

— ¿Llevarme? ¿A dónde? —Spyro arqueó una ceja con desconfianza—. Cynder, ¿puedo saber lo qué ocurre?

— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! —Le reprendió a Spyro.

— ¿De qué?

— De encontrar más personas. Si alguien más está aquí, podremos encontrarlo y descubrir el modo de volver a Warfang.

— Suena… suena bien tu plan —Confesó Spyro, conteniendo unas ganas locas de sonrojarse de vergüenza—. Pero puedo intentar movilizarme por mi cuenta, no hace falta de que tú me lleves…

Trató gentilmente de quitarse aquellas patas pero ahogó un grito. Las zarpas de Cynder comenzaron a adentrarse cada vez más en sus hombros, haciéndole cerrar un ojo y tomar una posición de jorobado. Oyó a Cynder gruñir ofendida.

— ¡Basta! No hay tiempo, Spyro… Agáchate, ¡no pongas esa cara! Debes ponerte así para que te pueda agarrar en los hombros... ¡Por favor! ¡Perderemos el rastro si continúas poniendo esa cara!

Largando una mueca malhumorada, Spyro no cedía ante sus peticiones. Estaba sentado y Cynder (estando volando) le daba empujones en la espalda con las patas delanteras para forzarlo a pegarse en el suelo.

— A lo mejor podíamos hallar otra solución… —Dijo Spyro, a regañadientes—. No quiero que, por mi culpa, te sientas obligada a cargarme.

— ¡No seas tan llorón! —Gritó Cynder. Spyro la oyó sacudir más las alas y volar apresuradamente por la sala—. No me molesta devolverte el favor, Spyro. Ha habido muchas ocasiones en la que me has salvado la vida. Eres modesto y todo, pero no tiene de malo que aceptes ayuda de vez en cuando… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Spyro pegó un salto. Cynder le señaló en una dirección que al verlo no veía nada, ni oía algo fuera de lo común. Entornó más los ojos, buscando en la niebla, y consiguió visualizar la silueta de un castillo maltratado e inclinado. En aquel mismo instante, sintió una sensación espeluznante recorrer como serpiente por su cresta de la espalda…

— ¡Te atrapé!

En un veloz movimiento, Cynder, sonriendo de picardía, consiguió atrapar a Spyro desde los hombros, como si sus garras fueran pinzas, y haciéndole ahogar un grito de asombro y la mirase sorprendido.

— ¿¡Me engañaste!? —Dijo la voz conmocionada de Spyro. No aplicaba forcejeo alguno pero su cara expresaba derrota.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Explicó Cynder, sin pizca de remordimiento—. Andabas distraído y cansado, me pareció la oportunidad perfecta. Y no tenemos suficiente tiempo como para malgastarlo con cursilerías, ojitos tiernos y palabras sinceras de por medio.

— Oh… —Soltó Spyro, muy desilusionado, mientras sentía que la dragona de oscuridad lo cargaba rápidamente del suelo, y podía alcanzar a ver un panorama más amplio de aquella sala. Había dos estatuas a los costados de la estructura abandonada; se asemejaban a dos dragones con armaduras de batalla y cada uno sujetaba una lanza de puntas desaparecidas.

— ¡A la aventura! —Gritó Cynder, alzando una pata hacia arriba con entusiasmo, y la regresó en el hombro del dragón púrpura.

Hacía un fresco y todavía brillaba el cielo nublado. Sólo un pálido resplandor en el horizonte, a su izquierda, indicaba que el anochecer se hallaba próximo. Spyro, que había estado pensado en qué clase de criatura se encontraría en alguna parte de la ciudad, pasó la mayor parte del viaje en silencio. Asentía con la cabeza ante la propuesta de Cynder de entrar al edificio, donde oyeron los ruidos, desde arriba, porque la entrada principal estaba bloqueada con rocas gigantes que no había conseguir mover, ni desintegrar con su elemento venenoso. Estando en unos cuantos metros arriba, Spyro aprovechó la oportunidad de ver desde un punto más amplio a las ruinas olvidadas. Había varias estructuras delgadas, con techos redondeados, altos y con ventanas en pisos superiores. Por entre las construcciones similares a gazebos, que eran como casas de mármol (o de algún otro material resistente), además de tener más pilares, pasaban agua como de cascadas. Spyro podía observar más de cerca al castillo (o templo) adonde lo llevaba Cynder; poseía el tamaño de una montaña, pero agujereado por todos lados. Miró abajo. Había un puente, que conectaba la sala con aquel templo, con los rincones como si alguien los hubiese mordido.

Luego de unos largos minutos de incomodidad, Spyro decidió romper el silencio con una actitud de nostalgia.

— Entonces, ¿qué harás cuando volvamos a Warfang? Eres libre de la cadena verde, podrás volar en el mundo sin que te sientas forzada de ir con alguien —Preguntó, forzando una sonrisa.

— Ha sido un dilema que me hecho toda la vida —Confesó Cynder con un suspiro, mirando únicamente al frente—. La realidad es que he destruido unos cien mil lugares para evaporizar nuestra raza, y naturalmente muchos me tienen que guardar extremo odio por haberles enviado mil simios brutos a que los dejen sin hogares. No recuerdo mucho de lo que hice cuando era… Terror de los Cielos… Tampoco conozco nada de mi familia, pero imagínate que intentará preguntarles sobre mis orígenes, huirían de mí. Los guardianes no han sabido decirme lo que le sucedió a mis padres.

Spyro, pensando cuidadosamente en las palabras que iba a utilizar en la siguiente pregunta, la miró apenado.

— En la época que servías a Gaul... ¿Has tratado de encontrar pistas sobre ti? —Escuchó a Cynder gruñir de molestia, e inclinó el cuello con miedo.

— Lo que me hacía ese infeliz era entrenarme horas y horas sin parar, no me dejaba tiempo ni para curiosear en los rincones de mi humilde calabozo —Respondió sarcásticamente Cynder—. No podía hacer nada… No podía ser yo misma… No podía ni ver mis propias escamas… No recuerdo ni el color que tenía antes de que me obligasen a ponerme en ese…, ese…

— Tranquila —Interrumpió Spyro con amabilidad, intentando regalarle una sonrisa, aunque la dragona no lo estuviera viendo—. Sé lo que tuviste que pasar… Lamento eso.

Sintió que los brazos que lo sujetaban se movían ligeramente hacia arriba, y sospechó que Cynder se había encogido los hombros.

— ¿Y qué? No importa —Dijo la fría voz de Cynder, que parecía fruncir el entrecejo—. Estoy bien así.

Cynder pasó por un agujero sin dificultad (Spyro tuvo que subir las patas traseras), y llegaron en un pasillo estrecho, donde se alzaba un largo camino decorado por columnas, con rocas grandes y pequeñas en los costados. Soltó a Spyro y se puso delante de él. Éste, por otro lado, agitó una vez más las extremidades y dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Comenzaba a sentirlas y a moverlas, pero como si tuvieran hormigueo y hasta le costaba cerrarlas totalmente.

— ¿Te sientes capaz de caminar? —Preguntó Cynder en aquel instante, estirándose como una gata. Echaba una miradita rápida en su entorno para asegurar de que no había enemigos cerca, ni del individuo misterioso.

— Creo que sí —Le dijo en cuanto pudo pararse cuatro patas con plena seguridad. Intentó dar un paso, y para su alegría, no se vio con el suelo esta vez—. No duele mucho ahora.

Caminó lentamente al frente, pasando de lado la dragona de alas rojas, y las patas comenzaron a cojear de repente. Se iban torciendo a medida que Spyro avanzaba, y éste gruñó de fastidio, mirándose con decepción. Al final, dándose por vencido, se sentó.

— No fuerces tus músculos, Spyro —Comentó su amiga, comprensiva, mientras daba tres pasos más para ponerse delante de él—, no recuperan todas sus fuerzas, y si continúas presionándote podrías acabar incapacitado de tus piernas. Mira, apóyate en mí, y yo hago el resto.

Cynder subió un poco el ala izquierda y señaló con el hocico su espalda, donde tenía marcado un pentágono de franjas grises. Con movimientos torpes y extraños, Spyro se volvió a levantar, mirándola con una sonrisa pequeña.

— Gracias —Le dijo agradecido y, tratando de parecer que no le dolía nada, colocó la pata derecha delantera en aquel regazo, gimiendo—. Estoy listo, vamos.


	10. La Biblioteca

Ella asintió, e iniciaron con la caminata. Iban con dificultad en el oscuro, frío y arruinado pasillo hacia quién sabe dónde. Sólo sus pasos rompían el silencio; a través de los agujeros, el cielo se apagaba muy despacio, pasando del naranja intenso al negro impenetrable, mientras una larga hilera de puertas cerradas se extendía ante ellos. Spyro y Cynder las miraban continuamente.

Cuando curiosearon el interior de cada una de éstas se les forzaban muecas de angustia y decepción, porque a menudo encontraban habitaciones con piedras de tamaños colosales ocupando todo el espacio o pillaban salas intactas pero vacías hasta el más pequeño rincón y esquina. A Spyro le costaba caminar, y el cuerpo le empezaba a fallar cuando por fin Cynder se detuvo en medio de un camino con varios niveles superiores.

— ¡Uf! —Jadeó Cynder, apartándose un poco de Spyro y observándolo con cautela—. Tomaremos un descanso, creo que esto ira para largo…

Spyro se apoyó en una puerta que había detrás de su espalda, con la garra delantera puesta en el pecho para calmarse el dolor que les causaban los músculos.

— Mientras tomamos un buen respiro —Dijo Cynder de pronto, sobresaltando al dragón púrpura de un brinco—, ¿quieres contarme lo qué tienes en mente?

Al frente suyo, veía a Cynder sentarse detrás de una puerta de madera también, y dirigirle una mirada de curiosidad. Sin embargo, al mirar con vagancia los detalles de aquellas nuevas entradas, notó que, al igual que con todas, poseían unos símbolos similares a medialunas con una estrella de cuatro puntas dentro de éstas. ¿Por qué las otras antes de ésas no portaban esos garabatos peculiares? ¿Significaban algo? De cierta manera, les parecieron muy familiares, como si los hubiera visto alguna vez, pero no sabía dónde. Parpadeando, regresó a la realidad, concentrándose en las siguientes palabras que iba a decirle a su compañera, y la miró.

— Me va a tomar mucho tiempo, no sé ni por dónde empezar todavía —Dijo en un tono afable, y Cynder quedó en shock—. Quiero descubrir la existencia de _Éter_ que, al parecer, tiene una fuerte vinculación conmigo, de mi raza y… Contigo.

— _¿Éter?_ ¿Conmigo? —Repitió Cynder, sin haber comprendido una sola palabra—. Es un término que, en mi vida, jamás la he escuchado, ni por coincidencia. Pero… ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que nos dijo Malefor?

— Admito que sí me dieron curiosidad sus palabras, pero te equivocas —Repuso Spyro valientemente—. Continuaré siguiendo mi propio camino, sabré lo qué será correcto, y averiguaré lo que oculta mi raza a como dé lugar.

— Si quieres divagar en tus orígenes sin miedo a recibir una carga de supremacía, hazlo —Comentó Cynder, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Pero te advierto que Malefor hizo exactamente lo mismo, acabó loco y…

— Me lo dijiste antes… —Se le escapó Spyro, con una nota de voz bastante baja. Por desgracia para él, no había ruidos que irrumpían el pasillo, por lo que su voz género un suave eco que Cynder pudo llegar a oír con total claridad.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Le reprendió con indignación—. Estoy plenamente segura que jamás hemos discutido sobre los dragones púrpuras. Es más, ¿de dónde sacaste esa palabra que suena como poción mágica? _Éter_ … _Éter_ … ¡Jamás me lo has dicho! Y nunca lo escuchamos cuando viajamos juntos por los Reinos de Dragón.

Por supuesto, Cynder no tenía idea de lo que Spyro se refería. Él había tenido una conversación similar en el sueño que tuvo, pero como entonces con la que habló no era la auténtica, nunca hubo lugar aquella charla en la vida real.

Spyro parpadeó, con cara de haber metido la pata al olvidarse de ese pequeño e importante detalle. ¿Cómo podría explicar que casi moría a manos de su propia oscuridad? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Cynder? Le entraba un pánico con sólo imaginárselo. Lo que menos quería ahora era preocupar a Cynder, y ella tenía sus propios problemas como para darle más.

— Es complicado… —Respondió inseguro—. No nos queda suficiente tiempo, mejor hay que seguir.

Cynder parecía más enojada y ofendida que de costumbre.

— Ya veo —Exclamó—. No pareces que tengas confianza en mí, Spyro. A pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos…

— No, no quiero decir eso, Cynder —Repuso Spyro amigablemente—. Es sólo que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Te cuesta decírmelo? —Dijo Cynder rotundamente, incomodando más al joven dragón—. Oh… Perdón por incomodar al legendario dragón púrpura. Entiendo tu juego, me dices que te cuente mis miedos para que tengamos confianza, pero cuando eres tú; eres incapaz de decirme lo que te preocupa para poder ayudarte…

Y con una última mueca, Cynder giró la cabeza para mirar cualquier cosa menos el rostro distorsionado de Spyro.

— Yo… —Decía él, pero no lograba sacar una voz clara y precisa de su boca.

Habría preferido estar rodeado de monstruos que haberla escuchado. Cada palabra lo sintió como un millón de agujas picando su cabeza. Jamás lo había mirado así, pero, por otro lado, era la verdad. Desde mucho tiempo, siempre le gustaba ayudar a los demás pero, irónicamente, nunca quiso la ayuda de nadie más, porque temía preocuparles y llenarles de problemas innecesarios. Y, gracias a eso, Cynder se quedaba con la errónea idea de que no confiaba totalmente en ella.

— ¡Siento mucho nunca haberte confiado a pesar de que te pedí que confiaras en mí! —Exclamó Spyro arrugando el entrecejo, rascándose la cresta de la cabeza con culpa, y consiguiendo que Cynder lo mirase de soslayo—. ¡Intento que todos estén a salvo y seguros pero, contándoles mis problemas, me inquieta mucho que se sientan molestos! ¡Y sé bien que tú tienes tus propios asuntos qué resolver, Cynder!

Si a Spyro no le engañaban los ojos, Cynder parecía sonreír.

— Todos necesitamos algo de apoyo… Hasta tú, Spyro… Y viendo como están las cosas actualmente… No querrás averiguarlo tú solo, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que no —Dijo Spyro.

— Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué dudas? —Dijo Cynder riéndose, olvidándose del pequeño pleito—. Ahora cuéntamelo todo, que quiero saber lo qué lograste descubrir.

Spyro empezó a contarlo todo. Habló durante un cuarto de hora, mientras la dragona lo escuchaba absorta y en silencio. Contó lo del sueño en el Valle de Avalar; que charló con una Cynder falsa sobre el poder púrpura que poseían los dragones del mismo color; que los leopardos habían acusado que aquella Cynder y él eran una amenaza para el mundo; que Meadow les había pedido derrotar a un grupo de Simios Malditos en la misma cueva donde lo rescataron por primera vez; que había encontrado a su homólogo de la oscuridad en aquel lugar; que Spyro Oscuro le había revelado la misteriosa existencia del _Éter_ , y que tuvo que enfrentarse contra _Terror de los Cielos_ y, el Rey de los Simios, Gaul.

— Eso explicaría todo —Señaló Cynder, cuando Spyro hizo una pausa—, así que tu oscuridad te mantuvo atrapado, utilizando una copia mía para hacerte más vulnerable. Una táctica de cobardes, diría yo. Pero, ¿cómo demonios conseguiste salir con vida, Spyro?

Así que Spyro, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, le relató la oportuna llegada de Ignitus, salvándole de los ataques de aquellos dos, y del mismísimo _Spyro Oscuro_ , y los derrotó con una extraña llamarada de fuego azul. Pero luego titubeó y bajó la mirada. Había evitado hablar sobre la relación biológica entre él y Malefor. Ahora que lo recordaba, Spyro nunca pudo preguntarle, una vez más, a Ignitus si sabía o no algo de sus padres biológicos. ¿Y si Cynder Falsa tenía razón?, pensó aterrorizado. Dormir de nuevo no serviría de nada para encontrarse con él, pues no sabía si era en realidad el auténtico Ignitus… ¿cómo podría averiguar quiénes fueron sus verdaderos padres?

— Es increíble que Ignitus te cuide aún, a pesar de que ya no está con nosotros —Dijo Cynder, con voz de admiración—. Demuestra lo mucho que te quería.

Instintivamente, Spyro regresó la vista en Cynder, y ésta esbozó una leve mueca de preocupación al verle angustiado. Las lunas proyectaban una luz plateada que, colándose entre los huecos del techo, hacía relucir sus ojos esmeraldas.

— Lo que más me emociona —Dijo Cynder entusiasmadamente—, es cómo nos las arreglaremos para encontrar respuestas, cuando no sabemos por dónde empezar ni con quién acudir, pero, sea cuál sea la verdad, lo soportaremos juntos.

Spyro se sintió maravillosamente aliviado.

— No podría pensar en mejor compañía que no sea la tuya —Dijo Spyro para demostrar aquel momento sus sentimientos con un tono sincero y seguro—, especialmente en los momentos más difíciles que nos depararía.

Los dos sonrieron mutuamente, y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar tornarse de un resaltante tono rosado. Con aspectos inocentes, Spyro y Cynder se vieron simultáneamente, notando aquel rubor repentino, y desviaron en sentidos contrarios sus miradas. El sonrojo en ellos se hizo más notorio. Con los minutos pasando a un ritmo eterno, Cynder, hartada, decidió romper el momento, aplicando un tono potente y repentino.

— No perdamos más tiempo charlando aquí, de seguro habremos perdido el paso al sujeto que andaba por aquí —Dijo incorporarse en cuatro patas, y mirando a Spyro con apuro—. ¿Te puedes levantar?

Sin recibir respuestas, miró, asombrada, a Spyro levantarse con éxito en cuatro patas, y esta vez no había ahogado un alarido de dolor.

— ¡Vaya! Cada vez estoy recuperando mis fuerzas —Dijo Spyro, con mucha felicidad. Movía, sin miedo a volver a besar el suelo, una de las patas traseras—. A este ritmo, podré volver a volar también.

— Y yo de cargar a un dragón perezoso —Añadió Cynder, riendo entre colmillos y recibiendo una mirada exagerada de Spyro—. Venga, no te pongas así, sólo bromeaba... Uhm… Espera… ¿Has notado esa abertura?

Al señalar con el ala en una parte de arriba del pasillo, Spyro siguió aquella dirección, girándose hacia atrás, y se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué es este lugar exactamente? —Preguntó mareado—. No para de darnos más y más sorpresas…

¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes? Estaban en el piso inferior de un pasillo que tenía más niveles con diferentes clases de puertas. Hasta donde lograba alcanzar a ver, había dos puertas más en el nivel superior. Descendiendo regularmente los ojos, se percataba que otra infinidad de puertas se extendía de derecha a izquierda ante ellos. Sin embargo, lo que realmente era curioso para él, era que todas, y cada una, poseían aquellos mismos símbolos extraños, pero con colores diferentes, como si especificaran algo. Uno lo tenía rojo, otro azul, otro amarillo y otro verde, aunque estaban apagados, deteriorados, rasgados con marcas de garras y desprendían un brillo débil, como si estuvieran guardando energías a pesar de que casi fueron exterminados. Cynder había señalado la puerta verde, porque era la única, entre todas las entradas, que estaba entreabierta, y no cerrada.

— ¡Posiblemente, estemos pisando las ruinas del viejo hogar de los dragones! —Exclamó Spyro, emocionado—. Cynder, ¿recuerdas que Ignitus nos relató el cuento de la ciudad de los dragones que quedó bajo escombros por los ataques de Malefor? Éste podría ser ese lugar.

Cynder lo miró fijamente.

— ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! —Repuso, compartiendo el sentimiento con ojos maravillados—. Entonces, pisamos los recuerdos olvidados de nuestros antepasados. No puedo creerlo.

Spyro, girando bruscamente la cabeza, curioseó por unos cuantos segundos aquella puerta antes de que una idea repentina se le viniera a la cabeza como bala.

— ¿Qué tal si le echamos un pequeño vistazo? —Le sugirió a Cynder, picándole la curiosidad por lo que había en su interior—. Tal vez el sujeto haya estado allí.

— Me parece bien —Aceptó Cynder, desplegando las alas y subiendo unos cuantos metros—. Y podíamos hallar pistas del pasado de nuestros maestros, o mejor aún, de nuestros antepasados.

— ¡No sé me ocurre mejor lugar para empezar a buscar! —Dijo Spyro en voz alta, y sacudiendo la cola con ganas.

La entrada se encontraba en el piso superior, más a la izquierda. Cynder ayudó a Spyro, agarrándole desde los hombros (porque éste había intentado volar también, pero falló en el intento, otra vez), y lo cargó hasta arriba. Llegando enfrente de esa puerta y soltando al joven dragón con cuidado, aterrizó a su lado y miró a la izquierda. Spyro giró a la derecha. Con la visión agudizada, observaba que más al fondo (suponía que debía ser el centro) había una gran abertura similar a un portal circular, cuyo color predominaba el violeto oscuro, pero parecía bloqueada con un muro del mismo color.

— Eso luce importante… —Dijo vagamente Spyro, conteniendo el deseo de acercarse—. Me pregunto de quién pudo haber sido.

 **¡PAM!**

Cynder abrió de par en par la puerta con las garras delanteras y retrocedió con tosidos suaves cuando una nube de escombros y arena salió disparada como ráfaga de aquel interior, soplándole en todo el hocico y obligándole a cerrar por un momento los ojos. Al girar bruscamente el cuello, con la boca abierta, Spyro, estupefacto, la ayudó apartando el negro humo de ella con sus alas, moviéndolas al frente de él como si tuviera moscas. La escuchaba comentar entre estornudos que aquella entrada no se abría como las demás, las cuales solían abrirse automáticamente en el Templo Dragón, así que tuvo que forzarla. Una vez disipado el humo, Cynder, rascándose todavía la punta del hocico con la parte no filosa de la cola, se acercó, metió la cabeza en el acceso circular que había logrado abrir, y Spyro quedó observando una vez más a su alrededor, teniendo una ceja levantada.

La investigación duró un segundo porque Cynder sacó la cabeza enseguida, y parecía asombrada por lo que había visto.

— ¡Hablando de buscar información! —Exclamó alegremente en tono de ironía—. Es nuestro día de suerte, te va a encantar lo que hay adentro.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Spyro, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¡Ya lo verás! —Dijo Cynder de inmediato. Entró a la sala, guiñándole un ojo. Spyro no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo pero, conociéndola, debería ser algo que lo iba a dejar más boquiabierta de lo que su boca le permitía seguir abriendo. Así que la siguió desde atrás, echando un último vistazo al muro púrpura desde el rabillo de la puerta. Como si una corazonada se tratase, le daba la impresión de que contenía un secreto, pero olvidó aquel pensamiento cuando sus ojos púrpuras brillaron al posar en el nuevo salón.

— Este sitio es enorme… —Dijo Spyro, balanceando un poco el cuello mientras trataba de observar cada pequeño rincón del lugar—. Es… Jamás vi un lugar así en mi vida.

Era una amplia biblioteca bastante circular con un estilo híbrido de colores oscuros, verde y con ventanillas de cristal en las paredes del más al fondo. Tenía un tejado repleto de hoyos, que dejaban acceder una buena cantidad de luz para iluminar las zonas oscuras, junto con las ventanas que parecían rotas. Se veía extremadamente antigua gracias a las roturas, y a la gran cantidad de vegetación que había dentro. Las raíces gruesas se entrelazaban en las estanterías llenas de todas clases de libros viejos y desgastados, dándole un toque salvaje.

— Quién sea qué halla fundado este lugar, tuvo buenos gustos —Comentó Cynder, admirando la arquitectura abandonada del lugar—. Lástima que ahora conserva ese cierto aire de no servir para nada, me habría pasado horas aquí leyendo. ¿Qué dices tú?

Spyro miró a su alrededor. Le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con la historia de los dragones. Cynder lo notó impaciente por ir a examinar los libros coloridos inclinados de la estantería de la izquierda.

— Un sitio como éste, estoy seguro de que habrá información sobre el _Éter_ —Dijo en tono de determinación—. ¡Pero, no tenemos suficiente tiempo! —Añadió dirigiéndose a Cynder—. El sujeto aún está allá afuera, no podemos distraernos demasiado.

Cynder gruñó, pensativa. Spyro vio que volaba unos cuantos metros arriba y observaba como águila lo que había en el entorno.

— ¡Sé me ha ocurrido una ingeniosa idea que nos ahorrará horas de nuestras vidas, Spyro! —Resonaba el eco de Cynder desde lo alto—. ¡Es muy sencillo! ¡No deben quedar muchos libros intactos por aquí, a lo mejor tengamos que buscar los que sí se han salvado, y leerlas!

Un sentimiento de alivio inundó el cuerpo de Spyro, y él miró a Cynder con la cola ladeando del entusiasmo.

— ¡Qué excelente idea! —Le gritó más tranquilo—. Decidido, encárgate de curiosear los libros superiores, y yo de los inferiores. En alguna parte de aquí tiene que haber algún libro que nos diga algo.

Con el agitar continúo de las alas carmesí de Cynder inundando la tétrica biblioteca, la dragona asintió.

— Te avisaré si pillo algo decente —Le contestó con voces multiplicados. Tras dirigirle a Spyro una amplia sonrisa, voló en línea recta, llegó en la parte superior de la estantería de la derecha, y fue agarrando libro tras una.

« _He derrotado a cientos de enemigos que casi me dejan sin las alas, y no las puedo usar para subir un escalón y encontrar el libro que nos pueda resolver las dudas_ » —Pensó Spyro, lamentando más que nunca su incapacidad de poder volar, porque no sabía si los libros que necesitaba estarían encima de sus cuernos—. « _Menudo rollo…_ »

La búsqueda dio inicio, y permanecieron en silencio. Se oía únicamente el rasgar de los libros extraídos de los estantes y el ojear de las páginas viejas. Cynder tiraba decepcionada cada uno de éstos cuando descubría que sus textos estaban borrosos, escuchándose sus aterrizajes secos y fuertes. Spyro lo estaba tomando como una pérdida de tiempo, porque ni siquiera podía leer bien los títulos de las portadas. También, muchos libros acabaron desintegrándose entre sus garras como si fueran arena. Los minutos pasaban. Spyro y Cynder habían recorrido muchas estanterías, con una gran colección esparcida por el suelo. Ellos no paraban de largar aullidos de frustración y arrepentimiento. Por un instante, Spyro quiso preguntarle a Cynder cómo le estaba yendo, pero no tardó en escucharla rugir y azotar de furia un libro contra el piso… Por lo que prefirió quedarse callado y clavar los ojos en las páginas del libro que tenía en aquel momento.

— Parece que la respuesta no está aquí, después de todo, creo que… —Susurró desilusionado, poniéndolo de cabeza para tratar de entender, pero no dio resultados—, me equivoqué.

Con cara de resignación, tiró hacia atrás el libro, escuchándolo rebotar por un segundo completo, y regresó a abrir filas para buscar otra, pero iba a ser la última, porque no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Sólo llevaba un minuto cuando el grito de la dragona rasgó el aire.

— ¡Spyro, ven! ¡Hay algo aquí que podría interesarte!

Al otro lado del pasillo de la biblioteca, se recortaba contra el techo una gran silueta sólida, con otra más pequeña rodeándole en lo que parecía ser su cabeza.

— ¡Voy en camino! —Dijo sonriendo Spyro mientras se dirigía a zancadas hacia la ubicación donde había gritado Cynder. Abandonó los libros.

Recorrió por el páramo desierto, saltando los miles de libros y raíces que se cruzaban por su camino. Después de unos cuantos segundos encontró un dragón anciano de piedra sentado, con gesto imponente, en la cima de una plataforma sin color y maltratada. Arriba, divagaba Cynder, observando la figura de color arena chillona con gran interés. Sin entender todavía lo que pasaba, Spyro detalló aquella estatua abandonada. Tenía un cobre pálido brillando en las cuencas de los ojos, con las cejas pobladas. Tuvo que retroceder un poco para ver que unos cuatro cuernos decoraban el rostro irreconocible, grueso y viejo del dragón; dos en la cabeza, mirando torcidamente hacia arriba; y dos en los lados de la mejilla, curvados hacia abajo. Vislumbró las formas borrosas de «S» horizontales, dibujadas como una secuencia de cadenas que cargaba en el pecho. Rodeando y observando la espalda, Spyro descubrió que las alas habían sido rotas en algún momento. Un hilo de crestas la recorría hasta llegar en la cola, pero la punta había desaparecido también.

— ¿Reconoces a este anciano, Spyro? —Inquirió la voz resonante de Cynder, pensativa—. Lo he mirado por un buen rato, y nada que me suena su cara.

— No tengo idea —Le respondió Spyro en voz alta, inseguro porque un vago recuerdo le indicaba que había visto antes el rostro de aquel dragón, pero no sabía de dónde.

— Sea quien sea, no te he llamado para descifrarlo —Dijo Cynder, descendiendo al lado de Spyro, y sonriéndole—, sino de lo que guarda.

— ¿De lo que guarda? —Repitió tontamente Spyro, girando el cuello para buscar lo qué salía de lo común. Pero Cynder sólo rodeaba la estatua.

— ¡Checa un vistazo a esto! —Exclamó entusiasmada, señalando con una mirada impactante a las gigantescas patas del dragón de piedra.

Spyro se acercó, se giró para ver lo que apuntaba Cynder y se quedó con la boca abierta. Acababan de encontrar lo que parecía ser un misterioso diario pequeño de cubierta azul, dura y mística, con dos correas atando la cabeza y el pie de éste, posando sobre los pies del dragón, como si fueran un taburete. Curiosamente, tenía dibujado un arco vertical en el lado opuesto de las correas, de forma muy parecida a la puesta del sol, porque un cristal púrpura con la figura del _Éter_ estaba incrustado en su centro, y Spyro notaba que sus páginas eran arrugadas y extremadamente gruesas.

— Bueno, no lo abrí aún —Explicó Cynder, cargando con gran cuidado el diario, como si sujetara un pedazo de porcelana, y se lo enseñó a Spyro—. Pero parece curioso que esté exactamente aquí, encima de esta estatua. Más obvio de que sea una pista no puede ser —Puso boca abajo el diario—. El autor no ha puesto su nombre —Lo regresó a su posición original—. ¡Por lo menos se ve mejor que las otras! Sería una decepción si se rompiera como las anteriores… ¿Te animas a darle un ojo, Spyro?

— Desde luego que sí —Dijo decidido—. Tal vez este diario le halla pertenecido a este dragón, y puede que hubiera escrito un descubrimiento importante aquí —Miró esperanzado el diario, largando una garra izquierda sobre él—. Tengo la confianza de que encontraremos la respuesta con esto, aunque sea pequeña, bastará.

Spyro separó la garra del diario. Vio que Cynder comenzaba a abrirlo en dos, y se acercó tanto que sus cuernos rozaron con las de ella. Por un momento, imaginó que la hubiera molestado, pero notó que Cynder no le daba suficiente importancia, así que posó sus ojos en la primera página del diario. No abarcaba gran texto, ni un glosario de palabras, sino que, para el asombro de ambos, era una nota pequeña escrita con tinta negra. La letra era corrida y perfectamente entendible, un detalle que sorprendió a los jóvenes, porque no habían pillado un solo libro, o texto, que tuviera el contenido sano y leíble. Sin más divagación, Cynder, aclarando la garganta, inició a relatarlo con una voz pausada, suave y seria:

 _Dejaré mis recuerdos como mi última voluntad. ¿El destino guiará a alguien a encontrarlos? Si fuese así, quién sea que esté leyendo esto ahora, quiero pedirte que finalices lo que yo no pude haber hecho cuando tuve la oportunidad. Le fallé a mi discípulo, tanto como a un maestro… como a un padre. ¡Oh! Descuida, mi lector (o lectores), no pienso perder tu tiempo con las heridas de un viejo como yo, que no merece ser recordado como un modelo al cual admirar, porque su búsqueda a la salvación y a la verdad resultó ser un rotundo fracaso._

 _A mi pesar, manos equivocadas o no, no me cabe duda que el curso de la historia nunca será cambiada si cae en cualquiera de los dos lados, y lo sé porque lo intenté. Valga la redundancia, te pediré que cuides bien lo qué estás a punto de averiguar._

 _¿Eres alguien que alguna vez conocí? Te quiero pedir perdón si lees esto, aunque una simple disculpa no va a ser suficiente para remediar mis errores…_

 _Qué los Ancestros os protejan,_

 _Magnus._

Cuando la lectura finalizó, permanecieron callados e intercambiaron a prisas miradas de incredulidad, mientras abrían sus bocas para comentar algo pero, gracias al asombro que sufrían en aquel momento, no pudieron escupir una sola palabra. Había sido un mensaje extraño, y el nombre de Magnus no les sonaba ni por asomo. Pero, increíblemente, Spyro podía alcanzar a recordar a un dragón tener ese estilo de hablar tan dramático y melancólico como si no le quedase nada porque vivir. Con aquella idea rascándole la mente, echó un vistazo veloz a la estatua que se posaba con severidad delante de él, mirándole tan fijamente que parecía estarlo vigilando (y a Cynder), y, por un instante, llegó a creer que el autor había sido...

— ¡Spyro!, no te andes divagando en tus pensamientos, todavía no leímos lo que contiene, ¿verdad? —Dijo Cynder azotando el suelo con su navaja de metal para que Spyro dejara de tener los ojos desenfocados—. Dejemos luego el asunto del autor, tenemos que leer lo qué dice.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Spyro observó con tristeza al dragón de piedra y luego dirigió su atención en el diario, dejando que Cynder pasara las siguientes páginas, y la notaba bastante entusiasmada.

— ¿¡Eh!? —Gruñó Cynder, respirando con dificultad y mirando con gran odio el contenido—. No puede ser verdad, tiene que ser una broma.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice? —Preguntó Spyro, con los dientes mordiendo el labio inferior, y temiendo lo peor.

Utilizando sus garras sin querer, Cynder pasó las siguientes páginas con tanta desesperación que los pedazos pequeños de papeles del diario salían disparados como fuegos artificiales, y sus bordes parecían más rasgados que nunca. Spyro temía que lo fuera a romper mediante rasguños y forcejeos, así que colocó suavemente una garra suya en la espalda de la dragona, dándole palmadas amistosas para tranquilizarla.

— Nada —Contestó fríamente Cynder, volteándose para mirarlo, y pegarle el diario en la cara—. Adelante, dale un vistazo y dime que no es muy decepcionante.

— De seguro en las últimas páginas debe haber algo… —Dijo, despegando el diario de la cara y poniéndolo sobre sus garras—. El autor dijo que había escrito toda su investigación aquí, no creo que no pudiera colocar… ¿¡Qué!?

Spyro acababa de ahogar un grito de estupefacción y abrir los ojos hasta que fueran monedas blancas. El diario estaba en blanco. Moviendo hoja tras hoja, Spyro, largando una mueca de ansiedad, buscaba una pista de que el autor hubiera ocultado un secreto en ellas pero, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, no había nada más que páginas totalmente en blancas y arrugadas en los bordes, acompañadas por nubes de suciedad que le hacían picar la nariz y los ojos.

— No… No tiene sentido… —Se le escapó en un débil susurro, clavando los ojos en Cynder, con expresión horrorizada—. ¿Por qué no escribió nada al final?

— Pregúntame algo que te pueda responder —Exclamó Cynder con sequedad, despreciando el diario con la vista—. Después de todo el tal Magnus terminó siendo un dragón loco.

— Si tallaron aquí su figura debe ser por una razón —Objetó Spyro.

— Sé más realista, Spyro, ni siquiera conocemos la historia de este lugar —Explicó Cynder con cara de pocos amigos—. Hasta los propios Guardianes se negaron a decirnos algo… ni de dónde nacieron y cómo acabaron viviendo en el templo dragón… Pero, por lo menos, puedo entender sus razones, ¿para qué recordar una ciudad que no existe?

La oscuridad de la noche seguía extendiéndose con más rapidez en los rincones de la biblioteca abandonada. Las corrientes de aire, que entraban en los huecos de las vitrinas rotas, hicieron que los pergaminos levitaran, como si estuvieran bailando al ritmo del viento, y alcanzaran a rozar plácidamente las estanterías y el techo (algunos terminaron saliendo por sus pequeños huecos). Otro hilo de luz plateado hizo brillar la sala, introduciéndose por el hueco más grande del lado izquierdo de los jóvenes dragones, e iluminó las patas del dragón de piedra justo en el momento en que Spyro iba a posar, con pinta de desdichado, el diario abierto allí pero no pudo terminar la acción, y quedó mirándolo, paralizado.

— No tenemos nada más qué hacer aquí, Spyro —Aclaró Cynder, volteándose en dirección a la salida—. ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Seguro que quién buscábamos se habrá ido hace un buen tiempo y no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Pero Spyro no le dirigió la palabra y el silencio que hacía la extrañó hasta tal punto de volverse hacia él. Con el ceño fruncido, lo veía de espalda pero podía verle sujetar todavía aquel objeto con extrema atención, así que decidió bajarle de las nubes. Se fue acercando a pasos fuertes, y llegó a su lado, viéndole tener los ojos entornados en el diario y, preguntarse qué tanto lio pensaba su amigo, le agitó un cuerno con su garra derecha delantera.

— ¡Reino Dragón invocando a Spyro! ¡Hay que irnos de aquí, y rápido!

Una vez terminado de romperle la burbuja, dejándolo completamente desorientado, Spyro sacudió atontado la cabeza, correspondió su mirada y comenzó hacerle señas con los ojos para que se fijara en el diario que todavía agarraba con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, lo que hacía Cynder era pedirle una explicación coherente y aceptable de lo que estaba tramando, utilizando una cara dura de cejas levantadas como muestra de amenaza.

— ¡No es que el autor no haya escrito nada! —Explicó Spyro, con voz enérgica—. ¡Sino que otro las terminó arrancando! —Cynder lanzó un gruñido—. Mira, fíjate aquí.

La punta de la garra de Spyro rozó con gran cuidado en el medio del diario abierto, moviéndola de arriba abajo para resaltar los rasgones que parecían hierbas diminutas.

— ¿Puedes verlo? —Quiso saber.

Cynder asintió ligeramente la cabeza:

— Puede que te parezca un descubrimiento importante, Spyro —Repuso dudosa—, pero tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas durante aquellos tiempos. Cualquiera pudo haberlas arrancados e irse muy lejos de estas tierras olvidadas.

— Sí, pero ése no es la única teoría que pensé —Sugirió Spyro con aires de triunfador—. No estamos solos. Los ruidos que escuchábamos vinieron cerca de aquí. Tal vez suene rebuscado, pero creo que el sujeto que haya entrado aquí encontró el diario y arrancó sus páginas. Sí no es demasiado tarde, podríamos encontrarlo…

— Para un segundo ahí, dragón aventurero—Interrumpió Cynder abruptamente. Spyro tenía la boca entre abierta al no poder terminar su oración—, no pensarás en ir a abrir puertas por cada casa que verás en esta ciudad destruida, ¿o sí?

Finalmente, Spyro cerró diario con un suave golpe, y lo dejó cuidadosamente en las patas de piedra del dragón. Miró a Cynder radiante de confianza.

— Era una idea solamente —Le aclaró con su alegría habitual, dando unos pasos, delante de Cynder, y sentándose en el piso—. Sé que es un riesgo. Hasta podrían aparecer enemigos que nunca vimos antes pero, si no lo tomamos, será más difícil hallar la salida o una respuesta, e incluso dejaríamos escapar a un aliado.

En ese instante, Cynder acababa de sentarse a su lado, y podía escucharla a exhalar un largo suspiro. Le relucían los ojos de la preocupación. No dijeron nada durante varios segundos, y sólo escuchaban el silbido agudo y suave del viento.

— Spyro, estás débil —Le indicó secamente—. Si nos topamos con monstruos, será complicado para nosotros, sobre todo para ti… —Negó con la cabeza—. Sonará cruel, pero no quiero lidiar con ellos mientras que tú andas todavía reposando.

Spyro sólo rió con una nota de generosidad en su voz.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo me enfrenté a Gaul solo cuando él me quitó mis energías y tú estabas inconsciente? —Intentaba no sonar presumido, pero sonreía con picardía—. No sería la primera vez que me encuentro débil y tengo que luchar con monstruos más poderosos.

Observó que Cynder estaba abriendo el hocico para que pudiera protestar, pero se le adelantó con seguridad:

— Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Guardando sus palabras al saber que no podía objetar de ninguna manera, Cynder se enderezó en cuatro patas y recuperó su intimidante compostura. Miró a Spyro.

— Eres a veces muy tonto, Spyro —Dijo, y, aunque la voz le sonaba indiferente, Spyro pudo percibir en ella el toque de orgullo—, pero creo que es tu imprudencia lo que te ayuda a salir ileso de tus problemas —Se encogió los hombros—. Bien, Hagamos tu plan. Igual, es súper aburrido ir de allí para allá sin una pizca de intensidad en el viaje.

Notó dolor en la cabeza. ¿A dónde podía ir ahora? La ciudad, una metrópolis totalmente nueva para ellos, no les indicaban ningún indicio para que siguieran el rastro, a menos para Spyro. Dirigió la vista en Cynder y recordó que ella si se había aventurado en aquel lugar antes, mientras que él andaba sobreviviendo en una pesadilla viviente, el cual todavía le traía escalofríos en el estómago cada vez que lo recordaba. Ésta fruncía el entrecejo al notar que lo miraba por mucho tiempo con reluciente interés. Cuando ninguno parecía no decir nada, dejando que la música de los grillos, y otros insectos, invadieran la sala, Spyro prosiguió con cara de cómicamente rendido:

— Gracias, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por dónde seguir buscando… —Cynder le bufó decepcionada—. Es mejor que estés tú a cargo esta vez. Has estado aquí por más tiempo. Yo sólo estuve durmiendo por dos días sin haber hecho nada, creo que es lo justo.

Al haber dicho aquellas palabras inesperadas, Spyro, riendo entre colmillos, pudo fijarse que Cynder se le abrieron de un golpe los ojos al punto de que parecieran salirse de sus orbitas. Quieto y paciente, la miró caminar dos pasos adelante y luego se detuvo. Parecía que había comenzado a pensar, porque la escuchaba gruñir, como si luchara contra sus ideas. Mientras aguardaba, Spyro echó un vistazo arriba, pensando en cómo se había visto el antiguo ejército de Malefor en esos tiempos sumamente lejanos, donde él no existía. ¿Cuáles acontecimientos hubieron pasado antes de que naciera? ¿Había más jóvenes como él? ¿También enemigos? Comenzaba a pensar que la historia era realmente extensa, y no se limitaba únicamente con él, ni con Cynder y, tal vez, tampoco con Malefor.

— Fui a muchas casas, pequeñas y grandes, pero nada fuera de lo común —Decía Cynder al volverse—. A parte del cofre, no he descubierto nada especial, aunque creo que podríamos comenzar con...

Pero cuando Spyro estaba a punto de responderle, oyó un zumbido. La puerta de atrás fue penetrada alumbrada por una luz dorada… O, por lo menos, parecía ser una luz esférica que desprendía el curioso sonido del aleteo de un insecto muy grande… ¿O era de verdad uno? Desde donde estaba, no podía detallarla con total claridad, porque volaba muy cerca del techo, en las puntas de las estanterías y los libros de los niveles más altos.

— ¿¡Sparx!? —Bramó atónito.

— Ajá, con Sparx... Espera…—Se sorprendió Cynder, y dirigió su atención en lo que miraba estupefacto Spyro—. ¿Qué?

Se escuchó un alarido de horror tan agudo que era imposible que perteneciera el tono carismático y sarcástico de Sparx, pensó Spyro, sino que le sonaba más a la de una niña pequeña, ruidosa y paranoica. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de verla más de cerca porque, apenas había dado un paso, aquella esfera empezó a moverse dramáticamente en zig-zag por los tejados de las estanterías, sollozando de modo que suplicaba ayuda. Sin que tuvieran tiempo de decirle que se calmara, Spyro y Cynder, impresionados, la vieron salir como rayo de la biblioteca.

— ¡No! —Suplicó Spyro, desesperado—. ¡Espera, no te vayas!

Tornó los ojos. Veía que el brillo, que se asomaba del otro lado de la puerta, perdía cada vez más la iluminación, como si se estuviera pagando, pero entendió que la criatura viviente se estaba alejando. No la podía dejar ir sin más, tenía que hablar con ella. Sacando fuerzas de alguna parte, posó las patas delanteras hacia adelante al igual que el cuello, flexionó las traseras y, con un salto, corrió tras la luz.

— ¡Spyro, detente! —Le pidió Cynder a Spyro, alarmada. Éste, por otro lado, no la escuchaba, y siguió acelerando el paso, dejándola atrás—. ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Molesta, lo siguió a toda prisa. Atravesaron la puerta, doblaron una esquina y dejaron la biblioteca. La pequeña esfera dorada se dirigía hacia una puerta circular. Spyro sólo la seguía, sin prestar atención a donde iba, y no se daba cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada que tenía el muro púrpura, que parecía bloquear el paso. En aquel preciso momento oía los lejanos pasos de Cynder, y sus gritos, pero las ignoraba. Spyro quería descubrir quién era la identidad de la criatura y qué hacía allí…


	11. La Encapuchada

La criatura se detuvo al frente de la entrada. Mientras la seguía, Spyro notó que aguardaba por algo. Girando los ojos hacia el muro, descubrió que en su centro tenía un hueco diminuto. Fue creciendo, de manera circular, hasta que abriera paso a un nuevo camino.

— ¡No queremos hacerte daño! —Gritó Spyro, desesperado—. ¡Sólo escúchanos!

La criatura dorada gritaba de pánico al escucharlo. A través de un movimiento rápido, se adentró a la puerta.

— ¡Spyro! —Dijo Cynder cansadamente, alcanzándolo detrás—. Para, no podemos entrar ahí sin pensar.

Spyro paró. El corazón le palpitaba como tambor, y parecía que se le iba a salir en cualquier segundo. Inflaba y desinflaba constantemente su pecho al tragar bocanadas de aire. Mientras tenía las patas flexionadas, miró que Cynder se detenía con agitación a su lado. Ella empezaba a recorrer aquella entrada misteriosa con los párpados casi caídos.

Spyro imitó aquella acción, soltando suspiros.

Era como si tuviera al frente la auténtica puerta principal del Templo Dragón; se trataba de una puerta circular, bastante bonita, decorada con tres esferas plateadas repartidas en varios sitios; una en la parte superior, otra en la esquina inferior derecha y también en la izquierda. El arco, que lo conformaba, era púrpura.

— Qué carrera te pegaste, al menos sé que vas recuperando fuerzas —Opinó Cynder. Utilizaba un tono de reproche, y veía con mal humor lo que su amigo miraba—. Un pasillo oculto en un sitio como éste, y ésa supo dónde estaba, ¿qué habrá aquí?

— No puede ser cualquier cosa —Contestó Spyro. Luego, pensando que debía haber una razón para que aquella criatura suplicara ayuda, añadió—: Pero pedía ayuda de alguien antes de que entrara, y un ser tan pequeño no puede venir sin compañía, ¿verdad?

Con ojos risueños, Cynder le sonrió de soslayo, mientras cerraba los ojos con gran fuerza, pensando.

— Estupendo, enemigos que nos entretendrán por un rato —Dijo excitada, y moviendo la cola—. Ya nos atrapó, les avisará a sus aliados, vendrán por nosotros y debemos que defendernos. Ven detrás de mí… Tal vez sería mejor que me cuides la espalda.

— Es mejor socializar con ellos antes de llegar a una pelea innecesaria, Cynder —Se apresuró a decir Spyro mirando a Cynder, quien le dirigió una mirada rápida y molesta.

— ¿Te parece? —Le repuso con una ceja levantada—. La gente nueva que conocemos suelen primero matarnos.

— No todo el tiempo —Aseguró Spyro, con el entrecejo fruncido—. Créeme, es mejor hablar que pelear. El mundo necesita paz, ahora más que nunca.

Cynder masculló entre dientes como si se tragara las palabras. Detallaba distraídamente el interior de aquella puerta, donde alcanzaba a ver las profundidades de un infinito pasillo oscuro y tenebroso, dejándola con la duda de que si habría final o no. Por otro lado, Spyro, con los ojos entrecerrados, Spyro la miraba poner expresión de enojo, indicándole que dudaba, y después de un minuto completo, ella dijo, rendida:

— Odio que uses tu razonamiento conmigo —Se puso delante de Spyro—. Tú ganas, pero irás detrás de mí por si las escamas —Respiró con gran ego—. Mejor que me las arreglé contra quién sea que esté allá dentro que te maten primero al estar más débil que un insecto.

— Estoy bien —Mintió Spyro. Cuando dio un paso, cogió, largó un quejido y bajó la cabeza, aún exhausto. Volvía a sentir que sus patas no tenían fuerzas para caminar bien.

— ¡Sin duda no lo estás! —Exclamó Cynder—. Si te presionas más, tal vez vuelvas a caer, aquí mismo, en un sueño el cual no sabes si saldrás con vida.

Levantó la vista hacia ella. La veía lanzarle una mirada de impaciencia y la oía golpear constantemente el suelo con su cola de navaja. Su cuerpo le seguía doliendo tanto que sus patas estaban flexionadas, como si alguien los apretara. Al mirar a su alrededor, se daba cuenta de que la oscuridad de la noche invadía cada vez más el largo pasadizo lleno de puertas, y verlo era más difícil. Después de considerar mejor la idea, Spyro largó un suspiro de derrota y miró a Cynder, incapaz de protestar sus palabras.

— Está bien pero, si algo mala pasa, no me quedaré quieto —Repuso sonriendo—. Me duelen terriblemente las patas, pero puedo soportarlo.

Se puso en pie totalmente. Miró que Cynder, que era la que estaba delante de la puerta, se sumergía en el interior de ésta. En cuestión de segundos, no pudo detallarle más sus escamas negras. ¿Así de oscura era el pasillo? A continuación, la siguió, dando pasos torpes y lentos. De una sala grande repleta de puertas, estaba sumido en un pasillo tan oscuro que no podía diferenciar si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Dio un sobresalto cuando escuchó el portazo de la puerta cerrarse tras ellos.

— ¿Puedes ver algo? —Dijo delante de Spyro la voz confundida de Cynder.

— No sé…

Caminaron en silencio, y sus pisadas aceleradas retumbaban como ecos suaves. Al cabo de un minuto más o menos, sintieron que no se dirigían a ninguna parte e intentaron mover las cabezas cualquier dirección, en busca de una abertura lejana y pequeña, cuyo interior se le saldría una majestuosa luz dorada que les indicase la salida, pero encontraba infinita y negra oscuridad a kilómetros.

— ¡Ay! —Gritó Cynder de repente—. ¡Me has pisado la cola, Spyro!

— ¡Lo siento!

Retrocedió a toda prisa. Trataba de caminar dos o tres pasos más atrás para no irrumpir con el ritmo que estaba Cynder, pero no conseguía verla claramente, porque, desde la lejanía, distinguía sólo su silueta borrosa y oscura.

Durante varios minutos, Spyro y Cynder vagaron por aquel pasillo, que era similar al cuerpo de una serpiente. A medida que avanzaban, comenzaron a sentir el piso medio extraño: era rasposa pero suave al mismo tiempo, como si pisaran almohadas incomodas, mientras que Spyro se aclaraba distraídamente la garganta: los elementos continuaban sin responderle.

A duras penas, podía ver la figura de Cynder, y ella empezaba a descender, como si estuviera metiéndose en un agujero.

— Cuidado por dónde pisas —Salió la voz de Cynder desde el agujero, y también sus patadas, como si se quitara alguna mugre— Creo que pisamos moho, raíces y hongos.

Con gran cuidado, Spyro tanteó la orilla del gran agujero con las puntas de su garra derecha y descubrió que se trataban de unas escaleras que lo conducían hacia abajo.

— He destruido muchos hongos cuando vivía en el pantano —Comentó, bajando despacio los escalones—. No son venenosos pero, si lo tocas, te deja un fétido olor a muerto que es una pesadilla quitarlo.

Un chillido de asco resonó contra las cuatros paredes del estrecho lugar. Cynder había expresado su odio absoluto.

— Más razones para no querer tocarlos, gracias —Repuso sarcásticamente—. No sé qué clase de lujos vivías ahí con Sparx y tus padres, Spyro, pero, sea como sea, suena asqueroso.

Spyro escupió una risa pequeña, que no se escuchaba mucho, y él continuó con tono de nostalgia:

— Con Sparx lo disfrutaba. Jugábamos todo el tiempo y… ¡ARG!

Su pata derecha delantera penetró la corona de un hongo. Fue como si aplastara el cascarón de un huevo podrido, pegajoso y viscoso. Dentro había una sopa brillante de fosforescente verde. Como si fuera pegamiento, impedía que lo sacara, no importaba cuanto trataba.

Spyro escuchó que Cynder se aproximaba. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Con una mueca formada, volvía a jalar la pata, pero estaba unida con una cadena pegajosa del hongo, y quedó más asqueado.

Tras exhalar un profundo y prolongado suspiro de cansancio, observó a su alrededor, utilizando el hongo roto como fuente de luz. No había gran cosa. A parte de que estaba definitivamente sobre unas escaleras agrietadas, en las esquinas pudo ver que había una gran variedad de hongos de distintos tamaños, raíces pegadas en las paredes y, en ellas, rostros de dragones que parecían tener las bocas abiertas.

« _¿Estarán conduciendo a una sala que solía ser de ellos?_ » —Dedujo Spyro, intentando dar un paso pero el hongo se lo impidió, irritándole—. « _¿Habrán tenido conexión con Magnus? ¿Conocerán también sobre el Éter?_ »

— ¡¿Spyro?!

Se bajó de las nubes y miró abajo, con los ojos en blancos. A través de la imponente oscuridad, la dragona subía con dificultad. Constantemente chocaba con los escalones superiores, largando muecas y soltando gemidos de dolor. Una vez arriba, al frente de Spyro, él consiguió mirarla con más detalle, gracias a la iluminación que desprendía su pata metida en la sustancia brillante: Cynder tenía una cara cansada y agachada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, pero, para Spyro, le hacía feliz tenerla cerca, porque ahora podía liberarse de aquella planta. Había olvidado que, para su mala fortuna, los hongos contenían sustancias pegajosas que podían ser usadas como trampas (su familia de libélulas solían usarlas para retener los monstruos del pantano y no alcanzaran su hogar, donde estaba pegada en la punta de un árbol).

— ¡Llegaste! —Anunció Spyro. No podía quitarse de la sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro—. ¿Me das una pata, por favor?

— Sí… Estoy… —Musitó Cynder, cansada. Había subido la cabeza para mirar el asunto, pero no tardó nada en quedarse asombrada y reír como chiflada—. P-pero… ¿Qué…? ¡Puf! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Spyro?

— El destino jugándome una mala broma —Dijo Spyro, apuntando su garra unida a la planta con una mirada significativa—. Y la tengo pegada, como puedes ver, no la puedo sacar.

— Qué harías sin mí, Spyro —Dijo Cynder entre risas, y ladeando la cola—. Trata de quedarte quieto, no quiero cortarte toda la pata.

— Sé que no lo harías —Alagó Spyro, alejando el cuerpo para atrás, mientras dejaba la pata derecha para Cynder—, eres buena cortando cosas.

Cynder, riendo en respuesta, levantó la navaja filosa de su cola. Cuando la puso con gran cuidado en la parte baja del asqueroso hongo, la cortó de un tajo veloz. Retrocediendo unos pasos hasta la espalda tocó la pared, Spyro se observó. La pata se parecía ahora en una colmena pequeña y verde. Teniendo el entrecejo fruncido, regresó la mirada en Cynder, sin poder poner la pata todavía en el suelo.

— Estoy libre, pero… —Agradeció dubitativo, sacudiéndola con extrañez, esperando por una respuesta—. ¿Cómo podré caminar? Si pudiera escupir fuego, lo quemaría sin problemas, aunque podríamos… Eh… ¿Cynder?

Un viscoso líquido ácido brillaba en las fauces de la dragona, cuyas gotas, que caían de ella, quemaban el piso al tacto. No había tenido que sentirla para que Spyro pudiera tener una idea de que iba a doler demasiado, y, teniendo el corazón en la garganta y tragando saliva, ponía una cara de arrepentimiento.

— No te angusties —Añadió rápidamente Cynder, con absoluta despreocupación—, sólo sentirás un pequeño ardor, pero nada grave.

— ¿No será peligroso? —Suplicó Spyro, casi aplicando una nota de desesperación en su voz—. No creo que sea demasiado llegar a estos extremos…

— Levántala, rápido —Pidió Cynder, sin dar importancia a lo que dijo.

— Uh… —Spyro no tenía idea de qué decir. La cabeza la tenía mirando el piso y la boca masticando palabras. Nervioso, después de pensarlo mejor, decidió levantar la pata, y parándose sobre tres patas—. De acuerdo, estoy listo.

 **¡PLASH!**

Cynder escupió una pequeña bola de ácido sobre aquella pata, consiguiendo que, por medios de burbujas y humos, evaporizara el gran hongo. Sin embargo, justo cuando Spyro sonreía aliviado, la acidez continuó quemando y quemando hasta llegar a la piel escamosa del dragón púrpura. En menos de un segundo, Spyro se miró, abrió horrorizado los ojos, y notó que el ardor comenzó a dar efecto…

— ¡AAAAAAARG! —Chilló a todo pulmón. Ignorando a Cynder, que lo miraba asombrada, sacudió como loco la pata—. Duele… ¡Bastante!

Fue como si le hubieran puesto hierro al rojo vivo, una sensación que nunca había experimentado. La pata derecha era ahora un guante verde y mal hecho. Spyro trataba de quitársela con los filos de la otra garra delantera. Se acostó mal sobre unos escalones (tenía dos patas traseras en el inferior y las delantera en el superior). Cynder, por otro lado, estaba sintiéndose culpable, demostrándolo con una cara de profunda resignación.

— Debí haberme excedido un poco la cantidad… —Susurró para sí misma—. No nos está quedando mucho tiempo, así que, trataré de quitártelo rápido.

— Hazlo… Rápido… —Respondió Spyro en voz baja, apretando los labios con extrema fuerza, como si con eso haría el dolor menos insoportable.

Se acercó, se sentó y sujetó aquella garra herida con las suyas. Sin decir nada, Spyro cerró los ojos, dejando que Cynder quitara la capa derretida que quedó pegada en la pata. En el tiempo que llevaba rasguñándolas y quitándolas, una sensación de relajación se apoderó de Spyro, y él sentía que el dolor finalmente se iba.

— Con esto quedará mejor —Dijo Cynder, satisfecha con su trabajo—. ¿Te duele?

— Ahora no tanto —Respondió Spyro, incorporarse torpemente en cuatro patas—. Puedo caminar, eso es lo que necesitaba, gracias.

— Lamento casi haberte dejado sin una pata, fue mi error —Ya no había luz, así que Spyro no pudo verla sonreír—. Ven, no perdamos más tiempo.

— Voy detrás de… —Spyro sintió un líquido pegajoso en el escalón más próximo y resbaló detrás de Cynder, empujándola abajo—. ¡…TI!

 **¡PIM! ¡PAM! ¡POM!**

Chillidos, bufidos y gritos de dolor eran los únicos sonidos que gobernaban el pasillo, y seguían hacia el fondo. Spyro sintió que se daba golpe tras otro, como una pelota se tratase. Si la visión no le fallaba, había visto la cara de sufrimiento que ponía Cynder a su lado. Cada parte de sus músculos le gritaban que parase, pero no podía obedecerlos, porque no tenía control de la caída. Tras un largo minuto de parpadear estrellas, aterrizó sobre un objeto suave y carnoso, que chillaba al recibirlo. Era Cynder, que había caído de primera. Nuevamente, Spyro veía todo negro.

Luego, escuchó la voz herida de Cynder decir:

— ¿Spyro…?

— ¿Cynder…? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Crees que lo estoy?

— No me había fijado que todavía quedaba esparcido ese hongo, perdón.

— Fue buena idea después de todo —Cynder bufó, adolorida—, nos ayudó a bajar más rápido.

— ¿Y dónde estamos ahora?...

— ¡Sí dejarás de aplastarme podría descubrirlo!...

— ¡Alto, deja de moverte! —Dijo Spyro apresuradamente—. ¡Aplastas mi ala!

— ¡Ay! —Exclamó Cynder.

— ¡Espera! —Bramó Spyro—. ¿Escuchas eso?

Por fin otros ruidos habían aparecido. Los cansados rostros de Spyro y Cynder eran vagamente iluminados por un rayito de luz que se sobresalía de lo que parecía ser una abertura vertical en la lejanía. Spyro pudo ver que estaba horizontalmente encima de Cynder, y, de un salto, se quitó enseguida.

— Ya era hora, gracias —Dijo Cynder, poniéndose en pie. Estiraba las patas como gata, y comenzó a seguir aquella luz.

Siguiéndola desde atrás, Spyro, de repente, notó que su pata derecha delantera estaba pegajosa. Incomodo, la abría y cerraba varias veces. Las garras se le pegaban y despegaban cuando entraban en contacto entre ellos. Tras un suspiro, decidió adaptarse a la sensación y continuó caminando. En el transcurso, ninguno dijo nada. Pero oían con cautela.

Se oyeron gritos agudos que Spyro ni Cynder entendían con claridad y veían figuras sombrías pasar en el otro lado de aquel orificio vertical. El ambiente se ponía cada vez más pesado e intenso a medida que se acercaban, con pasos lentos y cuidadosos. Sintieron que nunca iban a llegar hasta que Cynder se detuvo, y Spyro la imitó bruscamente, mirando con interés a lo que ella estaba observando con la boca abierta.

Había al frente de ellos un portón grande, más intacto y circular, con tallos muy raros alrededor del borde: eran runas y símbolos que Spyro no conocía, y al juzgar por la expresión confusa que tenía Cynder, supo que ella tampoco. Los ruidos venían del otro lado de aquella puerta. Spyro no hubiera podido decir si aquellas palabras eran balbuceos sin sentido o de un idioma que nunca había escuchado en su vida.

Cynder quiso entrar, averiguar quiénes estaban dentro, pero casi tres años de experiencia en el peligroso mundo dragón le habían enseñado a Spyro que era muy poco prudente abrir el interior de algún lugar repleto de personas desconocidas, así que se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndola seguir caminando. Antes de que pudiera oírla protestar, le sugirió en una especie de susurro determinado y tranquilo:

— Sugiero que veamos lo que hay a través de este hueco. Descubramos primero lo qué planean esos sujetos e interferimos después, ¿qué dices?

— Mientras esté tú delante precaviendo algún ataque, está bien para mí —Aceptó Cynder en una extraña mezcla de mal humorada y picardía. Dando un paso atrás, se puso a espaldas de Spyro—. Adelante, dime qué hay allí.

Spyro, desorientado ante aquella declaración, se inclinó, abrió mucho el ojo derecho y miró lo que había dentro, sintiendo la respiración de Cynder en su cabeza. Esperaba distinguir el interior de una sala destruida, y en vez de eso, entre el rabillo de la puerta, veía una sala redondo de paredes cobrizos, una gran sala que le recordaba mucho a la vieja sala principal del Templo Dragón, pero con más detalles.

Estaba apenas iluminada, y Spyro pensó que incluso podía ser subterránea, porque no tenía ventanas, sólo un cúmulo de cristales brillantes puestas arriba como un candelabro. Pegando más la cara de forma que la punta de la nariz le quedó mirando abajo, vio que puestas en esa pared había una serie de banderas de varios colores y símbolos, algunas estaban más elevadas al techo que otras, en los que representaban todos los elementos existentes, pero sólo conocía cuatro de ellos; fuego, tierra, electricidad y hielo. En el centro exacto de la sala había una vasija de piedra poco profunda, que le recordaba bastante a la Piscina de Visiones del Templo Dragón. Pero, algo allí le producía inquietud. Delante de aquella piedra, había una silueta encapuchada, de espaldas, y a su lado la acompañaba, en el aire, la criatura dorada.

— _¡Li em elbmes euq ec sesirp ruelf ed sab ed ettec evarg noitautis,_ Bianca _!_ —Era la voz del ser alado. Su tono era muy agudo, femenino y exaltado—. _Sli tnos xueregnad, tnemulosba xueregnad. N'saes aniterc te somaglas edipar d'ici. Otneiserp euq sec sellib d'éselliac tnos rpès ed ici te, is suon suon tneiov, tiaretceffa tnemelatot ettec noissim ed erttem sel inredèser sfueo ed nogard iuq tno réissu à ervivrus._

— ¿Qué estará diciendo? —Preguntó la voz incrédula de Cynder.

De inmediato, Spyro tuvo que chitarle un « ¡Ssshhh! » para que guardara silencio. Regresó su atención en la conversación.

— _¡Tnemmoc euqitsard,_ Zoe _!_ —Exclamaba la voz indignada de la encapuchada, también femenina y tenía un acento extravagante—. _Ej suov elleppar euq alec tneiv d'xue, sec sfueo tnos al elues esohc iuq etser d'xue. S'li y ne a sulp, c'tse enu noisacco ellennoitpecxe d'ritreva sel Siort Segas euq sel Snogard tneiarruop ervivrus._

— _¿Euq zevas-suov ed xuec iuq tno inif rap resuac ec déertsas?_ —Preguntaba la cosa alada y parecía enojada—. _Luo, nob nalp, ej rpéfèer uq'sli tnessinif rap s'éerdniet..._

— _¡Zeyos sulp tnassiannocer!_ —Gritaba irritada la misteriosa encapuchada.

— _¡Ej en iares sap!_ — La cosa con alas le devolvía el grito con otro y parecía incomoda—. _Ej rpéfèer ritrap d'ici. Iot, is ut xuev, ut setser à retucsid ceva xue, ej sdnerp nios ed sem selia rpésesueic, icrem puocuaeb._

¿De dónde venían aquellas personas? No parecían que vivieran en Warfang: nunca había visto a alguien de ese lugar vestir como aquel sujeto con capucha violeta. Además, el idioma que hablaban era totalmente confuso e incompresible, y Spyro sabía que ninguno de sus conocidos podía hablar de esa manera. Parecían estar discutiendo, pensó, porque la cosa voladora se había sumergido descaradamente en algún bolsillo de la encapuchada, aunque no podía ver por dónde fue. El misterioso intentaba quitársela de encima, sacudiéndose sin cesar, pero al final el ser alado salió disparado de él (o ella), y sostenía un artefacto entre sus diminutas manos.

Como el objeto era pequeño, la distancia que veía, lejana, Spyro no distinguía lo que era, excepto un intenso brillo verde. Se inclinó un poco más, mientras que Cynder se acomodaba más sobre él, para que pudieran ver mejor y saber lo que hacía aquel artefacto….

La criatura alada lo tiró en el aire y la encapuchada había alzado un brazo, como si hubiera querido detenerla.

Hubo una poderosa explosión. En el centro, delante de aquellos desconocidos, se manifestó un portal gigante de colores mezclados, que predominaba el verde, como si fuera un remolino. Spyro juró haber oído que Cynder había resistido un extraño grito silencioso…

La encapuchada se levantaba de un brinco, sujetando una cesta grande de paja en la mano derecha, y parecía mirar enojada aquel portal. Spyro intentó detallar el contenido de aquella cesta, la cual se le sobresalía pequeñas puntas de distintos colores. Y, de repente, Cynder profirió otro grito, pero esta vez de indignación.

Con la respiración acelerada, Spyro miró arriba esperando ver la reacción de su amiga, pero ya no la tenía encima de él. Extrañado, se giró y miró que Cynder estaba furiosa.

— ¿Cynder? —Preguntó Spyro, dando unos lentos pasos hacia ella—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te inquieta?

Pero Cynder no respondió ni se inmutó. Hizo caso omiso de Spyro. Rasgó el suelo con sus filosas garras. Como si el diablo la hubiera apoderado, corrió tan fieramente que Spyro no tuvo de otra que quitarse del medio de un salto rápido, y verla embestir, con un terriblemente ruido que retumbó por todo el silencioso pasillo, la puerta.

Se abrió de par en par, y Cynder entró sin más.

Spyro la siguió, pero quedó detrás de ella, desconcertado, luego miró que las desconocidas se volteaban hacia Cynder, sobresaltadas. Y entonces pudo fijarse que la figura era una bípeda, con un broche de piedra esmeralda sujetando su túnica violeta, y se le sobresalía un par de orejas, como de conejos, de la capucha, pero no alcanzaba a ver su rostro completo todavía.

También vio, atónito, que la criatura alada era una pequeña persona con alas de mariposas. Su piel era amarilla pálida. Tenía una cabellera naranja y recogida con una cola que caía sobre su hombro derecho. En frente de su cabeza, dos antenas lo decoraban. Sus ojos, envueltos en pánico, eran como su cabello. Llevaba un vestido rosado.

— Es increíble, pensé que las hadas estaban extintas… —Susurró Cynder. Luego, su cola apuntó a la cesta que la encapuchada sujetaba con fuerza—. ¡Entréguenme eso o no les agradarán las consecuencias!

Pero la persona con abrigo no contestó y sólo gimoteó. Spyro vio que hacía un gesto delicado con la otra mano e hizo que apareciera, a través de un haz de luz blanca, un cetro de madera que empuñó enseguida.

— Cynder, por favor, explícame qué sucede —Pidió Spyro, tratando de encontrar sentido a la situación—. No creo que sea prudente lo que estás haciendo. Intentemos primero hablar con ellos…

— ¡Llevan huevos de dragón! —Interrumpió Cynder, en un alarido de cólera—. ¡Los están robando!

Spyro arqueó una ceja y observó con detenimiento. La cesta, tal como había visto antes desde atrás de la puerta, tenía montones de huevos de dragón: pensó que, de hecho, eran de distintas razas; fuego, hielo, tierra y electricidad, pero veía una blanca y una celeste que desconocía totalmente sus elementos. La atmósfera del lugar era inquietante y peligrosa. No pudo soltar una palabra, ni sabía que decir al respecto, sólo podía mirar paralizado a Cynder, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarse sobre aquéllas, y éstas estaban iguales: con la encapuchada empuñando defensivamente el cetro, mientras que la personita se escondía en su espalda, tiritando.

Antes de que Spyro pudiera llegar a decir algo para romper ese perturbador silencio que se encontraba con los demás, oyó un alarido agudo. El hada terminó saliendo de la espalda de la bípeda y permaneció volando en círculos, gritando… O, por lo menos, sonaba como uno, porque aquel aullido, que molestaba los oídos de Spyro y Cynder, eran palabras de ese idioma que sólo estas dos misteriosas entendían.

— _¡Rasivaé sel sertua!_ —Dijo la hadita dirigiéndose a la encapuchada—. _¡Ut etnet ed sel rinetniam suos rtnocôel, tros!_

Spyro observó que la encapuchada negaba con la cabeza, como si no le hubiera gustado lo que había oído. El hada ignoró aquel gesto y, de un tajo veloz, se adentró al interior del portal.

— Piensan traer más refuerzos, ¿verdad? —Dijo la voz seca de Cynder. Spyro, de inmediato, se puso a su lado, y la vio tener una expresión desafiante—. No importa cuántos traigan, no será problema para nosotros.

Por su larga nariz que se sobresalía de la sombra de la capucha, la misteriosa emitió un resoplido de desacuerdo.

— ¡Ah!, deben de tener sus razones para hacer esto, Cynder, sólo debemos descubrirlas charlando antes de acudir a las peleas —Dijo Spyro con desesperación.

— Lo sé —Reconoció Cynder, entrecerrando con ira los párpados—, pero juré que si alguien iba a sufrir lo que yo viví, lo rescataría. Esos huevos pueden ser lo que nuestros ancestros lograron rescatar, ¡no permitiré que unos desconocidos lo roben así como así!

— Pero no conocemos quiénes son realmente —Se apresuró a decir Spyro—, es demasiado arriesgado…

— ¡No me importa! —Dijo Cynder con desprecio.

Apenas Spyro había abierto la boca cuando Cynder, que tenía un líquido verdoso brotando entre sus colmillos, corrió a toda velocidad con sus garras de cuchillas para clavarlas en el abrigo (y piel) de la encapuchada misteriosa, pero no lo consiguió porque aquélla dio un salto tan alto que rozaba por unos milímetros las puntas filosas de los cristales del techo. Con ojos de plato, Spyro miró que el sujeto soltaba la cesta en el aire. Con la punta de su cetro, lo encerraba en una esfera azul mientras caía intacta, en unos cuantos metros lejos de los dragones, en el piso y les amenazó ladeando con anticipación aquel arma. Spyro echó una miradita en techo, descubriendo que la cesta había quedado levitando, mientras Cynder corría de nuevo hacia el sujeto con abrigo púrpura intentando atacarlo. Al mismo tiempo, el misterioso había efectuado un salto que lo hizo pasarse al otro lado de la sala, y era seguido por unas balas de ácido que chocaban contra las paredes. Comprendiendo que esos ataques eran del elemento veneno y viendo a Cynder seguir al sujeto con la mirada, Spyro se le ocurrió una idea y se movió hacia atrás para ocultarse en las sombras del pasillo de la puerta casi rota.

En silencio, miró que la encapuchada aterrizaba justo delante de él, sin darse cuenta de su presencia. La encapuchada blandía el cetro haciendo que disparara múltiples esferas místicas por encima del portal pero en dirección a la dragona, chocando en una pared a otra e intentando que ésta fuese afectada. Cynder las esquivaba saltando en _zigzag,_ pero la cubría lentamente una niebla de suciedad, y se podía oír sus tosidos y gemidos.

« _¡Es momento de parar esto!_ » —Se dijo Spyro, flexionando sus patas traseras e impulsándose en dirección a la encapuchada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra ella, extendió las delanteras, y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

La encapuchada no había previsto aquello. Ya no trataba de herir a Cynder con sus disparos mágicos, sino que estaba en el piso dando grandes vueltas dolorosas, gimiendo junto con el dragón púrpura que lo tenía colgando detrás de su abrigo, hasta que pararon secamente al frente de la vasija de piedra.

Spyro sacudió la cabeza, miró a todos lados con angustia. No visualizaba a Cynder, ni al sujeto misterioso, por ningún lado, por culpa de la niebla que le dificultaba la visión. Pero sintió que sus patas tocaban algo blando, y miró abajo. Tras un instante de perplejidad, Spyro comprendió que aquella cosa que aplastaba era el sujeto... y vio que su pata derecha, aún pegajosa, estaba unida a la capucha.

Torpemente, la persona misteriosa se levantó, soportando el peso del dragón púrpura en la cabeza y hombros, blandió el extremo inferior del cetro e intentó quitárselo de encima con un buen golpe; como era de esperarse; Spyro los recibía (en las alas, cabeza y espalda) pero resistía ante el dolor, intentando no caer de ella.

— ¡No te asustes de nosotros, quiero hablar! ¡AY! ¡AUCH! —Chilló, protegiéndose con las alas aquellos golpes, que los sentía como piedras arrojadas hacia él.

Pero la encapuchada gruñó aún más y sacudió el cuerpo para que Spyro cayera al suelo, pero él continuaba resistiendo.

— Venimos de Warfang… Vencimos al _Maestro Oscuro_ … —Musitó entrecortadamente, cerrando los ojos con desesperación—. Buscamos a los Guardianes Elementales… ¡Queremos saber lo que pasó! —Los abrió con gran impacto—. ¡Por favor, entiéndenos!

Y, consiguiendo que sus palabras dieran algún efecto, dejó de sentir que un objeto contundente golpeara su cabeza: la encapuchada estaba rígida y respirando con dificultad, parecía estar pensativa; la niebla se disipaba, aclarando lentamente que la sala tenía un millón de huecos poco profundos y rastros de grietas por todas partes; Cynder, que había recuperado el aire en la esquina del otro extremo de la sala, miró a Spyro en los hombros del sujeto, confundida porque no comprendía el plan de éste, e iba a correr hacia él, con el fin de ayudarlo. Pero, entonces, un ruido sacudió terriblemente el lugar que alarmó a los presentes...

 **¡CRACK!**

Del techo que aún se agrietaba, una enorme piedra gruesa se había desprendido y caía como meteorito. Siguiéndola con una mirada de estupefacción, Spyro pudo encontrar el punto contra el que iba a chocar, abriendo tanto la boca que podía tragar una oveja entera. Era Cynder, que estaba paralizada del horror al mirar aquella cosa a punto de aplastarla como una copa de vidrio. Spyro, sin saber qué hacer, inundando del pánico y de la preocupación, trató de ir hacia ella, jalando desesperadamente la pata derecha, pero seguía pegada al abrigo del sujeto. Éste parecía guardar silencio.

Spyro tosió con ganas, tratando de despertar sus elementos, y sintió solamente un gran dolor de garganta. Con desesperación, gritó con potencia una palabra:

— ¡Cynder!

De pronto, justo cuando la roca iba aplastar a Cynder, que se cubría chillando con las alas, oyó, debajo de él, una voz femenina gritar:

— _¡Oducse!_

Spyro bajó la vista con el corazón dando un brinco. La encapuchada estaba apuntando a Cynder con el cetro, y su punta desprendía un brillo azul. Al fijarse lo que había expulsado, descubrió que un rayo de aquel color se dirigía hacia Cynder hasta chocar contra ella, al mismo tiempo que la roca hacía impacto, y la sala quedaba envuelta entre sacudidas, sonidos estremecedores y una gran niebla, mucho más espesa que la anterior, y obligándole a elevar el ala derecha para bloquear los diminutos escombros que llovían sobre él (y la encapuchada).

— ¿Spyro…? —Murmuró la voz de Cynder.

— ¿¡Cynder!? —Apartando rápidamente el ala, Spyro la buscó con la vista.

Desde el interior de aquella manta de escombros surgió una luz blanquecina con forma de cúpula; cuyo interior parecía contener la figura de una dragona negra agachada; a su alrededor, partida en dos mitades, estaba la roca que se estrelló. Entonces, Spyro entendió, completamente tranquilo, que aquello debía ser una clase de escudo que había salvado a Cynder de convertirse en puré negro.

Luego de un minuto de que las nubes de suciedad desaparecieran, el domo hizo un « ¡Plof! », y liberó a Cynder.

— ¿Estás bien? —Gritó Spyro, preocupado.

— Bueno, al parecer, creo que sí—Respondió Cynder, sin aliento, parándose tan desequilibradamente que casi tropezaba con sus propias patas, y miró el lugar sin aliento—. ¿Qué acaba de suceder…?

— ¡Te ha salvado, Cynder! —Explicó Spyro, inclinando la cabeza para mirar al encapuchado con gratitud—. Creo que esto demuestra que estamos…

— Bájate —Interrumpió aquel ser con tono sombrío, arremangándose la túnica con indignación.

— Eh… —La mente de Spyro quedó en blanco, idéntico a su mirada—. ¿Acabas de hablar en nuestro…?

— ¡QUÉ TE BAJES, AHORA! —Repitió furiosa.

Una mano lo cogió del pescuezo y, con inmensa fuerza, lo tiró abajo, pero, a medida que veía el mundo ponerse al revés, sintió que su pata, precisamente la misma que se había unido en la capucha del sujeto, iba arrancando algo plano y liso, pero desconocía lo que era. Tras chocar boca arriba en el piso, gruñir adolorido y mirar todo doble, se sacudió la cabeza, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se miró la extremidad derecha delantera, dándose cuenta que la cosa que había arrancado era un trapo púrpura. Lo intentó tirarlo entre sacudidas, con el entrecejo fruncido, pero se dio cuenta de que lo tenía pegado.

Al mismo tiempo, Cynder corrió a toda prisa, saltando por encima de los escombros y deteniéndose detrás de Spyro, mirándole con preocupación.

— ¿Era todo esto necesario? —Le preguntó Cynder a la mujer misteriosa, con mal humor y sin mirarla. Había rodeado el cuello de Spyro con la suya, subiéndolo con dificultad—. ¿No habría sido más fácil que hablaras en nuestro idioma?

Después de lograr que Spyro se sentara, con los párpados caídos, Cynder miró a la desconocida y quedó boquiabierta.

— Dejémosla que explique —Propuso Spyro, poniendo una pata en el pecho y la otra (del trozo pegado) al piso, cansado—. ¿Nos dices quién eres…?

En cuanto subió la vista, un nudo ató su garganta. La identidad de la encapuchada era la de una coneja joven, recordándole mucho a Cazador, pero sus orejas estaban abajo, como si fuera cabello, y tenía un mechón de pelo rubio cubriendo una parte del rostro. La miró de arriba abajo, su pelaje era de un amarillo pálido. Grandes ojos que brillaban de un azul intento, con sombras lilas en los párpados. El bastón, que empuñaba aún a la defensiva, le hacía recordar al del ermitaño. El estómago se le revolvió de culpa cuando cayó en cuenta que había rasgado la parte superior de aquella túnica, fijándose que tenía en su interior una clase de vestido naranja.

Hubo una intensa lucha de miradas entre ellos; Spyro inquieto, Cynder hostil, y la coneja nerviosa e indignada.

Esta última había abierto la boca, a punto de hablarles, pero la puerta mágica comenzaba a titilar al lado de ellos, y no pudo decir nada. Todos se volvieron con brusquedad.

A través de aquella puerta mágica marchaba una multitud de magos, que iban muy apretados, pero después se dividieron en dos para acorralar al pequeño grupo como si fuesen una manada de lobos hambrientos. Spyro, luego de tragar saliva, entornó los ojos para distinguirlos mejor. Parecía que no tuvieran rostros, pero luego comprendió que iban tapados con capuchas negras y máscaras de cabra. Por debajo de ellos, comunicándose con gruñidos de hostilidad, tan grandes como dragones adultos, había monstruos de aspectos grotescos, mandíbulas torcidas y alas en los brazos. Era como si los magos enmascarados que iban domándolos fueran los jinetes y los monstruos sus mascotas, controladas por cuerdas invisibles que surgían de los cetros que empuñaban con la mano. Las criaturas rugían, intimidando la situación.

El grupo se iba encogiendo más y más, obligando a que los jóvenes dragones retrocedieran hasta que se pegaran entre ellos las espaldas. Los integrantes hablaban con la coneja por medios de soplidos metálicos, y ella les respondía con aquel mismo idioma extraño. En una o dos ocasiones, Spyro vio a la misma pequeña hada recorrer el lugar por los aires, pero, en especial, cerca de ellos, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa maliciosa que causó el rugido de molestia de Cynder.

Los monstruos azotaban el piso con sus colas, mientras que la joven bruja les hacía gestos de negación con la mano hacia los magos.

— Dan ganas de gritarles —Susurró Cynder, observando hasta al más grande mago de grupo retroceder, asintiendo ante la coneja, y ella caminaba con cierta vacilación hasta ellos—. Ya era hora, ¿qué piensan hacer con nosotros?

Pero, lejos de recibir una respuesta, el grupo estaba cada vez más hostil: La bruja apuntaba la frente de la dragona con el cetro, dispuesta atacarla; Cynder reaccionaba poniéndose a la defensiva y gruñendo con ferocidad; los monstruos seguían lanzando rugidos y masticando la nada. Como si lo demás sucediera en un parpadeó, Spyro miró, horrorizado, que Cynder recibiera en aquel lugar una extraña esfera amarilla que, luego de caminar torpemente de un sentido para otro, la hizo desmayarse.

— Lo siento… —Comentó la joven bruja, resentida y arrepentida—. No quería que esto terminara así.

Spyro no quería que aquellos lo vencieran, pero era apuntado por aquella arma de la coneja ahora, y apretó sus colmillos con impotencia. Sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, colocó una parta al otro lado del cuerpo de Cynder, dispuesto a protegerla hasta el final. Sintió que un sudor frío caía desde la frente hasta por la mejilla, mientras decía « ¡Detengan esto, ahora! », sin embargo, en aquel instante, la maga ya había disparado otra esfera amarilla. Lo último que alcanzó a ver en la sala fue cómo la cesta de huevos de dragón descendía ante uno de los magos que lo agarraba con una mano mientras que la hadita se adentraba al interior del portal mágico. Un instante después, como si lo golpearan con una piedra gruesa y pesada, Spyro recibió el ataque. Retrocedió débilmente, y la sala se perdió de su vista entre la confusa mezcla de colores oscuros.

Lo último que pudo oír, antes de caer al suelo, fue que la coneja dijera:

— Pero vendrán con nosotros…


	12. La Nueva Aliada

— Un error. Verdaderamente estúpido. Fue una ridiculez que los trajeras aquí, en nuestro hogar virgen de ataques. ¿En qué pensabas, Bianca? Menos mal que llamé a la _Armada de Cabras_ , de lo contrario…

— Te agobia tus miedos, Zoe, estoy perfectamente bien, y te dije que no lo hicieras.

— ¡Ellos iban a matarte! ¡Si miras flores a tu alrededor, ignorando la verdad, Witchenly caerá en ruinas por culpa de los dragones que trajiste!

— Por una vez en tu vida, Zoe, confía en mí. Todo se va a solucionar, aquí y ahora.

— ¿Pero ellos confiarán en ti? ¡No me hagas reír! Ese dragón te ha destruido, sin pizca de compasión, tu túnica favorita.

— Lo reparé con magia. Y vale la pena arriesgarse, Zoe, o nunca podremos alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Y siento que se los debo, porque lo que hicimos fue descarado e innegablemente deshonroso.

— ¡Fue una orden!

— ¡Te recuerdo que había protestado! Me forcé en discutir con él, pero no quería escucharme. Al llegar de su viaje a la superficie, debió de ocurrirle algo terrible para que comenzara a pensar así. Me angustia que crea que recurrir a las artes oscuras sea la solución a nuestros problemas, y los otros parecen apoyarlo. ¿Esperas que Witchenly se convierta en un imán de criaturas peligrosas si llegará a pasar eso? No, juro que lo voy a evitar, y les demostraré, hoy mismo, que los dragones siguen siendo nuestros aliados, a pesar de todo... Nuestros oídos dejaron de saber de ellos por décadas... No consigo imaginarme las terribles cosas que tuvieron que pasarles, luchando y perdiendo a su propia especie en cientos de guerras.

— Eres demasiado incrédula, Bianca. ¿Olvidas por qué ese dragón púrpura de mala cara hizo lo que hizo? Porque sus iguales lo movieron al borde de la locura, por eso.

— Lo sé. Pero ¿es justo para ellos que nosotros le quitemos lo último que pudieron salvar? Mire por dónde lo mire, fueron insensatos las palabras de mi padre. Y ojala pudiera que los demás vieran lo mismo, al menos uno, pero nadie quiere reconocer que manipular el legado de criaturas, que están tocando la extinción, está mal. ¡Me dará un ataque si no encuentro por qué está pasando esto!

— Calma, calma…, si no respiras hondo, Bianca, tendré que darte un golpecito con mi varita. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lo hago.

Spyro escuchaba acostado, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente aturdido. Las palabras que oía parecían viajar muy despacio hasta su cerebro, de forma que le costaba un gran esfuerzo entenderlas. Sentía sus miembros como si fueran de plomo. Sus párpados eran demasiado pesados para levantarlos. Quería quedarse allí acostado, en aquella cómoda superficie plana y lisa, para siempre…

— Todavía me resulta complicadísimo de creer que este caso se llevará a cabo… Admiro que seas convincente, pero... ¿Realmente podrás que dos lagartijas poco fiables sean aceptadas por la ciudad, Bianca?

— ¡Por supuesto! Bueno, más o menos. Soy buena improvisando, de seguro mis ideas fluirán mejor cuando esté bajo presión.

— ¡Tuviste todo un día para pensarlo! Y sin embargo, tu propio padre invitó personalmente a alguien que desmoronada tus objeciones…

— Así es, y me da muy mala pinta ese invitado. Hablé con él, obsequiándole un té de bienvenida, y le preguntaba de su vida, pero me respondía con sonrisas tuercas, una carcajada rota y una mirada que me indicaba que, con pelos y señales, tiene una mente tan torcida como su cara desliñada.

Hubo una pausa. El cerebro de Spyro parecía funcionar un poco más aprisa, y al hacerlo, una sensación punzante se acentuaba en la frente.

Abrió los ojos.

Todo estaba azul. ¿Alguien lo había metido en una prisión? No reconocía el lugar en dónde se hallaba: Era similar al patio de un castillo, o una parte de eso, circular, unida por cuatro caminos de piedras, formando una cruz. Había paredes blanquecinas rodeando el lugar, con varios arcos que jugaban el papel de entradas y salidas. Todos estaban cerrados con rejas metálicas y delgadas, mientras que en el medio de aquella cruz había una pequeña gema sin color.

Moviendo de izquierda a derecha los ojos, notaba jardines en las esquinas de cada camino, asombrándose por la variedad de flores y árboles: grandes, deformes, pequeños, raros, coloridos y extraños. Al tratar de mover una pata, sentía que se encontraba en un espacio tan pequeño que ni podía dar una vuelta completa sobre sí mismo. Cuando pudo estirar el cuello, podía vislumbrar la figura de aquella coneja sentada en una silla elegante, aparentemente enfrente de una mesa, y dándole la espalda.

Teniendo los ojos casi girando para atrás, vio que había más de una mesa. En las esquinas del dibujo del suelo estaban repletas de ellas; mesitas redondas, pulidas, elegantes, y de madera. No supo si en cada esquina había tres o cuatro mesas, pero no le dio más importancia. Encima del mechón rubio de la coneja, pudo distinguir también las alas de mariposas de la aquella hadita y, más allá de ellas, contempló, asombrado, una lejana ciudad compuesta por edificaciones colosales, torres gruesas, cristales flotantes y un cielo raro.

Spyro volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Dentro de un objeto parecido a un cono de cristal azul se hallaba Cynder. Una luz plateada, pensando que debía ser del sol, caía sobre ella. Tenía las pupilas ennegrecidas. Parecía recién levantada, y al ver que Spyro estaba despierto, se le quitó el sueño y giró de lado a lado la cabeza, descubriendo horrorizada el lugar en el que se encontraba. Spyro juró haberla oído decir entre colmillos:

— ¡¿Qué simio me golpeó esta vez?!

Spyro supo de qué se trataba. Lo que más odiaba Cynder era que lo aprisionaran, o que se sintiera como esclava.

— Tercera vez que despertamos atrapados —Dijo Cynder. Tenía voz reducida al estar dentro del cristal. Recorrió el lugar a través de él con una mirada de recelo—. Ya se está haciendo una horrible costumbre...

Spyro se asombró al verla rasguñar las paredes de la prisión, utilizando las garras y la cola. Las movía de arriba, abajo, derecha e izquierda, sin ningún orden. Marca blancas eran lo que se veía en el interior del cristal de Cynder, pero, después de un segundo, desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Nuevamente, Cynder era visible, y estaba sin aliento.

— ¿De qué está hecho…? —Tan conmocionada estaba que no pudo terminar la oración, ni se molestó en analizar su entorno—. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿¡Y ahora qué!?

— Olvidas que pasamos por una situación similar en el pasado, Cynder; las cadenas verdes —Explicó Spyro cuando toqueteó las cuatro paredes, frunciendo seriamente el entrecejo—. Sólo tenemos que buscar el modo de romp…

— _¡Ruop sem srats!_

La coneja saltó entonces energéticamente del asiento para darse la vuelta y caminar con pasos serenos hasta las prisiones de Spyro y Cynder. Ellos se volvieron para mirarla. El hada la acompañaba. Vestía la misma combinación de ropas de la última vez que la vieron, pero una varita del tamaño de un palillo microscópico era llevada entre sus deditos difíciles de ver. Ella les dirigía la mirada más enojada que Spyro había visto en su vida. Incluso imaginó que lo quería muerto.

— ¡Despertaron! —Dijo la coneja con voz animada.

La inmediata impresión de Spyro y Cynder fue que no estaban viendo a la misma persona de capucha oscura y violeta. La coneja se alejó y agarró de la mesita un cetro de madera, y vieron que era hermosamente delgada. Su enorme moyo rosa ataba en dos "coletas" sus gigantescas orejas caídos y traía un ajustado vestido blanco y naranja de cuerpo completo con falda corta. En sus piernas largas y delgadas tenía unas pantimedias del mismo color, pero sin punteras. Alrededor de su cintura lo amarraba un cinturón de cuero marrón; cargado de botellas de todo tipo y los brazos con muñequeras metálicas de oro.

— No se alarmen, no tenemos intenciones de hacerles nada... —Dijo al acercarse una vez más, y el hada, que cruzaba los diminutos brazos con expresión de asco, se quedó volando arriba de su mechón peinado en un flequillo recto. Spyro y Cynder intercambiaron rápidas miradas de inseguridad—. Me da el honor de darles la bienvenida a Witchenly, hogar de hechiceros y brujos —Anunció, haciendo levitar una silla con un gesto de la varita para acercarla y poder sentarse en ella, con las piernas cruzadas—. Esto… Soy Bianca, y la de aquí es Zoe, mi compañera —Ésta apartó la vista al ser presentada, pero Bianca no pareció notarlo—. Seguramente tienen muchas, muchas preguntas, y debe ser la primera vez que ven este lugar. Pero todo se va a…

— ¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A LOS HUEVOS DE DRAGÓN?! —Bramo Cynder.

Spyro miró con un sobresalto a Cynder, que tenía fieramente la punta del hocico pegada en el vidrio. Nunca la había visto estar así en una situación. Bianca profirió un grito ahogado, como si tuviera un resfriado, y no supo qué contestar. Descendió un poco la mirada hacia la varita y comenzó a juguetearla con los dedos.

— Me es difícil explicárselos pero…, sencillamente…, no puedo hacer nada hasta que todo termine.

— ¿Termine? —Repitió Spyro con una mezcla de intriga y preocupación—. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

La miró. A Bianca le brillaban los ojos de la culpa, y se rascaba dudosa la coronilla con la punta de la varita. Justo cuando iba a soltar sus palabras, Cynder la interrumpió bruscamente:

— Si lo que intentas es darnos apoyo, ahórratelo. Raptarnos y mantenernos encerrados aquí es prueba suficiente. Intentan terminar con nosotros, ¿no es verdad?

— Cynder, analiza la situación: Si están aquí es porque quieren darnos su apoyo —Dijo Spyro, sin darse cuenta de que Zoe se estaba poniendo roja como tomate, y Bianca sufría de un ataque de ansiedad—. Hay que escucharlas, es la única manera de entender lo que pasa.

— Eres muy ingenuo a veces, Spyro —Respondió Cynder rotundamente, recargándose en la pared de su izquierda—. Hablar con los causantes nos dará más problemas, no solucionarlos.

— Sé que te cuesta abrirte un poco con otros, pero...

Pero cerró la boca en el momento que, según él, una bala de luz pasó por sus ojos, cegándolo y obligándole a parpadear, con la boca medio abierta. En el momento que la visión se aclaraba, ladeó la cabeza, buscando la posición de aquella hadita problemática. Y, con el corazón en la garganta, la pilló delante de la prisión de Cynder. Era Zoe, y contemplaba con ganas a la prisionera, en el tiempo que alargaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de una manera que daba cierto miedo.

— Eres un caso sumamente intrigante, _Terror de los Cielos_ —Cuando Zoe dijo aquello, aplicándole sutileza y amargura, Cynder se incomodó—, no creí que te importara las vidas de otros.

— ¡Oh, maravilloso! —Exclamó Cynder, frunciendo el entrecejo de repente—. Otra lucecita molesta… Muchas gracias, pero prefiero a la otra.

Como si se hiciera la sorda, Zoe colocó detrás de la espalda sus manos pequeñas, teniendo la varita en medio de éstas.

— ¿Sabes? —Siguió retoricadamente, poniendo un dedo en la barbilla a modo de inocencia—. No es que me importé mucho, pero tengo una memoria perfecta; y recuerdo tu cara cuando enviaste a tus lacayos a mi pequeño pueblo de hadas…

— No es una sorpresa —Aclaró Cynder, intentando fingir que no le daba importancia a lo que oía—, muchos me guardan rencor.

Zoe comenzó a soltar una risa inquietante. Los demás la estuvieron viendo como si fuera una desquiciada, pero Cynder continuaba indiferente, esperando pacientemente a que terminara de reir.

— ¿Así es cómo destrozas a muchas criaturas para que recibieras las caricias de tus superiores oscuros? —Zoe, descaradamente, acarició el vidrio, como si sobara la mejilla de Cynder—. Qué tierna.

Cynder se puso roja como el fuego.

— ¡ _S'li et alpît_ , Zoe! —Exclamó Bianca, echándole una mirada de desaprobación y decepción, y subió más el tono—. ¡Esto no es correcto, y lo sabes!

Pero Zoe movía la cabeza en sentido negativo, sonriendo ligeramente.

— Sólo creo que si le importa tanto sus pertenencias, o lo que sea, y a su nuevo maestro —Dirigió una furtiva mirada a Spyro, y él entrecerró los ojos—, debería colaborar con nosotras si quiere salir viva de su pequeño y gran problema. ¿No?

Spyro quedó boquiabierta, temiendo que aquella propuesta hubiese molestado a Cynder. Esperaba oírla gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero, sorprendentemente, no escuchó nada. La miró de inmediato, y un nudo bloqueó su respiración. Aparentemente, Cynder estaba conmocionada, paralizada y profundamente deprimida.

— ¡Oh no! —Zoe se tapó la boquita con las manos, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Acaso molesté al _Terror de los Cielos_ con mis injustificables palabras? —Puso un dedo en la mejilla, deslizándola hacia abajo— Mira, estoy tan arrepentida que lloro…

Y estalló a carcajadas, poniendo sus manos en el estómago y gozando del ceño fruncido de puro enojo de Cynder.

Pero, con un salto rápido, Bianca se levantó, haciendo que la silla se arrastrara hacia atrás con un ruido sordo, y ejecutó un movimiento hacia atrás con la varita para que la orejita de Zoe fuese jalada en aquella misma dirección. Todos la escucharon largar un alarido agudo. Cynder, aunque había estado sin habla con los párpados casi cerrados, sonrió un poco.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Zoe, dirigiéndose a Bianca con la mano en la oreja. La sobaba con irritación—. ¡No arruines mi momento!

— ¡Cruzaste la línea, Zoe! —Le exclamó Bianca, viéndola de una manera que Spyro no se esperaba. Era como... ¿Desprecio? ¿Asco?—. Guarda silencio, y me encargaré de explicarles a nuestros invitados.

Zoe quedó mirando a Bianca como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¡No sabes lo que dices! —Dijo empezando a enfadarse—. Los dragones pueden despreciarnos tanto como quieran. Se creen superiores a nosotros; a cualquier otra especie.

Ese último comentario le pareció a Spyro una completa estupidez. ¿Por qué superiores? Intentaba ver, en silencio, entre sus recuerdos a los dragones que había conocido; Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, hasta Cynder, _El Cronista_ y Malefor, pero no creía que ninguno tenía el ego muy elevado, excepto este último, por obvias razones. Durante el tiempo que coneja y hada discutían a todo pulmón, Spyro arrugó el hocico. ¿Y qué pensarían las otras criaturas? Nunca les había preguntado… No de una forma más directa… Y casi todo el tiempo había visitado ciudades y sitios que alguna vez eran vigilados por los dragones… Los dragones hacían esto… Los dragones realizaban aquello… Por algo, se llamaba Reino de los Dragones… ¿O no?

Vagamente se recargó en el lado izquierdo de la pared de la prisión. No supo si lo había hecho por instinto, o fue pura casualidad, pero miró inmediatamente a Cynder. Ésta suspiraba débilmente, sollozando, y la sangre le hirvió a sus venas. Quería respuestas y no seguiría oyendo las acusaciones innecesarias que aquella hada fastidiosa le hacía a su amiga. De inmediato regresó a pegar el hocico en la pared del frente.

— ¡Podrían, por favor, dejar de discutir y explicarnos lo qué sucede! —Gritó, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

Todos lo miraron.

— Spyro… —Pronunció Cynder, deslizando una débil voz de duda. Infló bastante el pecho, y la desinfló con ganas. Luego, lanzó una mirada punzante a Zoe—. Tiene toda la razón... ¡Si consigo salir de aquí, te demostraré lo cuan " _Terror de los Cielos_ " sido siendo contigo, a menos que dejes de darme dolores de cabeza con tu insoportable vocecita!

Los delgados labios de Zoe se apretaron del espanto e indignación. Aterrada como si una flecha la estuviese amenazando con clavársela en el corazón.

— ¡Tú…! —Apretó los puños, y un rojo fuego tintó su rostro, pero prefirió mirar a Bianca—. Ellos no me dan un buen presentimiento… Estaré dentro… Ten suerte con estas lagartijas.

Sin esperar a que Bianca le dirigiese la palabra, revoloteó en el cielo, mientras que sus alas desprendían pequeñas estrellas en el trayecto, y perdiéndose en los rascacielos de los edificios de aquella ciudad. Con un resoplido de resignación, Bianca se sobó con las manos los ojos, dejando que la frustración cesara, y volvió a mirar a los dragones.

— Tendrán que disculparla —Dijo, uniendo las manos en posición de rezo, a manera de disculpa y educación—. No ha sido fácil para ella; perder a sus seres queridos y a todo lo que una vez conoció, de verdad lo está intentando procesar todo esto.

Spyro y Cynder intercambiaron miradas de inseguridad. Ninguno podía objetar ante aquello. Y asintieron mutuamente, comprendiendo que la primera impresión había ido demasiado lejos, pero Cynder susurró para sus adentros:

— Creo que me arrepiento de haber dicho que Sparx es una molestia. Esa hada lo ha superado, y por mucho.

— Retomemos con la plática —Soltó Bianca con voz suave. Con una mano buscaba ciegamente el respaldo de la silla, consiguiéndola de golpe, y acercándola hacia ella para que se volviera a sentar—. No he escuchado sus nombres. ¿Son tan amables de presentarse?

Como si estuvieran atrapados contra la espada y la pared, ninguno quiso intentar responderla, porque creían que lo iban a empeorar. Los segundos corrían a un ritmo tan lento se sentían como horas, incomodando demasiado a Bianca, que frotaba fuertemente el extremo del cetro con nerviosismo. Spyro se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en una manera de escapar, porque quiso abandonar el primer plan: escuchar a la desconocida. La situación se tornó muy muy problemático y extraña. Desde el soslayo, miró que Cynder rascaba desesperada algún lado de las cuatros paredes de la prisión, vanamente fallando en romperla. Luego oyó a Bianca decir en un tono suplicante:

— No teman de mí, por favor, sólo quiero ayudarlos.

Entonces, Spyro, comprensivo, tomó aire y contestó:

— Mi nombre es Spyro —Mostró una sonrisa de franqueza—. Y ella es mi amiga, Cynder.

En cuando la presentó con un ademán de los cuernos, Cynder respondió con un gesto de saludo con el ala derecha, pero no tenía motivación para hablar.

— _¡Oh!_ _¡Sel smon xuellievrem!_ —Exclamó Bianca, bajando y subiendo la cabeza como enloquecida, aunque en modo de reverencia—. _¡Icrem, nu risialp, nu risialp!_

— Eh... Un placer… Supongo… —Dijo Spyro. El lenguaje extraño le estaba provocando fuertes dolores de cabeza—. Pero… ¿En qué idioma estás hablando?

— Y respóndelo en nuestro lenguaje, si no es mucha molestia —Añadió Cynder rápidamente, acercando más el rostro al vidrio.

Bianca murmuraba cosas, pensativa. Spyro captó palabras como « ¡Voy a explicarles a unos dragones! » y « ¿Por dónde empiezo? », pero no podía dejar de fijarse sobre todo en la manera que hacía girar el cetro, y éste desprendía una hilera de brillos plateados desde su punta. Cuando Bianca lo usó para dar un golpecito suave en su mano derecha, hizo aparecer, con un destello azul, una elegante taza de porcelana y detalles dorados. Echaba un chorro de humo encima.

— Imagino que nunca han oído del _Lenguaje Arcano_ —Empezó Bianca, emocionadamente.

— No —Reconoció Spyro. Ladeó la cabeza y vio que Cynder le hacía señas para que extendiera la conversación—. En Templo Dragón nunca nos hablaron de eso.

— Es muy común que ignoren nuestra presencia y también nuestra lengua —Dijo Bianca, dando un sorbo rápido de la taza de té—: Está muerta. O por lo menos lo ven así. Witchlenly había sido conocida por guardar los conocimientos más antiguos que nadie (ni siquiera los dragones) ha podido saber. Por supuesto, nuestra gente prefiere estar aquí; escondidos del peligro, porque el mundo se ha vuelto peligroso para nosotros. Lo que nos queda es nuestra magia que podemos manifestar por medio de este lenguaje, porque es la única que puede pronunciar los conjuros más antiguos y poderosos de todas las eras.

»Así que, como pueden ver, nosotros lo mantenemos con vida durante generaciones. Aun si somos una civilización algo oxidada, no nos evita aprender de la cultura de los demás, como ustedes; los dragones. Sin embargo, no tenemos planes de volver a verlos por las circunstancias que obligaron a todos los habitantes de Witchenly separarse de ellos, dejando un huevo en la historia de los dragones. Creen que estamos muertos, ¿quién se preocuparía por algo que ya está muerto? Y gracias a eso hemos sobrevivido de las fuerzas malignas del _Maestro Oscuro_ , a pesar de que nos está costando buscar recursos porque nuestra magia es muy escasa.

Cynder abrió la boca como si tuviera un mal sabor de boca.

— Entonces debiste habernos hablado en nuestro idioma cuanto tuviste la oportunidad —Dijo Cynder, negando con la cabeza—. ¡Mejor eso que estar hablando un idioma que nuestra civilización sepultó!

Pero Bianca dejó, en silencio, la tacita de té en la mesa. Fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo mientras intercambiaba la mirada en Cynder a Spyro, y viceversa, pero no como si estuviera incomoda con ellos: más bien parecía meditar la respuesta.

— Todo fue un gran malentendido —Respondió con arrepentimiento—. Los huevos de dragón están a salvo, así que no deben preocuparse. Nuestra misión era salvarlos del abandono y tuvieran un hogar, porque creíamos que los dragones se extinguieron finalmente. Claro, Zoe no estaba cómoda con estar dentro de una ciudad abandonada. Creí que iba a tomar aire en cuanto se fue, pero se topó con ustedes y me advirtió enseguida. Si hubiese sido por mí, me habría quedado y no hubiera llamado refuerzos, pero Zoe se quería ir y abrió un portal, pero tú, Cynder, llegaste y la asustó. Ahí todo —Prosiguió, optando por no hacer caso de la mirada amenazante de Cynder— comenzó a complicarse. Intenté decirle a Zoe que no se fuera; que me dejara tener una oportunidad de hablar con ustedes, pero no quiso hacerme caso. Ella entró al portal, y tampoco ustedes quisieron escucharme, sólo me atacaban. ¿Qué podía hacer? Defenderme era lo único que se me venía a la mente, pero cuando Spyro se puso encima de mí, te pude oír claramente y confirmaste mis esperanzas.

Spyro recordó lo que había pasado en aquella habitación subterránea; en el preciso instante que había explicado las cosas a Bianca, ella había quedado quieta, como si realmente lo hubiera escuchado. Entonces… ¿En qué manera ayudó a Bianca? ¿De la buena noticia de que Malefor fue vencido? ¿O porque vivió en el Templo Dragón? ¿O la simple razón de que quería hablar con ella y no luchar?

— Todo este tiempo quisieron los huevos de dragón para protegerlos… — Dijo Cynder con voz aguda, mirando a Bianca como si fuera alguien irreal—. No son nuestros enemigos… ¿Por eso me protegiste de la roca con ese escudo?

— ¡Jamás vería a un ser viviente perder la vida frente a mis ojos! —Contestó Bianca con voz indignada, y Spyro vio que se pasaba la mano en el mechón rubio de la frente—. Yo sólo quería que intentáramos ser amigos, pero todo se salió de control —Miró a los dragones con tanta súplica que aflojó la mirada de Cynder—. Lo siento.

Y esta vez, Spyro confió en ella. Asintió con la cabeza, con una sincera sonrisa de gratitud, y se relajó.

— También te debemos una disculpa —Reconoció intentando ponerse totalmente recto en el estrecho espacio—. No era el modo correcto de presentarnos.

Cynder se asemejaba más que nunca en una niña que rompió accidentalmente un accesorio importante de la casa. Restregó su frente en el vidrio, moviéndola de lado a lado, con arrepentimiento. Sin más divagación, resopló con derrota.

— Muy bien —Se despegó para fijarse en Bianca directamente—, discúlpame también por haber pensado mal de ti. Y gracias por evitar que me convirtiera en papel de dragona.

Un sonrojeo invadió las mejillas de Bianca, y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa tierna, mientras que ponía ojos de cachorro. Cynder comenzó a ruborizarle las mejillas de pena, y no tuvo otro remedio que apartar la mirada para que nadie pudiera mirarla. De cualquier modo, todos se rieron ante aquella acción.

— Pero algo que no me tiene muy claro —Añadió Spyro, golpeando las cuatros paredes apretujadas de la prisión con desorientación—. ¿Por qué nos tienes encapsulados aquí?

Y repentinamente, un haz de luz surgió de la gema que había en el centro, detrás de Bianca, y expandiendo las sombras de cada objeto del patio. Los colores vividos del lugar eran blancos y negros ahora. Spyro y Cynder se habían protegido con las alas para que sus ojos no quedaran lastimados.

— ¿¡Qué es eso!? —Preguntó Cynder, abriendo un espacio entre sus alas—. ¿Es acaso alguna clase de truco mágico?

— Parece que sí —Observó Spyro, imitando el gesto pero con totalidad y parpadeando unas cuantas veces para ver mejor—. De hecho... ¡Es un portal!

Efectivamente, era uno, y transparente. Cuando por fin Cynder pudo ajustar los ojos, gritó del asombro. Por más que lo intentó, Spyro no consiguió contener el suyo, porque lo estaba inundando la nostalgia, y recordó el momento en que salvó a Ignitus de _Terror de los Cielos_ en la cima de su fortaleza. Y después _Terror de los Cielos_ abrió en el cielo un portal para ir al Mundo de Convexidad; un extraño lugar donde contenía el Altar de la Convexidad. Ignitus no quería que fuera, porque era peligroso, pero pudo convencerlo con su determinación, y voló hacia ella con la compañía de Sparx. No conseguía recordar con claridad cómo fue la sensación de viajar en un portal, porque todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Sólo viajó dos veces en aquel agujero mágico, y en la segunda había terminado inconsciente cuando aterrizó bruscamente al suelo después de que lograra salvar a Cynder de ser tragada por la destrucción del altar.

« _¿Cómo habrá surgido aquel portal…?_ » —Pensó Spyro, ladeando la cola con curiosidad—. « _Witchenly parece tener muchos conocimientos sobre ello, pero, ¿por qué nadie me hablo de la existencia de portales mágicos?_ » —Frunció el entrecejo—. « _Pudieron habernos ayudado en muchas ocasiones antes, ¿Witchenly tendrá algo que ver?_ »

— ¡No!

Bianca estaba horrorizada, como si la aparición del portal hubiera sido su propia sentencia de muerte. Fue levantándose torpemente de la silla, gimiendo de la frustración y teniendo las manos en las mejillas, y, sin apartar sus ojos preocupantemente abiertos, retrocedió hasta llegar en medio de las dos prisiones.

— ¿Cómo voy a…? ¿Qué haré…? Esto es una locura… ¿Qué les puedo decir? ¡No tengo…! —Se tapó la cara, rompiendo a llorar—. ¡NADA!

Estas palabras impresionaron a Spyro y lo obligaron a golpear el vidrio de su prisión con toques suaves para que Bianca girase a verlo con los ojos humedecidos.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando, Bianca? —Preguntó con tono de preocupación—. Si tienes problemas, sólo dinos; buscaremos la solución, juntos.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo con seriedad Cynder, asintiendo—. ¡Escúpelo! ¡Te garantizo que hemos salido de situaciones peores!

Miraban esperanzados a Bianca, que negaba lentamente con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos. Sus ojos hundidos brillaron de repente.

— No soy la que tiene problemas... —Gruñó, poniéndose las manos en la frente como si tuviera dolor—. ¿No se dan cuenta? Durante todo este tiempo la gente de Witchenly lo están viendo como la amenaza que sumergirá al mundo en medio de otra guerra sin sentido, y cuando entremos por ahí —Señaló con ademán de nerviosismo al portal—, ustedes serán juzgados.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

Spyro pegó tanto la cara en el vidrio que parecía plana. Cynder hizo lo mismo. Mientras que Bianca volvía a gruñir de la frustración, pero consiguió suspirar fuertemente para luego soltarlo en un fuerte respiro, recuperando la compostura, peinándose el cabello con una mano, y con la otra agitaba el cetro.

Un destello plateado salió de la punta del centro. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, Bianca se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse con pasos firmes y lentos, pero de repente las prisiones de cristales comenzaron a seguirla, sacudiendo desde el interior a sus prisioneros.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que seremos juzgados? —Preguntó Cynder con nerviosismo. Estaba girando el cuello en todas las direcciones posible—. ¿No estabas de nuestro lado?

— Lo estoy —Contestó Bianca.

— Tiene que haber una equivocación, Bianca —Dijo Spyro, mirándola fijamente—. Sé que cometimos un error al atacarte, pero que nos consideren peligrosos es una completa locura. ¡No puedes permitir que nos acusen de algo que sólo fue un malentendido!

Desde su perspectiva, pudo fijarse que Bianca contorsionaba el rostro.

— Spyro…, la verdad es que no depende de mí, no totalmente al menos —Susurró. Tenía la vista puesta en el camino—. Pero voy a defenderlos, y los sacaré de este caso. Si perdemos, ustedes dos recibirán el castigo de los _Tres Sabios_ , los jefes de Witchenly, y los pondrán en alguna cámara bajo tierra. ¡Y sería incapaz de visitarlos porque estaría llena de la culpa por no haber hecho nada! —Respiró, volviendo a la realidad—. ¡Sólo confíen en mí!

— _Los Tres Sabios_ … ¡Ellos son los que nos pusieron aquí! —Gritó Spyro—. ¿Por qué lo están haciendo?

— No saben lo que realmente pasó con los dragones —Contestó Bianca, con una nota de repugnancia que Spyro no había podido creer viniendo de ella—. Lo hacen por seguridad, es su manera de pensar. Estoy dudando de sus decisiones últimamente, pero tengo que seguirlas, me gusté o no —Mientras continuaba caminando, los miró desde el rabillo del hombro—. Cuando Zoe vino, trajo a _La Armada de Cabras_ (una élite de hechiceros muy poderosos que protegen nuestra ciudad), me asusté. La armada generalmente extermina lo que ellos creen malo. Ustedes, por desgracia, lo representaron, porque tienen las tonalidades de los dragones que habían causado caos en los reinos.

El cerebro de Spyro empezaba a hundirse por el peso de las muchas cosas que oía. Era absurdo… y sin embargo…

— Sin embargo, pude convencer a la armada de que no eran peligrosos. Ellos, aun así, quisieron que lo discutiera con los _Tres Sabios_ , pero primero tuve que llevármelos conmigo, por eso los noqueé. Con ustedes presos, fui hacia ellos inmediatamente para que me dieran la oportunidad de demostrarles que aún los dragones están vivos y pueden ayudarnos a salir de esta aburrida vida apartada de todos. Fue una pesadilla hablarles, si me lo preguntan, pero conseguí que formaran este juicio, y lo usaré para confirmar mis creencias. Toda la ciudad estará allí. Se suponía que me habían dejado este tiempo para conseguir información para armar una buena defensa con ustedes, pero el tiempo se agotó... ¡Y no sé lo que voy a hacer!

Spyro entrecerraba mucho los ojos, haciendo un gran visual para poder mirarla. El fuerte resplandor que emitía el portal ponía de un negro sombrío la figura de Bianca, y sólo alcanzó a ver que utilizaba el extremo del centro para rascarse con mucho pánico el mechón de cabello de la frente.

— ¿A quién vamos a engañar? —Bianca comenzaba a caminar de un lado para otro, delante de la columna del portal—. Todos hemos oído la historia de _Maestro Oscuro_ , como su propia especie lo llevó a la oscuridad, su posterior liberación después de mil años, y su retornó a la cima del mundo. Antes tenía a muchos aliados obedeciendo su anhelo a erradicar el mundo… ¿Incluso su propia especie? —Paró en seco y miró con duda tanto a Cynder como a Spyro—. Y mírense… ¡Eso colores extraños sólo les harán verse más peligrosos!

Spyro no entendía nada. Giró para el otro lado y miró que Cynder, que no quitaba sus ojos de Bianca, estaba de piedra.

— ¡Se equivocan! —Rugió abriendo las alas pero se quedaron encogidas por el reducido espacio de la prisión—. Sé muy bien lo que hice… Y si no nos van a creer… ¡Escaparemos!

— ¡NO PIENSEN HACER ESO! —Bramó Bianca, que temblaba sin control—. ¡En especial cuando estén allá!

— Yo… —Cynder endureció sombríamente el rostro—. No quiero…, no quiero volver a quedarme atrapada nunca más.

Spyro la miró caerse acostarse en cuatro patas en el pequeño espacio de la prisión, notando que resoplaba de tristeza. Con un fuerte deseo de que la situación mejorara, volvió la vista en Bianca con seriedad.

— La única ruta para que podamos salir de aquí es que enfrentemos el juicio ahora —Dijo pensativo—. ¿Qué podíamos decir? Quizás contarles de que fuimos nosotros que derrotaron a Malefor…

— Ya saben que un dragón púrpura lo derrotó, fue lo que había dicho la profecía —Explicó Bianca—. Pero no elimina la posibilidad de que tú puedas ser el siguiente al mando, y Cynder tu aliada.

Spyro frunció el entrecejo. Estaba forzando el cerebro.

— Dijiste que… Dijiste que Witchenly nunca quiso darnos una mano para luchar con Malefor… —Y entonces se le ocurrió—. ¡Bianca, Cynder, contémosle lo que ha pasado!

— Y… ¿cómo eso logrará convencer a una civilización entera? —Preguntó Cynder, asombrada.

— Los ciudadanos de Witchenly no está enterada de que hay más dragones con vida. Tampoco de que tú fuiste liberada de la influencia de Malefor. Ven sólo lo negativo de la historia. Tenemos que hacerles entender que se equivocan de nosotros, utilizando los huecos de sus argumentos a nuestro favor. Si todo sale bien, ¡Witchenly volverá a confiar en nosotros y dejará de tenernos miedo!

Bianca parecía aterrorizada, pero Cynder tenía impregnada determinación y entusiasmo en el rostro.

— ¡Si conseguimos convencerlos hasta a _Los Tres Sabios_ será un milagro! —Chilló Bianca, mirando hacia el portal con ojos en blanco.

— Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo —Dijo Spyro con entusiasmo, mirando a sus amigas con una sonrisa motivadora—, ¿no creen?

— Pero…

— Confía —Dijo simplemente Cynder, todavía manteniendo su deseo de intentarlo con una afilada mirada—. Además… Spyro suele ser muy convincente.

Por un instante, Spyro se sonrojó. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con embarazo.

— ¡De acuerdo, pero la que tiene que hablar seré yo! —Dijo Bianca, sin aliento—. ¡Es mi deber en este juicio; defenderlos, y si quieren decir algo tendrán que pedir permiso a los Sabios con mucha educación o de lo contrario podrían empeorar nuestra delicada situación!

Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para asentir con la cabeza, Spyro guardó silencio y dejó que Bianca se diera la vuelta para que se sumergiera en el interior del portal blanco. Se sacudió en el tiempo que su prisión comenzó a seguirla. En el momento que sus ojos contemplaban la gama de luces que desprendía aquella columna de luz, respiró hondo, echó una mirada nerviosa hacia el otro lado, mirando que Cynder le devolvía la vista y le asentía la cabeza con seguridad, se volvió, cerró los ojos, y las prisiones entraron al portal. El interior se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió los ojos, una iluminación cegó su vista por un momento y llegó a ver el rostro de preocupación de Bianca.

— Lo conseguiremos, Bianca —Dijo—. Confiamos en que convencerás a tu ciudad, y te apoyaremos.

— Eres nuestra amiga, después de todo —Añadió Cynder apresuradamente, sonriendo aunque no se le admiraba bien.

— _Icrem…_ —El tono que utilizaba Bianca parecía de agradecimiento, y se sonrojaba bastante mientras que unas delgadas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Entonces, el portal actuó.

Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un tornado y que alguien lo jalaba con mucha fuerza…. El recorrido era confuso… Spyro intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos para ver a las otras, pero el remolino de luces blancas lo mareaban… Luego fue como si unas imágenes se quedaran pegadas en el cristal de la prisión. A través del vidrio, con los ojos entornados, vio una cegadora sucesión de casas de piedras y vislumbró imágenes de paredes de un edificio… Ya recordaba muy bien el mareo que había sentido en el primer portal que cruzó. Se sostuvo en las cuatros paredes de la prisión esperando que aquel momento cesara, y entonces… apareció de golpe sobre un piso plano, subió poco a poco la cabeza, y vio que se hallaba en un tribunal.


	13. Los Tres Sabios

Spyro no pudo contener un grito de asombro. El enorme tribunal en el que había aparecido le producía un sentimiento espantosamente familiar.

El techo era muy alto, profundo y en su centro había un grupo de cristales que iluminaba bastante el salón. Colgando de las paredes, se apreciaban unas telas rojas, cuyo símbolo estampado en ellas era la de un escudo dorado con dos cetros del mismo color cruzándose entre sí para dar la figura de una "X". Había unas gradas en ambos lados repletas de criaturas vestidas con túnicas de distintos colores. Estaban hablando entre ellos en voz baja, pero era con ese idioma en lo cual Spyro no podía alcanzar a entender.

Había unas cien criaturas bípedas que, por lo que pudo observar, llevaban túnicas color morado con una ornamenta de estrellas de platas (pocos tenían dos, pero muchos cuatro o cinco) en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Muchos eran animales como lobos, osos, águilas, leones, cabras y otras eran extrañas criaturas con cuerpo y puntos en lugar de ojos; como sombras y nubes. Todos lo miraban fijamente con expresiones muy adustas, y otras con franca curiosidad.

En medio de la primera fila de las gradas de la derecha estaba Zoe; llevaba una expresión verdaderamente severa y cruzaba los brazos. Spyro esperó que diera alguna señal de reconocimiento para alentar a su amiga Bianca, pero fue en vano. Zoe tenía los ojos hacia un lado, de modo que su flequillo ocultaba en sombras sus diminutos ojos.

Pero no sólo estaba sintiendo escalofríos por aquellos millones de ojos desconocidos fijos en él, sino que podía visualizar, en su mente, el recuerdo de haber estado en un ambiente similar; en un coliseo. Era un lugar que unos piratas habían construido en unos de sus barcos, y ellos lo raptaron porque había derrotado lo que iba a ser originalmente el centro de entretenimiento; un titán de madera, que dormía en las profundidades de un bosque sin investigar, porque era tan venenoso que ni los guardianes querían acercarse.

« Si sobrevivimos a esto, le informaré a Terrador de lo peligroso que fue visitar ese lugar, y de esos piratas de mal genio » Pensó sorprendido Spyro, desesperado.

Procurando no pensar en lo que podrían decir los murmullos de público, se quedó buscando a sus amigas, observando que más al fondo de la sala había tres tronos vacíos; el del centro era un piso más elevado que las otras dos. Luego, dirigiéndose a su izquierda, halló a Cynder, que estaba en su prisión de cristal, y a Bianca, que se encontraba en medio de ellos. Se había imaginado que las encontraría con seguridad, pero, cuando detalló sus expresiones, se dio cuenta de que estaban totalmente ansiosas.

La coneja se sobresaltó cuando Spyro la miró.

— ¡L-Lo siento! —Dijo, y unas manchitas rojas aparecieron en sus mejillas amarillas—. ¡Es la primera vez que participo en un tribunal!

Cynder miró los tronos, incrédula, y luego, dirigiéndose a Bianca, le preguntó con cierto tono de extrañez:

— ¿Dónde están esos _tres Sabelotodo_?

— ¡Chist, te pueden oír! —Le reprendió Bianca, con un dedo en la boca y señalando con una mirada disimulada a los espectadores—. Bueno, ellos deben seguir ocupándose de sus asuntos, casi no tienen tiempo ni para ellos mismos. Aparecerán en cualquier segundo.

Spyro habría preferido que diera más explicación pero comprendió que Bianca debía estar muy angustiada como para hablar. Tenía el estómago revuelto. Sin tener tiempo para parpadear, observó que un hada se ponía delante de él; supo al instante de que no era Zoe, porque parecía más adulta y con arrugas: llevaba una túnica roja, el cabello rojo y recogido, con lentes de media luna que se caía sobre su puntiaguda nariz. Una mano traía un pergamino pequeño y la otra una pluma de escribir. Spyro intentó hablar, pero la señora voló alrededor de él, sintiéndose inspeccionado, y no pudo seguirla con la mirada por la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Un poco mareado al intentar hablarle, Spyro la vio detenerse. Estaba mirándolo a través del vidrio de la prisión.

— Diga su nombre para el registro del caso número un millón setecientos cuarenta y siete —Pidió aquélla con una gélida voz.

— Uh…; Spyro, el dragón.

El hada ni siquiera subió sus ojos para mirarle, sólo escribía con suma concentración. Sin decir tampoco nada, se marchó volando hasta llegar a la segunda prisión, casi con desgana, y repitió ese mismo procedimiento. Cynder estaba incomoda. Cuando aquello terminó, el hada no le preguntó nada, en cambio se dio media vuelta. Tardó un minuto en pensar, y escribió, a su vez decía con indiferencia:

— _Terror de los Cielos…_ —Tiró una mirada punzante a Cynder, que se la devolvía con una sombría—: Una muy pequeña…

— Ése no es mi nombre —Se defendió Cynder con firmeza—, es Cynder, corrígelo.

La señorita la miró con los ojos desorbitados unos segundos; entonces Bianca, que las había escuchado con una oreja un poco levantada, se interpuso a todo correr, llegando en medio de aquellas dos. Miró a la señora con una sonrisa forzada.

— _¿Zeirruop-suov erttem nos mon?_ —Le preguntó, moviendo la cabeza en sentido de negación—. _Sel Segas tnoremia eril ruel véelbatir titnedié ua ueil d'nu xueiv monrus._

Spyro estaba convencido de que aquellos diálogos había causado un cambio de opinión en la señorita alada. La vio apretar muy fuerte los labios, murmurando, como si luchara internamente consigo misma, y pudo ver que escribía de mala gana, seguramente poniendo el nombre de Cynder. Bianca sonrió triunfante. En cuanto observó que el hada desaparecía volando con un zumbido, Spyro se giró, tratando de que sus patas delanteras se pusieran en la pared izquierda pero quedaron como si alguien las estuviera jalando, y se quedó mirando a Cynder, pero ésta se veía desanimada y con la mirada oscurecida.

— Conseguí de que añadiera tu nombre —Explicó Bianca muy alegre—. Sólo basta con que diga que Los Sabios no les agradará tal cosa, y todos pierden la cabeza.

— Cynder —Dijo Spyro, subiendo mucho el tono. La cárcel hacía que su voz se oyera ahogada—, ¿te encuentras bien?

Bianca abrió los ojos, sorprendida de haberse olvidado de Cynder, y la miró como si estuviera gravemente lastimada.

— Perdona… —Soltó apenada, observando a las personas del público como si fuesen extraños—. Debí haberles dicho antes que todos aquí son muy cerrados.

— No pierdan la calma —Intervino Spyro—. Sé que van a confiar en nosotros cuando todo se aclare, manténganse firmes.

Bianca subió y bajó la cabeza en sentido de aceptación, esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa, pero Cynder frunció el entrecejo.

— Es fácil decirlo —Contestó sarcásticamente; cruzó las patas delanteras y se acostó de espalda contra la pared trasera de su prisión, con las alas cubriéndola como una sábana—, no tienes a casi todo el mundo deseándote la muerte…

— _Los tres Sabios_ son buenas personas, Cynder —Afirmó Bianca con esperanza—. Son justos, nos escucharán.

— Por eso tenemos que defendernos —Comentó Spyro con voz queda—. Somos testigos de nuestras propias acciones; elijamos las palabras correctas y estaremos bien.

— Espero que sea así de fácil… —Susurró Cynder en tono apagado, escondiendo su rostro por debajo de sus alas, malhumorada.

Spyro prefirió no decir nada más; sentía que podía romper el poco autocontrol que Cynder estaba ejerciendo sobre sí misma para no romper a gritar. Bianca, cabizbaja, comenzó a susurrar cosas para sí misma. Ladeaba el cetro con una mano, descifrando un argumento entre sus recuerdos, con el cual podría utilizar para ganar el caso.

Luego de que pasaran dos segundos, Spyro tuvo la sensación de que algo muy brillante se posaba a su espalda; al principio creyó que unas hadas estaban observándole como una abominación, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Bianca miraba de soslayo a ese alguien con absoluto terror. Desviándola de su atención, miró ahora a Cynder. Ésta estaba igual; sus alas se habían quitado de ella y sus ojos querían salir de sus orbitas.

— Joven Dragón, _Terror de los Cielos_ y Bianca… —Dijo una voz extraña y rota que Spyro supo de inmediato de quién se trataba—. Es un gusto verlos de nuevo…

Spyro, ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo un máximo esfuerzo para ponerlo al otro lado de la prisión, se giró bruscamente. Por un instante, creyó que su vista le jugaba una broma y parpadeó muchas veces, pero lo que estaba mirando continuaba todavía ahí: con una posición recta, con la mano izquierda en el pecho, obsequiándoles una sonrisa de respeto y reluciendo más su cara que no parecía tener tantas arrugas como la primera vez que lo había visto, como si éste hubiera hecho un viaje al pasado; era el Ermitaño.

— ¡¿TÚ?! —Bramó Cynder, señalándole con una garra que se quedó clavada en el vidrio, pero la extrajo, y la prisión se arregló—. ¡¿Cómo llegó él aquí!?

— ¿¡Ah!? —Bianca se tapó la boca, impactada y recorriendo desde Spyro a Cynder hasta el Ermitaño con la vista—. Ustedes… Tú… ¿Ya se han visto en otra parte?

— Somos conocidos, sí —Dijo el Ermitaño, que había sujetado con sus manos huesudas el cetro, y poniéndola muy cerca de su cara—, aunque veo que ustedes se han hecho muy buenos amigos; un reto interesante para mí.

— Debes estar muy mal de la cabeza —Gruñó Cynder, con desconfianza—, ¿por qué estás aquí para empezar?

— Cumplo con viejas demandas, querida —Respondió con tranquilidad—. He sido personalmente invitado para que tú; Bianca, batallemos en un tribunal con nuestras creencias para resolver este caso —Alzó las dos manos, dramatizando el escenario con una viva expresión de determinación—, que encarcela mi amado hogar en una prisión de temores, y por obra del destino, involucra a ustedes dos.

Un cetro con una esfera de cristal como punta era empuñado por la mano del Ermitaño, apuntando tanto a Cynder como a Spyro. A éste le produjo gran nerviosismo ser señalado de aquella manera; tenía la corazonada de que el asunto se iba a poner peor, mientras inclinó los ojos para ver el atuendo del Ermitaño: una túnica larga de color azul opaco con mangas muy ancha, pequeñas hombreras, un cinturón metálico del mismo color detalles dorados y con una piedra brillante en el centro.

— ¿Así que aquí vivías antes de que te encontraremos en esa pequeña cueva? —Preguntó Spyro, dubitativo y entendiendo por qué traía el Ermitaño un cetro mágico—. ¿Por qué no volviste? Jamás te hemos visto volver al Valle de los Guepardos, además.

— Asuntos de un viejo como yo no tiene relevancia en este asunto —Replicó el Ermitaño y se enfocó en Bianca con una mirada vivas—. Espero que sepas muy bien lo que está en juego, tu padre no quiere decepciones.

Bianca soltó un extraño y agudo grito ahogado, como si la hubieran pillado en medio de una investigación secreta. Spyro y Cynder intercambiaron miradas rápidas y volvieron a centrar en ella, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

— ¿Padre? ¿A quién se está refiriendo? —Le Insistió Spyro a Bianca, pero sentía algo de mareo y dolor en el cerebro. Al unir los cabos sueltos, pudo llegar a una conclusión que lo dejó boquiabierto—. Él es… ¿¡Uno de _Los tres Sabios_!?

— B-Bueno… Sí… —Respondió Bianca, con voz entrecortada y frotando con mucha fuerza el libro con las manos—. Es el cabecilla, de hecho…

— No puedo creer lo que oigo… —Se apresuró a decir Cynder, enojada—. Tu propio padre nos puso en este aprieto, invitando a ese desconocido para que se enfrente… ¿A su propia hija?

Mirando abajo, Bianca, asustada, no pudo verles directamente y respiró con dificultad.

— Veo que conservan esa ingenuidad que los ha llevado en muchos problemas. Ella tiene sus razones —Se aseguró el Ermitaño, que parecía emplear un cierto tono de gracia—. Hija de un hombre con mucho poder no es una tarea sencilla de tolerar, debe demostrar su valía de alguna manera… ¡Si eso lleva a la idea descabellada de utilizar a dos dragones desconocidos! ¿No fue una buena idea?

— Bianca… —Dijo Spyro como una víctima, con la boca completamente seca. No quería creer lo que el Ermitaño estaba insinuando, pero, si eso fuera así, entonces, ¿Bianca sólo los utilizaba?

— Yo…

— ¡Para de fanfarronear ahora mismo! —Aulló Cynder con una voz fastidiada, a su vez todos giraron hacia ella con brusquedad—. ¡No volverás a manipular a alguien para que desconfíe de sí mismo, _cómo te llames_!

Spyro notó un cosquilleo en el estómago, y casi sin darse cuenta un sentimiento de esperanza comenzó a invadirlo. Con la comisura del labio esbozando una sonrisa pequeña; pudo ver que Bianca había dejado de respirar con ansiedad, y en su lugar la invadía un sonrojeo en los dos lados de su mejilla. Y cuando movió los ojos para mirar fijamente al Ermitaño, se sintió satisfecho, porque lo veía acariciar con ligera molestia el pelo de la barbilla con la mano, como si fuese una barba.

— ¡Tiene toda la razón! —Soltó Spyro automáticamente, asintiendo con aire de victoria—. ¡Nosotros vimos a Bianca ayudarnos antes de que todo esto pasara! —Miró por un momento Bianca, que se le había llenado los ojos con lágrimas de felicidad—. No nos está usando... ¡Quiere NUESTRA ayuda para que cumplamos Witchenly pueda tener un cambio; eso haría una buena líder!

El Ermitaño arqueó una ceja, acariciando, casi jalando, el bello de la barbilla, y Spyro pudo pillarle torcer de una manera macabra la boca, como si se estuviera mordiendo los dientes y sus emociones, pero lo aparentaba con una expresión distante en el rostro.

— Valientes, si me permiten decir —Opinó en un chillido de aburrimiento—, pero la razón es lo que les falta. Incapaces de reconocer la verdad cuando la prueba se halla en sus caras —Ignorando los comentarios del público, se enfocó en Cynder con desagrado—. Y para que se te quede bien en claro, niña, tengo un nombre —La reverencia que realizó fue tan exagerada que su puntiaguda nariz casi rozaba el suelo—: Soy Kasi, un aventurero que divaga por estas tierras. En todos mis años he tenido la virtud de ver cosas que otros no pudieron tener esa suerte —Se puso recto, enseñó una sonrisa repugnante y frotó la esfera de cristal del bastón —; es por eso que me convierte en una pieza de vital importante para este juicio... —Apuntó fieramente el bastón hacia Spyro y Cynder, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¡Para encarcelar amenazas como a ustedes dos!

Fue un momento muy tenso. Cynder, Bianca y Kasi quedaron en silencio, y Spyro no tuvo el atrevimiento de romperlo, porque temía crear una discusión con el cual el tribunal podría incomodarse (o gustarle). Los fríos ojos de Kasi, que bajó el cetro y lo puso entre sus manos huesudas, recorrieron a Bianca, que se puso colorada pero le devolvió la mirada con determinación, después a Cynder, que le rugió con hostilidad y mostró los colmillos, y luego a los tronos.

— ¡Te mostraremos…! —Afirmó Bianca, haciendo que Kasi la mirara como si estuviese viendo algo que no valiera la pena su atención—. No… ¡A todos de que Witchenly se equivoca!

Kasi se tapó la boca con una mano y soltó una débil pero sonora carcajada suave.

— Como desees —Dijo con suavidad y mostró una sonrisa siniestra que podría asustar hasta a un adulto.

Spyro comprendió que era lo que provocaba aquella mueca de superioridad en los labios del ermitaño Kasi: guardaba un as bajo la manga; lo que quería decir que en cualquier momento del juicio lo revelaría a todos los ciudadanos de Witchenly para que estuviesen a su lado, poniendo a él, a Cynder y a Bianca en una mala posición. Sin embargo, no se imaginó todavía lo que podía ser, pero, si lo que dijo Kasi de haber viajado por todo el mundo era cierto, entonces sabría más de lo que pudieran comprender ellos. Por otro lado, miró que Bianca pateó el piso con un pie con mucha frustración, descargó el enojo que tenía a través de un suspiro prologando, se dio media vuelta y se acercó hasta ellos con el ceño fruncido.

— No pierdas la concentración, Bianca —Le aconsejó Spyro, manteniendo la calma—. Sea lo que sea que Kasi esté guardando, debes buscar el modo de contradecírselo.

— _¡Ej iares!_ —Le contestó Bianca con sus puños por debajo y cerca de su cara, sonriendo más motivada.

Con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, Spyro, sin entender, dedujo que aquellas palabras debieron decir; «Haré mi trabajo».

— ¡Cambié de opinión! —Soltó Cynder, mirando mal a Kasi—. ¡Le vamos a dar una batalla inolvidable!

Un segundo más tarde, unas tres hadas llegaron encima de los tronos y se pusieron al frente de cada uno. De la izquierda era una joven de aura dorada con alas de libélula; la del centro era roja como el color del atardecer y con alas emplumadas; y de la derecha relucía sus cuatro hélices transparentes con un brillo verde-limón.

Todas vestían el mismo traje de una pieza y falda larga, pero con colores correspondientes a sus brillos. También tenían el mismo estilo de cabello; suelto, liso y largo.

Spyro miró al hada roja, que tenía una pierna delante de la otra, un brazo encima de la cabeza, mientras que el otro formaba un arco encima del estómago, exhibiendo con orgullo su espléndida sonrisa en alto. Echó una miradita curiosa a las otras dos: la amarilla se había puesto en una posición similar a un salto; con una pierna extendida hacia atrás, y la otra doblada hacia adelante, formando un ángulo de noventa grados con ella, y señalaba con ambas manos a los tronos. En el otro lado, la verde imitaba la posición de la amarilla, pero señalando el trono de su derecha. Jamás había visto aquellas posturas antes, y no podía afirmar si eran pasos de bailes, porque nunca bailó.

— Pónganse todos de pie —Anunció complacida la hadita roja con una voz increíblemente tridente y chillona— para recibir al majestuoso Murgen, el Sabio…

— También Spike, el Justo… —Continuó con aquel mismo tono la hadita verde, pero un poco más suave.

— Y al Azrael, el Bondadoso —Concluyó con orgullo el hada amarillo.

Cuando terminaron, con un estallido de colores, desaparecieron, dejando que el tribunal guardara un silencio repentino, únicamente roto por los respiros nerviosos de cada quién. Spyro estaba muy impresionado al presenciar que unas insignificantes criaturas poseían pulmones fuertes, y miró a los miembros del tribunal ponerse de píe con ruidos apresurados y secos.

Cynder chasqueó fuerte la lengua, toqueteando los vidrios con la cola, y miró a todos lados, aburrida.

— ¿Y dónde están los…?

Pero una sacudida comenzaba a temblar el lugar y la pregunta improvisada de Cynder quedó borrada. Como si todo estuviese transcurriendo a un ritmo rápido, los tronos comenzaron a crecer hasta superar la altura de las gradas, a su vez de los miembros presentes, aunque, como era de imaginarse, el del medio estaba un escalón más arriba que los otros dos. Eran como torres. Con un estallido, una balanza de oro gigante apareció detrás. Esto desorientó por un momento a Spyro. Intentó mirar a _Los tres Sabios_ , pero no los encontraba sentados ahí. En aquel momento, un haz de luz cubrió a los tronos, generando comentarios en los presentes. Y unos cuerpos se materializaron en los asientos de piedra.

En cuanto las columnas desaparecieron, Spyro abrió la boca como si la tuviera llena.

— Qué trio más raro… —Opinó Cynder en una voz muy baja para que nadie pudiera oírla, salvo él y Bianca.

— ¡Guarda silencio! —Chilló Bianca de inmediato—. ¡O te escucharán!

Pero Spyro no podía estar más de acuerdo con Cynder, y tenía que hacer un increíble esfuerzo de voluntad para no echarse a reír, pero le era imposible tomarse enserio aquella extraña combinación.

El de la izquierda era un gato viejo, canoso, rojo y con las orejas muy puntiagudas, con una cara muy flacucha, con el hocico afilado y un cuello muy largo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con aspecto de no haberlos abierto en años, y traía una túnica naranja. El de la derecha era un rinoceronte arrugado y corpulento, como la de Terrador, y con brazos de troncos. En la frente tenía un gran cuerno un poco agrietado. Tenía una túnica totalmente negra. Su mirada era tan rígida que, para Spyro, daba la impresión de que no sería buena idea meterse con él. En cuanto miró al del centro, casi le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

— Bianca… —La llamó en un débil susurro, sin apartar sus aterrados ojos de aquel extraño—. No estoy seguro si esto es normal, pero…, el del medio… ¿está muerto?

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo está! —Exclamó Bianca entrecortada, aunque no parecía estar del todo convencida—. Sólo está descansando.

Spyro parpadeó, costándole creer aquello, y volvió a fijarse. Un conejo de aspecto desgastado y vestido con una túnica blanca con la cabeza totalmente agachada se encontraba sentado en el trono del medio. Daba la impresión de que la vida se le fue. Sin embargo, en aquel mismo instante, pudo escucharle dar un respingón como si estuviera sufriendo un mal sueño y exhaló un pesado suspiro de alivio, pero le seguía pareciendo un poco deprimente de ver. El conejo tenía unas largas orejas peludas y erizadas tapando su rostro, con mangas largas ocultando sus brazos. Pero un brillo de cristal púrpura se asomaba en la manga de la izquierda, pero Spyro pensó que debía ser su imaginación.

— ¿Es tu padre? —Inquirió Cynder, que parecía sumamente desconcertada—. Se ve muy viejo, para ser honesta.

— Ha estado probando mucha magia que desconoce —Respondió Bianca con tono de reproche—; son efectos secundarios que deberían pasarle a la larga durante el juicio, hay que darle tiempo para que despierte, es todo.

— Él es Murgen, ¿no? —Dijo Spyro, recordando la manera en que aquellas haditas habían anunciado a _Los tres Sabios—_ : Azrael debe ser el de la izquierda y Spike el de la derecha.

Bianca asintió, pero parecía que le estaba molestando algo. No pudo preguntarle nada, porque, en aquel preciso momento, una voz fría, potente y gruesa resonó por todo el salón del tribunal:

— _Zeyessa suov_ —Era Spike, que había levantado su gran brazo, y todos los miembros se sentaron enseguida—. _Suon semmos ici ruop el emirc d'reuqatta al ellif ed erton ruevuas Negrum te ed..._

— Quisiera sugerir que habláramos en el idioma "normal" para que ellos —Interrumpió Kasi con todo educado, y señalando con el bastón a Cynder y a Spyro, quienes lo fulminaron con la mirada— puedan entendernos, si no es mucha molestia, mis señores.

Los miembros del tribunal murmuraban, y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Kasi. Algunos parecían impactados, otros un poco enojados; Bianca, sin embargo, quedó agradecida ante aquello y dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa tanto a Spike, que no podía disimular su indignación, como a Azrael, cuyos párpados seguían caídos.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó este último con tono de gato viejo, mostrando una sonrisa infantil—. ¡Debo ponerme de su lado! Si mi memoria no me falla tampoco, el caso con el que tratamos se enfoca en un…, no, dos dragones. Nuestro deber es consentirles ese favor, ¿o estoy mal, Spike?

— Bien —Contestó éste con desinterés («Gracias, gracias», le decía Kasi muy satisfecho); chasqueó los dedos. La misma señorita alada llegó volando y le entregó el pequeño pergamino. Lo agarró, y de inmediato se hizo mucho más grande. Entonces, el hada se marchó. Spike inició a relatar—. Como iba diciendo, los cargos contra los acusados son los siguientes: que sin pretextos, deliberadamente y a consciencia de sus consecuencias, tras haber transcurrido apenas un día de la derrota de Malefor, intentaron atacar a una habitante de nuestra ciudad, Bianca —Ésta gimió—, cuya misión era salvaguardar unos huevos de dragón para que podamos cuidarlos por el bien de la supervivencia de los dragones, y la Armada de Cabras nos informó que los atacantes pertenecen a las especies más peligrosas del mundo; púrpura y oscuridad, lo cual constituye una llamada de atención inmediata del Párrafo E de La Ley de Protección de Criaturas contra Monstruos Malignos de Witchenly, y nos obliga a juzgarlos para deliberar si son realmente seguros, ignorando toda acción que han realizado, por el bien de todos. ¿Son ustedes Spyro y Cynder, jóvenes que participaron en la Guerra de Oscuridad para acabar con Malefor? —Preguntó, clavándoles una mirada severa por encima del pergamino.

— Sí —Respondió Spyro, un tanto incómodo.

— No hay otra Cynder después de todo —Contestó Cynder, como intentando no preocuparse mucho por su situación.

Los miembros del tribunal seguían murmurando y moviéndose inquietos; sólo se calmaron cuando Spike volvió a hablar.

— Todo indica una situación muy delicada —Aclaró éste, cerrando el pergamino y guardándolo en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica—. Ojala estén conscientes del tema que sus manos están cargando, Kasi y Bianca…

— Sí, señor… —Respondió ella, tragando mucha saliva—. ¡N-No los defraudaré!

Un suspiro largo, profundo e inquietante chocó contra las paredes del tribunal como un disparo, Murgen había vuelto a respirar en sueños, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo pero sus orejas, después de todo, continuaban tapándole la cara. El público se sobresaltó, pero ignoró aquello como si fuese viento.

Kasi sólo asintió con una sonrisa de serenidad.

— ¡Oh, Kasi! —Anunció Azrael con voz retumbante, permaneciendo los ojos cerrados—. Mi memoria me dicta que te tengo que recordar que demuestres tu lealtad en este juicio para que vuelvas a vivir bajo nuestros cuidados.

— ¡Y, desde el fondo de mi corazón, estoy en eterna deuda con ustedes! —Exclamó Kasi con gratitud y comenzó a realizar gestos de respetos con una mano—. ¡Mis Sabios, Mis Conocedores, Mis Maestros, Mis…!

— Con " _Mis Señores_ " será más que suficiente —Cortó abruptamente Spike, perdiendo la paciencia y cruzando sus gruesos brazos que parecían troncos—, pero, por favor, comience con su argumento.

— Con gusto, Mis Señores —Dijo cordialmente Kasi, con una mano en el corazón e hizo una reverencia rápida. Se enderezó, se puso un puño en el hocico y soltó una tos improvisada—. Hace mucho tiempo, exactamente en unos mil años, nuestra historia sufrió un terrible cambio que nadie puede parar de preguntarse: « ¿Por qué? ». Permítanme refrescar sus memorias...

Al ver a Kasi golpear con el extremo del bastón mágico el suelo, una profunda emoción surgió en el pecho de Spyro, un choque de sentimientos encontrados parecidos al que había sentido la primera vez que surcó los cielos para llegar de un lugar a otro. Estaba observando una imagen salida de la bola esférica de cristal de Kasi que se encontraba por encima de los miembros del tribunal y en frente de _Los tres Sabios_. Era un campo de flores con relieves altos, pero luego se cambió por uno cubierto de hielo, después por uno lleno de nubes grises. Curioso, miró a Cynder, pero ésta no lo miraba a él; tenía la vista clavada en aquellos lugares, totalmente hipnotizada. En cuanto bajó la mirada, vio el horror marcado en el frágil rostro de Bianca, que juntaba las yemas de sus dedos con nerviosismo.

— Como podemos ver de estos escenarios, ha habido muchas tierras en las que podíamos visitar, explorar, estudiar, socializar y vivir, pero un terrible acontecimiento sucedió y nuestros hogares se transformaron a esto... —Con un golpe seco del bastón, las esplendidas imágenes cambiaron por panoramas destruidas, quemadas y sin vidas, causando susurros en las gradas, pero Kasi prosiguió con aire de suficiencia—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo se dedicaría a devorar a tantas vidas inocentes, y volverse en contra de su propia especie sólo por esto? Yo les diré qué clase de monstruo es… —En el momento en que cambiaba la imagen, la señaló con un dedo acusador—. ¡Este monstruo!

El rostro de un robusto dragón púrpura con profundos y malignos ojos amarillos era lo que los ojos del tribunal miraban; muchos se taparon sus caras, otros se alteraron, varios lo vieron con repugnancia y odio absoluto; cuatro o cinco hechiceros, de la última fila de las gradas de la izquierda, le dedicaron miradas de creciente interés. Bianca gimió del horror. Cynder ni siquiera quiso mirarlo. Spike pareció endurecer sus pequeñas cuencas oculares, como si estuviera recordando malos ratos, mientras que, a su lado, Azrael seguía sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, aunque giraba de lado a lado la cabeza, aparentemente siguiendo los ruidos ahogados del público. Pero, un creciente odio hacía que Spyro resonase los dientes del coraje, porque enseguida lo reconoció como el peor dragón del mundo; Malefor.

— ¡Silencio! —Bramó Spike, consiguiendo que el tribunal guardara silencio sin oír quejas—.Kasi, insinúas que el héroe de la profecía, en este caso —Miró de reojo a Spyro—, este jovencito, pueda suplantar el puesto del Maestro Oscura. Tiene sentido; pertenecen a la misma misteriosa y extraña raza púrpura que sus iguales no quisieron estudiar a fondo...

— ¡No! —Exclamó Spyro con enojo, pero su voz era apenas audible—. ¡Jamás terminaría hiriendo o matando a gente inocente!

— ¡Dice la verdad! —Apoyó Cynder, con coraje y, al igual que Spyro, con el tono ahogada por la prisión—. ¡Lo he visto realizar acciones nobles que ninguno hubiera esperado de él por su color!

— ¡Presencien muy bien esto, mis amigos! —Declaró Kasi, desvaneciendo la cara de Malefor, con tono de exageración—. Una excelente técnica, si me permiten opinar. Una esclava apoyando a su maestro, quien está diciendo las mismas palabras sinceras, determinadas, creíbles, que, en tiempos muy remotos, dijo el maléfico Malefor antes de que sucumbiera a la oscuridad —Con una mano en la frente, se puso en una posición como si hubiera perdido a alguien cerca— y terminara destruyendo nuestro mundo.

Algunos de los magos y de las brujas que lo miraban se pusieron a murmurar de nuevo; unos cuantos movían la cabeza afirmativamente con pesar, mientras que otros se ponían una mano en la boca, resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

— Lamentable —Opinó Azrael frunciendo el entrecejo, pero sin abrir los ojos—. Es una pena que estas criaturas cayeran tan bajo…

Bianca lo interrumpió con una voz retumbante e impaciente:

— ¡Con todo respeto, Mis Señores! —Dio dos pasos al frente, poniéndose al frente de Kasi, que se había enderezado y la miraba como una basura en el pie—. No creo que sería correcto juzgar las acciones de unos jóvenes porque tienen colores que recuerden al causante real de la situación de todo el mundo.

Spike carraspeó. El tribulan volvió a guardar silencio.

— ¿No lo es? —Se extrañó Azrael tras una pausa, alzó sus canosas cejas hasta que estuvo a punto, por unos cuantos instantes, de abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué insinúas, jovencita?

— ¡Insinúo que, por el bien de todos, los interroguemos para que sepamos cuáles fueron los detalles que llevaron al Maestro Oscuro a su inevitable derrota!

— ¡Ah! —Dijo Kasi sonriendo con suficiencia mientras recorría con la mirada a los miembros del tribunal, como invitándolos a compartir el chiste—. Sí. Lamento decirte que eso no te va a resulta, jovencita.

— ¿No funcionará? —Inquirió con profunda sorpresa el Sabio Spike, antes de que Bianca pudiera responder—. Debo pedirle, Kasi, que especifique su teoría.

— ¿No entiendes, Mi Señor? —Repuso Kasi sin dejar de sonreír—. Déjame que los iluminé —Con pasos calmados, se acercó hasta Cynder, que se pegó de espaldas contra el vidrio en cuanto lo miró de frente—. Cuéntanos, Cynder, ¿es cierto de que usted fue convertida en _Terror de los Cielos_ para obedecer a Malefor?

— Sí —Contestó ella, sorprendida—, pero ¿cómo tú…?

— Rumores —Tajó Kasi, encaminándose ahora delante de Spyro e ignorando que Cynder tuviera cara de querer una explicación mejor—. Y quisiera que compartieras con nosotros, Spyro, si usted, a pesar de que la llevas conociendo, sabías que está sufriendo La Enfermedad del Dragón, ¿lo conoces?

— La… ¿qué? —Preguntó Spyro.

— Es una plaga iniciada por Malefor en Eras Pasadas —Explicó Kasi, mirándolo por encima de su nariz elevada—. Los dragones que sufren de esta enfermedad perderán todo rastro de empatía, adoptarán la apariencia de un monstruo y obtendrán poderes sin iguales. Harán cualquier cosa por destruir para cumplir con la voluntad de Malefor. Terror de los Cielos fue la última en padecerla.

— ¿¡Y los otros como yo!? —Gritó Cynder con voz entrecortada, pegando las zarpas delanteras a la pared de cristal y, posteriormente, bajándolas como si estuviera sufriendo—. ¿¡Qué fue lo que les sucedió!?

— Fueron asesinados por los mismos dragones—Dijo Kasi con actitud distante—. No existe cura, era la mejor opción para ellos en aquellos tiempos.

— Si, a todos nos ha parecido un acontecimiento muy trágico para los dragones —Opinó Spike cerrando con mucho pesar los ojos, pero luego los abrió y los apuntó hacia Kasi—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

— A eso quería llegar, Mi Señor —Le declaró Kasi torciendo mucho el labio hasta formar una sonrisa macabra—. Resulta y acontece que al no conocer muy bien de la historia, Spyro puede alimentar su sed de curiosidad paseándose por el mundo como ha hecho Malefor, pero eso lo llevaría a cometer las mismas acciones que él había cometido. ¿No fue mucho poder que lo llevó a la locura? ¿Qué pasaría si lo dejáramos ir a sus anchas? ¿También desataría otra Enfermedad de los Dragones? ¡Son muchas probabilidades, mis amigos!

Las personas del tribunal fruncieron el entrecejo y comenzaron a murmurar en señal de querer a dónde se estaba dirigiendo aquella explicación, pero fueron el sutil movimiento de Bianca que hizo con la mano hacia su corazón, presa del pánico, y la cara petrificada de Cynder que incitaron a Spyro a hablar:

— ¡Yo curé a mi amiga, Cynder! ¡Utilice mi propio elemento para que ella recuperara su forma original!

Se había imaginado que habría más murmullos, pero el silencio que se apoderó de la sala le pareció incluso más denso que los anteriores.

— ¿Un elemento capaz de sanar la Enfermedad del Dragón? —Rompió Spike escudriñándolo con récelo—. Cuesta creerlo. Hago énfasis que ni siquiera nosotros hemos encontrado información de que un dragón realice tales milagros, aunque eso explica por qué _Te_ … Cynder se ve así.

— Por curiosidad —Añadió Azrael mirando ciegamente a derecha a izquierda—, ¿no estás familiarizado con Malefor?

— ¡No lo estoy! —Gritó Spyro, y sus palabras pudieron ahogar otro estallido de murmullos del tribunal—.Cynder había sido influenciada por un elemento oscuro que Malefor desarrolló, jamás lo usaría. Todavía no lo entiendo muy bien, pero usé un elemento púrpura contra ella cuando peleamos, en un lugar fuera de este mundo. Sé que Malefor y yo compartimos el mismo elemento púrpura, pero son completamente diferentes, porque es…

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —Intervino Kasi con una expresión muy altanera en el rostro—. Lamento interrumpir con lo que sin duda había sido una historia muy bien inventada por los Guardianes...

— Quizá diga la verdad —Aclaró Bianca con tono agresivo—, porque ellos vivieron más tiempo que nosotros en el mundo exterior. Nosotros podríamos estar equivocados después de todo.

Kasi la miró desde el rabillo del hombro mientras arqueaba las cejas.

— Muy bien —Soltó con un respiro de derrota—. Sabía que podríamos llegar a esta conclusión, por eso traje a un testigo ocular.

El rostro enrojecido de Bianca pareció deshincharse, como si le hubieran quitado el aire. Clavó por un instante la mirada en Spyro y Cynder, pero ellos quedaron tan perdidos como ella, y luego, recobrando la compostura pero con una sonrisa estúpida, nerviosamente replicó:

— Y-Yo… Ahm… ¿Cómo puede haber un testigo si nadie de aquí presente pertenece a una especie que viva tanto tiempo? E-Es anatómicamente imposible, a menos de que seas un dragón, p-pero s-su número descendió demasiado y no puede haber, a parte de mis amigos, más testigos Guerra de Oscuridad…

— Tienes razón —Repuso Kasi con tono agradable—, pero estoy seguro de que los Estatus del Decreto de Witchenly dictan limpiamente el derecho de que el fiscal presente a un testigo para desmentir la versión de los acusados, no importa de dónde provenga, ¿no es así? ¿No es ésa la política que tu padre escribió para la seguridad de nuestra ciudad? ¿O estoy equivocado, Mis Señores? —Continuó, dirigiéndose a Spike y a Azrael.

— Así es —Contestó este último—. Completamente cierto.

— Está bien —Exclamó Spike, moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación—. ¿Dónde está ese testigo?

— Ha venido conmigo, pero sólo para este momento —Afirmó Kasi y golpeó el suelo con el extremo del bastón, provocando un sonido sordo—. Denle la bienvenida a Krok, el simio.

Spyro hubiera preferido gritar, pero su prisión no le permitiría dejarse escuchar. Arriba de las gradas había aparecido una plataforma de piedra plana y circular, pero encima estaba un simio. Era de color negro tiza, con un abundante pelaje oscuro en los hombros, piernas, brazos y cola, aunque no en el pecho, exponiendo su asqueroso abdomen grasiento, tenía un hocico partido, una correa de cuero en la cintura y un tatuaje blanco en el brazo izquierdo. Era el animal más insoportable que Spyro tuvo que lidiar cientos de veces.

Murgen balanceó su cabeza a un lado, todavía dormido. Spike y Azrael intercambiaron miradas de poco convencidos. Bianca parecía más chiflada que nunca y Cynder tenía cara como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Los miembros comenzaron a susurrase cosas en el oído y lanzar miradas al recién llegado como si fuese el bicho más feo del mundo.

— ¿Quién es usted exactamente? —Le preguntó Spike con una voz altiva que indicaba arrepentimiento a Krok, que no quitaba sus ojos de Spyro y Cynder.

— Fui un seguidor de Malefor por órdenes de Gaul —Respondió con una petulante voz de odio—. ¡Lo dejé en cuanto murió nuestro rey! ¡Muchos pudimos huir de la ira de Malefor! ¡Ahora tengo una mejor vida en una tripulación!

— ¿¡Cómo sobreviviste!? —Interrumpió Cynder con voz suficientemente potente para hacer vibrar las paredes de la prisión—. Debiste ser convertido en esqueleto, Malefor los maldijo.

— ¡Luchamos contra unos de ustedes cerca de Valle de Avalar! —Agregó Spyro, con un tono tembloroso por el impacto que sentía—. ¡Pero todos ellos estaban malditos!

— ¡NO SE ME DIRIGAN A MÍ, MONSTRUOS! —Gritó Krok de pronto, escupiendo saliva blanca en los lados de su boca.

Cynder se quedó mirando al simio enojado sin decir nada más. Bianca no lo miraba, sino que discutía consigo misma para buscar nuevos argumentos. Kasi, por otra parte, rió para sus adentros, puso un puño en la espalda, la otra empuñó firmemente el bastón, miró a todo el público y, con tono seguro, explicó:

— Sí, recuerdo haberles dicho eso —Se encogió hombros—, pero, como cualquier criatura sensata haría, otros escaparon.

— ¡Él no puede justificar! —Reclamó Cynder enfadada—. ¡Sirvió a Gaul y a Malefor, no puede estar aquí!

— Lo fue hace tres años —Dijo fríamente Kasi—. Él no ha continuado ayudando las fuerzas oscuras, porque tiene una mejor vida; sin robar y sin matar gente inocente.

— No hay razón de someterlo a un juicio —Admitió Azrael con las manos pegadas, mostrando interés infantil—. No tiene historial de haber cometido otro crimen después de que murieran sus líderes, está limpio.

Cynder maldijo para sus adentros y se recostó contra la pared trasera.

— Muy bien —Aceptó Spike—. Krok, por favor, comienza.

— Yo los vi en la punta del Pozo de las Almas —Contó el simio Krok, hablando duramente, como si cada palabra contuviera odio—. Él dijo… —Puso una voz aguda y quejumbrosa—: « No necesitas hacer esto, Cynder. » y ella: « Justo como los viejos tiempos, Spyro » y todo eso… ¡Y después! —Como si sus puños fueran martillos, pegó el piso con placer—. ¡Iniciaron a pelear, ignorando su amistad!

— ¡Fue un truco! —Confesó Cynder con su poderosa voz—. ¡Un escenario falso para que pudiera atacar a Gaul!

— ¡¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer la sirvienta del nuevo Maestro Oscuro, Spyro?! —Afirmó Krok, que hablaba con una voz más fuerte y más repulsiva mientras iba mostrando sus dientes podridos—. Antes de que los escombros cayeran, vi todo. Salido del suelo, estabas tú, Spyro, cubierto de oscuridad y los ojos blancos… ¡La misma oscuridad que había dominado Malefor, está en él ahora! —Terminó Krok de manera muy convincente e impactante.

Spyro sentía un espantoso vacío en el estómago. Él sabía, muy a su pesar, que las palabras que había dicho Krok eran legítimas. Le dolía mucho acordarse de aquel episodio, pero que los miembros lo estuvieran mirando como una cosa al cual exterminar era un sentimiento mucho peor. Miró a Cynder, y ésta clavó sus garras en el vidrio con cólera. Escuchó un golpe sordo a su izquierda; Kasi tocó el suelo con el bastón, e hizo que Krok se esfumara como polvo, dejando a una aturdida Bianca observando a la nada.

— Ahí lo tienen —Siguió Kasi con orgullo—; Spyro había utilizado antes la oscuridad, y Cynder lo apoya —Hizo una reverencia educada—. Descanso mi caso.

— Odio admitirlo —Murmuró Bianca para que Spyro y Cynder la escucharan—, pero es bueno en esto.

Los huesudos dedos que se sobresalían de las mangas largas de Murgen, se movieron un poco, pero el resto de los Sabios permanecieron muy quietos y callados.

— Todo me parece muy convincente —Sentenció Spike con altivez.

— No sé qué decir —Replicó Azrael con su peculiar mirada cerrada—. De hecho, todo apunta que ellos son una amenaza, pero noto ciertos agujeros en los argumentos. Necesitamos una tercera opinión. Murgen, ¿puedes acompañarnos?

Y, para la sorpresa de Spyro y Cynder, pero horror de Bianca, una voz débil venida de la boca de Murgen, le respondió:

— Tengo curiosidad… Quiero hablar con Spyro…

Spyro sintió una mezcla de esperanza y desesperación inmovilizando su cuerpo. No podía mirar a otro lado. Petrificado, observó a Murgen, que empezaba a levantar las orejas. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Las orejas quedaron arriba. El rostro de Murgen era apagado, con una gran barba, bolsas en los ojos, pero sus pupilas estaban extrañamente afiladas, como las de un lagarto. Después de que diera un prologando suspiro, preguntó:

— ¿Qué intentabas decirnos…? —Spyro se desconcertó—. Tu elemento púrpura curó… a Cynder…, pero el de Malefor fue... el que la infectó… ¿Por qué son diferentes…?

Spyro, haciendo de tripas su corazón, contestó:

— Al momento de luchar contra ella, sentí el deseo de salvarla… —Explicó—. Cuando Ignitus... —Se detuvo un momento, recordando antes de continuar—. Cuando Ignitus me dijo lo que pasó aquella fatídica noche con los huevos de dragón… No lo sé… Sólo no quise dejar que las cosas terminaran así...

Cynder curvó un poco el labio, conmovida, y con unas manchas rojas extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

— Pero usaste oscuridad después… —Susurró Murgen—. ¿Por qué…?

— Yo… —Se aventuró Spyro, sin saberlo tampoco—. No…

Entonces Bianca corrió para quedar delante de él para que todos se centraran en ella ahora. Confundido, guardó silencio. Mientras que en el costado de Bianca, Kasi frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza.

— ¡Pido, por favor, un receso! —Suplicó Bianca, desesperada—. ¡Creo que es mejor pensar la respuesta!

En medio del absoluto silencio con que fueron recibidas sus palabras, _Los tres Sabios_ comenzaron deliberar aquella sugerencia con susurros e intercambios de miradas. Spyro deseó tanto saber de qué hablaban, pero era mejor mirarse las patas que preguntar. Después de un minuto llenó de suspenso, Spike, que respiró hondo dos veces mientras que Azrael sonreía y Murgen volvía a bajar las orejas, dijo con una voz tridente y calmada:

— Tomaremos un receso de una hora. Se pueden retirar.

Mascullando una maldición y sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a Bianca, que parecía como si la hubieran salvado, ni a Spyro, que pudo finalmente sonreír y a Cynder, que hacía lo mismo, Kasi pegó fuerte el suelo con el bastón y desapareció por medio de un haz de luz plateado.


	14. El Acto Final

Cuando un resplandor trasladó a Spyro, a Cynder y a Bianca de vuelta al patio, había en el ambiente un definido silencio de ultratumba. La suave iluminación del sol seguía resplandeciendo el oro de las mesas y sillas, mientras que Bianca caminaba con pasos temblorosos hasta que consiguió sentarse en unas de éstas. Después de dejar el cetro a un costado del asiento, se quedó mirando al frente de las prisiones de cristal con las yemas de los dedos juntas, colocándolas delante de su boca, y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Impactados y conmocionados, todos recuperaban el aliento como si hubieran sobrevivido de una explosión.

— Pensé que no saldríamos de ésa —Vagó Cynder, mirando a todos—. Kasi me está resultando una espina en mi ala.

— Nos ha arrinconado —Dijo Bianca, concentrada, cerrando los ojos—. No sé me ocurre cómo vamos a contradecir sus argumentos.

— ¿¡Cómo ese vagabundo puede saber más que nosotros!? —Exclamó Cynder furiosa—. Dijo un montón de disparates referentes a cosas que nadie se acuerda, cosas que sólo los sirvientes de Malefor deberían saber. Me cuesta tragar ese cuento de que él sepa sólo con rumores un detalle tan importante como aquella enfermedad, o lo que sea, ¿por qué los guardianes no pudieron explicárnoslos de todo eso cuando vivíamos en el Templo Dragón?

Spyro sintió su garganta completamente seca, pero eso era lo de menos. Recordar de aquella última pregunta era como tener un insecto enorme picándole directamente en el cerebro. Frunció el entrecejo, torturándose, queriendo responderla de algún modo.

— Los Guardianes Elementales son los que cuidan el Templo Dragón, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Bianca, abriendo los ojos, y Cynder le asintió—. Me pregunto por qué no habrán sabido de esta información.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Balbuceó Cynder, pegándose contra el vidrio para oírla más de cerca.

— Si entiendo bien —Inquirió seriamente Bianca—, ¿ellos son las máximas autoridades en cuanto al conocimiento de dragones se trata?

— Supuestamente —Respondió Cynder de inmediato—, aunque, por lo que recuerdo, habían ocasiones en las que ellos no sabían explicar ciertas cosas que deberían saber —Se sobó la frente con una garra, frustrada—. No sé… Era como si…

— ¡Como si les estuviera faltando información…! —Se apresuró a terminar Bianca con tono de entusiasmo—. Estamos hablando de millones y millones de años que debieron haberse registrado en algún libro o mural, como historias acerca de las incontables guerras que tuvieron, principalmente, pero no están, ¿por qué?

— Dicen que las perdieron durante sus batallas —Dijo Cynder, aburrida, ladeando la cola con suavidad—. Francamente, no supieron cómo decirnos que no saben nada de por qué ocurrieron esas terribles cosas.

— Si no encontramos la respuesta pronto, será imposible ansiar la duda de mi padre. Tampoco habrá manera de pelear con Kasi —Aulló Bianca, disgustada, y jalándose hacia abajo las orejas con las manos—. ¡No tenemos con qué empezar a formar nuestra defensa!

— Bueno, es hora de usar el otro plan —Dijo con picardía Cynder—.Encuentra una magia muy poderosa para que puedas romper estos cristales, y luego…

— ¡Es un muy mal plan, Cynder! —Exclamó, soltando sus orejas y apretando las manos con dignidad—. ¡Y quedaríamos con una mal imagen si lo intentáramos!

Cynder movió de lado a lado la cola en el pequeño espacio de su prisión y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de inocencia.

— Escuchen — Intervino de pronto Spyro, sin poder contenerse—, hay una cosa que nos puede ayudar a ver las cosas un poco mejor.

Cynder y Bianca miraron a Spyro con curiosidad. Con cierta inquietud, Spyro respiró hondo, eligiendo las palabras como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas, les dirigió una significativa mirada y dijo:

— ¿Te acuerdas de que te hablé de una pesadilla que tuve hace poco, Cynder?

— Sí, claro… Casi te cuesta la vida —Respondió Cynder, ignorando la cara de asombro que ponía Bianca—. Pero, ¿qué tiene?

— _¡Ruop sem srats!_ —Gritó Bianca, saltando del asiento con un salto, boquiabierta y los ojos como platos—. ¿¡Cómo te puede matar tu propio sueño!?

— Fue después de que Cynder y yo lográramos vencer a Malefor —Explicó Spyro—: mi propia oscuridad intentó tomar el control de mi alma, verás...

Le tomó varios minutos volver a explicar aquella pesadilla de nuevo, sintiendo escalofríos por cada vivo recuerdo que se le pasaba por la mente como una cinematográfica vieja. Bianca ahogó un grito y comenzó de inmediato a teorizar cosas, pero era con aquel lenguaje que no pudo entenderla siquiera un poquito, pero parecía que las comentaba para ella misma, caminando de izquierda a derecha y acariciando la barbilla con una mano.

Cynder estaba totalmente tranquila, porque había escuchado aquella historia antes, aunque ponía muecas de odio y arrugaba el hocico cada vez que oía la parte en el que era convertida nuevamente en Terror de los Cielos para que pudiera matar a Spyro junto con la ayuda de Gaul, y posteriormente fueran desintegrados en cenizas.

— La oscuridad que describes sale fuera de lo ordinario… —Dijo Bianca después de un prolongado suspiro y se detuviera con las manos en la espalda, mirando a Spyro—. ¿Te había salvado tu mentor? Quiero decir… es raro que te comunicaras con el alma de un fallecido… ¿Qué te contó exactamente?

— Ahora no puedo recordar todo el sueño —Dijo Spyro—, pero si me acuerdo de que hablaba de que había intentado encontrar información acerca de algo que nadie conoce, pero que está en todos lados… conmigo… en el elemento púrpura que tienen los Dragones Púrpuras…; el Éter.

Había vacilado con las últimas palabras, porque no le gustó ver a Bianca más paranoica de lo que ya estaba, y si no fuera por la mirada motivadora de Cynder, estaría muy deprimido de haber revivido aquel episodio.

— Witchenly nunca oyó ese nombre —Dijo Bianca entre débiles susurros—. Si está en cualquier lado, ¿por qué no está en ningún lugar?

— Hasta Ignitus, el dragón más sabio que he conocido, tampoco tuvo idea de lo que era —Comentó Cynder—. ¿No será que nadie lo entendió hace millones de años, y por eso prefirieron hacerse la vista gorda?

— No lo sé… pero ¿de verdad fue así cómo pasó? —Replicó Spyro, mirando a través del vidrio al cielo, que iba poniéndose menos brillante—. Es extraño, ¿no? Fueron tres años que me aventuré por el mundo con Sparx para que aprendiéramos de lo que soy realmente, y creí que lo sabía todo pero después de que lucháramos contra Malefor, Cynder, estoy sintiendo que, en realidad…, no aprendí nada.

Se hizo un silencio durante el cual Bianca daba vueltas, sin darse cuenta, la punta del centro con la mano derecha, creando un pequeño remolino de estrellas pequeñas, mientras meditaba con su barbilla siendo acariciada por su mano izquierda.

— No estoy segura de compartir ese punto de vista, Spyro —Opinó sensatamente Cynder—. Los dos somos críos y apenas estamos aprendiendo, pero tú fuiste capaz de estar en lugares que, seamos honestos, ni Los Guardianes pudieron mirar; como mi antigua fortaleza en Cielos Concurrente, ese Bosque Venenoso, esa Isla extraña, o el Mundo de la Convexidad, y dices…

Spyro se hubiera sentido mejor por aquellas palabras si no fuese por un resoplido de sorpresa que hizo que girara abruptamente y se diera cuenta de que lo había lanzado Bianca. Ésta no jugueteaba más con el cetro, en cambio, tenía las manos apretadas con emoción. Tampoco parecía desesperada, sino más bien con pinta de triunfadora, como guardando la solución a los problemas en la punta de su lengua.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Dijo Cynder, en tono irritado al haber sido interrumpida y con una ceja arqueada.

Con una mano en el corazón, Bianca dio un respingón y rió un poco.

— Fue la emoción —Se disculpó, sonrojándose, y luego se encaminó hasta mirar de frente a Spyro, mirándole con ojos iluminados. Él se encogió de golpe—. Creo que tengo la manera de conectar sus argumentos con nuestra situación —Empleó una voz seria y suave—, pero necesito que me digas, Spyro; ¿recuerdas cómo se veía el Éter en tu sueño?

— ¿Cómo una clase de símbolo? —Quiso asegurar Spyro, y sintió un peso en el estómago al ver a Bianca asentir con impaciencia—. Bueno…

Hizo un esfuerzo. La única ocasión que había logrado mirar el símbolo del éter estaba sobreviviendo de un ataque mortal en el interior de una cueva. Recordó la gigantesca estatua que había ahí, intentando visualizar la diminuta figura que sostenía malvadamente con sus garras, y proyectó una imagen mental en la pared de cristal del frente. Levantó la pata derecha, clavó una de sus garras en ella y, dejándose guiar, comenzó a moverla en varios sentidos, produciendo el ruido de una punta maltratando el vidrio. Después de un corto rato, terminó dibujando una «S» torcida, muy mal hecha y de tamaño natural.

— Algo así —Finalizó Spyro, bajando la pata, y sonrió tímidamente.

— Me es familiar —Dijo Cynder, analizando el garabato de reojo—. Estaban en las banderas que colgaban de los escudos elementales que había en las paredes… —Abrió los ojos como si viera un tesoro—. ¡En los bordes de la Piscina de las Visiones también!

La prisión de Spyro hizo desaparecer aquel dibujo mágicamente, porque lo había tomado como daño.

— Pensé lo mismo cuando lo vi —Dijo Spyro, compartiendo el asombro con un tono de voz inocente—. ¿Qué opinas tú, Bianca?

Sin recibir respuestas, se echó contra la pared (aunque luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido que lo hubiera hecho porque él ocupaba completamente el espacio de su prisión) cuando Bianca pasó haciendo mucho ruido, murmurando algo que sonó más o menos como a: « ¡Ya todo cobra sentido! », y desapareció de la vista a toda prisa por medio de una luz cegadora. Cuando aquello pasó, Spyro arqueó las cejas y lanzó una mirada de confusión a Cynder, queriendo una respuesta, pero ésta se encogió de hombros y frunció el entrecejo en el momento que apuntó al centro del patio con los ojos.

— Haría una buena pareja con Cazador por esa fascinación hacia nosotros —Opinó Cynder con indiferencia, y encogiéndose de hombros.

…

Spyro y Cynder mataron el tiempo con una conversación agradable, mientras sentían los minutos pasar con extrema lentitud. Hablaban de cómo podría encontrarse los Guardianes del Templo en aquellos momentos, preguntándose si Sparx estaría bien sin Spyro, porque, según Cynder, era un completo inútil sin ellos, ignorando las protestas de Spyro. Éste creía que su hermano adoptivo era suficientemente capaz de arreglárselas por su cuenta, pero se ponía nervioso al pensar que era un insecto diminuto incapaz de defenderse contra monstruos grandes, y prefirió pensar que Terrador o Volteer, incluso Cyril, lo cuidaría en todo momento. Luego había una curiosidad que atormentó a Spyro. Se preguntaba cómo era la situación de sus padres adoptivos (Nina y Flash), quienes deberían encontrarse en las profundidades del pantano, y, sin embargo, recordó que su antiguo hogar no podía seguir existiendo, porque debería estar destruida...

Cuando sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho como un proyectil, imaginando una horrible escena de sus padres moribundos en cualquier lugar, Cynder, con una voz suave, le preguntó:

— ¿Todo bien?

Spyro no supo qué contestar. No evitaba pensar en aquello como si fuese real. Miró el sol, plano como el papel, alejándose hacia el horizonte. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar el modo de romper aquella prisión, salir y averiguar las cosas que fueron ocurriendo allá afuera...

— ¿Todavía piensas en Sparx? —Insistió Cynder—. Descuida, él estará bien, es un insecto duro de roer.

— No es solamente él —Respondió Spyro con voz entrecortada, irguiéndose y mirando a Cynder con mucho pesar—. Mis padres, ¿qué les habrá pasado desde que me fui? Apenas estoy consciente de que sucedieron tres años que no supe, absolutamente nada, de ellos y no pude hacerles una visita ni enviarles una nota para decirles que estoy bien, y Sparx también. Malefor inundó el Templo Dragón con lava, y cerca de ahí estaba el pantano, donde vivían ellos. Si Sparx se enterase de que ellos no pudieron sobrevivir, podría devastarlo…

Sacudió fuerte la cabeza, porque quería apartar esos pensamientos, y tomó un largo respiro. Cynder estaba tan impresionada, y sentía tanta pena por él, que no trató de animarlo cuando se arropó con las alas, convirtiéndose en una bolita púrpura. Un silencio crecía mientras continuaban pasando los minutos. Hubo bostezos de tanto Cynder como de Spyro. Les dio la impresión de que Bianca nunca iba a llegar, pero justo cuando creían eso, una luz plateada surgió del centro del patio, atrayendo sus miradas.

Spyro se incorporó de un salto y Cynder sonrió encantada.

Una silueta salió disparada de ahí, y efectivamente era Bianca, a su vez el haz de luz desapareció al instante. Bianca caminó a zancadas hacia Spyro y Cynder, pero no estaba al tanto de adonde se dirigía, sino en un puñado de hojas desgastadas, arrugadas y amarillentas que sostenía con una mano, mientras que empuñaba el cetro con la otra. Spyro estuvo a punto de preguntar qué estaba leyendo, pero quedó con la duda pegada en la boca en el momento que Bianca pasó de largo de él, y de Cynder. Ignorando el hecho de que Spyro y Cynder compartieran una mirada de incredulidad, Bianca continuó caminando hasta que, después de unos cinco pasos, se detuvo en seco, miró de izquierda a derecha, ahogó un grito, se giró, con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza, y regresó hacia sus compañeros, riendo con torpeza.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí?—Preguntó Cynder, que se acercó, pegó el hocico en el vidrio y curioseó aquellas peculiares páginas antiguas.

— Nada importante —Respondió Bianca, emitiendo un falso tono ingenuidad—. Solamente es la prueba requerida que nos ayudará a ganar este caso.

Alzó en alto el brazo, exhibiendo ante el sol plateado las páginas como si fueran un glorioso premio al cual presumirle al mundo, y esbozó una sonrisa radiante de victoria.

— ¡Excelente! —Exclamó Spyro, alegre de escuchar aquellas noticias—. ¿De dónde las sacaste?

— Las arranqué de un libro en una biblioteca —Respondió sencillamente Bianca, descendiendo las páginas al límite de sus ojos y enderezándolas con un ademán de mano—. Aquí dice mucha información del pasado de los dragones; en sus escritos dice algo sobre la Convexidad…

Spyro abrió los ojos, recordando que, en cierta situación, hubo un diario que no contenía sus páginas, y estaba seguro que alguien las había extraído, porque tenía rasguños en su centro. Hasta Cynder se asqueó, invadida por aquel recuerdo. Incluso concordaba con la situación. Bianca debió ser la persona que visitó, antes que ellos, la biblioteca en ruinas, encontrando el Diario de Magnus y arrancando su contenido, pero Spyro se hacía la clásica pregunta; « ¿Por qué? » Y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, totalmente conmocionado, fue silenciado por el entusiasmo en el que Bianca comenzó a relatar.

 _De los muchos acertijos complicados y misterios difíciles de estudiar que se esconden por estas tierras, no hay nada que pueda resolver el elemento púrpura, recientemente nombrado como Convexidad. Esta energía, cuyo poder puede alcanzar niveles infinitos y fuera de la imaginación de cualquiera, comparte una conexión con los Dragones Púrpuras, que lo pueden materializar como un elemento más, pero fue nombrado así por haber sido descubierta como una ruta que permitía el acceso de un punto a otro. El símbolo que representa la Convexidad tiene forma de una S pero vistas por tres formas; completa, con una mitad mirando abajo y otra arriba. Su significado es un completo misterio, pues además de no existir ninguna fuente que desmienta lo que realmente es Convexidad, se representa de formas distintas dependiendo de cómo lo use su portador; el Dragón Púrpura._

Y con la lectura finalizada, fue como si alguien les hubiera abierto una puerta hacia nuevas esperanzas.

— ¡Amigos! —Aulló Bianca, sonriendo de la emoción—. ¡Esto es lo que nos faltaba! La convexidad fue tomada como una propiedad, ¡no como elemento! Por eso se me hacía extraño la descripción que diste, Spyro, sobre el Éter: porque encaja con esta lectura. La Convexidad y el Éter son la misma cosa… ¡Y nadie lo sabe, salvo nosotros!

Spyro parpadeó y se miró la garra derecha delantera, preguntándose cuáles misterios escondía su raza.

— Éter es el verdadero nombre del elemento púrpura —Fue deduciendo, mirando fijamente a Bianca ahora—. Pero desde otros ojos fue nombrado Convexidad. Porque ninguno de ellos es un Dragón Púrpura. Mi oscuridad explicó que el Éter actúa como una consciencia, entonces Malefor también pudo saber de su existencia pero jamás lo confesó. Entonces Kasi descubrió que el elemento púrpura es inexplicable, al igual que los dragones púrpuras. Seguro juega con eso para burlarse de todos. ¡Trata de crear una verdad! ¡Se aprovecha de que ni uno puede decirle si está bien o mal!

— ¡Acertaste! —Felicitó Bianca, encogiéndose de la felicidad y abrazando las hojas como si fueran un peluche.

Spyro bajó su pata y recordó los últimos párrafos de la lectura. Cuanto más lo comparaba con los argumentos de Kasi, más huecos les hallaba.

— ¡Es por eso que me cortó cuando estuve a punto de explicar a _Los tres Sabios_ sobre Éter! —Apremió en voz alta—. ¡Tiene miedo de que si la gente sepa la verdad pueda arruinar su perfecto caso!

Cynder se había quedado con la boca abierta.

— ¡Hay que romper su red de mentiras! —Gritó con la voz quebrada—. ¡Tenemos la respuesta ahora, podemos ganar!

Durante un rato se quedaron inmóviles, embargados por la emoción, sin poder creérselo apenas. Quisieron analizar un poco más aquellas páginas misteriosas, pero el tiempo los abandonó de pronto. Se sobresaltaron cuando el portal del enfrente se activó, emergiendo un haz de luz hacia el cielo. Tenían que volver al tribunal.

…

Cuando reaparecieron en el centro del gran salón, muchos magos y brujas de las gradas se comportaron como si Spyro y Cynder fueran parte del ejército de Malefor, y otros, entre ellos Zoe, miraron a Bianca con altas expectativas. Sin embargo, la mayoría se mantuvo mirando atentamente a Los tres Sabios, cuyos integrantes se encontraban rectos y rígidos en sus tronos de piedra. Azrael, como era de esperarse, continuó con los párpados sellados y no pareció notar la llegada de los acusados. Spike, por otra parte, tenía colocada la mejilla derecha en el puño de ese mismo lado, con la otra mano fingiendo destrozar algo, como matando su aburrimiento, y miraba a Spyro y Cynder con desdén, pero no a Bianca. Por último, increíblemente, Murgen se había enderezado y recuperado una parte de su vida; no se le notaba tan moribundo y parecía más despierto, en especial intrigado. La respiración de Bianca se aceleró ligeramente cuando notó aquello, pero aparte de eso no dio más señales de darle suficiente importancia.

— Qué raro —Comentó Cynder echando un vistazo a su alrededor con la frente arrugada—. No veo a Kasi por ningún lado, ¿creen que estará haciendo algo contra nosotros?

— Es muy probable —Divagó Spyro, y luego le entró una curiosidad que le hizo voltearse hacia Bianca—. ¿Has podido conocer a ese sujeto antes, Bianca?

— Apenas un día, cuando llegó aquí, pero los primeros minutos que charlé con él fueron suficientes para no volver a intentarlo —Afirmó Bianca, enrollando las hojas y guardándolas en el cinturón—. Pero fuera de su comportamiento repulsivo, pude notarle desprender un aura extraño y oscuro, como si estuviera ocultando intenciones que, personalmente, creo que debemos tener mucho…

Bianca se interrumpió a media frase. A la izquierda de ellos, acababa de aparecer un portal con forma de columna, y Kasi salía de él con paso firme, mientras golpeaba el suelo con el extremo de su bastón para cerrarlo. Se volvió enseguida al pillarlos; entrecerró los ojos, se acercó cojeando y utilizando el bastón como apoyo, y, con frialdad, los clavó en las caras de Spyro y Cynder.

— Admiro esa precisión de no rendirse cuando todas las puertas de la esperanza están cerradas —Dijo Kasi arrastrando las palabras—. Hasta me atrevería a decir que eso ha sido su as bajo el ala de salir en situaciones comprometidas… ¿No es una maldición la buena suerte, jovencitos?

Spyro dirigió una mirada veloz a Cynder en señal de advertencia; no era apropiado ahora iniciar una discusión.

— Sí —Afirmó Spyro sin inmutarse—. Es verdad, con un poco de suerte, hemos sobrevivido muy bien.

Kasi, con la comisura del labio levantada, miró a Bianca.

— ¡Vaya! Te ves más determinada a ganar, querida… ¿Realmente crees poder desmentir todo lo que dije?

— No estoy creyendo, ¡voy a hacerlo! —Contestó ésta en tono cortante.

— ¿Así? —Se extrañó Kasi, arqueando las cejas y dándose la vuelta. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al rincón más próximo, con un dedo tocó la esfera de cristal de su bastón, prendiéndola igual que un foco, la sacudió levemente y una mullida butaca de tela de algodón estampada apareció de la nada delante de las columnas de los tronos—. Estaré complacido de que me des cierto entretenimiento, no he visto un espectáculo desde que comencé a tener arrugas…

Kasi se interrumpió, dejando de prestarle atención a Bianca, que en ese instante estaba con la cara roja, y miró arriba. La mano izquierda, esquelética y púrpura, de Murgen, que relucía a la luz de los cristales del techo, como uno más, se había alzado, exigiendo silencio, y los miembros obedecieron, y parecían estatuas ahora. Asombrado, después de todo lo que había visto Spyro, no esperaba ver una prótesis (o mano) como aquélla. Cuando Murgen metía la mano en su manga, Kasi se sentó, dejó el bastón encima de sus piernas en sentido horizontal y miró a Bianca con una expresión de vago interés.

— Muy bien, continuemos con el juicio, pausado por necesidad de tiempo —Recordó Spike después de ver a Murgen haciéndole una seña con la mano derecha—. Espero que estés preparada para retomar el juicio, Bianca.

— Estoy lista —Se limitó a decir ella, confiada, y puso una mano sobre las hojas del cinturón.

— Oh tengo mucha fe en ti, Bianca —Dijo encantado el sabio Azrael, esbozando una humilde sonrisa al aire—. No por nada tu padre hizo el esfuerzo de estar despierto para admirar este final.

— Sólo quiero escuchar mi respuesta... —Le contradijo Murgen—. No importa quién me la dé...

— ¡Y por supuesto que te la daré, padre, pero primero tenemos que ir unos pasos atrás y pararnos en los detalles más triviales de los acontecimientos que, de seguro todos deben conocer, llevaron al primer dragón púrpura, Malefor, a convertirse en Maestro Oscuro! —Aclaró Bianca y comenzó a caminar en círculos, alrededor de las prisiones de Spyro y Cynder, quienes la siguieron con la mirada—. Está demás decir que, en aquellos tiempos, era un respetuoso y bondadoso dragón que pensaba en la seguridad de todos antes de la suya. Hasta el día de hoy, aún cuesta creer que eligiera el camino de la oscuridad, convirtiéndose en un sanguinario tirano con el anhelado deseo de aniquilar inocentes y ser más poderoso. Los Ancianos Dragones, antiguos reyes de sus reinos, nunca dijeron la causa exacta de su cambio repentino, salvo el indiscutible hecho de haberse embriagado de poder cuando fue entendiendo las cualidades de su raza —Deteniéndose en la izquierda de las prisiones, fue mirando las atentas caras de los espectadores hasta las inexpresivas de los Sabios—. Incluso si él tuviera sus razones para tener más poder, ¿realmente pudo haber sido voluntad propia convertirse en Maestro Oscuro?

Spyro levantó las cejas, intrigado, al tiempo que giraba el cuello para ver a Cynder. Ésta estaba interesada, porque se había acercado más al vidrio, con el objetivo de escuchar más. Spyro se volvió. Alcanzó a mirar a Kasi, que agarró el bastón con las dos manos, poniéndolo al lado de él, y observó con atención a Bianca frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Necesito pedirles, mis Señores —Les suplicó Bianca, tratando de no sudar de los nervios—, por el bien de apoyar mi testimonio, ¿podrían relatarnos _La Primera Guerra de la Oscuridad_?

— ¡Es irrelevante! —Objetó Kasi, mirando a Bianca como si estuviera loca—. La gente presente aquí conoce muy bien esa historia.

— Por lo visto, la defensa quiere profundizar un tema particular —Insinuó Spike y miró a sus compañeros girándose a su derecha—. ¿Aprueban su petición?

— Es una de mis favoritas —Dijo Azrael con una voz casi infantil—. Por supuesto, quisiera volver a escucharla.

Murgen, condescendiente, asintió la cabeza en señal de aprobación, y no prestó mínima atención al gruñido de molestia que había soltado Kasi entre dientes. Unos cuantos magos de las gradas superiores se removieron en sus asientos, acercándose para oír más de cerca, interesados.

— ¿Puedes contarla tú, Spike? —Preguntó Azrael con educación.

— De acuerdo. Intentaré resumirla lo mejor posible —Dijo Spike antes de que empezara a rascarse la oreja izquierda con un dedo, murmurando palabras, como eligiéndolas adecuadamente—. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Malefor dominó los Reinos de los Dragones. Entonces, los Dragones Ancianos (Selvik, Magnus, Titán, Néstor, Cosmos y Lateed), intentaron detenerlo, pero él era imparable y nada lo dañaba. Desesperados, encontraron un viejo conjuro, conocido como El Portal, e idearon un plan con eso para sellar a Malefor. Por desgracia, era una magia que agotaba mucha energía, así que tuvieron que recurrir a una civilización experta en magia, y ahí es donde entró Witchenly. En resumidas cuentas, los Sabios de aquellos tiempos pudieron buscar una manera de mantener abierto los portales con un extraño material llamado Convexidad, entonces los Dragones Ancianos crearon el Portal de la Convexidad, el Altar de la Convexidad como llave, y consiguieron transportar a Malefor a un mundo raro y desconocido hasta ahora, y sellarlo por largos años. Y ahí lo tienes, la historia de _la Primera Guerra de la Oscuridad_ de hace más de mil años.

— Gracias por su colaboración —Dijo Bianca, ejecutando una rápida reverencia, y extrajo los papeles del cinturón con las manos—. Entonces, como hemos acabado oír, la Convexidad, una rara propiedad de origen aún desconocida, ayudó a la creación de los portales. Según los libros, describen que era una masa cósmica, con gran poder ilimitado, y púrpura... —Muchos comenzaron a exclamar agudos aullidos de impacto, pero Bianca continuó con completa calma—. Les impactará escuchar que, durante mis expediciones, encontré un libro que le pertenecía al propio Magnus, uno de los Dragones Ancianos de aquellos tiempos, había puesto que la Convexidad tiene vinculación con los dragones púrpuras... ¡Y me quedé sin aliento cuando leí, escrito por su puño y garra, que es el elemento ellos manifiestan! ¡El elemento púrpura! —Con valentía, levantó los pergaminos al aire para que todo el mundo pudiera verlos.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo de escuchar teorías olvidadas de viejos muertos! —Chilló Kasi, que luego dio un golpe con el extremo del bastón y provocó murmullos de poca confianza en los miembros del tribunal—. ¡¿Qué relación tiene con este caso?! ¡Estamos tratando con dos posibles amenazas, no ir divagando huecos del pasado!

— Y aparte de aquello también de ansiar la curiosidad del cabecilla de Witchenly, conectándose, curiosamente, con el caso principal —Dijo Bianca, bajando las hojas—. Si no arreglamos estos huecos, ¿cómo podemos entender por qué Magnus escribió que los dragones púrpuras existieron muchos antes del nacimiento de Malefor?

— ¡Qué completa falta de respeto! —Gritó Kasi, a punto de saltar de su asiento—. ¿Tienes el descaro de ensuciar los años de esfuerzo que pusieron los que escribieron nuestra historia con insinuar que Malefor, el primer dragón púrpura de la historia, no lo fue? Supongo que lo que encontraste fue una broma de algún monstruo estúpido. Un dragón como Magnus nunca debió haberse inventado algo tan surrealista…

— ¡No fue así! ¡Nosotros escuchamos a Malefor decir eso! —Protestó Spyro.

— ¡Fue cuando luchamos contra él en su guarida! —Agregó Cynder—. ¡Dijo que antes de él hubieron más dragones púrpuras!

Se produjo un tenso silencio durante el cual Bianca caminó firmemente, oyéndose sus suaves pasos secos, hasta llegar al frente de Spyro y Cynder, dándoles la espalda pero regalándoles una sonrisa de confianza desde el rabillo del hombro antes de que volviera a mirar con seriedad al público en general.

— Confieso que es impactante saber que la raza púrpura prevaleció más tiempo de lo que creíamos. Hipotéticamente hablando, estuvimos equivocados —Comenzó a decir Spike, inclinando la cabeza—, pero, aun sabiendo esto, ¿qué peso tiene este dato con la situación de nuestros acusados o a la pregunta de Murgen?

— Tiene mucho que ver —Coincidió Bianca—. Magnus había sentido la obligación de estudiar la raza controladora de cuatro elementos, pero desde cero, sin ninguna base. ¿No debería haber historias sobre ellos? ¿Algo que evidenciara que habían existido antes?

— ¡Debieron haberse destruido al pasar del tiempo, nadie puede saber con seguridad lo que pasó hace más de mil años! —Gruñó Kasi.

— Incluso si se hubieran desaparecido, mínimo un sucesor de aquellos tiempos remotos estuviera ahí para explicarles a los Dragones Ancianos de la existencia previa de los dragones púrpuras —Repuso Bianca sin perder la calma, pero conllevando cierto tono desafiante hacia Kasi—. No, realmente no hay nada sobre los dragones púrpuras. Incluso, en el día de hoy, nuestros testigos presentes, Spyro y Cynder, nos confirmaron desconocer muchas cosas, incluyendo la Enfermedad del Dragón y de los dragones púrpuras.

— ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? —Preguntó Kasi con tono glacial.

— El elemento púrpura es territorio desconocido incluso para los dragones púrpuras de esta generación —Contestó Bianca y, antes de que Kasi pudiera protestar, siguió—. Malefor era curioso cuando era un joven de corazón puro. Un día, le entró curiosidad, como a cualquier otro niño, y quiso saber de sus raíces, pero como no pudo recibir la respuesta por las bocas de sus maestros de aquellos tiempos; se aventuró en innumerables travesías con el fin de hallar algo, hasta un pequeño detalle.

— Finalmente estamos oyendo credibilidad en lo que sea que estás diciendo, jovencita —Afirmó Kasi con una sonrisa alterada que hizo aún más chiflada su expresión preocupada—. ¡Tanta palabrería para que cayéramos en lo mismo! ¡Malefor explotó por su cuenta su verdadero poder, llegando a liberar la Convexidad y comenzar a destruir todo a su paso!

Soltó una risa clara que hizo que a Spyro se le erizara las escamas de la nuca y Cynder se asqueara. Algunos miembros del tribunal no supieron si reír con él o no, así que se quedaron mirándolo con incomodidad. Sin embargo, estaba más claro que el agua que ninguno de _Los Tres Sabios_ lo encontraban divertido.

— Malefor no pudo haber liberado Convexidad por cuenta propia… Tuvo que haberse presentado una situación que lo obligase a soltar ese elemento…, como fue el caso de Spyro. Si fuese así, los Ancianos Dragones lo hubieran registrado, pero no fue el caso —Se aventuró Murgen con vagancia, y acallando, como una bofetada, a Kasi—. Malefor comenzó a enfermarse de poder cuando fue aprendiendo más de su raza, pero, como bien dijo mi hija, era imposible que lo supiera…

—… Porque no debía haber información de los dragones púrpuras en aquellos tiempos —Acabó Azrael, boquiabierto, aunque mirando en sentido contrario de donde estaba Murgen.

Una cosa punzante salía del fondo de la mente de Spyro, y rompió su visión que había tenido sobre Malefor como el culpable de todo el daño que sufrieron las criaturas inocentes de los reinos al creer que no había nada que justificara aquellas acciones. De pronto, pese a que estaba deseando salir de la prisión, prefirió quedarse callado y prestar atención al lado de Cynder, que estaba deseosa por escuchar más con los ojos en blanco. Kasi adquirió un tono morado oscuro. Spike se limitó a posar su barbilla en los dos primeros dedos de su gruesa mano con gesto interesado.

— Todo cae en una sola posibilidad —Dijo Bianca, juntando detrás del cuerpo los brazos e inclinándose hacia adelante con expresión pensativa—. El elemento púrpura era un misterio en esa época. Malefor no pudo descubrirlo por su cuenta. Tuvo que haber recibido apoyo de alguien que si lo supiera, pero ese individuo tuvo que conocer muy bien a Malefor al punto de insistirlo a caminar al interior de la oscuridad, con el único fin de que usara el elemento púrpura para el mal y erradicara toda la vida en el mundo…

— Como si fuera el propósito de los dragones púrpuras… —Susurró Spyro para sí, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

— ¡No puedes olvidar un detalle importante, querida! —Bramó Kasi con rabia, brincando del asiento de una patada, se dirigió a zancadas, pasando a Bianca sin mirarla, hasta parar al frente de la prisión de Spyro, que se dio un vuelco en el corazón, y lo señaló con la esfera de cristal de su bastón para que todos vieran—. ¡Este jovencito usó oscuridad! ¡Mi testigo, Krok, nos lo confirmó! ¡¿Cómo negarás que sea improbable que se vuelva como Malefor?!

— Porque, como he mencionado con anterioridad, a menos que alguien le hubiera convencido de abrazar su oscuridad, no podría volverse como él —Envainando el cetro con aire de dominancia, Bianca encestó un golpe en la punta del bastón de Kasi, obligándolo a retroceder de sus amigos con pasos temblorosos y torpes. Desafortunadamente, Kasi pudo incorporarse al sujetar muy fuerte su bastón, decepcionando mucho a Cynder—. ¡Y si fueran los monstruos que dices que son, ya se habrían liberado de estas prisiones sin vacilación alguna!

Cynder miró a Kasi, que estaba arrodillado y apoyándose con el bastón, y gritó:

— ¡Te decepcionará mucho saber que Spyro no es la mitad de igual que Malefor! ¡Vi yo misma lo que él hizo! ¿¡Quién me detuvo cuando era _Terror de los Cielos_ , salvándome de la enfermedad del dragón!? ¡¿Quién derrotó a Gaul en el Pozo de las Almas durante el Eclipse Lunar?! ¿¡Y quién fue el que venció a Malefor hace apenas tres días!? ¡FUE ÉL! —Fulminó a los miembros del tribunal con la mirada. Aquéllos estaban ahí plantados con la boca abierta, atónitos, y sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras que Bianca sonreía complacida—. No sé cuántas obras más debe hacer Spyro para que entiendan que él nunca irá a la oscuridad, porque pudo vencerla con su propia voluntad, y seguirá firme para ayudarnos hasta el final, ¡aunque no se lo merezcan!

Spyro la admiró con el corazón en la garganta, respirando entrecortadamente; luego sintió un calor creciendo por sus mejillas y soltó una corta risa de felicidad, complacido de haber recibido aquel apoyo. Hubo una larga pausa en el que Kasi parecía desorientado y a punto de explotar al estar mirando como lunático a él, Cynder y a Bianca. Spyro agitó cansado la cabeza y sin poder contenerse, comenzó también a soltar todo lo que tenía.

— ¡Y SIN CYNDER NUNCA PUDE VENCER A MALEFOR! ¡ELLA NUNCA QUISO SER _TERROR DE LOS CIELOS_! ¡FUE SAQUEADA CUANDO ERA UN HUEVO SOLAMENTE; ELLA NUNCA MERECIÓ ESE DESTINO! ¡Y YO USÉ EL ELEMENTO PÚRPURA PARA CURARLA, DE ALGÚN MODO! ¡DESDE ENTONCES LA HE VISTO ESFORZARSE Y TRATAR DE ENCAJAR A PESAR DE QUE CARGABA UN PESO QUE NI PUEDO IMAGINARME! ¡FUE LEAL Y VALIENTE EN TODO MOMENTO! ¡LA VI PELEAR CONTRA MALEFOR PARA PROGERME! ¡Y SI ESO LES PARECE MUY POCO, ENTONCES SON PEORES QUE MALEFOR!

Cuando Spyro liberó todos y cada uno de los amargados y resentidos pensamientos que se había deprimido de mala gana durante las últimas horas plantado, recuperó el aliento con un largo y placentero suspiro. Kasi se impresionó con todo aquello, levantándose, intentó retroceder, pero sus piernas se enredaron con la capa de su túnica, dando dos tropiezos que casi lo hicieron volcarse boca arriba en el piso.

Tambaleando, Spyro quiso recostarse, en cualquier lado servía para superar aquel intenso momento, pero contuvo porque necesitó mira a _Los Tres Sabios_ con determinación y seriedad. Spike los observaba con admiración, claramente sorprendido. Spyro miró de reojo a Azrael, buscando algún gesto de que los estaba viendo. No tardó en darse cuenta que Azrael no los estaba viendo, porque contemplaba el techo con una sonrisa tonta, y optó por pensar que estaba intentando mirarlos para obsequiarles una cálida sonrisa. Por último, con curiosidad, cruzó miradas con Murgen. Éste movió la cabeza para un lado, totalmente inexpresivo, pero aquellos ojos filosos y profundos le producían a Spyro un sentimiento perturbador que lo obligó apartar su mirada de él, mirando ahora a los lados de los bancos, donde todos los miembros del tribunal se habían puesto a hablar entre sí con apremiantes susurros, y hasta las hadas, multicolores como estrellas, volaban de un puesto. Si no fuese por los nervios que lo comían por dentro, Spyro le habría parecido un cielo nocturno espectacular.

— ¡Silencio, ahora! —Acalló Spike con brusquedad, parando así los zumbidos de las hadas y el balbuceo de las criaturas—. Kasi… —Su voz no sonaba gruesa e imponente, más bien aguda y extrañamente sorprendida. En cuanto Spike se percató, tosió para arreglarla—. ¿Tienes otra cosa más que aportar?

— N-No… Señor… —Le costó responder Kasi; tenía los labios apretados y los ojos clavados en el piso, como si le diera vergüenza levantarlas.

— Está bien —Dijo Spike de inmediato, y comenzó a intercambiar susurros con sus dos compañeros.

Spyro se miró las patas y la cola. Su corazón, que parecía haberse inflado hasta adquirir un tamaño descomunal, latía con violencia hasta las costillas. Jamás se había imaginado que el juicio duraría tanto, pero estaba seguro él, sus amigas; Cynder y Bianca, habían causado una buena impresión. Tenía que admitir que, gracias a esta última, había visto cosas nuevas en el que jamás se habría percatado por su cuenta. ¿Alguien más hubo participado en los eventos de la corrupción de Malefor? ¿La Gran Limpieza formaba parte de un plan mucho mayor, y no un simple capricho de ganar poder? ¿Y dónde podía encontrar a los otros dragones de su especie?

En dos ocasiones se giró hacia su derecha, con la cabeza aún agachada, y miró a sus amigas. Cynder le había correspondido con una mirada animada, aunque Bianca no le había mejorado su estado de ánimo por su sonrisa forzada y nerviosa. Spyro despegó los labios para hablarles, pero su desbocado corazón le apretaba las vías respiratorias, y en las dos ocasiones se limitó a sólo sonreír con gesto de «Todo saldrá bien» y agachar la cabeza de nuevo la cabeza para seguir mirando sus patas y cola, que movía de un lado a otro.

De pronto cesaron los susurros. Spyro oyó a Cynder aullar de los nervios y a Bianca gritar del pánico, y agarró valor para finalmente alzar la cabeza para mirar lo que pasaba. Le dio igual la mirada de odio que Kasi les lanzaba, pero las indiferentes expresiones de Los Tres Sabios eran como una daga en su estómago.

— Los que estén a favor de liberar a los acusados, lancen una bola de luz hacia el lado derecho de la balanza… —Anunció la atronadora voz de Murgen.

Spyro, Cynder y Bianca giraron sus cabezas con sacudidas. Vieron lucecitas plateadas emergiendo de algunas manos, no, muchas… ¡Más de la mitad! Respirando entrecortadamente, contemplaron como eran disparadas, como estrellas fugaces, de los bancos hacia la plataforma derecha de la balanza, que había detrás de los tronos de los Sabios, y una roca translúcida crecía en aquella plataforma a medida que iban llegando más estrellas hasta que descendiera y golpeara suelo con un tintineo débil.

— Los que estén a favor de congelarlos, una bola roja en el lado opuesto… —Siguió Murgen con total tranquilidad.

Fue la chispa roja de Kasi, humillado, la única que llegó al lado contrario de la balanza. No consiguió diferencia alguna, gracias al iceberg que se hallaba en la plataforma de la derecha. Los Tres Sabios miraron hacia atrás, tardando unos segundos en comparar la obvia diferencia, y se volvieron. Parecían como si alguien les hubiera obsequiado el mejor regalo del mundo. Luego Murgen volvió a revelar de su manga aquel brazo de cristal púrpura. Juntó el dedo medio con el pulgar y dijo:

— Felicidades. Son seguros para el mundo… Quedan libres —Y chasqueó los dedos, causando una luz cegadora junto con el ruido de un estallido pequeño.

La quebradura repentina del cristal tomó por sorpresa a Spyro, que cayó sentado donde estaba, sintiendo la libertad, con la respiración agitada, debatiéndose entre la conmoción y el alivio. Los miembros del tribunal comenzaron a desaparecer, hablando entre ellos, mientras recogían sus libros y varitas mágicas. Spyro también se levantó. Todos le echaban miradas rápidas de curiosidad antes de que se fueran por medio de portales, pero en aquel instante Kasi le estaba dirigiendo una sombría mirada de amenaza, y luego desapareció con paso majestuoso por un portal que había abierto con su cetro. Spyro no le hizo caso e intentó captar la mirada de Cynder, pero su visión fue bloqueada por una manta negra. Cynder se había balanceado sobre él para obsequiarle un abrazo que casi lo derribó al sentir sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello y sus alas en las demás partes de su cuerpo.

— Ganamos, Spyro. ¡GANAMOS! La verdad, intenté mantener en pie la esperanza de que pudiéramos ganar, aunque fue difícil, pero siempre tengo que recordar que, mientras estés tú, de algún modo vamos a salir ileso de cualquier situación... ¡Menudo lio! ¡Me habría gustado ver la cara que tuvo haber puesto ese viejito de Kasi! ¡Me moriría de risa!

— Déjame respirar, Cynder… —Dijo Spyro, sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que devolvía el abrazo con cariño.

Cynder, todavía radiante, soltó a Spyro, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, oyeron un suave golpe detrás de sus espaldas. Giraron sus cabezas enseguida. Bianca se había desplomado en el piso, con las piernas divididas en ambos lados, el mechón de cabello arropándole los ojos y con las manos juntas en el suelo. Preocupados, corrieron hasta rodear a Bianca, y Spyro levantó una pata, a punto de tocarla cuando…

— ¡BUAAAH! ¡CREÍ QUE IBA A FRACASAR! —Rompió a llorar Bianca con una voz casi de felicidad, haciendo que tanto Spyro como Cynder retrocedieran del asombro—. ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A HACER ESTO NUNCA MÁS; TUVE MUCHISIMO MIEDO!

— Hiciste un grandioso trabajo, Bianca —Dijo Spyro, intentando todo lo posible para tranquilizar a Bianca—. Al fin y al cabo, sin ti era imposible de que pudiéramos salir de esto.

— Le distes una buena elección justo donde más le dolía a Kasi —Comentó Cynder con una voz maravillada—. Nunca vi a alguien luchar tan bien con palabras. Anímate, no sería agradable llorar cuando es la hora de celebrar…

Fue cortada a casi de finalizar la frase. Bianca la atrapó con un brazo e hizo lo mismo con Spyro. Sin dejarles decir una sola palabra, los juntó en sus mejillas, empapadas de lágrimas, y continuó derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Para Spyro era húmedo y tibio. Veía de manera suplicante a Cynder, que le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros e intentó disfrutar del abrazo. Era la primera vez que Spyro compartía aquella clase de abrazo, y estaba resultando de cierta cálida para su corazón. Acababan de sobrevivir de una batalla contra el dragón más peligroso del mundo y ahora de un juicio casi imposible de ganar, y cuando pensó en aquello no pudo evitar soltar una risa de completa calma. Cynder lo acompañó e incluso Bianca, aunque añadía lloriqueos de por medio.

— ¿Vamos a salir ilesos de esto? —Preguntó Cynder con tono de broma.


	15. Los Dragones y el Hada

Bianca los soltó con brusquedad. Cynder gimió y tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás, sobándose el pescuezo con la garra.

Spyro se quedó inmóvil y respiró anonadado. Un extraño sentimiento de libertad inundó su cuerpo. Nunca había creído que pudiera existir un método peor que las Cadenas Verdes, pero eso era antes de haber resistido el agudo dolor de los diez minutos que estuvo atrapado con Cynder en los brazos de Bianca, que se levantó con torpeza y se secó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en los ojos con una mano.

— ¡Increíble fuerza traes, Bianca! —Dijo Cynder, totalmente sorprendida—. No vendría mal que vinieras con nosotros.

— ¿Ir con ustedes? —Se extrañó Bianca, quedándose con las mejillas húmedas, y con una ceja levantada—. ¿A dónde?

— Warfang, por supuesto —Respondió con calma. Ya no quedaba gente en el tribunal, por lo que el grito de Bianca fue bastante audible—. ¿No te apetece darle un vistazo?

Una mueca de dolor se le formó en la comisura derecha de Bianca.

— No es un sitio malo —Dijo Spyro, creyendo que lo que la había molestado era que Warfang pudiera resultar hostil por los dragones—. Terrador, Cyril y Volteer, nuestros maestros, son agradables cuando te acostumbras a sus pleitos.

— No, no se trata de eso…

— Hasta puedes traer a esa tal Zoe —Añadió Cynder riendo—. Le iría bien tener unos minutos con Sparx, sería divertido verles tener una discusión.

Spyro compartió la risa, asintiendo con la cabeza, y se volvió hacia Bianca. Ella seguía con aquella pinta de desdichada, los hombros caídos, al igual que los párpados, y la boca entre abiertas, como intentando decir algo. Verla así le producía mareo en la mente de Spyro, sin entender qué pasaba, al punto de arrugar la frente y mirar a su izquierda, queriendo buscar una respuesta visual de Cynder, pero ésta le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Quita esa mueca, Bianca! —Exclamó ella, poniéndose al lado de Bianca y empujándola amistosamente con el ala—. ¿Por qué esa cara ahora? ¿Tan rápido superaste la victoria de haber dejado boquiabiertos a toda tu ciudad?

Bianca se sobresaltó ante aquello. Parecía recién despertada de un trance. Se sacudió las orejas y dijo:

— Les mentiría que no lo estoy, pero creía que iban apodarse unos días en las viviendas de Witchenly…—Apretó las manos, reuniendo coraje, con los ojos fijos en Spyro y Cynder—. ¡Tener la oportunidad de conocernos realmente!

Cynder contrajo levemente sus cejas inexistentes. Spyro recibió aquella pregunta como una bofetada, luchando si mostrarse conmovido por el ofrecimiento o apenado porque, aunque quisiera, no podía estar unos días en Witchenly: su cara estaba petrificada.

— Bueno, suena muy bonito tomarse un respiro después de tantas locuras —Le admitió Cynder. Mostraba una sonrisa suave, y sus ojos esmeraldas parecían apiadarse de Bianca—. Pero no va a ser posible, muchos de nuestros amigos deben estar preguntándose si estamos vivos.

— Volveríamos cuando todo lo malo pasara, se lo prometimos —Intervino Spyro, poniendo un esfuerzo en deslizar un tono comprensivo y amistoso en su voz para suavizar la respuesta—. Lo siento, Bianca, pero tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver primero.

— Oh, muy bien… —Dijo Bianca, tratando de sonar contenta, pero con tono decepcionado, y después se palmeó las mejillas con las manos. La motivación gobernaba ahora en su iluminada mirada—. No los detendré, pero pondré de mi parte y buscaré la manera de que nos podamos comunicar, ¡tienen mi apoyo!

Spyro sonrió de agradecimiento, pero sentía un nudo atando su estómago, culpable de no poder hacer realidad el deseo de Bianca y tampoco maravillarse de la cultura de Witchenly con la compañía de Cynder, que parecía resentida también. En medio de un incómodo silencio y de un forzado cruce de miradas, detrás de ellos, se escuchó el parecido zumbido de una abeja curiosa, acompañado por unas pisadas lentas y débiles. Spyro y Cynder giraron sus cabezas enseguida, aunque Bianca sólo tuvo que mirar al frente. El sabio Azrael había llegado con su aire de niño infantil, seguido de cerca por la hadita Zoe, pero ésta estaba tratando a Spyro y Cynder como si fueran invisibles. Más allá de los recién llegados, Spyro vio que los tronos habían recuperado sus tamaños originales, la balanza había desaparecido, y también Spike y Murgen, porque no los encontraba por ningún otro lado. El tribunal estaba desierto.

— ¡Señor Azrael! ¡Zoe! —Dijo Bianca de inmediato, caminando con vigor hacia el jefe de su ciudad y su amiga alada—. ¡Qué oportuno que vinieran! ¿Le puedo pedir un permiso especial, señor Azrael?

— Por supuesto —Dijo con delicadeza Azrael, mirándola con los ojos cerrados, y Zoe voló encima de la cabeza de Bianca, queriendo escucharla más de cerca, aunque no pudo evitar echar unas tres miraditas curiosas a las expresiones desorientadas de Spyro y Cynder.

— Necesitaré la llave del almacén, tengo que buscar portales instantáneas para facilitar el viaje de nuestros invitados; Spyro y Cynder —Le pidió Bianca, estando de puntillas y señalándolos con un ademán de la mano—. Deben atender asuntos personales lo más pronto posible.

— ¿¡Es una broma!? —Dijo Zoe con la boca helada y los ojos desorbitados, como si estuviera oyendo la peor noticia del mundo—. Quiero decir… ¿Tan pronto se tienen que ir?

Cynder la miró fijamente. De inmediato, Spyro se dio cuenta de que Zoe bufó de miedo al notarla. Él y Bianca no intervinieron, ya que no estaban seguros si aquello representaría un cambio entre las dos. Por fortuna, Cynder desvió la mirada hacia las banderas que decoraban todavía el salón, mientras que Zoe respiró como si se hubiera salvado de una muerte segura.

— Hemos perdido mucho tiempo —Aclaró Cynder en tono cortante—, no estamos aquí de turistas

— Es una pena no tenerlos con nosotros por un tiempo —Dijo Azrael con compasión, mirando las bancas vacías de la derecha como si sus invitados estuvieran delante de él—. Claro, Bianca, ten mi llave…

Entre más tiempo miraba la conversación, más le sorprendía a Spyro la larguirucha estatura de Azrael. Comprendiendo por qué Bianca tenía que andar con las puntas de los pies enderezados, no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Bianca daba saltos para poder alcanzar a Azrael, llamándolo para que siguiera su voz, pero éste se movía al sentido contrario, con la llave, que había sacado del bolsillo delantero de su túnica, tiritando en su mano derecha con una sonrisita calmada. Literalmente, era como ver a un niño intentando alcanzar las manzanas de un árbol. Bianca tuvo que agradecer la intervención de Zoe, que agarró toda la mano de Azrael, y la puso donde ella pudiera atrapar la llave de un brinco.

— ¡Muchas gracias…! ¡Señor Azrael!... ¡Uf! —Agradeció Bianca sin mucho aliento, observando el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y las manos en las rodillas. Tras dar varios suspiros, se enderezó—. ¡Muy bien! Spyro, Cynder —Los miró con aire optimista—, espérenme aquí, no tardaré ni cinco minutos.

Desenganchó muy deprisa el cetro de su cinturón y se dio un suave golpe con él en la cabeza. Con un estallido amarillo, desapareció de la vista de todos.

— ¡Espera, Bianca! ¿¡Qué hay de mí!? ¿¡La adorable Zoe…!? —Comenzó a decir Zoe con desesperación, pero lo interrumpió Azrael, con una expresión de despreocupación mientras miraba el techo.

— Una joven distraída que la recompensa con su optimismo y dedicación ante todo, ocupada cuando se lo propone mucho, déjala con su espacio, Zoe.

Zoe pareció muy molesta, como si su objetivo real, que era irse con ella lo más pronto posible, no resultara como quería. Las risitas de Cynder causaron que se pusiera roja de la vergüenza y del enfado, pero no dijo nada y le bastó cruzarse los bracitos, desviando la mirada con su cola de cabello ladeando hasta posarse en su hombro derecho.

— Bien, es momento de irme —Dijo Azrael complacido. Se dio la vuelta, deslizó para atrás el borde derecho de la túnica con elegancia y comenzó a caminar, dando pasos lentos, como si durara al caminar. Cambiaba de dirección, sin saber a dónde se dirigía exactamente, pero no mostraba preocupación alguna. Más bien, con lo que pudo alcanzar a ver a Spyro desde el rabillo del hombro del sabio gatuno, tenía una sonrisa vivida.

Pero un repentino pensamiento lo atacó, uno de aquellos repentinos pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy aburrido esperando. ¿Y por qué caminó hacia ellos? ¿Y si les iba a contarles acerca de los huevos de dragón? Justo cuando esa pregunta se le cruzó por la mente, una poderosa energía invadió sus patas. ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por alto un detalle tan importante? ¿Dónde estarían ahora? Dejando a Cynder impresionada, Spyro corrió a toda prisa, rebasando a una atontada Zoe, que lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada, y consiguió estar al lado de Azrael, que caminaba en el lado derecho del trono vacío.

— ¡Discúlpeme, señor! —Llamó y, cuando Azrael se detuvo, paró cansado—. Bueno, se dio la vuelta cuando Bianca se esfumó y, con todo respeto, creí que usted iba a decirnos algo…

— ¡Ay! —Azrael se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. ¡Qué olvidadizo soy! ¡La vejez me anda oxidando! Sí, le doy toda la razón a usted, uh… —Mirando al aire, arqueó una ceja, forzando la memoria—. ¿Piro…?

— Spyro, señor —Corrigió, riendo.

De pronto, escuchó ruidos a su espalda. Curioso, se volvió, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Cynder, que parecía exhausta, posiblemente porque lo había perseguido corriendo por la mitad de la sala, y sólo pudo sonreírle a forma de disculpa.

— ¡De seguro es tu amiga dragona la que llegó! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Mejor todavía! —Gimió Azrael, mirando en dirección opuesta de donde estaba Cynder, que era en la izquierda de Spyro—. Les quiero informar que, a causa de los recientes acontecimientos, nosotros, Los Tres Sabios, hemos tomado la decisión de permitirles llevar los huevos de dragón con total libertad.

— ¡Es una gran noticia! —Dijo Cynder sacudiendo las alas de alegría—. ¿Dónde están?

Pero, de repente, apartándolas con su luz dorada, Zoe cruzó en medio de las caras de Spyro y Cynder para mirar a Azrael con cara horrorizada. Las manchas oscuras y borrones confusos estaban impregnados en la visión de Spyro, y cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, frotándoselos con una garra, mientras oía los chillidos de fastidio que largaba Cynder a su lado.

— ¡No pueden permitir eso! —Declaró con gravedad, volviendo sus diminutos ojos hacia ellos, que no le devolvieron la mirada—. Si fuera una de ustedes, preferiría tomarme un descanso para ver el Festival del Año Dragón.

— ¡¿Festival del Año Dragón?! —Repitieron al unísono Spyro y Cynder, muy impactados, y con sus ojos cerrados.

— Se cancelará —Sentenció Azrael, con el ceño fruncido—. Ya no está en nuestro poder guardarlos con nosotros, lo mejor será que los huevos de dragón regresen a sus verdaderos dueños.

— ¡Witchenly quería esmerarse montándolo con cientos de referencias a la cultura de los dragones! —Protestó Zoe, sin dar créditos a sus oídos—. ¡No es justo!

— Sí, una gran lástima, lo sé —Le respondió Azrael con pesar, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero cuidar crías de dragones nunca fue nuestro trabajo, es de ellos, los dragones, no hay otra alternativa.

Cuando aquellas marcas impresas en sus retinas finalmente desaparecieron, Spyro recorrió un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Parecía que Cynder recién curada de la vista, porque echaba una mala mirada a Zoe, que se había encogido del miedo. Después, con curiosidad, miró a Azrael, que tenía su cara viendo sus pies.

— ¡Pero…! —Tuvo que controlar la curiosidad que lo invadía para que su tono de voz sonara lo más educado posible—. ¿De qué trata el Festival del Año del Dragón?

— Eh… es una tradición para los dragones, por supuesto —Farfulló Azrael, extrañado ante la pregunta—. Es celebrada cada doce años para presenciar el rompimiento de cascarón de los huevos si reciben el cuidado necesario, y nunca he alcanzado a ver (u oír) una en mis años de juventud.

— Y sin ellos no habrá razón para disfrutar unos buenos ratos —Dijo Cynder con tono de intrigada, ladeando la cola—. ¿Y si van a Warfang con nosotros? Están todos los dragones ahí, pueden conocerlo y…

— Gran plan, Cynder, ir con ustedes en una ruta repleta de bichos feos y rastros de Malefor todavía rondando —Interrumpió sarcásticamente Zoe—. ¡Por una razón todavía seguimos desconectados de ustedes, los dragones!

Con las garras expulsadas, Cynder estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia Zoe, que ignoraba aquella señal de querer matarla, cuando Spyro estiró su ala y la detuvo, negándole con la cabeza a manera de desaprobación. No quería otro problema agregada a la lista. Frunciendo el hocico, Cynder balbuceó maldiciones para sí y se calmó, mientras que Spyro retiraba el ala con un suspiro pesado y exhausto.

— No piensen que nuestra circunstancia se deba por ustedes, es mucho más profundo que eso —Dijo Azrael, bajando las orejas, con culpabilidad, e hizo un gesto de que no dieran importancia con la mano—. Ahora, antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar, una disculpa de las acciones que le hemos hecho. Ha sido una torpeza de nuestra parte, hasta Spike lo reconoce, y tampoco creíamos que pudiéramos llegar tan lejos con un juicio; un mal entendido, secretos, errores... Todo se volvió muy complicado, ¿no creen? Se supone que sólo los postulantes a magos y brujas pueden quedarse a vivir en Witchenly, pero optamos por abrir nuestras puertas para ustedes cuando quieran. Si quieren dormir unas noches aquí, háganlo. Estaría muy mal no dejarles al menos una buena imagen, porque Witchenly siempre ha sido caracterizado por su comprensión y bondad para ayudar a cualquier criatura que la necesite. Dicho esto, lo último que tengo que decir es que tengan un lindo día, y pueden preguntarle a Bianca dónde están los huevos de dragón. Ella se los dirá con gusto, estoy seguro.

— Sí, gracias… —Dijo Spyro, forzando sonar convencido. Estaba cada vez más indeciso si quedarse o no—. Lo tomaremos en cuenta.

Azrael sonrió. Se había puesto a caminar y, sin saberlo, Azrael chocó contra el brazo de piedra del trono y no pudo contenerse a soltar un aullido de dolor. Como si de un instinto se tratara, Spyro corrió detrás de él, dispuesto a ayudarlo. Cynder se había quedado atrás, sin tiempo para reaccionar. Temblando, Azrael fue retrocediendo, y Spyro tuvo que dar algunos saltos, porque las piernas de Azrael eran como árboles en movimiento, con pies tan grandes que podrían aplastarlo, y una cola serpentina que le daría un buen azote en la cara. Cansado y jadeando, Spyro terminó saliendo del camino con un aleteo de alas, reconociendo que no podía hacer nada por culpa de la diferencia de altura, mientras veía a Azrael detenerse, con una mano en el vientre y otra en la frente.

— Eso te pasa por no necesitar ayuda previa —Gruñó Zoe, dándose importancia.

— ¿Estoy cerca de la puerta? —Preguntó Azrael, girándose hacia donde podía escuchar el zumbido de Zoe (derecha).

— Ni tanto —Dijo Zoe, señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta de marco circular que había justo detrás de ellos, muy lejos—. Aún te guarda un largo camino por delante.

— ¿Te podríamos ayudar? —Sugirió Cynder, acercándose—. Te puedo guiar con mi voz, Spyro te avisaría cuando des un paso en falso.

— No hace falta, gracias —Dijo Azrael, mientras sus mangas caían cuando subía los brazos, exponiéndolos. Eran flacuchos y con muchas cicatrices—. Usaré mi muy útil y usado atajo cuando me encuentro muy alejado de mi destino… _¡Recerapased!_

Un aura verde había cubierto las manos de Azrael, y él chasqueó los dedos. Un destello de aquel mismo color los cegó, dejándose oír un estridente ruido que se iba expandiendo por el tribunal hasta desaparecer. Cuando se aclaró, Spyro y Cynder dieron un respingón cuando vieron que Azrael no estaba, pero oyeron a Zoe decir:

— Lo usa todo el tiempo —Su voz sonaba indiferente y hartada—. Se metería hasta en la mazmorra más peligrosa y seguiría pensando que está cerca de casa. Está un poquito… chiflado.

Spyro no sabía qué pensar, todo se complicó. Los Guardianes Elementales no deberían saber que unos huevos se hallaban en el lugar más extraño que había pisado, o le habrían encargado antes encontrarlos y llevarlos al Templo Dragón. ¿Cuántas veces no habían discutido de lo que les preocupaba la extinción de los dragones? Y ahora que pudo encontrar más dragones, aunque sean crías, no tenía la voluntad de transportarlos a Warfang, porque dejaría a Witchenly sin festival y con muchos civiles decepcionados.

Sin aviso, Cynder lo cubrió con su ala y lo llevó al rincón más cercano. Parecía disgustada y desesperada.

— ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? —Preguntó susurrando.

— Lo sigo pensando... —Spyro bajó su cabeza, suspirando un poco—. Por un lado, deberíamos llevarnos los huevos para que puedan estar con los suyos; pero, si lo hacemos, dejaríamos a Witchenly sin festival... entonces...

Pero Zoe, que estaba escuchándolos encima de sus cuernos, se acercó, iluminándolos con su brillo dorado, y se puso en medio de las caras de Spyro y Cynder. Éstos se tuvieron que apartar para que aquella luz no les dañara la vista.

— Es tan obvia la respuesta —Dijo Zoe con descaro.

— Oh no, tú otra vez... —Cynder agitó las alas contra ella, intentando atacarla con ráfagas suaves de viento—. No tengo el menor interés de escuchar tu boquita parlotear más basura...

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Oh! ¡Lo acaté! —Respondió Zoe, jadeando. Estaba surfeando como mosca aquella ventisca, pero lo hacía con una sonrisa burlona—. Entonces me iré con mis sugerencias a otro lado... —Se dio media vuelta, despidiendo con un gesto elegante y creída con la mano—. ¡Adiós, dragoncitos!

Spyro pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, necesitaba escuchar ideas y no podía dejar escapar una tercera opinión, aunque Cynder disfrutara de la victoria. Antes de que la diminuta pudiera perderse de vista en la oscuridad del techo profundo, le gritó:

— ¡Un momento, por favor! —Interpretó la detenida brusca del hada como una señal de lo que estaba escuchando—. Eh... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Cynder parecía impresionada y angustiada.

— Siempre funciona —Se oyó la voz satisfecha de Zoe en la distancia.

Spyro no se había percatado de lo que pasó después. Como si un rayo hubiera chocado contra la punta de su hocico, tenía a Zoe sentada ahí, mirándolo fijamente con interés. Detrás de él, pudo oír claramente el chillido de Cynder. Ésta estaba ofendida por aquel gesto, mientras que Zoe disfrutaba del momento con risitas ocultas entre sus manitas, mientras hacían sentir a Spyro incomodo e insignificante.

— ¿Por qué no sólo se quedan a cuidar los huevos? —Insinuó Zoe—. ¡Protegerlos! ¿Ése no es el deber de los dragones?

— No sé si has escuchado, pero tenemos amigos esperándonos afuera —Gruñó Cynder—. No es tan simple, lucecita.

— ¿Tiene que ser precisamente ahora? —Dijo Zoe y se paró. Tratando como trampolín la punta de la nariz de Spyro, que estaba mirando de derecha a izquierda, saltó de espaldas y retomó el vuelo con gracilidad, alcanzando la altura suficiente para mirar a Cynder, y a él—. Ya salvaron el mundo, mataron a Malefor, se esmeraron con este juicio. Oí que los dragones son tercos... pero ustedes son mulas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que descansaron?

Los pensamientos de Spyro desaparecieron, dejándole con la mente en blanco. Cynder intentaba hablar, pero aquella pregunta la había dejado seca también. ¿Cuándo descansó por última vez? ¡Spyro nunca se paró a pensarlo! Miró fijamente a Zoe, que estaba radiante, e inclinó la cabeza, intentando recordar. Fue hace más de tres años. Cuando venció a Terror de los Cielos, salvando a Cynder, vivió con ella en el Templo Dragón durante seis meses con los Guardianes Elementales. Desde que los siervos de Gaul atacaron el Templo Dragón, el descanso dejó de estar de su lado, sobreviviendo a toda clase de desafíos.

De repente, oyeron un « ¡Plin! », y Bianca se apareció justo al lado de Zoe. Parecía despistada, sin aliento y no traía ninguna clase de cetro. Los recorrió con la vista, desde las caras perplejas de Spyro y Cynder hasta la calmada de Zoe, pero estaba tan cansada que no pudo sentir que había cierta hostilidad entre ellos.

— Disculpen mi demora, el almacén de los portales contiene muchos pasillos repletos de estanterías... —Explicó Bianca, jadeando, y llevándose una mano en la frente con expresión adolorida—. ¡Hasta crucé la misma esquina tres veces! —Con una sonrisa, enseñó lo que llevaba en la mano derecha—. ¡Pero tengo su transporte justo aquí!

Era una esfera de cristal verde bastante pequeña. Había tres anillos de oro superpuestas en ella, y brillaba como si contuviera mucha energía. En la otra mano de Bianca había un puñado de páginas viejas, las cuales llamaron la atención de Spyro. Eran las del diario de Magnus. Sin tiempo a decir nada, sintió una cosa veloz pasar por sus cuernos y miró que Zoe se encontraba ahora encima de Bianca, que la miró de soslayo.

— Oh, es igual a la rara cosa que usaron ustedes para traer a esas cabras con máscaras —Dijo interesa Cynder, caminando alrededor de Bianca para ver aquel artefacto brillante—. ¿Es también una clase de portal?

— Un portal instantáneo, para ser más exactos —Respondió Bianca emocionada, fijándose únicamente a la esfera que alzaba con la mano—. Duran poco, construidos para que sea de un sólo uso, así que tienes que saber cuándo usarlas en el momento adecuado. Hay millones de copias de éstos porque están diseñadas para darte acceso a un punto específico en el mundo, por eso es un dolor de cabeza vas al almacén donde lo tienes y tratar de hallar la que quieres usar.

Spyro se había quedado muy boquiabierto. Cuando notó aquello, cerró su boca de inmediato, justo en el momento en el que Bianca pudo ver la nerviosa cara que ponía Zoe cada vez que ésta echaba un vistazo rápido a Cynder, que se había detenido justo al lado de Spyro. Tan pronto como el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, Bianca, confundida, preguntó:

— ¿Están todos bien? ¿Hubo otra pelea?

— Fue una charla, nada del otro mundo —Respondió Cynder dando un bostezo, tan aburrida que su cola ladeó de un lado a otro como si barriera el piso—. Pero tu amiguita estuvo muy insistente con nosotros.

— ¿Insistente? —Repitió Bianca, maravillada, y se volteó hacia Zoe—. Vaya, con que al final te has disculpado, y se hicieron amigos. ¡Es una gran noticia!

— ¿Iba hacer qué? —Preguntó Spyro.

Subió de inmediato la cabeza para ver a Zoe, que había remplazado su sonrisa presumida por una mueca de asco y con terror impregnada en su mirada.

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! —Bufó con firmeza, pero su cara estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad rosada—. Yo… ¡Sólo hice mi deber!… Eh… ¡Witchenly quiere ver el festival!

Cynder alzó una ceja muy estupefacta.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¿¡Amiga de una pequeña e insignificante cosa como ella!? —Replicó casi gritando, apuntando a Zoe con el filo de la cola—. ¡Ni en sueños! ¡Suficiente tengo con Sparx, muchas gracias!

— ¡Por favor, no comiencen! —Les reprendió Bianca con voz chillona. Se había puesto en medio de Zoe y Cynder, con las manos extendidas, mirándolas con enojo—. ¡Estamos a punto de despedirnos, no quiero que lo último que recordemos sea una pelea!

Pero Cynder miraba a Zoe, que estaba muy roja y mirando a su vez a Cynder como si ésta fuera una molestia en el pie.

— ¡H-Hagan lo que quieran...! —Dijo Zoe muy orgullosa—. ¡Qué nos dejen sin festival! ¡Mira cuánto me importa…!

Entonces sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía qué hacer. Sin poder contenerse, Spyro se puso ágilmente delante de Cynder con un salto, mientras que dejaba a ésta con una expresión tonta. Respirando con agitación, Bianca bajó los brazos, observándolo con aire esperanzados. Arriba de ellos, Zoe apretó los labios, como si tragara de un golpe sus palabras que iba a utilizar contra Cynder.

— Gracias Zoe —Dijo Spyro educadamente—. Me has ayudado a tomar una decisión.

— ¿Eh...? —Vaciló Zoe.

— Dime que estás bromeando, Spyro —Suplicó Cynder, desconcertada—. Es imposible de que ella pudiera...

— De hecho, tiene su punto, Cynder —Le respondió Spyro, sin mirarla, y conservando un tono sereno en su voz—. Irnos tan pronto de aquí no estaría bien —Por el rabillo de su hombro, esbozó una sonrisa para Cynder—. Además, vivimos muchas locuras, ¿verdad? Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y quisiera tomarme un respiro.

Entornando los ojos, Cynder lo miró, incrédula con lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero, por otro lado, Bianca, al oír aquello, sonrió mucho y juntó sus manos ocupadas de objetos en sus mejillas coloridas. Sus ojos celestes, empeñados de lágrimas, se enfocaron en Spyro.

— ¿Estás diciendo…? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres…? —Negó con la cabeza, resistiendo gritar las siguientes palabras—. ¿Quedarte por un rato más?

— Bueno, sólo si Cynder y Zoe hacen las pases —Dijo Spyro con picardía, arqueando una ceja en dirección a Cynder. Ella se consternó—. No me gustaría que Witchenly escuche sus gritos cuando comencemos a caminar por ahí.

Cynder tomó aire al comprender finalmente sus intenciones; tenía un plan, pero, para que diera resultados, tenía que dar fin a la pelea. Retrocediendo unos pasos, Spyro llegó hasta estar al lado de Bianca. Ella estuvo a punto de abrir la boca con aire vacilante, pero Spyro movió de arriba abajo la cabeza en señal de determinación para que se calmara y no dijera nada. Estaban ahora entre Cynder y Zoe, paseando las miradas de una a la otra, nerviosos.

— Adelante Zoe —Le suplicó Bianca a Zoe, con una voz animada—, me prometiste que lo ibas a hacer.

Y entonces causó que las manchas rosadas crecieran por todo el rostro Zoe, asemejándose a una fresa avergonzada. Riendo entre dientes, Spyro pudo ver a Cynder apuntándola con aburrimiento en sus ojos, como si no esperara gran cosa.

— B-Bueno... Cynder... Eh... —Balbuceó Zoe, descendiendo muy lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de Cynder, y comenzó a juguetear la punta de su cola de caballo con dos dedos de su mano izquierda—. Creo que...

— Sólo escúpelo —Intervino Cynder con brusquedad.

Había sido todo. Era la gota que colmó el vaso. Hartada, Zoe infló tanto sus mejillas que parecía a punto de explotar, causando que Spyro y Bianca se pusieran preocupados al verla. Incluso Cynder. Fruncía el entrecejo, angustiada. De pronto, sin dejarles tiempo para taparse los oídos, Zoe comenzó a gritar con todo lo que tenía:

— ¡SIENTO HABERME EQUIVOCADO SOBRE USTEDES; NO SON LOS HORRIBLES MONSTRUOS QUE CREÍA…!

Al finalizar, respiró hondo, recuperando el tono normal de su cara, y exhaló fuertemente, con los hombros caídos. Miró a los dos lados, nerviosa. Todos se habían quedado súbitamente inmóviles y en silencio.

— Oye Zoe… —Dijo Cynder, antes de que Bianca, que estaba acercándose hasta su amiga Zoe, hablara—. También siento haber causado daño a tu familia y tu ciudad… Sé lo duro que es vivir esa experiencia.

Impresionada, Zoe le sonrió nerviosamente, y Cynder le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque de manera corta y sutil.

— Pero no quita el hecho de que sigas siendo una lucecita molesta —Agregó Cynder, empleando un tono burlón en su voz.

Zoe hizo esfumar su alegría. Frunció mucho el entrecejo, zumbando con enojo sus alas, y profirió un alarido de derrota.

— Voy a intentar mejorar eso… —Admitió mirando vagamente arriba, como si intentara rescatar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Fue como si las primeras horas que estuvieron en Witchenly jamás hubieran existido, como si Spyro y Cynder vieran a Zoe por primera vez al despertar dentro de aquellas cúpulas de cristal irrompibles.

Bianca, de pronto, se echó a llorar.

— ¡No empieces otra vez, Bianca! —Le reclamó Cynder, muy desconcertada.

— ¡Es tan hermoso ver a mis amigos reconciliándose por fin! —Gritó ella, dando una patada en el suelo al tiempo que le caían nuevas lágrimas. Luego, antes de que pudieran detenerla, les dio a los tres un abrazo (tuvo que atrapar a Zoe con la mano), duró menos tiempo que la primera vez, aunque eso no pudo impedir que Spyro, Cynder y Zoe resoplaran, y los soltó, esta vez dando brincos de alegría—. Entonces, si se van a quedar aquí, ¿qué piensan hacer?

— Cuidar de los huevos de dragón, principalmente, estaremos aquí hasta que nazcan —Le explicó Spyro mientras sus alas se sacudían—. Luego lo llevaremos a Warfang, y veremos qué hacer después de eso.

— ¡De hecho! —Exclamo Zoe emocionada—. Ha sido un enorme fastidio para Witchenly andar criando unos huevos que ni siquiera saben cómo hacer que rompan el cascarón. Según logré oír por allí, no falta mucho para que nazcan, pero necesitan unos requisitos más. Dragones multifuncionales como ustedes el trabajo que queda será como florecer capullos dormidos.

— ¡Excelente! —Dijo Spyro.

— ¿Seremos niñeros? —Preguntó Cynder, y las risas de sus amigos fueron respuesta más que suficiente—. Estupendo…

Pero a Spyro no le importaba. No le hubiera importando aunque tuviera que estar despierto las veinticuatro horas al día para cuidar cientos de huevos. Para él, la oportunidad de conocer más de su especie y de sus secretos hacía que todo valiera la pena. No se lo dijo a Cynder, a Bianca ni a Zoe, claro, pero al pensar en aquello no le cabía en sí la emoción. Y no solamente era la idea de investigar a los dragones: la historia de Witchenly había sido otra pregunta agrada a su lista. ¿Qué contenía? ¿Cómo era la cultura? ¿Iba a ser diferente que la de Warfang? Aparte de todo eso… ¡Bianca debía conocer de los dragones púrpuras si hubiera leído lo que anotó Magnus! ¿Sabría más del Éter? ¿Del por qué no había información de la raza púrpura? La cabeza de Spyro era un torbellino.

Bianca, por otro lado, metió las hojas en el cinturón, introdujo en una botella de cristal el pequeño portal, y la enganchó también en el cinturón. Arreglándose unas puntas sueltas de su cabello, respiró hondo e hizo un gesto de la mano a sus amigos para que la siguieran en dirección a la puerta antigua.

— Síganme, vamos a hacer un recorrido rápido por Witchenly, les encantará —Les dijo, caminando con su andar saltarín y tan encantada como si su sueño de guiarlos por todo Witchenly se hubiera cumplido—. Es muy grande, inclusive confuso a primera vista, pero no se preocupen, porque les explicaré cómo entender nuestro modo de vivir. ¡Va a ser fascinante!

— Esto será un largo viaje… —Murmuró Zoe, como si se arrepintiera de sólo pensarlo, y voló cerca de la cabeza de Bianca.

Intercambiándose una última mirada, más eufóricos de lo que hubieran sentido antes del juicio, Spyro y Cynder siguieron a Bianca y Zoe desde atrás, con sus pasos (y aleteos de hada) resonando, como una secuencia de golpes secos, por la callada y vacía sala del tribunal.

Mientras caminaban, Cynder, sin previo aviso, agitó su cola y azotó suavemente el hombro de Spyro. Éste reaccionó soltando un inaudible aullido de sufrimiento.

— ¿Q-Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Spyro asombrado, sobándose el punto afectado con una garra. Su voz era baja, de modo que Cynder fuera la única que pudiera oírlo.

— ¡A la próxima avisa de tus locos planes antes de involucrarme —Le reprendió Cynder furiosa, utilizando también un tono parecido al susurro— o podría haberte hecho meter la pata!

— Claro —Dijo Spyro, bajando la pata con culpa—, prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Cynder arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Y tienes un plan o realmente vamos a tomarnos un descanso? —Inquirió con tono interrogante—. No me molesta tomar unos días de descanso, pero estar aquí no va a garantizarnos seguridad, con todo el asuntillo de magos y huevos. No podemos...

— Bajar la guardia, lo sé —Terminó Spyro decidido—. Pero tal vez sea mejor para todos si sólo observamos, Cynder, ayudamos a criar los huevos, vemos el festival, y después pensaremos en lo demás.

— Está bien, pero no pienso sentarme encima de ellos, sería muy vergonzoso... —Dijo Cynder, poniendo en alto el pecho al igual que la frente, orgullosa—. Lo harás tú.

Spyro no tuvo de otra que asentir de mala gana, imaginándose sentado sobre un nido de paja amontonado de huevos. Bianca y Zoe, mientras tanto, discutían cosas inentendibles, seguramente en el Lenguaje Arcano, pensó Spyro. Luego de que caminaran en línea recta, finalmente se detuvieron delante de una gran puerta de arco circular, de piedra y antiguo. Había también una gema en el centro, pero era de un color gris pálido.

Bianca dio un paso al frente y tocó la gema con el dedo índice. Una tabla translúcida apareció como si fuese una pantalla con la que Bianca comenzó a toquetear rápidamente con los dedos, con Zoe encima de ella, mientras que Spyro y Cynder veían todo con los ojos hecho platos.

— Sí…, ahí es un buen punto para empezar —Murmuraba Zoe con total normalidad.

— ¡Todo está listo! —Dijo Bianca, desapareciendo aquel artefacto con haber presionado, aparentemente, algún tipo de botón. Se volteó y miró a Spyro y Cynder con una sonrisa—. Esta puerta es un portal mágico también. Cada portal disimula ser una entrada común para dar un toque más hogareño a la ciudad. ¡Y eso no es todo! Con insertar las coordenadas correctas, los conectaremos para que nos lleven a un punto específico, pero dentro del mismo; en Witchenly.

— Ya entenderán por qué —Dijo Zoe al ver las caras perdidas de Spyro y Cynder—. Sólo miren.

Todos vieron la entrada.

La gema que había tocado Bianca desprendió una luz plateada, se incrustó y empezó a extenderse como si fuera agua, cubriendo cada pequeño rincón de la misma hasta convertirla en una barrera que se parecía al agua. A través de ella, estaban contemplando una calle de hierbas blancas pinta lo bastante ondulada y larga que podía ser confundida con el cuerpo de una serpiente. Aquel camino se extendía hasta el centro de una plaza, donde alcanzaban a ver a varios edificios refinados a la distancia, cuyas ventanas destellaban colores a la vista. El cielo era de un púrpura con nubes muy definidas, el ruido de la gente era apenas audible, y se podía a sentir la magia en kilómetros.

— Bienvenidos —Dijo Bianca, entusiasmada— a Witchenly.


	16. Witchenly

Bianca y Zoe sonrieron ante el asombro de Spyro y Cynder. Atravesaron el portal. Spyro miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la puerta volvía a cerrarse.

Ahora que Spyro podía caminar con libertad, la perspectiva que tenía de Witchenly cambió radicalmente. El sol iluminaba, en los costados del camino, numerosas edificaciones que recordaban a gazebos. Tenían techos de colores azules, rojos, morados y celestes. Protegidos por cercas de piedras en sus alrededores, cuyas paredes y pilares poseían un estilo moderno, además de un color crema muy blanquecina. Hacía una brisa deliciosa, tanto que Cynder abrió sus alas para gozarla de primera mano. Bianca rió, y Zoe casi fue llevada por aquel viento, pero pudo recuperarse a los pocos segundos. Llegó un momento en el que Spyro comenzó a extrañarse, frunciendo el entrecejo, pensativo. ¿No debería haber mucho ruido en una metrópolis como ésta? ¿O gente circulando? Giró la cabeza de lado a lado, notando que no había nadie cerca, ni lejos de ellos. Entonces, por fin lo entendió. Se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos y las alas a modo de sorpresa.

Cuando hizo aquello, Cynder, Bianca y Zoe, que estaban unos pasos más adelante que él, pararon y se volvieron hacia él.

«Esta ruta no tiene una sola pinta de tener vegetación, como hierba o árboles...» —Exclamó asombrado Spyro, dentro de su cabeza—. «¡Ni tampoco rastro de agua como ríos, mares o lagos!»

Inmediatamente, como si el instinto de la curiosidad lo impulsara, corrió, ignorando las protestas de sus amigas, y se puso en la orilla del camino, dándose cuenta de que...

—Te diría que tuvieras cuidado de no caerte —Dijo Zoe— pero esas alas te ahorran los problemas.

Sonriendo, Spyro deseó saltar, volar y recorrer todo Witchenly. Movía los ojos en todas direcciones, alcanzando a mirar un vacío extenso y profundo rodeando los dos lados del camino. Con fuerzas, gritó « _¡Hooooolaaa!_ », y escuchó aquellas palabras perdiéndose en la oscuridad, como si fuera un abismo que no tenía final.

—¡Oh! —Oyó Spyro la estupefacta voz de Cynder desde atrás. Ésta se había puesto en dos patas para mirar todo con el cuello alzado—. ¡Es como si todo estuviera dividido!

—¡Así es! —Confirmó Bianca encantada—. Es como un paisaje sacado de un cuento maravilloso, en mi opinión.

Tenía que darle la razón. Era una descripción que combinaba perfectamente con el ambiente del lugar, Spyro no podía hallar mejor definición, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver alguna clase de puente gigantesco con varias ramas uniéndose con un edificio a otro, pero la primera impresión era que había solamente nada. Fue subiendo lentamente la cabeza, percatándose de que cada construcción estaba pegada en una pared de piedra, semioscura y marrón, que parecía cubrir prácticamente toda la ciudad, como si fuera una cúpula que las cubría. Cada edificio, lugar y casa se encontraba en niveles diferentes; unas estaban más arribas que otras. Spyro incluso pudo imaginarse que algunas zonas se hallaban más al fondo de donde estaba él, y sus compañeras.

—¡Entonces! —Dijo Zoe, zumbando sus alitas con impaciencia. Desprendía mucha escarcha dorada como consecuencia—. ¿Seguimos o vamos a mirar agujeros todo el día?

Spyro se avergonzó. Se había olvidado por completo de que todavía restaba un largo recorrido por delante, y a juzgar por la perplejidad evidente de Cynder, ella también lo había pasado por alto. La simple idea de que Witchenly no estaba compuesta por una sola masa de tierra como cualquier otra civilización ordinaria había sido una chocante primera impresión.

—Oh, por favor, el dulce sabor de la libertad le da placer a cualquiera —Le recordó Bianca a Zoe, prudentemente—. Si yo hubiera estado horas en una cúpula de cristal, me pararía contemplando incluso el crecer de una ramita pequeña.

—Claro… —Dijo Zoe, intentando asimilar que eso era algo normal.

Cynder se puso en cuatro patas y se dirigió hasta la orilla contraria, estirando el cuello para ver aquella profundidad y estirando con ganas sus alas carmesí. En ese instante, Spyro giró su cuello hacia ella, al igual que hicieron Bianca y Zoe. Ellas se pusieron a intercambiar miradas de inquietud. Al parecer la conocían lo suficiente a lo suficiente para imaginarse de que iba a realizar una locura.

—Sí, quiero saborear que no estoy atrapada un rato —Dijo Cynder, con las alas totalmente plegadas—. ¿Está permitido volar?

—¿Volar? —Repitió Bianca, sin creer lo que acababa de oír. Se deslizó los dos dedos de la mano derecha sobre la oreja de ese mismo lado, pensando sin pizca de seguridad—. Bueno, Cynder, resulta que…

—¡Adelante Cynder! —Interrumpió Zoe, con el pulgar en alto—. ¡Vuela y diviértete!

Bianca se sobresaltó. Indignada, abrió la boca para responder, pero Zoe voló de espaldas y se sentó sobre sus labios, cerrándolos bruscamente. Bianca comenzó a cerrar los ojos al sentir las puntas de las alas de Zoe, murmuró cosas, e intentó quitarla de encima con las manos, pero ésta había sacado su varita, y las hacía retroceder expulsando extrañas chispas pequeñas.

—Es… no… es… Bi… ¡Zo…e! —Intentaba decir Bianca en voz alta, apretando los puños, pero el pequeño peso del hada le impedía abrir la boca—. ¡Cyn…der!

Spyro frunció el entrecejo, sin entender una sola cosa de lo que sucedía, y se acercó a toda prisa a la espalda de Bianca. Zoe no dejaba de mirar a Cynder, que estaba lista para saltar, con una sonrisa pícara, mientras que Bianca agitaba las manos y negaba con la cabeza, como si quisiera llamar la atención de Cynder.

—Pasearé por ese bosque, no tomaré mucho tiempo —Anunció ella con entusiasmo—. Bien, ¡ahí voy!

Y los esfuerzos de Bianca no dieron ningún resultado, porque Cynder había pegado un brinco, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Derrotada, bajó los brazos y un poco los párpados, escuchando de mala gana las carcajadas Zoe sobre su puntiaguda nariz.

Spyro, confundido y con la cabeza inclinada ante aquello, miró desde abajo a Zoe con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Es seguro? —Le preguntó con severidad, mientras oía el eco de un silbido agudo debajo de él y después vio a Cynder salir volando con majestuosidad de las profundidades—. ¿No se hará daño?

—Estará bien —Respondió Zoe, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo observa el espectáculo, dragoncito.

Bianca se frustró y negó con la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio, interrumpido por el aleteo de alas que se iba alejándose poco a poco. Al sentir sus tripas encogiéndose, Spyro subió la vista. Cynder surfeaba en el cielo; realizando una pirueta sobre sí misma con una rapidez impresionante. Spyro notó entonces la dirección en que se estaba dirigiendo Cynder, entornando los ojos. Era una plataforma de piedra donde encima había mucha vegetación y árboles hermosos, o eso fue lo que pudo alcanzar a ver, porque lo estaba mirando estando dos niveles más abajo, pudiendo ver mayormente el grosor de la plataforma unida en la pared de piedra de aquella estructura.

Cuando Cynder extendió las cuatro patas para aterrizar sobre el pico del árbol más alto, una parte del reflejo de una barrera invisible apareció sin previo aviso e hizo que impactara contra ella con brusquedad, electrocutándola fieramente y mandándola a volar lejos.

« ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! »

—¡Intenta caer sobre nosotros, Cynder! —Aulló Spyro, preocupado, sin saber si su amiga lo había podido oír desde tan alto. Con locura comenzó a correr sin ningún orden, pero alrededor de Bianca, que tenía las manos tapándose sus ojos, gimiendo aterrada. Zoe, por su lado, rió como si disfrutara las locuras de un payaso—. ¡Ayudémosla a que aterrice segura!

Bianca asintió, aunque Zoe seguía sentada sin mover un dedo. Cynder fue cayendo, como si una cometa se tratase, y su alarido de dolor se iba intensificando a medida que aproximaba a gran velocidad. Corrieron de un lado a otro, en sentido contrario, sin orientación alguna, tratando de ser el punto de aterrizaje. Los brazos de Bianca estaba extendidos, y Spyro hizo lo mismo, pero con sus alas anaranjadas.

Cynder estaba sobre ellos. Con brusquedad se detuvieron con sus extremidades abiertas todavía, listos para ser almohadas. Entonces...

« ¡PAF! »

Doloroso, fuerte y seco fueron las sensaciones que sintieron Spyro y Bianca, como un hormiguero, al haber escuchado a Cynder aterrizar en medio de ellos, formándoles muecas de dolor al imaginarse lo cuán tuvo que dolerle a la dragona de oscuridad. Zoe saltó y voló, contemplando todo desde arriba con una sonrisa divertida.

De inmediato, Spyro y Bianca se volvieron hacia Cynder, rodeándola rápidamente, y se agacharon para atenderla, preocupados. Ella estaba boca arriba, con las patas extendidas y moviéndolas como si hubiera perdido el control. Los ojos esmeraldas de Cynder, impresionados y estupefactos, miraron a Spyro, luego a Bianca y al cuerpecito de Zoe, pero se entrecerraron ligeramente en señal de enfado al fijarse en aquella última.

—Descuida, Cynder —Soltó Spyro, agachando su cuello y poniendo la frente en el costado derecho de la dragona. La empujó, girándola con suavidad, y la puso boca abajo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—He pasado peores, gracias —Le respondió rascándose el cuello con una garra. Se levantó como si al haberse estrellado contra un muro mágico y la hubiera electrocutado jamás pasó hubiera pasado—. ¿Alguien me da una pequeña ayudita para entender qué fue todo eso?

—Un simple conjuro de protección —Respondió Bianca, levantándose y dándose una vuelta completa para apuntar cada estructura del lugar—. De ese modo, nadie podrá interceptarse en nuestras zonas y deberá acceder a ellas por portales.

Agitando la navaja de la cola, produciendo el ruido de un suave corte contra la tierra, Cynder se fijó en Zoe con desdén.

—Bien jugado —Felicitó, largando la comisura del labio—. Pronto será mi turno, así que cuida esas bellas alitas.

—Te advierto que soy la mejor de mi clase —Recalcó Zoe, juntando sus manos sobre su boca, y echó una risa encantadora pero malévola—. Además, ¡sólo cumplía con tu deseo!

Agitó las alas, desprendió escarcha y descendió como pluma recién soltada de un ave hasta sentarse delicadamente sobre la cabeza de Bianca. Ésta respiró profundamente buscando paciencia.

Spyro sonrió con gracia, suplicando que no fuera la siguiente víctima de una broma con la mirada. Quiso dar la propuesta de que retomaran la caminata, pero unos gemidos de alguien sufriendo volvieron a llamar su atención. Se volteó. A su costado, Cynder estaba abrigada con las alas y, las acariciaba las garras, mascullando maldiciones inentendibles entre sus colmillos y frunciendo enojada el entrecejo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Spyro, Bianca y Zoe la observaban, recuperó su compostura y les dijo deslizando una voz de profundo resentimiento:

—Mis compañeras han recibido la peor parte de la caída —Zarandeó las alas. Había arrugas en los bordes—, un conjuro o truco mágico me habría servido de maravilla.

—Sé que no ha sido el mejor aterrizaje —Se apresuró a decir Spyro. Palmaba el lomo de Cynder con una garra, queriendo calmarla—, pero al menos…

—Tú pudiste atraparme volando —Dijo súbitamente Cynder, apartando la garra de Spyro con su ala—, pero te quedaste en el piso todo el tiempo.

Había en el aire unas risitas que provenían de Zoe. Spyro se quedó petrificado, con aquella garra al aire, y se sintió como un idiota. ¿Por qué no había volado? ¡Pudieron ahorrarse muchos problemas! Lentamente, sin saber qué decir ahora y consciente de que sus mejillas se calentaban mucho, bajó aquella pata al piso.

—Tus alas se ven maravillosas a pesar del aterrizaje, descuida —Dijo gentilmente Bianca, guiñando el ojo derecho con una sonrisita. Cynder se había sonrojado, asintiendo en señal de agradecimiento y abriendo más sus alas, aliviada de saber que no les habían pasado nada grave en realidad—. Bueno, acerca del conjuro, es un tema aparte. Será más sencillo explicárselos cuando lleguemos al corazón de Witchenly.

—¿Entonces no están limitados de vivir en este lugar? —Preguntó Spyro, impresionado de enterarse de que Witchenly era mucho más grande—. Ya estoy entendiendo por qué la ciudad usa muchos portales.

—Creo que tengo que dejar de pensar que los barcos voladores son las cosas más avanzadas que había visto... —Se criticó Cynder, con una débil voz de estupefacción—. ¡Este mundo tiene cosas geniales!

Zoe giró hacia atrás, mirándola como si no estuviera dando créditos a sus oídos.

—¿Mundo? —Repitió con la voz impregnada de curiosidad—. A ver... Eh... ¿¡De qué estás hablando, niña!?

—¿Qué...? —Balbuceó Cynder despacio, y una mueca de duda se le formó en sus labios—. Pues hemos sido traídos aquí por un portal mágico...

—Pensábamos que este lugar era una dimensión o mundo diferente... —Terminó Spyro con voz un poco dubitativa.

Zoe y Bianca parpadearon muchas veces.

—¿De verdad creen que...? ¡Ja, son los dragones más tercos que he conocido! —Zoe se llevó una mano en la cara y soltó una carcajada aguda, como el canto de un ave agonizando—. ¡Durante el juicio se explicó cómo son los portales!, es increíble que no lo entiendan aún.

Spyro estaba confundido. ¿No habían cruzado por un portal mágico hace unas horas? ¿No era obvio que se encontraban en un mundo totalmente diferente? Miró a Cynder, que le devolvió la mirada, y juntos subieron una ceja.

—Es culpa mía —Dijo Bianca de repente, descendiendo los párpados—. Creí que había quedado claro.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Spyro sorprendido.

—Bueno, para dejarlo simple —Respondió Bianca frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, ignorando a Zoe, que aún sobre su cabeza—, estamos bajo tierra.

Spyro y Cynder se la quedaron mirando, impresionados. No sólo era aquélla respuesta que menos esperaban, sino que además todo cobraba sentido para ellos. El portal los había llevado en otra parte del Reino Dragón, nunca en otra dimensión u mundo.

—Witchenly sufrió mucho —Añadió Bianca, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho—. Para protegernos, tuvimos que sumergirnos a la tierra, y ahora la isla en el que estamos dentro está flotando con las demás en el espacio…

Spyro ni Cynder supieron cómo contestar, de forma que intercambiaron miradas de tristeza.

—¿Así que continuamos con la excursión? —Dijo Zoe descaradamente—. Ya estoy aburriéndome de que estemos mirándonos

Bianca movió de arriba abajo la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Dándose media vuelta, hizo un movimiento con la mano, pidiéndoles amablemente «Síganme», y comenzó a caminar con pasos alegres. Spyro y Cynder la siguieron por atrás. Mientras caminaban con calma, Zoe tarareaba una melodía aguda que recordaba a una orquesta instrumental bastante desafinada e infantil, irritando mucho a Cynder, pero Spyro y Bianca hicieron como que no escuchaban nada. El sonido se fue multiplicando, a su vez perdiéndose en la gran aparente cúpula de piedra. Había cientos de edificios fantásticos para quedarse a contemplar por horas. Spyro susurró a Cynder que se sentía mal por no haberla ayudado de aquella manera y luego se sorprendió de verla sonreír. Cynder contestó que no hacía falta una disculpa y era mejor gozar de la excursión, dándole un pequeño empujón amistoso a Spyro mientras reía divertida. De ese modo, Spyro pudo hartarse de mirar en cualquier dirección con la consciencia limpia. Por lo menos quinientas estructuras de distintas clases se hallaban más arriba, pero la mayoría no se veían porque estaban ocultas en la oscuridad, aunque Spyro pudo alcanzar a ver lucecitas de colores en su interior.

Luego de unas caminatas más, Bianca paró en el centro de una desolada plataforma de piedra, y Spyro y Cynder se detuvieron estrepitosamente tras ella.

—Es aquí —Anunció Bianca, dándose la vuelta y exhibiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. El perfecto lugar para comenzar esta excursión que les encantará.

Emocionados, los ojos de Spyro y Cynder abiertamente comenzaron a ver cada minúscula cosa que había en el entorno. Por desgracia, la emoción acabó ahí y llegó el silencio. Zoe finalmente había dejado de cantar, pero eso no hacía que Spyro y Cynder dejaran de ver con suspicacias a los agrietados arcos antiguos de piedra que había alrededor de ellos. Eran aquellas clases de ruinas con los que Cyril hubiera criticado sutilmente: «Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender, no pierdan su tiempo viendo recuerdos del pasado», recordó Spyro, mirando con el ceño fruncido los huecos de cada supuesto portal. No parecían funcionar, porque no estaban desprendiendo alguna clase de barrera mágica para atravesar y llegar al otro lado.

—Éste es el Centro de los Portales —Prosiguió Bianca, acariciando el borde derecho del portal—. Estos son los primeros arcos mágicos en ser creados. Mientras que aquí fue una vez la utopía principal de Witchenly —Hizo una mueca—. Cumplía la sencilla tarea de ir a países vecinos o zonas que sólo podían entrar miembros exclusivos. De todas formas no duró mucho cumpliendo ese trabajo. Principalmente porque los Sabios, de esos tiempos, desarrollaron muy deprisa portales nuevos, diferentes, con distintas funciones, que hoy en día utilizamos, así que este lugar...

—Pasó de moda. Es ahora un recuerdo para visitar cuando estás sin hacer nada —Respondió Zoe. Hasta pareció que le causaba gracia—. Créanme cuando les digo que hay muchísimos portales diferentes aquí, por lo que caminar es un chiste.

—No lo diría exactamente con esas palabras —Reprochó Bianca con expresión plana—. Pero sí, como pueden ver, son ahora hermosas reliquias, que para mí son fascinantes.

—Espero no perderme si quiero salir a pasear —Comentó Cynder, riendo—. Bien, sigamos Bianca, te seguimos.

Spyro estaba muy silencioso, con la boca un poco abierta, mientras se imaginaba contándoles a los Guardianes acerca de la existencia de los portales mágicos. Volteer, muy enérgico y entusiasmado, no pararía de hablar. Cyril estaría dudándolo bastante, protestando con su implacable orgullo en alto. Terrador pondría a prueba de inmediato los portales para saber si serían seguros. Spyro, riéndose entre sus colmillos fuertemente apretados, preguntó:

—Así que… ¿funcionan?

—¡Como si hubieran sido creados ayer! —Le respondió Bianca, inflando el pecho y sonriendo con orgullo, como si Spyro la hubiera puesto a prueba—. ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! Por poco olvido contarles un último detallito, pero demasiado importante —Apuntó dos arcos de la última fila de la izquierda y una de la derecha con el dedo índice—. No debe atravesarlos jamás. En estos últimos meses se desataron batallas terribles, involucrando dos zonas en las que iban esos portales y quedaron completamente destruidas. Funcionan únicamente dos, pero sólo llevan a lugares de Witchenly —Complacida ante el asentimiento de cabezas de Spyro y Cynder, se dio la vuelta—. Maravilloso, iremos en éste, vengan…

Les señaló con la mano un arco de piedra que estaba delante de ella. Spyro y Cynder caminaron un poco más y se pusieron detrás de Bianca. Zoe saltó de su cabeza, retomó el vuelo y esta vez volvió a sentarse sobre la parte superior del portal, mirando a Spyro, Cynder y Bianca con una amplia sonrisa.

—Atravesándolo, llegáremos al corazón de Witchenly —Explicó.

Zoe extendió el pie, tocó con él aquella parte del portal donde habían unas incrustaciones poco profundas, e inmediatamente empezaron a salir unas finas líneas brillantes de color verde, como ríos de agua. Se unieron unas con otras, llenaron las aberturas, y brillaron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del arco del portal. Ahí decía unas palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y flotantes que decían:

Si ver más allá de la simpleza deseas conseguir, innumerables pruebas deberás afrontar en

AKADEMIA

Ciudad de los Comienzos y Estudios.

—Tiene pinta de que será muy agradable —Dijo Spyro. Movió la cola para que sus amigas supieran lo entusiasmado que estaba—. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera aprender de aquí. Akademia suena como un segundo Templo Dragón.

—¡¿Crees que Akademia se compara con ese templo viejo?! —Preguntó Zoe a gritos, negando con el dedo—. Espera cuando tus ojitos púrpuras la vean. ¡Querrán salirse!

—Uf, ten más consciencia, Zoe —Dijo Bianca, como si hubiera oído una ofensa muy grave.

—Descuida —Dijo Spyro muy sereno—. Si es tal como la describes, Zoe, no veo hora para ver cómo es. ¡Partamos ya!

—Don Curioso al ataque —Dijo Cynder, haciendo que Spyro girara con brusquedad hacia ella, y rió tapándose la boca con un ala.

Bianca y Zoe rieron.

Spyro frunció el entrecejo. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, las carcajadas cesaron cuando Bianca se aclaró la garganta y se dio media vuelta, elevando lentamente las manos hasta ponerlas firmemente abiertas hacia el portal. Un intenso silencio apareció, con Spyro y Cynder observando sin parpadear. Incluso Zoe, que miraba sentada por encima del arco de piedra, no movía un músculo de sus cuatro alitas.

— _¡Aimedaka!_ —Susurró Bianca en voz alta, desprendiendo polvo mágico por las yemas de sus dedos.

Entonces, muy rápidamente, como si fuera una cascada, una pared de textura similar al agua había aparecido en el interior de las esquinas del antiguo arco de piedra agrietada. Bianca se apartó, realizando un movimiento de presentación con la mano para que todos pudieran ver qué había en el interior de la entrada mágica. Spyro lo miró con atención, y Cynder con asombro. Dentro se apreciaba la imagen de un castillo a la distancia, con un cielo que parecía teñido de púrpura y con muchas personas apretujadas. Ahora bien, meditó Spyro, él por un lado sentía la emoción de entrar pero un dolor en el estómago le decía que no moviera sus cuatro patas. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer el chichón que ganó en la cabeza cuando había caído de cuarenta metros al salir del portal que lo conducía al Templo Dragón, y todavía no superaba los revoltijos que había experimentado cuando fue llevado al tribunal por primera vez.

Mientras se preguntaba qué haría, miró a Cynder caminar, pasando a su lado, y de repente la tenía delante.

—Es tiempo de que las damas sean las primeras en divertirse —Dijo Cynder, entusiasmada. Bajaba las patas del frente y subía las traseras, optando una posición como si estuviera a punto de correr. Miró por el rabillo del hombro a Spyro con una sonrisa de colmillos afilados—. ¡Te esperaré en el otro lado!

Había arrancado un pellizco de tierra del suelo con las garras de la pata derecha. Pegó las alas al cuerpo, comenzó a correr como si persiguiera a una presa, saltó, se metió en el agujero mágico y desapareció.

Produciendo un gran estallido, la barrera del portal se fue distorsionando, pareciendo una sopa dando giros, hasta que cesó y recuperó la calma. Increíblemente, para Spyro, ahora Cynder aparecía en la imagen del interior de la entrada mágica como un adorno más, el cual podía mover sus alas, la cola, las patas, y sonría con fascinación al estar sentada mirando aquel castillo en la distancia.

—Tan sencillo como dar el primer paso —Exclamó Zoe, agitando las piernas, satisfecha con lo que vio—. Muy bien, Spyro, entra, y llegarás a Akademia en un parpadeo.

Un poco inseguro, Spyro miró a Bianca, suplicando apoyo.

—No hay nada que debas preocuparte, es como volar —La tranquilizó ésta—, pero en un espacio muy pequeño y estrecho, así que te sugiero no moverte. De sólo imaginarte terminando en el rincón más incognito del mundo me aterra.

—¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el día! —Se quejó Zoe, mirando descaradamente sus uñas—. Quiero acabar rápido este viajecito.

Con cierta dificultad, debido a los nervios que lo invadían en ese preciso momento, Spyro, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por respirar, avanzó hasta estar delante del portal, levantando una ceja. A través del agujero mágico estaba observando a una Cynder que había inclinado mucho el cuello para atrás, para mirar el cielo con la boca abierta. Motivado, Spyro poco a poco sumergió la pata derecha hasta tenerla dentro del portal, y la fue moviendo. Era como si la hubiera metido en agua tibia.

—Muy bien… —Se dijo Spyro, reuniendo valor y frunciendo la mirada. Flexionó las cuatro patas, acumuló fuerzas en ellas—. ¡Aquí voy!

Brincó alto, entró y sintió como unas manos, puestas en los costados de su cara, tiraban de él hacia adelante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus alas se habían desplegado, como si realmente estuviera volando. Iba a una enorme velocidad que lo llevaba en línea recta de colores y de una ráfaga que aullaba en sus oídos. Intentaba mirar a los lados, queriendo ver qué más había, pero una fuerza misteriosa le impedía girar su cuello, así que sólo pudo mirar el diminuto hueco que iba creciendo más y más delante de él. Y entonces...

Tocó tierra con las patas. Tambaleó un poco, recuperando el equilibrio a los pocos segundos, sacudió la cabeza y levantó la vista. Había llegado a lo que sería el panorama que pudo observar a través del portal, aunque, dándose una vuelta completa sobre sí mismo, comenzó a notar otros detalles: el piso estaba hecho de piedra; su ruta llevaba en zigzag hacia el castillo que se posaba más al horizonte; en sus costados habían flores extrañas de diferentes tamaños y desprendían brillo. A parte de ésos, todo lo demás estaba igual para Spyro.

Encontró delante de él a Cynder. Ella estaba sobre la mitad del camino, sin quitar sus ojos todavía del cielo. Cuando Spyro se acercó a zancadas detrás de ella, muy eufórico, le dijo:

—Ya mi cuerpo no sabe cómo reaccionar luego de que sufriera tantas locuras, pero creo que se va acostumbrando —Notó que Cynder seguía mirando arriba con recelo y se preocupó—. ¿Cynder? ¿Hay otra cosa fuera de lo normal aquí?

Cynder le echó una rápida mirada de reojo, después, con la navaja de la cola, indicó vagamente el cielo.

—No recordaba que se vieran así de… enormes —Contestó con disimulada indiferencia.

Con aire de duda, Spyro encontró nubes rosadas y violetas mezcladas con estrellas, incapaz de ver gran cosa en ellas. Pero, agudizando más la vista, comenzó a vislumbrar las formas fantasmales de dos gigantescos satélites, uno (naranja) era más grande que el otro (azul), situados en el horizonte, ocupando un tercio del cielo. Nada más verlos, Spyro reconoció enseguida que eran _Las Lunas Celestiales_. Habían causado muchos problemas hace tres años, porque tenían el poder de invocar a los espíritus oscuros cuando hacían el eclipse; un poder perfecto para que Malefor pudiera volver a la vida. Dejando aquel terrible recuerdo de lado, Spyro por fin entendió el mensaje de su amiga Cynder, desenfocando mucho los ojos.

—¡Guau! ¡Están peligrosamente cerca! —Gritó Spyro, muy alarmado—. ¡Me da la impresión de que quieren darnos un abrazo!

Cynder acababa de abrir la boca para responder, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingón a los dos.

—¡Spyro! ¡Cynder!

Bianca, con su resplandeciente amiga Zoe acompañándola cerca de su cabeza, se habían aparecido detrás de ellos.

—Qué alivio, Zoe no paraba de meterme ideas de que se iban a salir de la ruta y perderse en quién sabe dónde —Dijo Bianca, con una mano en el pecho y expulsando un prologando suspiro. Dirigió una rápida mirada de desaprobación a Zoe, que había soltado una carcajada, y volvió hacia sus amigos dragones con una sonrisa en su cara—. ¿Han disfrutado del pequeño viaje?

—No estuvo mal: fue apurado, comparado con los lentos que fueron los otros portales —Dijo Cynder, arrugando la frente—. Debo decir que esperaba un paseíto que ardiera mi sangre.

—Habla por ti, entre más tranquilo sea, será mejor para mí —Gruñó Spyro, sobándose el brazo izquierdo con la pata derecha. Ya bastantes momentos estuvo cerca de la muerte para continuar viviendo al máximo. Miró a Bianca y a Zoe—. ¿Qué haremos en Akademia?

—¡Ah, que pregunta más tonta! ¿Qué creen que haremos en una escuela? —Preguntó Zoe de forma retorica—. ¡A atragantarnos de comida exquisita en el Comedor de Magos, por supuesto! —Se llevó la mano a la boca, abriendo los ojos como si hubiera cometido un error—. Uuh… Creo que no debí decir eso.

—¡¿Comedor de Magos?! —Dijeron al unísono Spyro y Cynder, que parecían incrédulos con lo que acababan de oír.

—¡Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa, Zoe! —Bufó Bianca muy altanera mientras daba una patada en el piso, con las manos apretadas y el ceño fruncido. Respiró dos veces y relajó el ceño, ignorando las risas de Zoe—. Pero bueno, como dijo, daremos una vuelta por el comedor de Akademia, donde podremos degustarnos de comida, y luego les enseñaré sus habitaciones, donde podrán dormir.

—Comida... —Cynder parecía que no había oído aquellas palabras por un largo, largo tiempo, y deslizó su pata sobre su vientre —. ¿Cuándo comimos por última vez, Spyro?

—Si te soy sincero, no lo sé… —Contestó, preguntándose cómo demonios pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin digerir por lo menos plantas comestibles.

—Un buen tiempo, seguramente —Afirmó Bianca, sonriendo encantada de explicar algo que ellos no sabían—. Los dragones tienen un metabolismo muy, muy lento… ¡Es para quedarse boquiabierto saber que pueden vivir cien años con depender sólo de gemas mágicas!... ¡Ustedes son fascinantes! ¿Nunca sienten hambre?

A Spyro se le vinieron recuerdos de su vida comiendo frutas y cazando insectos con Sparx en el pantano, cuando creía que era una libélula gigante y púrpura. Ahora que se sentía más consciente de su cuerpo, como más despierto, podía entender por qué nunca se quejaba de comer muy poco, a pesar de que sus padres libélulas le suplicaron digerir más frutas o insectos más gordos. A decir verdad, para Spyro, jamás había sentido necesidad de comer, ni siquiera cuando se aventuraba con Sparx. Entonces, intentó sentir algo en el estómago, sobándolo con la garra. Nada. Era como si formara parte de él, extrañándolo.

—Eh…—Spyro se mordió el labio. No tenía ninguna forma de cómo contestar. Miró de soslayo a Cynder, pero ésta estaba muy pensativa también—. Bueno, creo que…

—¡Como sea, luego se llenarán con lo que quieran! —Intervino muy impaciente Zoe, acelerando el vuelo para ponerse delante del grupo, y apuntó Akademia con un dedo energético—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Qué Akademia nos esperan!

El camino de piedra era recto y con muchas flores, más parecido a una selva que a ninguna otra cosa. El grupo caminó por él, observando a algunas flores que parecían tener bocas, otros similares a capullos y pocos desprendían luz en los raíces. Bianca, muy emocionada, comentaba que aquéllos eran los resultados del cultivo que hacía Spike, porque a él le fascinaba las plantas, sorprendiendo un poco a Spyro, debido a que le recordaba de cierta manera a Terrador, aunque de una forma graciosamente distinta, imaginándoselo cultivando plantas como pasatiempo en Warfang. Pocos minutos después, llegaron al pie de una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las alturas. Más allá, Spyro visualizó las puntas de unas torres delgadas de los que podían ser de una fortaleza.

—Oh, me trae recuerdos de mi fortaleza —Comentaba Cynder con tono de ida—.Seguro debe encontrarse en escombros, o invadido por estúpidos simios...

—Bueno, eso es un hecho, fue un lugar detestable —Decía Zoe, encogiéndose de hombros—. Muchos intentaron destruirla para que no tuvieras a dónde ir. Te habrías quedado sin defensas de algún ataque, ¡y de seguro hubiera servido bien como refugio por lo grande que era!

—¡Ja! Supe construir una defensa impenetrable para que nadie lo pudiera tocar, salvo… —Cuando Cynder dijo aquel último, apuntó una mirada de soslayo a Spyro, sonriéndole—, un cierto dragón que pudo atravesarlos sin problemas, ¿o no Spyro?

Spyro asintió con la cabeza, riendo con nostalgia. Zoe profirió un alarido de intriga. Y, después de que Bianca los alentara a seguirla con un movimiento de la mano, comenzaron a subir. Cientos… Doscientos escalones… Spyro perdió la cuenta. Entonces, previo aviso, dejó de subir. Habían llegado al frente de la entrada de Akademia.

Para Spyro le resultaba un castillo hermoso, grande e imponente, sin perder su blanca elegancia con aquel cielo púrpura adornado por _Las Lunas Celestiales_. La entrada estaba tan abarrotada de gente que nadie se fijó en él y compañía. Spyro movió de lado a lado la cabeza, observando que en las esquinas del castillo había cascadas cristalinas que parecían caer en un abismo sin fondo, que rodeaba todo el castillo. En cuanto regresó la mirada, miró a Bianca dar pequeños saltos alegres hasta estar en la mitad de la entrada de arco de oro, respirando el aire fresco con jovialidad y extendiendo las manos como si quisiera abrazar el castillo.

—Me hubiera encantado tenerlos conmigo cuando estudiaba aquí —Vagó Bianca, bajando los brazos y dándose una media vuelta. Miró encantada a sus amigos con las manos juntas—. He pasado diez años aquí, aprendiendo en un ambiente agradable repleto de sorpresas.

—¿Entonces eres una bruja experta? —Le preguntó Spyro.

Bianca parecía avergonzarse al escucharlo, sonrojándose bastante y riendo de manera tonta, con una mano acariciando la oreja izquierda.

—¡Oh, no!, por mis estrellas, ¡claro que no!… Aún se me avecinan muchas dificultades para que pueda obtener el título de una bruja completa… ¡Todavía no sé cómo hacer magia sin recurrir a algún tipo de varita!

—Uh, ya entiendo todo… —Musitó Cynder, contemplándose la base de la cola, donde había recibido todo el golpe de la caída.

Antes de que Bianca pudiera soltar otra palabra, un rayo de luz se posó delante de ella, dejándola perpleja, y se movió hacia abajo. Spyro miró a su izquierda, parpadeando ante la brillante luz. Zoe estaba entre él y Cynder, observándolos a ambos, sonriendo ante sus caras de confusión.

—Claro, ése es su pobre caso perdido, porque no es una criatura prodigiosa como yo —Soltó Zoe como un hecho del cual presumir con ganas—, Witchenly no sólo sirve para que cualquiera pueda aprender magia, también para que habiten especies que hayan nacido con un don sobre magia con que pueda cumplir una labor que dé beneficios a su sociedad.

—¿Prodigiosa, tú? ¡No me la creo! —Repuso Cynder, acercándose al pequeño cuerpo de Zoe y subiendo la mirada en ella—. ¿Y qué saben hacer tu clase de lucecitas habladoras?

—¡Realizamos conjuros poderosos, más cosas que vomitar elementos! —Respondió casi gritando Zoe, tocando atrevidamente la frente de Cynder y logrando irritarla—. Verán, cuando una vida surge de la naturaleza, un hada nace —Hizo gestos con las manos ahora, como si estuviera contando de forma muy vaga—. Pueden ser en flores, en cascadas, en la tierra… ¿Qué más?... ¡Ah, sí! También del cielo y de los rayos… ¡Pero cumplimos orgullosamente el rol de restaurar la energía vital de los elementos de la naturaleza! —Cruzó los brazos e infló el pecho—. ¡Enfrentamos contra la propia muerte si es necesario!

—Uh, pues no te vi tan valiente cuando te pillamos en la biblioteca —Recordó Cynder, enseñando mucho los colmillos, con pinta de querer comérsela de un bocado—. Un poco más, y de seguro habrías terminado en estos dientes, pequeña traviesa.

Con las manos juntas, Zoe ahogó un alarido de horror, mientras volvía atrás de la cabeza de Bianca, que estaba harta, y asomaba su cabecita en la oreja izquierda de ésta.

—¡DETALLES! —Gritó Zoe, muy orgullosa—. ¡Una preciosidad como yo tiene que sobrevivir de algún modo!

—Ajá, gritar mucho también son partes para lograr la supervivencia, ¿verdad? —Dijo Cynder, con tono de burlona.

De forma que las hadas tenían un tipo de conexión con los elementos, se dijo Spyro, riendo ante aquella divertida discusión, e imaginó que las hadas se encargarían de restaurar la vida de los cientos de lugares que Malefor llegó a destruir.

—Me encantaría que siguiéramos debatiendo cuál especie es mejor, pero tenemos una excursión que terminar —Las interrumpió Bianca, mirando a Spyro con suplica—. Y no podemos darle fin si seguimos plantados justo delante de la entrada, con todo el mundo viéndonos. ¿A qué no, Spyro?

—¡No! —Le contestó, negando frenéticamente la cabeza como un desesperado—. ¡Malgastaríamos tiempo!

Muy contento de que Cynder y Zoe obedecieran, con ellas, Spyro siguió a Bianca desde atrás, finalmente adentrándose a los interiores de Akademia. Estaba repleto de estudiantes de muchas clases, especies y razas, así que él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no perder el rastro de Bianca, que se iba mezclándose más con la multitud, observó a los lados para ver que más había, con el cuello muy elevado que no necesitaba ponerse de puntillas, y no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas al imaginarse la cara que pondría Sparx si pudiera ver dónde se encontraba. Akademia era muy parecido a Warfang. Los edificios estaban hechos de piedra pero con estilos extraños, como curvados y deformados, en lugar de rectos y gruesos como los de Warfang. Cuando se volteaba, una multitud de criaturas que había visto en el juicio se giraban para observarlo, murmurando comentarios y lanzándole miradas de desconfianza. Tragando saliva, Spyro se puso de inmediato las alas en los costados de su cabeza, agachando mucho el cuello e intentando pasar desapercibido de los ojos de Akademia, pero ya tenía gente persiguiéndolo por atrás, y agradeció profundamente a Bianca y Zoe. Éstas echaban a los estudiantes agitando las manos y protestando advertencias; Spyro sólo pudo llegar a escuchar a Bianca decirles que los acusaría a _Los Tres Sabios_ si continuaban faltando a las clases.

—En menos de un día y ya se han convertido en celebridades… —Dijo Zoe sonriendo. La multitud quedó bien atrás—. Felicidades.

—Jamás he sido una celebridad en mi vida, y no me gustó tampoco —Dijo Spyro, con una mueca de disgusto—. ¡La gente no paraba de hacerme preguntas, una tras otra! ¡Y-Yo no sabía que responder, estaba muy nervioso!

Pero el paseo no mejoró para Cynder a medida que avanzaron. Los estudiantes que se paseaban por las calles proferían aullidos de terror cuando se cruzaban con ella, o corrían para lograr esconderse en pequeñas casas de piedra y pudieran observarla a través del rabillo de las puertas. Cynder no sabía cómo sentirse, aparte de repudiada por todos, de forma que miró a otro lado, pero al ver a un contento Spyro se sintió como si fuera la basura en el pie de alguien.

—¿Y tú, Cynder? —Preguntó Spyro, girándose hacia ella.

—¿Eh...? Sí, sí... Me volvían loca... —Cynder agitó la cabeza, recuperando la compostura—. ¡C-Como sea...! ¡Actuaban como si nunca hubiesen visto a un dragón en sus vidas! ¿Acaso las guerras hicieron que los Sabios tomaran la decisión de prohibirles el acceso aquí?

—Oh, querida, así no fueron las cosas —Dijo Bianca, negando con la cabeza—. Sí, una parte de eso obligó a Witchenly dejar de tener contactos con los dragones, pero, mucho antes de eso, intentó enseñarles con distintos métodos, buscando el modo de que ellos entendieran, pero, por desgracia —Suspiró con tristeza—, no hubo resultados...

—¿Sin resultados...? —Repitió Spyro, muy decepcionado—. Entonces..., ¿nosotros no podemos aprender magia?

—Esperen, esperen —Interrumpió Cynder, muy indignada, echando una mirada de recelo a la cabeza Bianca, directamente a Zoe, que no la miraba—. Hace unos minutos la lucecita habladora nos explicó que su raza podría quedarse aquí porque tenían magia elemental... ¡Y nosotros, los dragones, expulsamos magia elemental!

—¡Tienes razón! —Exclamó Spyro, apresurando el paso, y miró a la hadita con el cuello muy subido—. No me parece algo justo. A no ser que exista una diferencia clara en todo esta confusión...

Un audible aullido de irritación fue expulsada de la boca de Zoe. Estaba boca arriba, con las manos cruzadas sobre la cabeza, al igual que las piernas, y los ojos se encontraban cerrados. Su chillido había sobresaltado a Bianca, que le dio un codazo accidental a un estudiante que caminaba a su izquierda, pidiéndole disculpas con reverencias mientras que él se marchaba con aire de indignación.

—La hay. No es posible que no lo hayan notado, y eso que son dragones... —Dijo Zoe con un bostezo—. Son patológicamente incapaces de hablar la Lengua Arcana.

—¿Pataleo... qué? —Cynder buscó una respuesta de Spyro con la vista, pero él se encogió de hombros, sin saber tampoco a qué se estaba refiriendo la hadita.

—Padecen la incapacidad de pronunciar o entender el idioma arcano, un extraño defecto que nacieron los dragones como las demás especies—Especificó Bianca, con algo de extrañeza en su mirada—. Debemos saber hablarlo para realizar conjuros, hechizos o magias... Está creado para ese propósito... Y...

—Ustedes, los dragones, no —Terminó Zoe sin pizca de vergüenza, sacudiendo el pie de la pierna derecha, que estaba sobre el izquierdo—. Pierden su tiempo utilizando una clase de magia extraña que tienen como fuente de poder que ayuda aumentar sus capacidades de manipular y controlar elementos... Gran cosa...

—¡Oh, me subestimas! ¡Vamos, díganme una palabra de esa lengua y seguro que la repito con facilidad! —Gritó Cynder desafiantemente.

«Una fuente de magia extraña que nosotros tenemos... » —Pensó Spyro, disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos—. «¿Se estará refiriendo al Éter?»

—¿Te animas, Spyro? —Cynder le dio un empujón amistoso, haciéndose la vista gorda de las caras de horror que ponían unos magos de túnicas verdes.

—¿Uh...? ¡C-Claro! —Le respondió Spyro forzando una sonrisa, mientras llegaban a una calle amplía. Había muchas tiendas, y cada una de ellas vendían distintas cosas: pergaminos, varitas mágicas, dulces e ingredientes asquerosos para pociones. Cada una tenía una larga fila de estudiantes.

—Bueno, no negaré una oportunidad como ésta —Dijo Bianca, con una voz más animada. Cerraba los ojos, mascullaba entre dientes y jugueteaba con los dedos, como si estuviera buscando la palabra ideal en su memoria. Después, chasqueó los dedos, abriendo de golpe los ojos, y sonrió, dirigiéndose a los dragones—. ¡Pronuncien ésta, _Rajela_ , es la más fácil de decir!

Spyro la memorizó bien, cerrando muy fuerte los ojos, y cuando dejó que aquellas palabras fluyeran de su boca... Sintió como si una roca estuviera atorada en su garganta. Abriendo los ojos con estupefacción, intentó repetirla otra vez, pero su lengua se volvía loca entre sus dientes. ¿Qué pasaba? Entonces se movió en dirección a Cynder, quien sufría por su mismo problema con desesperación. Entre ellos dos compartieron miradas de confusión y al mismo tiempo se dirigieron hacia Bianca y Zoe, cuyas carcajadas tapadas por sus bocas se entendían claramente sobre el ruido de la multitud.

—¿Ven? ¡Se los dije! —Dijo presumidamente Zoe en tono de melodía.

—Descuiden, por lo menos lo intentaron —Animó Bianca regresando la vista en el camino, señalando con el dedo—. ¡Miren ahí, estamos llegando a nuestra parada; La Torre del Descanso!

Entonces Spyro y Cynder aceptaron tristes que no habría manera de aprender magia, continuaron y atravesaron con dificultad una barrera de multitud. Finalmente llegaron delante de una puerta doble de una gran torre principal. Fascinado, Spyro asimiló que era La Torre del Descanso. Subiendo la cabeza, vio que había varias ventanas alargadas en la parte superior. Sobre éstas, en una especie de balcón triangular, se posaban unas estatuas de piedra, cuyos aspectos eran de unos magos orgullosos sosteniendo bastones mágicos. Bianca dibujó en el aire con la punta del dedo, abriendo de par en par aquella puerta, mientras que la atravesaban. Había unas escaleras de caracol en el que comenzaron a subir. Otra puerta más grande se presentó, y Bianca repitió la acción. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter todo el Templo Dragón en él. Cruzando un arco de piedra, finalmente estaban en el Comedor de Magos.

Gracias a las innumerables cosas fantásticas que había visto en Witchenly, la sorpresa fue como una ligera brisa para Spyro. Estaba en un salón con un techo considerablemente alto, con paredes constituidas por pilares. En los lados se hallaban altos ventanales, por lo que entraba una gran cantidad de luz. A Spyro le encantaba el color crema y marfil del comedor, notando un celeste en algunos detalles de los pilares y del techo, en donde podía notar una gema preciosa parecida a un candelabro de araña. Más al fondo, en el centro, ubicó cinco mesas alargadas con varias sillas, donde no había nadie sentado. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, detrás de un par de cortinas blancas abiertas, había otra gran mesa, donde ocupaban tres grandes tronos, y Spyro imaginó que ahí era donde se sentaban _Los Tres Sabios_.

Había un pato corpulento, azul y grande con sombrero de chef limpiando la última mesa de la izquierda. Utilizaba un trapo mojado que hacía flotar con movimientos circulares de su varita que sostenía con la aleta.

—Ése es el señor Batomb, el jefe de la cocina —Dijo Bianca—. Nadie utiliza este salón hasta la hora de la cena, así que podemos estar tranquilos —Añadió retomando la caminata.

Spyro y Cynder la siguieron, con Zoe encima deslizándose de un sentido a otro, y llegaron a la parte trasera del comedor, en la penúltima mesa de la fila derecha, en el cual quedaba cerca de las ventanas, pudiéndose contemplar el extenso panorama del cielo púrpura. Moviendo de izquierda a derecha la mirada, un poco inseguro, Spyro no sabía cómo sentarse en esas sillas de tablas cubiertas de algodón rojo, porque siempre se había sentado directamente en el piso como cualquier criatura cuadrúpeda, además de que su tamaño no era suficiente para al menos asomar sus ojos sobre la mesa. Con la vergüenza colorando sus mejillas, tuvo que observar un ejemplo que le estaba haciendo Bianca sobre cómo hacerlo; simplemente poniendo su trasero en la tabla. Cynder lo había hecho con un salto, sonriendo. Spyro respiró hondo y saltó, encontrándose delante de la mesa, observando maravillado los cubiertos y acomodando su cola que se había parado debajo de su trasero. En menos de un segundo, el señor Batomb llegó detrás de Bianca, observándolos con una sonrisa agradable y rechoncha, con su varita en alto.

— _ **Uq'zeiremia-suov regnam?**_ —Preguntó, extrañándose de las expresiones tontas que pusieron Spyro y Cynder.

— **Zenerprus-sel** —Dijo Bianca, señalándolos con un ademán de mano, riendo suavemente—, _**sli n'tno sap gnamé siuped sed nnaése.**_

—Se atragantarán de comida —Explicó Zoe, que estaba sentada al lado de una copa de oro, jugueteando con entusiasmo un tenedor con las manos.

— _ **Rtès neib!**_ —Dijo muy feliz el señor Batomb, realizando un movimiento con la varita. Después hizo una reverencia y se retiró con pasos de pingüino.

Spyro se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que pudiera comer sobre un mismo lugar: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo, tocino y filetes, papas cocidas, asadas, salsa de tomate, y por alguna extraña razón, raras frutas morados y cosidas. Oyó la barriga de Cynder rugir con fuerza. También, por primera vez, la suya gruñó mucho.

—Coman felices —Dijo Bianca complacida, moviendo los dedos hacia adelante y atrás de manera alentador.

Luego una carnicería dio inicio. Spyro y Cynder estaban devorándose un poco de todo con mordidas cubiertas de colmillos filosos, menos las frutas, como si fuesen realmente bestias salvajes. En más de una ocasión, Spyro terminaba peleando contra Cynder para ver quién obtenía el pedazo más gordo de carne, con sus bocas sujetándola y llevándola del lado que hacía más fuerza, hasta que en un punto se rompía por la mitad, y los dos quedaban con sus pedazos correspondientes. Eran lo más delicioso que habían probado nunca. Sin embargo, en el rincón más apartado del asiento, Bianca, estupefacta, observó aquellos escenarios sanguinarios, mientras que su mano, que tenía un tenedor entre sus dedos temblorosos, le llevaba muy lentamente una papa a la boca, y la masticaba con miedo. Zoe, en la mesa, sostuvo como peluche su tenedor, con una mirada que parecía suplicar no ser la siguiente en el banquete de los jóvenes dragones.

Un rato después, Spyro, que comenzaba a sentirse satisfecho y reconfortado, miró a los lados, relamiéndose la grasa de los dientes. Cynder se lamía la salsa de pollo de las garras. Zoe estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, agarrando trozos pequeños de aquella fruta con el tenedor, llevándoselos a la boca y comiéndoselos con gusto. Bianca comía tranquilamente un plato de vegetales, leyendo…

Spyro sintió que el tiempo se había congelado. Frente de sus narices, en las manos de Bianca, que parecía disfrutarlas, estaban las páginas del diario de Magnus, las cuales fueron arrancadas por ella en esa biblioteca. Si no fuera por las misteriosas intenciones de Magnus por plasmar sus conocimientos en ese cuadernito viejo y por la deducción implacable de Bianca, Spyro estaría durmiendo en hielo otra vez, lo reconoció agradecido. Aun así, no entendía por qué Bianca se había robado las investigaciones de ese autor enigmático, pero más importante era cómo hizo él para haber averiguado y escrito sobre el Éter (o Convexidad) cuando en esos tiempos era un mito, una leyenda estúpida que pudo llamar la atención de Malefor, guiarlo, y se convirtiera en _el Maestro Oscuro_.

Spyro vigiló a Bianca y a las páginas durante un buen rato, pero su amiga ni siquiera lo notó por estar sumida en la lectura.

—Uhm… ¿Bianca? —Le preguntó con nervios.

—¿Sí? —Dijo Bianca por encima de las hojas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Hubo silencio. Spyro miró a ambos lados. Cynder y Zoe estaban fijos en él. Habían dejado de comer.

—Me estuve preguntando… —Spyro dudó, pero se atrevió a seguir hablando—. Me estuve preguntando si podrías enseñarnos lo que lees.


	17. La Misión de Bianca

Con un puño en la boca mientras iba tosiendo pedazos de lechuga sobre su plato, aquella pregunta había tomado de sorpresa a Bianca. Teniendo los ojos cerrados, puso las hojas al lado de los cubiertos, el tenedor en la ensalada y comenzó a agitar la mano, sin ver a dónde la estaba dirigiendo realmente…

Spyro se quedó un momento buscando una manera de ayudarla, un poco perplejo porque no esperaba que su curiosidad le diera tanto impacto a Bianca, mientras que Zoe caminaba hasta él, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche que sólo le acumuló un peso de culpabilidad en el estómago y removiéndole la comida recién digerida. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a disculparse, pero se calló cuando fue apuntado amenazadoramente por el tenedor de Zoe.

Cynder los observó, lamiéndose aún sus garras con aire inocente.

—¡Buen trabajo! —Le reprochó Zoe a Spyro con altivez, moviendo bruscamente el tenedor y señalando a Bianca, que logró atrapar milagrosamente una copa de jugo de manzana, que estaba en su izquierda—. ¡Un día matarás a alguien con tu curiosidad, cabeza hueca!

—Pero, sólo...

—¿Nunca recibiste modales, niño púrpura? —Tajó fieramente Zoe, moviendo el tenedor hacia adelante, como si hubiera clavado el corazón de alguien.

—Bueno… no, creo que no —Dijo Spyro, con los ojos fijos en ella ahora. Sentía mucho interés—. Fui criado en un pantano. Tuve que cazar mi comida con Sparx, mi hermano, aunque casi todo el tiempo me pedía que le cazara insectos.

Agarrándola de un rápido movimiento, una copa parecía ser lo que Bianca buscaba, porque, con un rápido movimiento, se la llevó a sus labios, dándole un sorbo profundo, lento y perfectamente sonoro.

—Me incluyo —Coincidió Cynder de pronto—. Al haber vivido toda una vida encadenada a las órdenes de un simio apestoso, ¿realmente creen que voy a saber algo de cómo tomar un tenedor? ¡Prefiero usar a éstos!

Como si su boca fuera una cueva profunda, enseñó, muy orgullosa de sí misma, sus afiladas navajas que tenía por dientes. Zoe se estremeció y dio un torpe paso atrás, chocando de espalda con una copa de oro llena de jugo que había detrás. Tambaleó, desparramando su contenido por todos lados. Fue cayendo en el sentido opuesto en el que estaba Zoe, que soltó su cubierto y corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar delante del objeto de oro, con las manos alzadas, y consiguió atraparla a tiempo, pero ahora estaba sobre su frágil y pequeño cuerpo. Entonces Zoe, con sus labios exageradamente apretados y sus ojos bien saltones, tuvo que ir reuniendo fuerzas en sus brazos para intentar enderezar la copa, chillando y sudado en el proceso.

Estando al frente de ese momento, Cynder ocultó su dentadura al cerrar sus labios con sutileza, descendiendo el cuello hasta que su mandíbula casi rozara la mesa, y afligió su mirada de forma encantadora, con las comisuras de sus labios curvadas. Disfrutaba de la situación de Zoe como un escenario dedicado especialmente para ella.

Pero, en la derecha de la dragona, Spyro sonrió, mirándola de soslayo. Él también prefería usar sus instintos salvajes que esos complicados cubiertos con sus tres garras de cada pata, pero realmente eso no le importaba mucho en aquel momento, peros el gemido de agotamiento de Zoe lo bajó de sus pensamientos, y al fin la miró con preocupación.

Ella había llegado a la derecha de una bandeja de pollos desnudos (eran puro huesos ahora) encima. Zoe tenía mojado el cabello rojo, le sudaba en las esquinas de la cara y portaba manchas rojas en las apretadas mejillas. Spyro bajó la mirada, siguiendo un rastro de jugo, entre los cientos de platos, cubiertos y copas, que paraba en aquella dirección, y, adquiriendo una expresión de incredulidad en la cara, concluyó que Zoe había hecho un desastre al tratar de incorporar la copa.

—¡Tonta copa…! ¡Uf…! ¡Deja de…! ¡TAMBALEAR! —De un golpe estridente que hizo saltar un poco el plato de al lado, Zoe logró poner en pie la copa, sacó su varita, y con ella se dio un golpe en la cabeza, quitándose mágicamente el sudor y el jugo que se había regado por accidente. Tras un respiro, se volvió a los jóvenes dragones, apuntándolos con la varita—. Ustedes requieren con urgencia una clase de _Cómo un Cuadrúpedo Puede usar Objetos con sus Patas_ , así… ¡Aaaaah!

La mesa entera se sacudió, y sus cubiertos, platos, bandejas y copas vibraron un poco cuando recibieron el abrupto aterrizaje de la copa ahora vacía de Bianca, que estaba cabizbaja y suspirando de manera entrecortada, mientras que su cabellera dorada caía con elegancia sobre su mirada, arropándole en una manta de oscuridad. Aún sostenía con firmeza su copa.

—¡Oh, genial! —Chilló Zoe malhumorada. Había caído sentada, enfrente de Bianca, por aquellos movimientos repentinos. La señaló con el pulgar desde el rabillo del hombro, mirando a Spyro con el ceño fruncido—. ¡La hiciste enojar también!

—No lo culpes por ser un metido sin remedio, Bianca —Intervino Cynder, como si con eso salvara el pellejo a Spyro—. No sabe controlarse…

Provocó que Spyro la viera con recelo, resoplando muy indignado y gruñendo en susurro. Cynder soltó una carcajada y le dirigió una cara de: «¡Hice lo mejor que pude!». Luego Spyro, imaginándose a Bianca con la estatura de un titán regañándole con un grito tan poderoso que rompía montañas, la miró, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con violencia. Bianca estaba subiendo la cabeza con aquella sombra bloqueándole su mirada, dándole la loca idea a Spyro de que era posible que existiera alguien que le diera más miedo que el mismísimo Malefor, y entonces...

«¡PAM!»

Esta vez, generando respingones a sus amigos, Bianca había puesto sus palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, en los costados de su plato, con aquel fuerte ruido estremecedor y seco. Durante un instante, regresaron los tintineos de los platos, bandejas, cubiertos y copas. Bianca tenía muy cerca su cara con la de Spyro, como si fuese una confrontación de miradas, en la que éste estaba sumamente incomodo observando directamente el brillo y la intensidad de su cara radiante.

—¡Es una maravillosa idea, Spyro! —Gritó Bianca, tomándose con normalidad el asombro del joven púrpura.

Cynder y Zoe la miraron con sorpresa.

—Eh... —Balbuceó Spyro sin comprender, torciendo para atrás su cuello para dejar de sentir la respiración de Bianca directamente en sus orificios—. ¿Qué?

—¡Una discusión de ideas nos ayudará a sacar más revelaciones a la luz! —Bianca juntó sus manos, formando un puño, mientras volvía a sentarse con su cara constreñida de felicidad—. ¡Uuhh…! ¡Ya me da hormigueos de sólo pensarlo!

Era la mejor idea que Spyro había escuchado en todo lo que llevaba viviendo en Witchenly. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí… —Dijo con su voz quebrada por la emoción y giró hacia su amiga, la dragona—. ¡Hay que hacerlo!

Cynder suspiró exasperada:

—No perderemos nada con intentarlo —Aseguró, mirando a todos—. De todas maneras, sería una tontería no aprovechar los pocos recuerdos que conservo de mi vida como _Terror de los Cielos_ para esto.

—¡Muchas gracias, Cynder! —Dijo Spyro, ladeando la cola de felicidad y mirando a Bianca—. ¿Entonces qué esperamos?

— _ **Xuellievrem!**_ —Exclamó ella, recogiendo las hojas y ordenándolas con cuidado, entusiasmada—. Iniciaremos una por una; con ésta que dice...

—¡Deténganse ahí!

Sin que tuvieran tiempo de bajar sus miradas a la mesa para encontrarse con aquella vocecita, fueron cegados por una lucecita que salió disparada de allí como un rayo. Con Spyro, Cynder y Bianca frotándose sus ojos mascullando quejas, Zoe había llegado encima de sus cabezas, deslizándose de un lado a otro en el aire.

Tras dar unos párpados para ajustar su visión nublosa a la normalidad, Spyro buscó arriba y no tardó en hallar a Zoe pero, ante su asombro, se percató de que ella no estaba emocionada ni intrigada. Antes bien, los observaba con el rostro ensombrecido y con las manitas en las caderas, optando aquella clásica posición de exigir autoritariamente una respuesta.

También Cynder y Bianca se recuperaron de la ceguera y vieron el techo.

—¿Qué te angustia? —Le preguntó Bianca a Zoe.

—Por favor, ir leyendo página por página me matará del aburrimiento —Respondió Zoe con su voz aguda e insoportable—. Y ustedes son los que se escurran mucho inventándose teorías con incluso la más insignificante tontería...

—Si tienes una idea —Interrumpió impaciente Cynder—, dila.

Zoe pareció pensar cómo responder, con los brazos entrelazados y pegándose los labios con la punta de la varita. Echando un vago recorrido a la mesa, dio un grito para sí misma, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea, y descendió, mientras que una ola de escarcha se desprendía detrás de sus alas junto con un suave zumbido, y se detuvo al lado izquierdo de Bianca, que giró hacia ella con una ceja levantada.

—Espárcelas —Sugirió Zoe, señalando la mesa con las manos—. Y cada uno agarra la página que más acata su atención, la lee, y luego lo comenta. Si todos analizamos al mismo tiempo, esta lluvia de ideas fluirá mejor. Muy seguramente será más rápido que ir analizando una sola página que podría tomarnos, no sé, cinco horas de pura palabrerías.

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, hubo un cruce de miradas inquietas entre Spyro, Cynder y Bianca.

—Mmmm..., tiene su punto —Dijo Spyro después de que pasara unos segundos, manteniendo su sonrisa animadora—. Y francamente me parece una muy buena idea, porque podríamos tener un vistazo más completo de todas esas páginas, y podamos lanzar las opiniones al respecto, ¿no creen?

Fue mirando de izquierda a derecha, se sintió apoyado al ver a Bianca asentir positivamente su cabeza, se volvió hacia Cynder, pero ella no le correspondió la mirada y se limitó nada más responderle con un gruñido suave en señal de aceptación, e hizo que Spyro abriera mucho la boca para soltar una carcajada que llenó todo el comedor, causando que Bianca y Zoe rieran, y Cynder se ruborizara bastante; sabían muy bien que Zoe había hecho una buena sugerencia, sin embargo, Cynder era muy orgullosa como para admitirlo.

—Parece que volví a dejar en vergüenza al _Ex-Terror de los Cielos_ —Dijo Zoe, tornando su sonrisa presumida a una maliciosa.

—¡Para ya! ¡Se supone que estamos en una averiguación importante! —Replicó Cynder con un ala bloqueándole las mejillas, pero encima de éste estaban sus ojos que denotaban enfado—. ¡Por favor, Bianca, riégalas y comencemos!

Riendo una última vez, Bianca puso los dedos en la superficie de las hojas, a punto de repartirlas, pero ahogó un grito y las abrazó como si no quisiera que se alejaran de ella, observando la mesa con asco.

—No, no, esto es un desastre —Dijo con voz temblorosa—. Ni en mis pesadillas puedo colocarlas ahí...

Hizo una expresión significativa en su rostro, apuntando hacia la mesa con sus ojos, con mucha exageración. Spyro y Cynder miraron, sin fijarse de que Zoe había ascendido para hacer lo mismo, y unas muecas de repugnancia se impregnaron en sus rostros. El pequeño espacio en el que ocupaban en la mesa, había un gran caos; pollos sin pieles, huesos bañados en salsa, bandejas y platos mojados de grasa, y manchas de jugo esparcidas como charcos pequeños.

—¡La limpiaré! —Exclamó determinada Bianca, que chasqueó sus dedos y un destelló plateado apareció, manifestando un cetro que ella atrapó enseguida y apuntó con él a la suciedad—. _¡Raipmil!_

E hizo, con el cetro, que desaparecieran esos instrumentos sucios como si fuesen globos recién explotados, y consiguió dejar reluciente la mesa. Tanto que cuando Spyro y Cynder se acercaron, pudieron ver perfectamente el reflejo de sus caras asombradas y fascinadas en ella. Bianca asintió satisfecha, enganchó el cetro en el cinturón y ordenó las páginas sacudiéndolas de arriba abajo sobre la mesa, con su mano apartando sutilmente su mechón de cabello dorado a un lado de su frente.

—¿Mmm...?

Cynder había encontrado aquel recipiente de frutas en la mesa. Seguían desprendiendo humo caliente, como recién sacadas del horno. Estaban lejos de Bianca, sin mencionar de Zoe, pero cerca de Cynder y Spyro, extrañando mucho al primer mencionado. Frunció el entrecejo, extrañada, estirando su para tocar el hombro izquierdo de Spyro, que se giró para mirarla. Luego Cynder le apuntó con el hocico a la comida

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué son tan especiales? —Le preguntó, menospreciando las frutas con la mirada.

Pero Spyro no llegó a decir sus opiniones acerca de los misterios que rodeaban aquel plato poco apetitoso. En aquel preciso instante Bianca fue repartiendo las páginas como si fuesen cartas. Después de que se deslizaran y se detuvieran cerca de los dragones, acumulándose, la mesa parecía tener un mantel descompuesto, con sus bordes maltratados, arrugados y de color arena. Aun así, se podían apreciar sus diversos escritos (legibles pero muy torcidas) y dibujos (de puras líneas negras).

Tras levantarse un poco del asiento con casi todo su cuerpo encima de la mesa, Bianca fue acomodando las páginas de modo que miraran a Spyro y Cynder sin que estuvieran mezcladas para que no fuesen confusas de leer para ellos. Cumplido con su labor, retirándose en su asiento, Bianca permaneció inmóvil y mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa emocionada, pero en sus manos había otras cuatro páginas más.

—¡Qué cantidad! —Spyro estiró su cuello y se puso tan cerca de las páginas que podía olfatearlas. Olían a viejo. Con sus ojos desprendiendo destellos de entusiasmo y moviendo a cada ángulo su cabeza, comenzó a apreciar las hojas—. Seguro Magnus pasó increíbles aventuras y parece que anotó hasta el más pequeño detalle de lo que vio — Sonrió y agitó la cola—. ¡Hay tantos lugares en los que jamás he visitado!

—¿Conocieron al autor? —Le preguntó Bianca, incapaz de parpadear de una manera extraordinaria.

Y mientras que Cynder se concentraba más en examinar las antiguas hojas arrugadas, Spyro se mordió la lengua, lamentándose de no haber sido capaz de hallar una oportunidad en el que explicaba sus travesías en aquellas ruinas a sus nuevas amigas. Sintiéndose como si intentara explicar por qué rompió accidentalmente un jarrón a adultos, se alejó de la cara ansiosa de respuestas de Bianca y soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Sí, por así decirlo... —Confirmó—. El cuento fue que Cynder encontró su diario en escombros de lo que era una biblioteca. Tratamos de leerlo, de ahí supimos el nombre del autor, pero más de eso sabemos otra cosa, porque recibimos la sorpresa de que el resto de sus páginas no estaban...

—Fue tiempo desperdiciado… —Gruñó Cynder en voz alta, y todos giraron la cabeza hacia ella—. Creíamos encontrar una respuesta del pasado de nuestros ancestros o de su raza —Como si su cola fuera una serpiente, fue subiendo hasta llegar detrás de Spyro, y apuntarlo desde arriba con su punta. Él no la notó—, pero ahora sabemos a dónde llegaron a parar, ¿no?

Entonces bajó la cola, escondiéndola debajo del asiento, subió la vista y se enfocó en Bianca, que comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, temblando. Spyro ahogó, sin querer, un grito y se giró hacia Cynder, enojándose porque ese modo de saltar un tema tan delicado a la luz no le había agradado. Entonces se acordó de Bianca antes de que pudiera decir nada, y la miró.

—Bianca... ¿Puedes decirnos por qué lo hiciste?

Bianca estaba petrificada. El entusiasmo que la caracterizaba se había esfumado. Sus ojos, presos del pánico, iban de Spyro, a Cynder y a las hojas. Abrió mucho la boca, aparentemente queriendo decir algo, pero un hilo de voz muy quebrada era lo único que se le oía, y terminó con una mueca exagerada.

—¡Entré en pánico! —Al enterarse de que había elevado más de lo que pretendía su voz, puso los dedos sobre la boca. Se arriesgó a mirar atrás; no había entrado nada. Profiriendo un suspiro de alivio mientras se destapaba la boca, se volvió y continuó con precaución—. Para darles una idea; ser atrapada a mitad de una misión forzaría a Witchenly a renunciar su escondite y salir afuera para reparar mi error, ¡nunca me lo perdonaría! Y cuando estuve en la biblioteca, fascinada con la lectura, oí ruidos de afuera…

»Consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era imperdonable, porque dañaría recuerdos preciosos del pasado, arranqué las páginas del diario… Y lo coloqué de vuelta a su lugar. A puntitas salí, rezando que el desastre que había hecho allí no se notara para cuando entraran, y me escondió en aquella cámara secreta…

—Creo que no entendiste la pregunta —Cortó Cynder, impaciente.

Bianca se sorprendió.

—Por favor, Cynder, igual fue útil saber exactamente por qué se escondía de nosotros —Reprochó Spyro negando con la cabeza y se dirigió a Bianca—. En fin, lo que quería decir es: ¿cuál es la razón de que tengas las anotaciones del autor Magnus?

Hubo silencio. Bianca seguía muy nerviosa y abatida, respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Tramas algo? —La presionó Cynder—. No tienes buena pinta…

—Paciencia, Cynder —Le riñó Spyro en voz baja, pues Bianca parecía a punto de llorar—. No te sientas presionada, Bianca, si quieres no nos digas nada.

Suponía que Bianca le daría las gracias por su comprensión, con una actitud reanimada, como de costumbre, y que luego Cynder se disculparía muy apenada por haberse precipitado para que pudieran concentrarse en las investigaciones de Magnus, pero en cuanto miró a Bianca, que echaba un vistazo atrás, a los tronos, donde más allá había una puerta que, al otro lado, estaba la cocina, en el que estaba el chef (se oía su cantar), no evitó estar desconcertada al verla volver hacia ellos con una seriedad muy inapropiada de ella. Incluso Cynder se extrañó.

—¿Saben guardar un secreto? —Los cuestionó Bianca en un susurro extraño.

—Desde luego —Afirmó Cynder, sonriendo.

—En realidad no… —Aseguró Spyro, con voz lejana.

No había considerado la importancia de aquellas palabras. Al ver a los dos lados, se sintió arrinconado. Bianca y Cynder los miraba como si quisieran matarlo. Spyro se arrepintió, forzando dos toses, y dijo a toda prisa:

—¡P-Pero siempre hay una primera vez! ¡Claro, somos todo oído!

Entonces las escuchó lanzar bufidos de reproche. Bianca incitó a que se acercaran a ella haciendo gestos con una mano, con otra sosteniendo las hojas. Spyro y Cynder se pararon sobre sus sillas, estirándose, con sus patas traseras en puntitas, y quedaron con sus cabezas suspendidas sobre la mesa. A Bianca le bastó alargar su cuello para casi rozar las narices de sus amigos, y les empezó a susurrar con una mano al costado de su boca:

—Busco una cura que pueda salvar a mi mejor amiga, Saena… ¡Ssssh! —Con el dedo le indicó silencio a Spyro antes de que profiriera un grito de asombro—. Ella vivía aquí, en Witchenly, y estudiábamos juntas en Akademia. Aún recuerdo su impetuosa curiosa de saberlo todo. Al principio me era un poco irresponsable su manera de meterse en dónde no la llaman, pero luego de que me enseñara su punto de vista de lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser cuando entiendes más sobre lo que te rodea, despertó algo en mí que desconocía. Llegamos lejos, aunque a veces cometíamos errores que, bueno, hacían enojar a los Sabios. Años después, aparecieron los seguidores de Malefor, y... —Resistió su llanto, gimiendo—. Saena pasó por un accidente, que la marcó de por vida, y huyó lejos de aquí...

Spyro se quedó abstraído por unos instantes, pensando en el accidente que Bianca había mencionado cuando estaban recorriendo el Centro de los Portales. Pero luego se centró.

—¿A dónde fue? —Preguntó esforzándose por mantener el nivel de su voz baja—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Nada —Afirmó Bianca, desalentada—. He intentado encontrarla. Fui en donde una vez nos era importante, pero simplemente no estaba. Los Sabios me dijeron que harían todo para ubicar su paradero actual. Pasaron dos años, y me niego a seguir esperando… —Ejerciendo presión en los dedos, crujió lentamente sus páginas.

—Comparto ese sentimiento muy bien… —Murmuró Spyro en voz baja, echando un vistazo de soslayo a Cynder, que parecía no haberlo escuchado ni notado porque estaba mirando inquisitivamente a Bianca. Respirando aliviado, Spyro se fijó en ella, quien no lo había pillado tampoco—. ¿Cómo surgió ese accidente? ¿Por qué afectó de esa manera a tu amiga como para que huyera?

—Bueno, no es un secreto que aquí está permitido la experimentación de crear conjuros nuevos, porque los Sabios piensan que hay mentes más brillantes que las de ellos, y no les parece correcto cerrarse a nuevas ideas —Le explicó Bianca por lo bajo, con sus ojos clavados en la cabecera del comedor para asegurarse de que el chef no estuviera curioseando—. Así que, Saena intentó crear su propio conjuro, el más poderoso que se le pudo ocurrir, para alejar a los esbirros de Malefor de Witchenly, pero no sé muy bien lo que pasó después, porque estaba con ella. Hubo una explosión. Todo se nubló para mí y vi a Saena… Eh…, digamos que no se parecía a ella…

Cynder puso una expresión glacial.

—¿Dañó su apariencia? —Dijo gravemente.

—Sí… —Afirmó. Acababa de volver a su puesto, sacando su cetro, y con él había dado un golpe suave a su copa de oro, llenándola mágicamente de jugo. Cuando de nuevo el cetro en el cinturón, le dio a la copa un rápido sorbo y siguió diciendo—. Sólo os suplico que no digan de esto a nadie. Fui una tonta por dejarle a Saena un deber muy peligroso. Si le hubiera advertido de que su plan iba a fallar, quizás habría cambiado unas cosas… —Frunció los labios, la frente y bajó la mirada, reprimiendo su arrepintiendo con una mueca en sus labios—. Mi padre no quiere dejarme la oportunidad de arreglar mi error... Dice que mi estupidez con la magia estropearía aún más las cosas, y por un tiempo le creí, pero siento que ahora, con ustedes, puedo de verdad lograrlo…

Spyro flexionó sus patas traseras, volviéndose a sentar y quitándose la cola de su entrepierna. Las páginas continuaban acostados, boca arriba, delante de él, esperando a ser leídas. Pero, el asunto de Saena y el dolor de Bianca habían invadido la mente de Spyro, que por un momento quedó con la frente arrugada, mirando sus patas, descansando sobre la orilla de la mesa.

«Un problema como ese no lo puedo ignorar, ¡es un hecho que la encontraré!» —Pensó, imaginándose a una Saena muy similar a Bianca; una muy grande, con dientes puntiagudos sobresaliendo de su boca, muy peluda, y que estuviera vagando en un bosque tormentoso, oscuro y desolado—. «Pero, si lo consigo, ¿cómo la ayudaré? Tal vez sintiendo lo mismo que experimenté con _Terror de los Cielos_ consiga despertar mi elemento púrpura…»

De pronto, Spyro oyó un aterrizaje seco que lo desvió a un lado. Cynder se había sentado, pero se dio cuenta de que le sonreía a Bianca.

—Está bien —Dijo ella, y entonces Bianca la miró asombrada —. Un propósito digno de admirar, tienes buen corazón hacer realidad una misión como ésa en lugar de que surja un milagro —Estiró el ala izquierdo, atrapando a Spyro en un abrazo amistoso, y él se sobresaltó—. Y puedes contar con nosotros. Buscaremos a Saena, la ayudaremos y seremos amigos. ¿Verdad, Spyro?

—Pues… —Murmuraba, muy perplejo. Luego echó un vistazo alrededor para observar a Cynder y Bianca mirándoles muy esperanzadas. Por una milésima de segundos, se cuestionó dónde estaba Zoe, pero alejó esos pensamientos con un fuerte respiro, dejándose que sus sentimientos hablaran—. Ya no tienes que trabajar sola en esto, Bianca. Si nos contaste de algo tan importante, es porque confías en nosotros, y dudo que sea justo no aceptar tu petición. En menos de un día has hecho tanto por nosotros que sigo preguntándome qué hicimos para merecerte. Ahora es nuestro turno de hacer lo mismo, ¡Saena será rescatada!

—Un problema a la vez —Le recordó Cynder riendo orgullosa—. Aún tenemos que encargarnos de los huevos.

—¡Podremos con todo! —Le respondió Spyro, regresándole la mirada con una sonrisita.

—¡Son increíbles!

Bianca saltó hacia adelante y rodeó los cuellos de Spyro y Cynder, abrazándolos; éstos gimieron, se intercambiaron miradas y expulsaron suspiros de derrota, acostumbrándose a aquella actitud impulsiva de la coneja, que lloriqueaba lanzando chorros por sus ojos y farfullando profundamente agradecida:

—Tienen corazones puros… ¡Las más grandes!... ¡Y ese discurso que hiciste, Spyro, de verdad inspiró el mío…! ¡BUAAAAAF!

—No ha sido para tanto, Bianca, de verdad… —Se excusó Spyro, consciente de que sus mejillas se ponían muy rojas, y palmó amistosamente la espalda de Bianca con el ala de la izquierda—. Ya relaja tus lágrimas, que me mojan la cresta.

—A este paso te irritarán esos grandes ojos que tienes por forzarlos a llorar tanto —Chilló Cynder con una amarga sonrisa, imitando lo que hacía Spyro, pero con el derecho. Bianca gimió—. Ahora, pongámonos a leer…

—¡RECUERDEN QUE NO ESTÁN SOLOS! —Gritó una voz chillona—. ¡CONTINÚO AQUÍ, Y TENGO LISTO MIS QUEJAS, BIANCA!

Sintieron a alguien introducirse en el abrazo, produciéndoles cosquillas mientras se metía como insecto, y Spyro rápidamente sintió que aquél lo había empujado con una increíble fuerza que lo mandó a su asiento de un golpetazo, obteniendo un leve dolor en el trasero. Acomodándose con una mueca de dolor en la cara, escuchó alaridos agudos que lo obligaron a ver a sus costados con erráticos movimientos de su cabeza. También fueron embestidas Cynder y Bianca, que tenían sus ojos muy apretados al igual que sus dientes. Spyro miró de reojo arriba, sorprendiéndose de que Zoe era la responsable. Se estaba acercando hacia Bianca con un suave zumbido de furia y deslizando atrás su flequillo al mover su cabeza.

—Tú… Tú… Chamuscarás mis alas del… ¡ARGG! —Empezó a gruñir Zoe, destrozando el aire con sus manos y deteniéndose delante de Bianca, que echaba una tímida miradita atrás para asegurarse no estuviera cerca—. Pese a las advertencias que te he dado por dos años… —Miró a los lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie más, y susurró con los dientes apretados—. ¡¿Sigues insistiendo con que Saena regrese…?!

—Por supuesto, es nuestra amiga la que tiene problemas —Le reprochó Bianca con semblante seguridad—. Y no iba a tolerar por más tiempo tu mal consejo de darle la espalda.

—¡Un gracias basta! —Le replicó Zoe, indignada, llevándose una mano en el corazón, y su cara se tornó roja—. ¡No cualquiera puede detener tus ideas locas, que sólo te llevarán a más problemas…!

Y así había dado inicio una fiera discusión, en el cual Zoe y Bianca, muy enojadas, debatían si fue buena decisión pedirles a los jóvenes dragones que les ayudara a buscar a Saena, en el que la hadita exclamaba que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, y la coneja gritaba que no era así. El comedor estaba llenándose de aquellos gritos, de modo que el chef, al escucharlos, bruscamente detuvo su cantar, y se escucharon unos instrumentos metálicos rebotando aparentemente contra el piso de la cocina. Cynder lanzó a Spyro una mirada de advertencia, y él agudizó el oído, comenzando a oír las zancadas del cocinero aproximándose.

Entonces, sin permitir que Zoe pudiera terminar su réplica («¡Te voy a golpear con mi varita para que se despierten tus neuro…!», le iba a decir a Bianca), Spyro la interrumpió, en un tono muy bajo:

—¡Batomb viene!

Sus palabras consiguieron frenar la varita pequeña con la que Zoe estaba a punto de golpear la frente de Bianca, quien, a diferencia de ella, no había intentado atacarla; al contrario, intentaba protegerse con unas hojas que aún sostenía con las manos. A continuación, las dos giraron con lentitud la cabeza hacia donde estaba la mesa de los sabios, en la esquina derecha, donde detrás de las cortinas entreabiertas se encontraba la puerta de la cocina, y enseguida se alarmaron cuando la escucharon emitir un chillido estridente; se estaba abriendo. Spyro vio que Bianca colocaba las hojas enfrente de ella y agarraba una copa vacía, fingiendo darle un sorbo mientras miraba aquella dirección con una expresión de forzada tranquilidad y graciosamente tonta. También que Zoe bajaba y aterrizaba encima del mantel de hojas arrugadas, viejas y frágiles; después, puso sus manos detrás de la espalda, con la varita en medio, y comenzó a caminar en círculos, actuando con inocencia mirando arriba. Spyro respiró tranquilo al notar que las zapatillas de Zoe no dejaban huellas. Cynder, por otro lado, se limitó a bostezar y mirar con mucha vagancia las notas de Magnus.

La puerta terminó de abrirse.

Spyro vio una sombra gorda caminar como pingüino detrás de la cortina, y detrás de ella se asomó la cabeza de Batomb, mirándoles con sus pequeños ojos negros. Parecía muy histérico e irritado. Y como si fuera un deber que cumplir, Spyro se incorporó apresuradamente en cuatro patas sobre su asiento y agitó las alas para elevarse un metro del comedor.

—¡Lo lamentamos! —Profirió con una sonrisa tonta, mientras que Bianca, que había dejado su copa con brusquedad, atrapaba unas hojas que habían salido volando tras aquel vuelo—. ¡Sólo ha sido una subidita de emoción, no ocu...! ¿Eh?

Fue percatándose de que Batomb lo miraba con cara de que no le estaba entendiendo una sola palabra. Comprendiendo que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, Spyro inclinó mucho los ojos a la derecha, dudoso. Miraba a las lunas relucir su belleza en aquel cielo púrpura a través de los ventanales. Tras una leve pausa en la que no paraba de proferir un chillido, inundando el comedor con eso junto con el agitar de sus alas, se escuchó la vocecita de Bianca dirigiéndose a Bartomb:

—« _Tuot av neib, M. Bmotab, suon semmos ticxeés à soporp d'nu tejus, c'tse tuot_ » —Le hacía un gesto de despreocupación con una mano, riendo—. « _Ej stemorp euq alec n'arevirra sulp siamaj.»_

El señor Batomb suspiró pesadamente ante aquellas palabras y se retiró, volviendo sus mismos pasos hacia la cocina y cerrando su puerta de un portazo. Spyro lo miró de reojo y se aseguró que no iba a volver a salir. Se pegó las alas al cuerpo, dejándose caer en el asiento, al lado de Cynder, que aún leía, y enfrente de Bianca, que parecía muy aliviada, además de que cargaba una montaña desordenada de papeles viejos.

—No me entendió, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Spyro al dibujo inentendible que estaba tapando la cara de Bianca.

—Bueno, no todos tienen paciencia para aprender esta majestuosa idioma —Aclaró la voz de su amiga mientras esparcía las hojas en la mesa, revelando su evidente frustración—. Y te lo dice una humilde estudiante como yo que le llevó diez largos años de experiencia.

—Bueno, qué se le va a hacer —Se animó Spyro, sonriendo, como si su mala fortuna de no aprender arcano fuera la poca cosa—. Ahora, respecto a lo de antes…

No entendió muy bien lo que pasó después, pues todo sucedió muy rápido para su poca capacidad de seguir objetos súper veloces, y ahora tenía a Zoe plantada sobre la punta del hocico digiriéndole una mirada de nula motivación; sus párpados estaban caídos, sus labios formaban una mueca triste y jugueteaba con su varita entre sus dedos. Más atrás de la hada, Spyro consideró que era una mala señal que Bianca lo estuviera viendo (o a Zoe) con sus manos tirando para abajo sus orejas.

—Niño púrpura —Protestó Zoe con calma, y Spyro percibió atemorizado que de pronto la cara de la hada denotaba aquel tipo de desmotivación que su hermano adoptivo solía poner cuando fallaba en algo—, sólo quiero largarme de aquí…

—¿Qué QUÉ?—Saltó Bianca.

Se había parado de un salto de la silla, y con las manos causó un ruido ensordecedor cuando las pegó sobre la mesa, sacudiéndola durante una fracción se segundos. Tanto así que Cynder había abandonado su lectura de una notita que, desde donde pudo ver Spyro, decía algo como, a letras muy grandes y delgadas: «PORTAL», y subió la cabeza con las cejas tan juntas que formaban una línea para ver lo que sucedía.

Zoe, sin darle importancia que estuviera casi aplastando los orificios nasales a Spyro, que gruñía, le dijo a Bianca, sin voltearse para mirarla:

—Si queréis perder el tiempo continuando con una búsqueda que os guiará directito al mismo pozo que acabó Saena, ni loca quiero estar en primera fila para ver cómo se las apañarán para salir…

Surgió otro ambiente silencio intenso. Una ligera brisa de atardecer hacía levantar las cortinas de la cabecera del comedor y se oía como un susurro apenas audible el cantar del cocinero.

—Quédate, Zoe, sin ti… —Empezó a decir Spyro.

—Tú simplemente no metas la pata, ¿de acuerdo? —Interrumpió Zoe cortante—.Se retira esta hada prudente, adiós.

Spyro pudo respirar libremente pero ahora veía a Zoe dirigiéndose en una de los ventanales. Luego dirigió la vista hacia Bianca, dispuesto a buscar en ella una de aquellas miradas discretas cuando una situación amenazaba con estropear el momento. Sin embargo, para el pesar de Spyro, Bianca no parecía para nada dispuesta a convencer a Zoe, y, después de soltarse las orejas, se derrumbó en el asiento, con ojos casi llorosos.

—Hora de voltear la tabla… —Se aventuró Cynder de pronto.

Spyro y Bianca la miraron con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿C-Cuál es tu plan? —Le preguntó Spyro.

—¡Detén tus alas de insecto un momento!

Estando a unos centímetros de apunto de marcharse atravesando la ventana del medio y quedándose suspendida en el aire, Zoe arqueó la cabeza, su luz dorada que desprendía de su cuerpo se tornó de un fuego infernal y giró muy lentamente la cabeza hasta donde estaba Cynder, muy tensa, como si ésta la hubiera ofendido gravemente.

—¿D-Disculpa…? —Explotó Zoe agarrando en los dos extremos de su varita con las manos, echando chispas por los ojos—. ¡¿Q-Qué mis alas son QUÉ?!

—Bien, tu atención era lo que quería… —Confesó Cynder con total claridad, sonriendo de manera picara, y sumergió su nariz en la manta de hojas—.Quiero saber…

Muy roja, Zoe la observó frunciendo el entrecejo, con los puños frotando los lados de la varita, los hombros muy encogidos y con la cola de caballo obteniendo un efecto de fuego que la hacía bailar hacia arriba. Spyro y Bianca también miraban, muy perplejos. Después de andar apartando unas hojas de ahí para allá sin preocuparse que algunas pudieran caer al piso, para el pavor de Bianca, Cynder mordió con mucha suavidad la superficie de una maltratada hoja sin bordes, y la sacó como si fuera un objeto frágil, exponiéndola con el hocico en alto para que todos sus amigos la contemplaran.

—Sí sabes… ¿qué es esto? —Formuló su pregunta con interés, y sin mover mucho los labios para que la hoja no cayera.

Zoe se acercó unos milímetros más, entornando los ojos, y respondió extrañada:

—Un portal… ¿Y…?

Spyro no había podido siquiera entender los garabatos grandes, abstractos y negros del dibujo de la hoja si no la hubiera escuchado. Aplicando un poderoso esfuerzo imaginativo para unir aquellas líneas desde su mente, mínimo consiguió entender que aquel dibujo era algo parecido a un boceto representando una puerta de aspecto curiosamente parecido a las entradas principales del Templo Dragón. Enfocando aún más los ojos al punto de tenerlos casi cerrados, Spyro habría jurado que el símbolo del éter se encontraba pintado a tinta negra en la esquina superior derecho, pero ese borde había sido o arrancada o deteriora, pudiendo ver nada más una raíz torcida mirando abajo.

Cynder soltó la hoja. Bailaba en el aire, visto por todos. Luego de una fracción de segundos, aterrizó limpiamente entre Spyro, Cynder y Bianca, con Zoe arriba.

—Vaya, las haditas son lentitas entendiendo —Prosiguió Cynder, que miraba a Zoe sonriendo de una forma muy distraída—. Es tu oportunidad de lucir los cientos de anécdotas que conoces sobre los portales; lo habías dicho… —Hizo una mueca y emitió un tonecillo muy agudo como la de un hada—: «Hay tantos portales que caminar es un chiste.», ¿recuerdas?

—Ve al punto —Dijo Zoe desviando a un lado la mirada con aire de autosuficiencia. Su iluminación roja se degradó a un suave naranja fuerte.

—Muy simple, Zoe —Canturreó Cynder, encantada—. Te entregaré el trabajo, que te será fácil de cumplir, de descifrar qué misterios oculta este portal.

Zoe parpadeó, pero recuperó la compostura casi al instante en el que volvía su característica luz dorada.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Tal vez no notaste que aquí hay más gente que con gusto querrán estudiar lo que sea que ese muerto descubrió cuando podía respirar. Incluso Bianca lo aceptaría, aunque sus conocimientos no se comparan con los míos. ¡Ja!

Bianca quedó como si alguien le metiera un cubo de hielo en la espalda. No dijo nada, pero tosió en exceso e hizo gala de una serenidad suprema, mientras que Spyro luchaba si reír o apenarse.

—¡Muy bien! —Dijo Zoe—. Ya los dejé pensativo, ahora me marcho…

—Una lástima… Te habrías convertido en una heroína para nosotros —Tajó Cynder suavemente; a continuación cruzó las patas delanteras, curvó en un rollo la punta de cola con aire pensativo y cerró los ojos frunciendo la frente—. Ahora ya no sé a quién vamos a llevar, Spyro, cuando volvamos a Warfang… Qué remedio… Los Guardianes nunca sabrán de lo magnífico que es Witchenly y tampoco de las hadas…

Teniendo la atención de Zoe, Cynder disimuló inocencia al momento que le dirigía a Spyro una miradita que éste le regresó un poco fuera de sí. Era como si tratara de decirle al joven dragón que siguiera la corriente. Spyro arqueó una ceja, nervioso porque los demás esperaban su respuesta, y decidió tentar a la suerte.

—Es verdad, Zoe… —Cynder le asentía con cuidado, en señal de que iba por buen camino—. Los Guardines esperan grandes noticias cuando volvamos... ¡Y hala! No creerán que estuvimos en una ciudad mágica —Fingió una amplia sonrisa—. Necesitamos a alguien de confianza. Si supera la prueba, que es entender este dibujo, irá con nosotros… Qué pena que no puedas ser tú, Zoe, ¿quieres intentarlo tú, Bianca?

—No soy digna para conllevar tal responsabilidad —Contestó Bianca sin vacilación—. Así que, si no hay otro remedio, estoy segura que mi amiga Zoe pueda cumplirlo sin problema.

Zoe los recorrió con los ojos y comenzó a meditar. Se había quedado iluminada como el sol mismo. Murmurando para sí, mientras bajaba, tocó suelo, caminó sin ver a nadie, llegó enfrente de la hoja del misterioso portal, la agarró con las dos manos, con la barbilla en alto y, cruzándose las piernas, se sentó.

—¡Qué remedio! —Escondió su cabeza en la hoja, que parecía más una sombrilla.

Era como si hubiera sido el plan de Cynder desde el principio; burlar con el orgullo y ambición de con una tarea que supuestamente le iba a dar buena reputación a la hadita, aunque al alzar un poco el cuello, poniéndose cuidadosamente sobre ella, Spyro pudo verle su carita entusiasmada asomándose por el rabillo lateral de aquella hoja degastada y sonrió al entender que Zoe, muy en el fondo de ésta, nunca pretendía irse.

—¡Excelente jugada, Cynder! —Preguntó después Spyro a Cynder en voz baja, muy impresionado—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Me la jugué pensando en Sparx, y funcionó —Respondió Cynder guiñando un ojo—. ¿Iniciamos con la lectura, Bianca?

Bianca, que se había quedado boquiabierta contemplando sin creer que Zoe estaba sentada en el costado izquierdo de ella, asintió en respuesta; moviendo exageradamente de arriba abajo la cabeza, con los puños puestos debajo de los lados de la barbilla y con las mejillas encendidas.


	18. Ojos de Cristal

La tarea de averiguar los secretos de Magnus se estaba prologando todo el día y hasta bien entrada a la tarde. Los movimientos de manos y garras del grupo habían desencadenado un arranque de ruidos de páginas pasándose de un lado a otro. Spyro (quien no estaba seguro si comprendía del todo bien la tinta casi borrosa de las hojas) ya había encontrado dos dibujos que había visitado antes; La Forja de Municiones (según Magnus, era una zona para aprovechar los recursos del volcán) y el Pantano, aunque este último le había resultado un poco incoherente, porque no era parecido al que había sido criado de pequeño. El pantano del dibujo tenía menos hongos, poca vegetación, más edificios y con una notita en la parte inferior que decía: «HOGAR DESTINADO PARA SOLDADOS». Entonces Bianca, que estaba con un grosor de hojas en la mano derecha, le aclaraba que los Ancianos Dragones debieron de registrar esa zona para construir el Templo Dragón hace miles de años, y Spyro mostraba más interés al grado de que abría más los ojos, sonreía más y movía mucho la cola, decidido a leer todo lo que había averiguado el autor e irónicamente no lograba hallar siquiera una pista de su pasado, pero no se daba por vencido ante la frustración. Por otro lado, en una montaña de papel, Bianca continuaba recolectando más y más hojas cada vez que las terminaba de leer a una velocidad que hacía gritar de asombro tanto a Spyro como a Cynder.

—¿Naciste leyendo o algo así? —Preguntó ésta, boquiabierta, a Bianca.

Ella abandonó lo que leía y subió los ojos para mirarla fijamente.

—¡Son uno de mis pasatiempos! Buscar un buen libro después de un duro día ayuda a relajar la mente, además de que te aumenta la velocidad al leer.

—¡Fabuloso! —Opinó Spyro—. ¡Voy a esforzarme mucho para igualarte, Bianca!

—Te enseño mi biblioteca que tengo en mi habitación cuando terminemos. Ahí guardo cientos de libros que te sumergirán en un mundo maravilloso de aventuras. ¡Lo van a disfrutar! —Aseguró ella, maravillada.

Pero Cynder no opinaba como ellos. Horrorizándose al imaginarse en una biblioteca custodiada por aquellos hechiceros, los mismos que pudieron dejarla en coma en aquella cámara, que se reían con malévolas voces que eclipsaban su llanto de auxilio, porque se estaba ahogando en una montaña de libros, sumergiéndose mientras que su garra, buscando algo con que agarrarse, era lo único que estaba afuera, alumbrada por una luz. Pero nadie acudía.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Cynder? —Le preguntó de pronto Spyro, que se puso muy cerca de ella. Le tocaba mejilla con una garra.

Cynder parpadeó, como despertando de un trance, y lo vio. Spyro estaba con el ceño fruncido. Inclinándose más a la derecha, observando atrás de su púrpura amigo, veía a Bianca tener la misma expresión mientras sujetaba una copa de jugo.

—Lo estoy, pero por lo que más quieran, no me involucren —Respondió Cynder con horror. Ahora ya no le apetecía leer, pero lo hizo porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, aunque con mala cara.

Como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, Spyro y Bianca se encogieron de hombros cuando compartieron una mirada y volvieron a leer, con decisión en sus rostros.

—Qué más escondes, Magnus... —Susurró Spyro, dándose ese desafío, y revolvió los frágiles papeles escritos con sus patas teniendo cuidado de no rasgar ni una con el filo de sus garras amarillas, inconscientemente patinando sus ojos sobre ellos de derecha a izquierda, a una velocidad de espejo—. ¡Oh!

Al haber echado a un lado todo lo que no le había atraído ni aunque relataran curiosidades del mundo, Spyro había creado una montañita de papel en su lado izquierdo. Se inclinó, acercándose a la pata de Cynder, que daba un bostezo. Había cientos de diferentes dibujos esparcidos, como un rompecabezas desarmado, de monstruos de frente y de perfil con flechas de tinta marcando sus partes. Spyro, queriendo atreverse, dudó enseguida. No sabía cuánto tiempo quedaba antes de que Bianca dijera que ya era hora de partir, aunque ella, según le pareció, estaba de lo más campante dando sorbos de jugo mientras leía, y se fijó que al otro lado de las ventanas aún era de día, así que supuso que no tendría ningún problema.

La pata derecha de Spyro se sumergió en aquella piscina de dibujos y sacó lo primero que tocó: trataba de _Armadillos_ ; criaturas con cuatro ojos, que llevaban de adorno un colmillo.

—Oh, me acuerdo de ellos, espero que sigan viviendo en la jungla —Opinó soltando una carcajada de nostalgia mientras leía los datos escritos al lado del dibujo—: _Poseen una coraza que los protege de hasta cientos ataques directos._ No opinaría lo mismo; no pudieron con mi aliento de hielo —Presumió con gesto de guerrero indestructible. Entonces tiró ésa con las demás y fue por otra: le tocó el de un guerrero troll de horrible mirada (o tal vez la horrible mirada era el papel jugando con el dibujo), con armadura y escudo—. ¡Uh, los _Ogres_! De ellos no quiero saber nada, ¡siguiente! —Despidió aquélla con repulsión. Desde que fue a parar en _El Congelador de Dante_ , su experiencia con ellos fue más escalofriante que el frío que hacía ahí. Cogió la siguiente, pero sus líneas asquerosamente viejas dibujaban a una criatura grotesca y peligrosa con ojos grandes y una boca llena de colmillos—. _Sapnasaurio_ … Éste nunca lo he visto: _Una subespecie de los dinosaurios biológicamente hostil; hay que tener cuidado con ellos porque su instinto de cacería los ayuda a percibir a sus presas por más de 10 metros de distancia_... Qué mala suerte no haber estado ahí cuando lo viste, Magnus, me hubiera gustado comprobarlo por mi cuenta —Añadió ésa con las demás, suspirando de decepción, y recogió la que sigue. Apenas dándole un vistazo, frunció el ceño y, a continuación, se quedó perplejo, con los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué es esto?

Era un plano de construcción. No tenía nada inusual en cómo estaba escrito, era otra hoja de papel vieja sobrescrita por alguna pluma. Lo que llamaba la atención a Spyro era lo que estaba dibujado en ella. Parecía una araña, acorazada en las patas, y en el centro estaba el cuerpo. Había sido borrada varias veces, dando a ver que no estaba claro enteramente desde el principio. Parecía estar levantándose, simplemente por el propósito de dar espacio para ver el plano entero desde otros ángulos, es decir, ver sus patas traseras y su cuerpo por detrás como tal.

Un recuerdo de más de tres años tocó a Spyro, que sonrió, cayendo en cuenta de lo que era. Con la izquierda sostenía el dibujo desde su borde de ese lado, y con la derecha libre agarró el hombro de Cynder. Estaba bien tranquila mordiéndose el pico del ala izquierdo con aburrimiento. Entonces Spyro comenzó enérgicamente a zarandearla, y Cynder fue gritando mareada hasta que se fijó en él.

—¿Qué... qué pasa? —Dijo irritada después de sacudir la cabeza—. Estaba...

—¡Mira! —Le cortó Spyro, estrellando la hoja a la cara de Cynder, que ella agarró sobresaltada.

Luego de que echara un rápido vistazo al boceto, lo que dijo Cynder no fue lo que Spyro esperaba realmente.

—Según veo aquí es una clase de máquina. Por su arquitectura, fue hecha para métodos ofensivos o, en otras palabras, acabar con los intrusos, más allá de eso no veo nada. Así que Spyro —Lo miró de soslayo—, ¿qué ves de raro en esto?

—Eso debería decírtelo yo ti —Dijo Spyro—. Esta máquina era la que usabas para vigilar tu guarida, cuando eras... —Al recibir una mirada punzante de Cynder, procuró que lo que iba a decir a continuación no la ofendiera—. _Ya-Sabes-Qué_ y la verdad me sorprende verla en este boceto.

Al otro lado de la mesa, abandonando la lectura, Bianca levantó la vista sobre la cabecera del papel para escuchar con atención.

—Se parecen mucho, lo admito, pero reventaré tu burbuja aclarándote que estás muy equivocado —Respondió a su vez Cynder, palpando el dibujo—. Son totalmente diferentes.

—¿En serio? —Inquirió Spyro, arrimándose más hacia Cynder. Dio un vistazo rápido al plano de forma dudosa—. Realmente no le veo diferencia.

—Fíjate bien, Spyro —Cynder patinó una de sus garras sobre el plano, que durante el tacto generaba un crujido suave, deteniéndola sobre en la esquina superior de la derecha, en donde Spyro, boquiabierto, leyó susurrando; «Cristalidas»—. Mis aparatos se llamaban _Circuitos_ , ahora, aquí... —Al seguir el curso de la pata de la dragona, Spyro paró en las patas sencillas y acorazadas de la araña—, se ven que estaban acopladas a su cuerpo, para moverse y esas cosas, pero la mía tenía una fuente de energía en el interior que les producía sus extremidades con electricidad y, de paso, eran de cristal transparente. Éste parece rellenado con algo —Ella y Spyro se acercaron al boceto con ceños fruncidos, pegando mejillas, cabezas y cuernos.

Ciertamente las líneas negras de tinta cubriendo el cuerpo entero de la araña, en sentido diagonal, le daban una idea a Spyro que el autor había planeado que su interior no contuviera nada, tal vez para que fuera resistente en batallas, pero lo que sí estaba seguro era que se había equivocado, por lo más que le doliera su orgullo.

—¡Caramba! Tienes razón, son distintas de pies a cabezas, aunque algo sigue pareciéndome extraño —Spyro se rascó la mejilla—. Sé que lo enfrenté en otro lado, lo recuerdo bien, pero entonces, Cynder —Su tono flaqueó—, ¿cómo es que algo de hace miles de años llegara a parar en tus garras y lo hicieras funcionar?

—A saber —Dijo Cynder. Su voz despedía odio. Spyro sabía perfectamente por qué, pero selló los labios—. Lo único que recuerdo es que les pedí a mis esclavos que me hicieran una base de operaciones lejos de mis enemigos para planificar mis estrategias, y si me decepcionaba su sistema de seguridad iba a convertir sus huesos en adornos —Contestó, dejando el plano en la mesa y largar otro bostezo.

—¿Nunca supiste de dónde sacaron esta maquinaria? —Preguntó Spyro sorprendido—. Después de todo eran tus... eeh... subordinados.

Cynder le hizo un gesto de que no le diera importancia con la pata.

—Realmente no. No me importaba en lo absoluto, sólo me concentraba en cumplir mi objetivo, de donde sacaran esas cosas era algo competente y secundario para mí, con tal de que lo construyeran.

—Así que no sabes de dónde sacaron sus construcciones —Masculló Spyro, inclinando el cuello hasta recostarse sobre la mesa. Miles de páginas rompieron a sonar cada vez que Spyro conducía de derecha a izquierda la cabeza, muy triste—. Vaya, más misterios abren sus puertas.

Hubo un instante de silencio, rompido por el viento del atardecer. Triste al ver a sus amigos deprimirse pero decidida a levantarles el ánimo en el tiempo que ponía la copa ya vacía en un espacio libre en el que no había papales que mojar por su sudor, Bianca les sonrió a Spyro y Cynder, que se fijaron en ella con desconcierto, y unió sus manos diciéndoles:

—Lo que ustedes necesitan es ver desde otra perspectiva lo que han encontrado—Prosiguió radiante al ver las confusas caras de Spyro y Cynder—. Magnus fue un inventor; es un dato importante porque existe una posibilidad de que compartiera sus inventos con el mundo. Por ejemplo, el boceto que tenemos. Si cayó en otras manos, entonces también cayó en tu antiguo sequito, Cynder, pero, a parte de ellos que fueron seres malvados, también hubieron gente buena que sobrevivió de la irá de Malefor. ¿Y saben por qué es importante?

Spyro intercambió una mirada curiosa con Cynder mientras ponía la mente a trabajar. Verlo desde otra perspectiva... otra... otra... ¡Eso era!

—Porque si los encontramos... —Como si sufriera una subida de alegría, Spyro se enderezó de golpe, con alas abiertas y la cola agitándose—. ¡Ellos nos dirán lo que saben!

Bianca afirmó sus palabras con un asentimiento de cabeza, aplaudiéndole orgullosa y contenta, y Cynder emitió sonoras carcajadas al sonrojeo de Spyro y su risa de disculpa. Y, antes de que pudieran decir más, alguien gritó:

—¡CHSSSST! ¿Pueden callarse? ¡Que me desconcentran en mi investigación!

La sonrisa que se estaba formando en el rostro de Spyro desapareció. Él levantó una ceja, desvió los ojos en dirección al gritito malhumorado, preparado para nuevas adversidades, y se llevó la sorpresa de que Zoe aún analizaba el dibujo del portal con dificultad. Sentada, con las cejas muy juntas, estaba dándole vueltas como si fuese un objeto extraño, y susurraba maldiciones, que Bianca desaprobó.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —Se ofreció Cynder.

Causó que Zoe soltara un bufido de sorpresa y ocultara su carita en el papel. Spyro y Cynder intercambiaron miradas y se volvieron. Habían notado que la luz dorada de Zoe se había tornado rosado de vergüenza.

—Estoy bien, no me distraigan —Se escuchó la vocecita orgullosa de Zoe, escondida inútilmente en la hoja, ya que su brillo creaba su silueta desde adentro—. Mejor sigan… con lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

—Ese tono no me da seguridad… ¿Puedo? —Le pidió Bianca. Pero no aguardó respuesta y se la quitó con rapidez. Comenzó a leerla con energía, ignorando las protestas que aullaba Zoe con furia—. ¡Ah, por favor, Zoe, no tiene nada de malo recibir ayuda de vez en cuando! A ver qué tenemos aquí… _Introducir elementos aquí para determinar la ubicación de la puerta_ —Con una cara extraña, comenzó a imitar las mismas acciones que Zoe había hecho con el dibujo—. ¿Y qué pudiste descifrar, Zoe? ¿Su modelo? ¿Una pista de quién fue su creador?

—Por favor, no he dado hasta la última pizca de mi talento para nada —Contestó Zoe, olvidándose que estaba furiosa segundos atrás. Al levantarse y recuperara su tono amarillo chillón, voló y se sentó sobre el hombro derecho de Bianca. Juntas estudiaron el boceto con severidad—: Más o menos debió haber sido construido antes de _La Primera Guerra de Oscuridad_ —Señaló una parte del dibujo—. Mira el modelo que ese aficionado eligió, ¿no te convence?

—Es una teoría interesante, pero tiene algunas fallas —Susurró Bianca, señalando algo al dibujo y acercándoselo al hombro, para que Zoe mirara mejor—. Si fue hecho a mediados de la Primera Era, ¿cómo es posible que tenga esa función que sólo tienen los portales creados después de esa época?

—¡Oh, estaba a punto de sugerir eso! —Protestó Zoe, con un tono y una cara que evidenciaban que no era verdad—. Como sea, el punto es que ese portal es una oveja negra, ¿lo viste en algún registro o en un libro de los tantos que lees?

—Pues…

Y siguieron hablando de esta manera durante un buen rato, hasta que Cynder, que parecía hartada, dijo:

—¿Tienen un minuto? —Bianca se sobresaltó. Zoe iba a caerse de su hombro pero pudo aferrarse en su oreja, y las dos giraron hacia ella—. Sé que tienen mucho de qué hablar, pero olvidan una cosa, ¿podemos saber qué sucede? ¡Estamos totalmente perdidos!

Spyro asintió. Miró a Zoe dejar de pellizcar la oreja de Bianca, que comenzaba a sobársela con el párpado del ojo derecho caído y con las comisuras del labio torcidas.

—Cariño, expertas trabajando —Le reprendió Zoe, cruzando los brazos y piernas, a Cynder—. ¿O su poca estadía aquí ya les ayudó a saber el complicado sistema de portales mágicos?

Ella y Cynder chocaron miradas desafiantes, y Bianca resopló con desaprobación.

—No hace falta —Observó con una voz alegre pero fuerte que impidió el principio de una batalla entre Cynder y Zoe—. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida: Spyro, Cynder, ¿qué les parece?

Había girado la hoja, y su ilustración era perfectamente visible. Cuando Cynder se acercó un par de centímetros más a la hoja, detallándola con los ojos pensativamente entornados, la postura de Spyro cambió; se puso recto, hizo lo que ella hizo y examinó el dibujo. No había nada que los acordara de un detalle importante del pasado, excepto aquella raíz con su otra mitad desaparecida que cosquillaba la cabeza de Spyro.

Rápidos segundos, en el que Bianca y Zoe esperaban expectantes, Spyro y Cynder hicieron contacto visual, entendiéndose mutuamente, se volvieron y confesaron al unísono:

—Nada.

—¡Vaya, qué novedad! —Felicitó Zoe, aplaudiendo con sarcasmo—. Mínimo admitieron que no saben nada. Ahora, ¿me dejan cumplir con mi labor para obtener mi título de _La Hada de Warfang_?

—Espero que ese ego te derrumbe algún día, mocosa —Susurró Cynder a regañadientes.

—Por favor, Zoe, con esa actitud no le caerás bien ni a Volteer, créanos —Comentó Spyro, sonriendo ante la cara molesta de Zoe—.Y, ¿por qué se extrañan con ver ese portal, Bianca?

—No es uno cualquiera —Admitió riendo tiernamente Bianca, sonrojándose—. Estoy impresionada que Magnus pudiera hallarlo cuando nosotros no sabemos de su existencia —Miró la página con seriedad—. Pero sucede que ése es el problema… ¿Dónde está?

—¡Quién sabe! —Contestó Zoe, con los brazos en el aire, mirando la página como una ofensa—. Mejor planteémonos: ¿qué se le pasó por la cabeza a ese autor... o lo que sea... para que decidiera no revelarle de esto a nadie? Es un... —Hizo movimientos con los dedos como si despedazara algo, rabiosa—. ¡Haragán!

—¡Te equivocas! —Saltó Spyro con brusquedad, generando un eco masivo por el comedor que sirvió para que se diera cuenta de que se había sobrepasado. Profiriendo una nota de pena aguda, fue cambiando miradas con sus amigas, que se encontraban en shock—. Lo siento por eso, pero no concuerdo que tengamos que precipitarnos en conclusiones incorrectas. Confío que habrá tenido sus razones porque no habría escrito este diario para empezar. Es más, de seguro tuvo que haberlo escrito en alguna parte, revisemos un momento, ¿ok?

Metió hocico en cada papel con olor a viejo que pudo y sin dar importancia al seguimiento de sonidos de páginas moviéndose que fueron invadiendo el comedor a causa del apoyo de sus amigas al grado de eclipsar el canto del cocinero desde su despacho, oculto detrás de las cortinas. Releía y leía nuevas, pero con éstas no guardaba bien sus revelaciones porque no contenían lo que él deseaba. Como una fracción de segundos, con bultos de hojas color marrón queriendo escapar de sus patas moradas, sus ojos completamente blancos patinaron por una notita escrita con tinta seca y negra que estaba como reposado en el borde circular de un plato manchado de grasa. Se hallaba apartado de él.

Hipnotizado, Spyro leyó en cámara lenta:

 _REINO DE LA OSCURIDAD_

 _Perdido en la fosa del cosmos, sin luz que le dé calidez a las almas condenadas a vagar en sus oscuros terrenos de cristal, El Reino de la Oscuridad guarda el poder más terrible y maravilloso que no debería caer en malas manos_

Muy asombrado, Spyro se percató que pertenecía a un dibujo. Parecía ser lo importante en esa notita, y aquello su descripción. Era como una metrópolis compuesta de cientos de cristales que hacían de edificios. Su cielo etéreo giraba en torno a una imponente raíz que salía en quién sabía dónde y se extendía hacia el infinito. Desde luego, la ilustración era con pura tinta de escribir, aunque de una manera que Spyro imaginó que el autor se había tenido que irse de ahí rápido, porque incluso tenía grandes gotas secas en muchas zonas, como si se hubiera tropezado contra algo y por accidente estrellara la pluma de escribir contra el papel.

Era un imán que atraía al joven dragón púrpura, aumentándole el deseo de averiguar más, tentándolo a tirar esas páginas al aire y se entregara como su esclavo, pero alguien se paró del asiento tan fuerte que había hecho templar los instrumentos de la mesa, y a ésta misma.

—¡Hallé algo! —Fue Bianca. Sostenía lo que parecía una hoja rasgada por la mitad, admirándola como trofeo.

Zoe se concentró en el contenido de la página, dándole nula importancia al joven dragón.

—¿Qué…? —Se dijo Spyro con una pata en la frente.

Recuerdos fugaces le llegaron tan rápido a la cabeza que tuvo que sacudirla para recobrar los sentidos. ¿Había querido abandonar todo? ¿Por qué? Spyro se quedó divagando aquellas mesas como si su existencia dependiera de ello. Sus patas temblaban. Antes tantas emociones sólo llegaba un pensamiento claro: ¿Que tenía ese dibujo que lo hizo ponerse así?

Spyro miraba aquel dibujo con miedo.

—¿Está todo bien, Spyro? —Le preguntó Cynder al colocarle una zarpa en el hombro—. Parece que te hubieras ido a otro planeta.

El contacto lo trajo devuelta al mundo. Fue tan fugaz e inesperado que reprimió un grito que enmendaba con salir. Rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia el dueño de la zarpa que lo sacó de su trance y se encontró con grandes y preciosos ojos de color esmeralda, los cuales mostraban preocupación y a la vez exigían una respuesta. Spyro simplemente se mordió los labios. La duda hizo acometida en él. Si abriera la boca estropearía todo, y eso no era lo más conveniente ahora.

—Estoy bien —Mintió Spyro con resignación, esforzándose a sonreír, aunque hizo que la sospecha quedara en Cynder. Ignorando aquello, Spyro miró a Bianca—. ¿Qué has encontrado?

Y mientras giraba de atrás hacia adelante aquella página, sostenida desde la cabecera y colocada enfrente del pecho de Bianca, ella indicó con el dedo a Spyro y a Cynder su contenido con pose ganadora, estando tan inclinada que sus largas orejas se habían regado sobre la mesa.

Al principio Spyro y Cynder tuvieron que forzar la vista porque el estado penoso de la página había reducido tanto lo que ponía que se hacía muy difícil de apreciar; sus bordes marchitos eran prueba del maltratado del tiempo y era tan marrón que por un momento Spyro creyó que era una hoja de otoño pero, con todo eso, por fin distinguió que, con mucha imaginación, era en realidad un mapamundi viejo. Sus continentes pertenecían claramente al Reino Dragón y sobre ellos había sus nombres escritos, cuya tinta estaba borrosa en muchas partes. Tal vez etiquetaban a las ciudades, los países y las villas, pero, arqueando una ceja, Spyro profirió un aullido silencioso al preguntarse por qué algunos habían sido encerrados en círculos y en otros marcados con «X».

—¡Este mapa aclarará nuestras dudas! —Aulló Bianca, dando saltitos de felicidad, sin embargo, paró cuando sus amigos continuaban desorientados—. ¿No saben a lo qué me refiero?

—Eeh… claro que… —Fue la dudosa respuesta de Spyro—. ¿Alguna idea? —Le preguntó a las demás en un susurro desesperado.

Hubo un silencio de duda. Todos miraban el mapa como un animal de aspecto peligroso. Ni siquiera Cynder se molestó en aportar algo después de haber inspeccionado el mapa también. La verdad estaba rascándose el cuello con el filo de la cola, perdiendo interés. Entonces, con el zumbido de una abeja, Zoe saltó del hombro de Bianca y voló poniéndose delante de ella, con manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué nos servirá un mapa? —Le criticó Zoe, alzando las manos exigiendo respuestas.

—Te diré exactamente de que nos servirá... —Respondió con suspenso Bianca, doblando el mapa como pergamino, y lo guardó en el bolsillo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hay en el último piso del castillo?

—¡Jajaja! Qué pregunta más tonta, es prácticamente mi casa —Dijo Zoe con gesto de presumida—. En fin, ¿qué hay con eso?

—Qué gracia tiene dejarte con incógnitas si no te esfuerzas por solucionarlas —Dijo Bianca con tono de reproche—. Hay lugares marcados en este mapa; ¡hay un por qué!

—Para distinguir los que son relevantes de los que no —Interrumpió Spyro pensativamente. Se pasaba una garra por debajo de la barbilla, olvidándose de aquella sensación de hacía unos minutos y pudiendo sentir su imaginación fluir como líquido. Sus amigas lo miraban con aprensión esperando que prosiguiera —. Es una posibilidad, nada más, pero pueden contener algo que a Magnus le haya interesado, y él fuera a visitarlos más tarde.

—¡Brillante Spyro, es justamente lo que creo también! —Le felicitó Bianca aplaudiéndole con sinceridad, y Spyro se sonrojó con intensidad. Después le entregó su atención a Zoe, que no daba crédito a lo que pasaba—. Y resulta que tenemos la herramienta perfecta que fortalecerá nuestra hipótesis.

Dejó aquella incógnita en la cabecita de Zoe, que comenzaba a producir el sonido de abeja furiosa con sus hélices, y ésta la observó en silencio durante un momento antes de murmurar.

—¿Herramienta dices? No sé de qué estás hablando... ¡Ooh, no! —Se tapó la boca, con cara de arrepentida, y sacó la varita. Por cada seguimiento de sus palabras, fue picando la nariz de Bianca con ella—. ¡Te prohíbo… que hagas… otra de… tus locuras…, mete-problemas!

Zoe y Bianca discutieron durante un rato. Bianca mascullaba súplicas tratando de razonar con el hada de color furia con gesto de rezo: «¡Va a ser rapidito! ¡Si todo va bien, saldremos de ahí antes del anochecer!» decía con una mirada inocente, pero ni se inmutaba Zoe, que había alzado la varita para comenzar a castigarla con golpes que producían destellos dorados en la cabeza, y Bianca, enojada, los bloqueaba con una mano mientras que con la otra alejaba al hada. Se había convertido en una pelea. A Spyro le resultó muy cómico porque en su vida jamás había sido testigo de una batalla entre una coneja y un hada, pero, antes de que pudiera abrazar su estómago y balancearse hacia atrás riendo, Cynder tiró uno de sus cuernos, punzándolo con los ojos.

—¡Amamos las locuras! —Dijo ésta mientras que Spyro se sobaba aquella zona, gimiendo. Y sus amigas quedaron paralizadas en media lucha y voltearon a verla—. Bianca, ¿te gustaría contarnos?

—Bueno…

—¡No la alientes, mocosa! —Interrumpió Zoe entre dientes, amenazando a Cynder con una esfera de energía que se creaba desde la punta de su varita.

—Ignora a la mosca parlante —Dijo Cynder. Movía una pata de modo que Zoe de verdad fuera eso.

Indignada, Zoe se llevó una manita en el pecho, aun cuando Cynder esbozaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras que Spyro se cubría la cabeza con las alas para esconder su descarada carcajada, que escapaba de todos modos, y Bianca hacía lo mismo pero de forma sutil; con una mano en la boca, era tiempo de que se sintiera escuchada. Infló como globo las mejillas, preparada para defenderse cuando…

—Pues, al noroeste de aquí, doblando a la izquierda, en una calle donde a esta hora no debe haber nadie, se encuentra un portal que lleva hacia el Castillo de la Sabiduría —Contó Bianca con ojos centelleantes («¡¿Por qué nadie quiere escucharme?!» Bramaba Zoe, enojada, roja y pataleando en el aire)—. Además, es el lugar en el cual los ciudadanos y estudiantes pueden dirigirse a ellos a confabular y donde los Sabios mantienen guardados sus objetos más preciados. Hay uno que podría ser la clave que encontrará esto… —Con el dedo, indicó a los demás que miraran al centro de la mesa.

Todos a la vez, Spyro, Cynder y hasta Zoe, lo hicieron, aunque ésta tuvo que descender un poco para ver mejor. Aquella página que contenía la ilustración misteriosa del portal sin casi información se distinguía extrañamente de las otras, como algo único y especial, y estarla mirando el rato suficiente para que tuviera una visión clara de lo que estaba pretendiendo Bianca, Spyro cambió de vista hacia ella.

—¿Quieres que vayamos contigo para que descubramos lo que sea qué vayamos a encontrar? —Le preguntó ignorando cómo Zoe se convertía en una flama viviente.

Spyro no esperó que Bianca se le abrieran bruscamente los ojos cuando lo oyó y se pusiera como tomate. Cynder había fruncido el entrecejo, al igual que había hecho él. Y, quitándose el flequillo de la frente, Bianca comenzó a reír como como si hubiera sido atrapada.

—No quiero obligarlos, así que los dejaré con la respuesta final. Tal y como dijo Zoe, es una completa locura, pero... —Juntó sus puños a los lados de sus mejillas infladas—. ¡Descubriremos muchos secretos juntos si lo hacemos, es una oportunidad única! —Su voz determinada había despertado el instinto de aventurero en Spyro y Cynder.

—De acuerdo, ¡BASTA!

Un golpe con el sonido similar a la de un martillo pegando la madera sonó tan fuerte que eclipsó el canto del chef de una manera cortante, como si él también lo hubiera oído y estuviera atento a lo que pasaba afuera, e hizo que los instrumentos de cocineros dieran saltos extremos por el aire y cayeran en posiciones diferentes; copas acostadas de lado, platos boca abajo y bandejas puestas de lado. Spyro y Cynder inclinaron atrás sus cabezas, contemplando, impresionados, a Zoe caminar hacia ellas con un pinta diabólica, envuelta en un aura roja que, atrás, tenía asustada a Bianca, que se había tapado la boca con las manos.

Llegada ante los jóvenes dragones, a pesar de la increíble y obvia diferencia de tamaños, Zoe los amenazó con la varita.

—Escúchenme bien, no sé si tuvieron que venir con una etiqueta de advertencia cuando nos encontramos, pero no voy a dejar que contagien a mi amiga con sus… sus… ¡fantasías!

—Tranquilícese, Zoe, no hay porqué exagerar —Dijo Cynder, tomándose aquella advertencia como que no le daba importancia.

—Oh, claro que la hay, porque existe una norma muy delicada que deben tener en cuenta mientras sigan aprovechando de nuestras comodidades —Explicó Zoe. Tenía la cara como tomate. Caminaba de derecha a la izquierda sobre las páginas, sin dejar huellas—: y es que el Castillo de la Sabiduría cierra sus puertas cuando cae la noche. Si ustedes profanan esa ley y entran como si fuese su casa, ¿adivinen qué? ¡MÁS PROBLEMAS! —Se detuvo. Sin mirar atrás, apuntó a Bianca con la varita—. Ella se salva porque vive ahí, pero también te meterás en líos si te ven con estos idiotas inconscientes —Ese regaño fue dirigido a ella cuando se giró.

—¡Asumiré las consecuencias! —Exclamó Bianca, y se inclinó sobre la mesa para enfrentar al hada con decisión—. A veces quisiera pasar cinco minutos de mi vida tratando de saber qué pasa con el mundo en el que vivo y no en donde estoy encerrada desde que comenzaron las guerras. Y ahora tengo esa oportunidad y quiero aprovecharlo con ellos, nuestros amigos, ¿no quieres olvidarte de las reglas sólo por este día?

—¡Ése no es el punto! —Gritó Zoe—. ¡Ir ahí causará problemas!

Bianca frunció el entrecejo, enojándose con ella todavía más.

—Calma, Zoe, estás con nosotros, hemos enfrentado miles de cosas peores —Dijo Spyro. Con un ala arrimaba la montaña de papeles en dirección contraria al líquido de jugo de naranja, que se salía de una de las copas caídas—. Tenemos experiencia metiéndonos en sitios altamente protegidos, peligrosos e inundados de monstruos; esto se oye como un entrenamiento para recuperar el toque, además, mientras estén conmigo, mi suerte púrpura nos sacará de aprietos.

Pero Zoe le mandaba un mensaje claro en su mirada fulminante: «¡No estamos para juegos!». Frustrado, Spyro toqueteó la sólida mesa de madera, produciendo el sonido característico, con las garras y miró a todos lados mientras pensaba.

A su lado, Cynder tenía un lado de la cara apoyado en una de sus patas delanteras y enrollaba hacia adentro el filo de la punta de la cola, que estaba enderezada, aburriéndose de la absurda situación al grado de estar tentada a dormir, y al frente Bianca se había apartado de la mesa, rodeándola pisando fuerte mientras era seguida por la mirada juzgadora de Zoe, que seguía parada en el centro del mantel de páginas con los brazos entrelazados. Sintiéndose en un territorio nuevo en el que jamás había experimentado nunca, Spyro perdió a Bianca mirando una de las ventanas grandes (sus cortinas producían susurros mientras eran agitadas por el viento). Allí había un pequeño gato de melena violeta con ojos de cristal acostado sobre sus patas. Spyro se incomodó de repente. Esos pulidos ojos plantados en ellos irradiaban malas intenciones. Y lo peor de todo era que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de aquella presencia, pero Spyro prefirió dejarlo pasar cuando Bianca se paró detrás entre él y Cynder.

—¿Fantasías? ¿Reglas? Qué estupidez… —Susurró ésta, restregando con irá las silabas. Se alzó hacia Zoe, que reaccionó poniendo un pie atrás al tenerla tan cerca—. Escúchame Zoe —Ésta se impactó porque la llamó por su nombre—, entiendo perfectamente que estés preocupada por Bianca, sin embargo, es momento que ella tome las riendas sobre el asunto.

—E-Es... ¡RIDICULO! ¡COMPLETAMENTE RIDICULO! ¡Yo soy la encargada de cuidarla, tú no mocosa y menos tu novio púrpura! —Vociferó Zoe, señalándolos y luego así misma—. ¡Yo sé lo que es mejor para ella! ¡Sé que este plan es absurdo y en contra de las reglas! —Volvió a apuntar a Bianca, que estaba colorada del enojo—. ¡La perjudicarán metiéndola en otro problemón por culpa de ustedes! ¡DE NUEVO!

Spyro entró en conflicto consigo mismo al no saber si reaccionar enojado o dejarse sonrojar, miró de soslayo a Cynder y se preguntó: « _¿Novio?... ¿De verdad lo parecemos?_ », parpadeando como idiota.

—¡Al cuerno con las reglas, vivir encerrado en una maldita ciudad llena de quisquillosos no lo vale! —Chilló Cynder, con las alas amenazadoramente abiertas. Parecía no haber oído aquel apodo que tanto tenía a Spyro con los ojos en blanco—. Han estado viviendo con cadenas toda su vida. Por fin sucede algo realmente interesante que puede cambiarlo todo y lo primero que haces es volverte a poner la cadena. ¡¿Qué no estás harta de vivir con la misma rutina una y otra vez?! ¡¿No quieres por fin probar algo diferente?!

Spyro soltó un gemido de desaprobación. No aceptó el modo en que aquéllas empezaban a mirarse de una manera que chocaban rayos eléctricos con los ojos. Incluso menos cuando estaba contemplando, extrañado, pedazos de vidrio dorados apareciendo de la nada dirigiéndose en la punta de la pequeña varita de Zoe para luego convertirse en una amenazadora estrella del tamaño de una pelota. Era ridículo... Cynder nunca sería capaz de caer en el juego de Zoe, o al menos eso quería creer Spyro antes de verla con los orificios nasales llenos de humo verde y con expresión desafiante: iban a tirarse a golpes... ¿¡Sólo por saber quién tenía razón!?

—Tal vez van a tardar a ser buenas amigas después de todo —Musitó Spyro dirigiéndose a Bianca. Fijo en Cynder y Zoe, se preparó para gritarles—. ¡Oigan, suficie...!

Pero su voz no pudo alcanzar una tonalidad alta porque, desde su lado, Bianca se balanceó un poco hacia adelante, extendió un brazo y agarró el hombro de Cynder, aplicando un suave apretón para que ésta se volteara a verla. Todavía se le asomaba aliento venenoso por la nariz.

—Estás siendo muy rustica con ella, Cynder, de cualquier modo, no podemos forzarla a que cambie de opinión —Le dijo Bianca con tono tranquilo. Soltó a Cynder y se dispuso a alejarse de la mesa, pero antes miró a los jóvenes dragones por encima del hombro—. Hay que irnos antes de que anochezca, así que vayan parándose de sus asientos.

—Tienes toda la razón —Dijo Cynder, muy molesta pero ya calmada y sin veneno asomándose por sus fosas nasales, brincó del asiento y esperó a que Spyro la siguiera, pero éste no podía quitar sus ojos de Zoe, quien se había cruzado de brazos observando el suelo y de seguro frunciendo el entrecejo por como su flequillo le tapaba la cara. Ya no tenía una estrella amenazadora posándose en su varita—. Vamos, Spyro, que ella se lo pierda.

Luego de que Cynder dijera aquello, él solamente observó a la inmóvil hada. Ciertamente las palabras le afectaron y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo de cómo se expresó Cynder, estaba de acuerdo. Después de todo, vivir encerrado no era una de sus ideas de vida, aunque, por otro lado, entendía un poco a Zoe: ella deseaba proteger a su amiga de todo peligro, si eso significara a obligarla a vivir encadenada con las leyes y reglamentos de Witchenly. Pero antes de irse, Spyro se arriesgó a probar una última cosa.

—Zoe. Tal vez lo que dijo Cynder sonó rudo, pero lo hizo con la mejor intención. Bianca es una persona increíble y su curiosidad por explorar y conocer el mundo crecerá más mientras esté aquí encerrada. Incluso puedo decir que es mejor apoyarla ahora, a esperar a que cometa una imprudencia en el futuro —Dijo con una voz comprensiva. Al menos dejó eso en claro. No dudaba que un día Bianca se decidiera a aventurarse con él y Cynder a explorar los reinos—. También quiero decirte otra cosa —Prosiguió Spyro rápidamente, con una mirada férrea—. No dudes, ni por un momento, que la protegeremos con todo lo que tenemos. Si hay algo que me disgusta es que gente buena salga herida. Si tengo que poner mi vida por proteger a mis amigos, no dudes que lo haré.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, más que un resoplido de desacuerdo provenido de la boquita de Zoe.

Perdiendo hasta el más pequeño pedazo que le quedaba de esperanza de tener a Zoe acompañándoles en esta fantástica travesía, Spyro fue soltando un suspiro de tristeza, con una garra de culpa torturándole las tripas, mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar mirando, en dirección contraria de la mesa, al frente. Muy cerca de la salida, delante de una gran puerta con forma de arco, Bianca y Cynder conversaban tranquilamente; la coneja parecía usar de ejemplo su báculo mágico para explicarle algo a la dragona, que estaba viéndolo con cara de hipnotizada, pero Spyro no prestó atención al girarse hacia atrás. Ya Zoe no estaba en la mesa: no sabía a dónde se fue, pues ni siquiera habían escarchas que le indicasen su paradero, así que Spyro abrió las alas, saltó del asiento, se deslizó por el aire, ejecutando un silbido de avión, y aterrizó en medio de sus amigas. Éstas se preocuparon por verlo cabizbajo y con las alas pegadas al piso y se les acercaron.

—No pongas esa carga larga —Le dijo Cynder, cuando Spyro les comentó que le desmotivaba dejar a Zoe atrás—. Al menos tendremos a una amiga cuidándonos las espaldas allá afuera: si nos metemos en un buen lío, Zoe nos traiga un ejército de cabras.

—Esta vez para rescatarlos en vez de secuestrarlos —Aclaró Bianca entusiasmada, poniéndose de cuquillas para estar a la altura de Spyro y pasearle una mano sobre su cabeza con ternura—. Pero hagámosles el favor de no cometer ningún error para que eso no suceda y juntos le contaremos las maravillas que vamos a encontrar.

¡POF!

—¡No se preocupen por eso, iré con ustedes! —Gritó una distinguida voz chillona que salía de alguna parte de la cabeza de Bianca. Ésta se enderezó de golpe y estuvo a punto de tocarse aquella zona con la mano derecha, pero la apartó enseguida en cuanto unas chispas paralizaron las yemas de los dedos. Soltaba gemidos de dolor mientras sacudía la mano afectada—. Soy Zoe, ¡no una pulga!

—¿Zoe? —Dijo Bianca mirando arriba, y, aunque la voz le flaqueaba, Spyro pudo ver una sonrisa de alegría decorar el rostro de la coneja—. Pensé que no querías meterte en problemas.

Acostada boca arriba como una niña mimada, con las piernas rectas y pies cruzados, con la barbilla acostada sobre los brazos cruzados, Zoe se asomó lo más que pudo del flequillo dorado de Bianca para gozar el asombro de sus amigos.

—Acabo de reconsiderarlo —Dijo—. Si van a hacer esto, ¡alguien debe asegurarse que no lo estropeen!

—Sabes que no debes forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras —Dijo Cynder con preocupación.

—Es verdad —Reconoció Spyro, a su pesar—. No hagas cosas con las que te sientas incomoda.

—No, de verdad quiero ir con ustedes —Contestó Zoe enseguida—. Desde el día de mi nacimiento he visto como otros hacen cosas imposibles para mí, mientras que yo simplemente los observaba... —Poniéndose en cuatro patas, subió un puño y elevó la voz—. ¡Ahora tengo la oportunidad de participar en algo donde puedo aportar algo! ¡No puedo simplemente huir de eso!

—¡Me enorgulleces muchísimo, Zoe! —La felicitó Bianca casi llorando. Llevó ambas manos alrededor de la cabeza, dibujando una especie de arco, las bajó y aplastó a Zoe en un abrazo tan fuerte que a ésta se les salieron los ojos de sus orbitas. Spyro y Cynder se limitaron a reír, aunque ahora la curiosidad por saber el pasado del hada despertó en el joven dragón púrpura, quien, como si el instinto le estuviera tocando el hombro, volteó hacia atrás, observando las ventanas pintadas de naranja por el hermoso atardecer que teñía también las edificaciones del exterior.

El gato simplemente había desaparecido.

Luego de que pasaran cinco segundos o algo así de pura súplica por parte del hada, finalmente Bianca la liberó, radiante de felicidad, y Zoe absorbió aire con mucha desesperación.

—Bien… —Habló por fin el hada, recuperando el aliento. Se sentó con las piernas dobladas, los pies atrás y el resto del cuerpo recto—, de cualquier forma, mi deber es cuidarte, Bianca, pero ahora que tienes a estos dragones siguiéndote supongo que los cuidaré también. Son amigos después de todo —Concluyó Zoe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces estás dentro —Dijo con orgullo Cynder y se dirigió a Spyro—. Antes de que partamos, Bianca hará «¡Puf!» a ese desastre que dejamos ahí con un conjuro. Creo que se llamaba… B… B… ¡Prrrrr! —A costa de haber olvidado su incapacidad de pronunciar magia, su lengua recibió una mordida y se retorció como si fuera una serpiente agonizando. Cynder escupía saliva hacia Spyro, pero éste pudo taparse con un ala a tiempo—. ¡Oh, perdóname, Spyro! Este rollo de la magia sigue pareciéndome bastante molesto —Dijo Cynder con un tono extraño, pues tenía la lengua salida, herida y roja por la mitad, y sin mencionar lo enojada que estaba.

—Olvídalo —Dijo riendo despreocupadamente Spyro, haciendo un ademán con el ala empapada como para apartar algo cuando en realidad era para echar la saliva pegada al piso—. No hubo necesidad de buscar un hechizo para arreglar agujeros.

Cynder había alzado las cejas, entendiendo aquella indirecta, y movido la cabeza a un lado, haciéndose la ofendida. Golpeaba el piso con el filo de hierro de su cola y producía tintineos secos.

—Vaya, me matas con tus bromitas. De todos modos, tampoco es que quisiera aprender a usar magia y sus trucos fuera de control.

Hubo un silencio de tensión, en el que Spyro echó una mirada rápida a Bianca, luego éste a él, de modo que ambos, al mismo tiempo, lo hicieron con Zoe, pero ésta no aguantó más y estalló a carcajadas, al grado de que sus ojitos comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas que parecían diminutas perlas adornando su feliz rostro de muñeca. Como un parásito expandiéndose, contagió a Bianca y Spyro, que no pudieron disimular ni un poco aunque estuvieran delante de la ofendida Cynder, que se encogía de la humillación a medida que las risas llenaban el salón y se enrollaba a si misma con la cola, como capullo. Tan así fueron las risas que el chef, por mera curiosidad de saber qué estaba pasando afuera, abrió una rejilla de la puerta de su despacho, ojeó, los observó, rió y cerró la puerta con silencio, regresando a sus deberes de cocinero.

Más calmada y secándose una lágrima del ojo, Bianca respiró hondo e hizo gestos con las manos, pidiendo a sus amigos que pararan de reír.

—Te perderás de prácticas diarias y emocionantes, de las cuales cada una es más impredecible que la anterior —Le dijo a una sonrojada Cynder con un toque de dulzura en su melodiosa voz, y pasó entre los jóvenes dragones. Su capa púrpura les había acariciado las mejillas. Cuando se paró estando unos pocos metros de la gran mesa, y su caos, sujetó el báculo con ambas manos, poniéndolo tan alto que un destello de luz se resbaló por su gema al ser rozada por un rayo de sol de las ventanas, y dijo sin mirar atrás con tono de maestra—. La magia es como una caja de sorpresas y, aunque no se ha visto siendo usada por un dragón, aún, no significa que pase una primera vez, y estoy segura que ustedes pueden lograr a hacer el primer paso.

—Ahora demuéstrales las ventajas que podemos tener por saber un poquito de hechicería —La alentó Zoe—: como limpiar esto sin usar las manos, con sólo el poder de la vitalidad.

— _¡Ollirb!_

Su grito pareció haberse multiplicado cien veces al pronunciar aquellas palabras, resonando contra las paredes del comedor, que se oscureció como si una fuerza misteriosa lo hubiera poseído. El báculo, brillando como si contuviera luciérnagas volando en el interior de su gema cristalina y plateada, disparó, con el sonido de una bala, un chorro de chispas que chocó contra la mesa, explotando en escarchas, que fue esparciéndose en los platos sucios, los instrumentos para comer grasientos, las bandejas con huesos de pollo y cueros de carne, y las copas puestas a un lado con el líquido regándose por donde sea, hasta que fueron envueltos por un color parecido al sol (Spyro y Cynder tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos para seguir viendo). Esbozando una sonrisa de seguridad, Bianca le bastó hacer un pequeño movimiento circular con el báculo para que aquellas cosas desaparecieran como fuegos artificiales.

Spyro y Cynder exclamaron «¡Oooooooooh!», Bianca se sintió halagada, rascándose una mejilla con el dedo, y Zoe subió la barbilla con gesto de presumida.

—Aún no he terminado. Ahora enviaré lo que queda del diario a mi habitación; ahí se mantendrá segura —Dijo Bianca, girando el báculo como porrista, y apuntó con él a la mesa de nuevo—. _¡Noicatropsnartelet!_

Esta vez empuñaba el báculo como si temiera a que la fuerza con la que sea que fuera a salir de su punta pudiera mandarla a saludar la pared, pero de todos modos Bianca fue llevada hacia atrás en una posición boca arriba con sus ojos dando piruetas cuando generó unas increíbles ondas celestes, que crecían a medida que se aproximaban al objetivo, a la mesa, produciendo el ruido de una radio descompuesta. Por un momento le llegó a Spyro el impulso de servirle como taburete a Bianca para levantarla pero ésta simplemente saltó de atrás hacia adelante con ayuda de sus manos y, con una libre, hizo gesto como si aplastara algo, y las ondas mágicas se distorsionaron volviéndose más chicas antes de que impactaran contra las páginas de la mesa. En lo único que podía a hacer ahora Spyro era estar tranquilo sentado al lado de Cynder, que barría alegre el piso con la cola, y disfrutar del siguiente acto de magia que estaba haciendo Bianca; ésta aún tenía a Zoe en la cabeza, sentada acomodándose el cabello por lo sucedido. Mientras un aura azul marino envolvía todas las páginas, dejando la mesa como el océano, las hacía levitar, y Bianca recitaba unas palabras empleando aquel idioma mágico, Spyro deslizó su mirada en ellas, buscando, recordando, buscando, dudando, buscando, preocupándose, y, de pronto, su entornó se oscureció y lo dejó a él en un abismo de pensamientos extraños, que le provocaban un dolor de cabeza...

Y entonces Spyro cerró los ojos, y luego imágenes de un paisaje de cristal lo atacaron como murciégalos. Él se defendía sacudiendo la cabeza, pero esos recuerdos se volvieron aún más fuertes.

« _El Reino de la Oscuridad…_ » —Pensó, abriendo los ojos con horror—. « _¿Por qué recordar ese lugar me da esta sensación de… miedo…? ¿Será que… tiene algo que ver conmigo, con los dragones púrpuras? Pero… no tendría el menor sentido… De ser así, entonces Magnus lo habría revelado, para que todos lo escribieran en pergaminos y los compartieran al mundo, pero no lo hizo con todo lo que descubrió; el portal, sus inventos, ese lugar, nada… Se lo guardó para él, ¿o no? Tal vez… Tal vez Magnus en realidad tenía otras intenciones, como destruir el mundo… ¡Pudo servirle a Malefor! ¡Compartió sus descubrimientos para que a éste le interesase más saber de su especie y así perdiese la cordura!_ »

En todo lo que sabía de él, apenas había información realmente contundente. Era eso mismo lo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro; el no saber nada era demasiado frustrante cuando necesitaba respuestas, y más si quería calmarse. Perfectamente Magnus pudo haberle entregado a Malefor sus hallazgos, o de plano ser el causante de sus decisiones. En el fondo, Spyro quería creer que eso era mentira y sólo necesitaba indagar más, sin embargo, su escasez de pruebas no causaba más que aumentar sus sospechas, y eso simplemente lo hacía temblar... Espera.

¿Temblar? No, no sólo eso, también le costaba respirar…

Tenía miedo.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente castigo, también sus patas las sentía torpes; no podía moverlas, o su miedo las había unido al piso con cadenas: estaban quietas, estrechamente juntas e incapaces de aunque sea mover una garra. Torciendo de lado en lado el cuello para ver paralelamente el lugar, Spyro no encontró a sus amigas, o quizás ellas aún seguían ahí pero él era el paranoico que las había esfumado inconscientemente, y, asumiendo con creciente odio hacia a si mismo que sea lo que fuera esto podía ser un juego de muy mal gusto producido por su propia cabeza, regresó a pensar en el autor, con el ceño fruncido. Como si estuviera en un recuerdo del pasado, podía ver a Magnus (muy parecido a Malefor), en algún sitio secreto donde la luz apenas le rociaba la nuca, el lomo y las alas, riéndose de los ingenuos que eran sus compañeros (que podrían ser los Guardianes de aquella época remota) mientras patinaba la pluma sobre el diario con ojos de demente. Veía, como en una película de terror, a Magnus salir, batir las alas, volar sobre picos de rocas y aterrizar en una cueva, muy apartada del Reino Dragón, esperando a que saliera un joven Malefor, cuya estatura apenas le llegaba al pecho. Oía (aunque no sabía cómo sería la voz de Magnus) un murmullo bajo y distorsionado: «Pronto, muy pronto tu entrenamiento concluirá, mi joven aprendiz. Esos tontos de mentes cerradas no supieron valorar tu talento, pero yo sí. Por fin he averiguado el secreto de los Dragones Púrpuras, que es un poder sin límites que sólo tú, Malefor, puedes controlar, y pronto te alzarás sobre aquellos que te despojaron injustamente, ¡y superarás sus creencias convirtiéndote en el dragón más poderoso del mundo!» Y entonces ellos aparecían otra vez que se reían con timbres graves y agudos. A medida que Spyro se iba distanciándose de ellos, más los apreciaba en una montaña aterradoramente flaca y rodeada de neblina, que era el Pozo de las Almas en sus inicios de construcción, sin calavera ni con un rayo entrando por su boca abierta.

En aquel momento, para la sorpresa de Spyro, un tacto suave se paseó por sus patas, transmitiéndole un calor que se subió, como raíces, hasta su pecho. Respirando, Spyro torció un poco las comisuras del labio a forma de sonrisa, y los colores regresaron a dar vida a su entorno.

—Spyro, ¿qué te ocurre? —Preguntó Cynder, mirándole preocupada, con su pata derecha delante todavía sobando la de Spyro, que parpadeaba ante aquella acción. Al frente de ellos, a Bianca le faltaba nada para terminar mientras Zoe le hablaba de cosas que realmente no les importaba. Desde donde pudo ver Spyro, la mesa estaba como si nunca hubiera tenido dragones peleándose por un trozo de carne, y las páginas ya no estaban. Pensar en ésas puso a Spyro otra vez desanimado. Cuando Cynder se dio cuenta de que Spyro no había hecho ni el más mínimo ruido, continuó—. Sé lo mucho que te gusta despegar hacia tu mundillo a reflexionar sobre tus pensamientos, pero empiezas a preocuparme cuando colocas esas caras, y no puedo ayudarte si no te abres conmigo.

El joven dragón miró de reojo a su compañera. Su mirada le causaba un revoltijo de culpa en su estómago. « _Venga, Spyro, dile de una vez lo que te molesta. Ya le juraste que ibas a ser más franco, ¿por qué sigues echándote para atrás cuando se te presenta la oportunidad?_ » Se maldijo por dentro « _Es mucho peor verla preocuparse por ti que tú por ella, y no deberías hacerlo sabiendo sus problemas. Y si sigues callándote te volverás loco, así que hazte un favor y exprésate con alguien, ¡y Cynder es perfecta!_ » Y mucho más motivado, aunque le doliera admitirlo, desgraciadamente había descartado a Bianca y Zoe, pues las había imaginado poniéndose muy histéricas después de habérseles confesado el rollo de confusión que apretaba su cabeza y desintegrando el diario de Magnus con magia.

Spyro largó un profundo suspiro.

—Cynder, estoy… asustado.

—Ya veo… —Murmuró Cynder. Los ojos esmeraldas le brillaban—. ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo miedo.

—De… ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Spyro, asombrado.

—Sí, pero estoy segura que lo superaremos —Prosiguió Cynder, con una voz y una mirada que irradiaban seguridad—. Después de todo, eres tú el que está de nuestro lado. Has logrado hazañas en lo que llevas de vida y en todas lo arriesgabas todo, ésta es sólo otra de muchas piedras en el camino que te has forjado. Eres alguien muy valiente que no teme enfrentar el peligro, con tal de ayudar a otros. Incluso si eso significa la muerte —Empleó un tono de dulzura en las siguientes palabras—. Créeme, yo experimenté tal determinación en carne propia, doy fe de ello.

Spyro sintió sus ánimos recobrarse. Fue impulsado a golpear el piso con la cola, produciendo sonidos secos, y se dijo muy contento: « _¡Tiene razón! Esto no es más que una piedra más que superar. Magnus, no, el mundo esconderá sus secretos, y tal vez algunos serán peligrosos, pero, mientras esté con mis amigos y siga creyendo en el camino que voy, todo saldrá bien._ » Y como si sus temores abandonaran casi por completo de él, con dejarle nada más que paz y buenas ganas de seguir hacia adelante, se concentró en los maravillosos ojos de Cynder. Ésta le sonreía al verlo así, y Spyro oyó golpeteos de una cola feliz detrás de ella.

—Gracias Cynder —Le dijo Spyro, y, con cariño, le correspondió apretándole también sus patas—. Eres más comprensiva de lo que pareces, ¿sabes?

—No es para tanto —Dijo Cynder, sonrojada—. Tú me apoyaste, así que, es justo que…

—¡Amigos, ya he terminado!

Llegó Bianca. Rápidamente Spyro y Cynder se apartaron las patas y giraron las cabezas en direcciones opuestas, fingiendo como que nada había pasado, pero las manchas rojas de sus mejillas decían otra cosa. Por suerte, Bianca parecía no haberse dado cuenta, y Zoe tampoco.

—Lamento haberme demorado —Dijo con voz entrecortada. Traía una pinta como si hubiera cargado un kilo de peso en la espalda—. Usar Teletransportación en un espacio chico es más complicado de lo que creí, pero al menos funcionó —Dándose media vuelta, apuntó con el báculo a la mesa como si fuera algo maravilloso—. ¡Miren, la he dejado como cristal recién pulido!

Fuertes en evitar hacer contacto visual directo mientras se volteaban, el intenso brillo emanando de aquél en donde hacía unos minutos se habían devorado una buena cantidad de comida se reflejó en los ojos de plato de Spyro y Cynder. Platos, cuchillos y cucharas parecían bañados con brillantina. No había platos a la vista. Y un haz blanquecino de limpieza hizo acto de presencia para seguir automáticamente la mirada de Spyro en cuanto él puso su mirada en la superficie de la mesa, perdiéndose de su vista cuando terminó de inspeccionar el lado de la derecha para ir a la izquierda pero ayudándole a notar algo curioso posado en medio de ésta.

—Creo que dejaste una página abandonada, Bianca —Dijo señalando algo con forma de carta. Desde donde estaba, sólo veía que la parte superior e inferior de aquélla había sido doblada hacia atrás, para adentro, de modo que estuviera parada, seguramente con el objetivo de que se le resaltara lo que tuviera escrito.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! Desde luego nunca dejaría una página alejada de su familia, no soy tan descuidada con las cosas —Contestó Bianca con seguridad—. Las he transferido en mi mesita de noche dentro de mi habitación, que posee un alto nivel de seguridad, pues nada más permite su paso a su dueña, pero no tienen nada de por qué preocuparse. Si quieren hacerle una visita para, no sé, leer el diario por ejemplo, pídanmelo a mí o a Zoe. Y en cuanto a eso… —Curvó el cuello para mover la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mirando por encima del hombro la mesa—. Es un gesto de nuestra parte para recompensar todo lo que hizo Batomb. A todos les gusta sentirse un poco agradecidos por sus esfuerzos después de todo.

—Muy cierto —Corroboró Cynder y miró a Spyro—. Volvamos a vencer a un enemigo loco en busca del poder un día de estos, así nuestros estómagos estarán vacíos para cuando regresemos aquí.

—Uh, si, delicioso, etc.: un momento para recordar por siglos —Cortó el tono criticón de la vocecita de Zoe, que venía arriba de Bianca (ésta gimió sobresaltada) antes de que Spyro pudiera levantar un centímetro su boca. Él, al subir la cabeza con una ceja levantada, se percató que ella estaba sentada, con las piernas firmemente cruzadas al igual que los brazos—. Oigan, atrasados, si voy a poner en juego mi estatus perfecto aventurándome con ustedes mínimo quiero que mi placa criminal diga que hice debidamente mi travesura. ¡Y no lo voy a tener si se ponen a hablar a cada rato! —Bramó con los brazos duros hacia abajo y con cara de mandona.

—¡Uh, tienes razón, y se nos está agotando los minutos! —Exclamó Bianca, alarmada—. Spyro, Cynder, ¿están preparados para esta aventura?

—No hacen falta respuestas —Afirmó Spyro luego de compartir una mirada de decisión juguetona con Cynder—. Andando.

—¡Qué emoción! —Chilló Bianca, incapaz de dar saltitos de entusiasmo, y, una vez recuperara la compostura, advirtió—. Ok, prepárense, porque será un viaje agitado —Puso en alto el báculo, gritando con la fuerza de más de mil voces—. _¡Revom!_

El comedor volvió entornarse oscuro y a quedarse en silencio. La gema del báculo mágico género un destello color platino y chorreó un líquido similar al agua en dirección al techo. Vigilando los metros que iba tomando con una expresión de concentración nunca antes vista, Bianca, profiriendo un alarido agudo, condujo el báculo en sentido diagonal, sin pegar por accidente a Spyro y a Cynder, de modo que mágicamente partiera el líquido en tres hilos más delgados, mandándolos a bajar. En torno a Bianca, Zoe, Cynder y Spyro, aquellos hilos translucidos fueron rodeándolos como si los estuviera metiendo en un tornado, dando vueltas cada vez más fuertes. Por un momento, a Spyro le pareció que estaba dentro de una jaula hermosa, pero entonces comenzó a sentir sus extremidades desaparecer, y su entusiasmo se le fue. Levantando las patas delanteras con una lentitud aterradora, Spyro ahogó un grito al verlas convertirse en polvo.

—¡Oh, esto es...! —Exclamaba Spyro. No sabía si aterrarse o emocionarse. Miró a los lados. ¿Sus amigas se desvanecían? Con la velocidad que giraban los hilos, que les parecían más unas rejas, era tan rápida que se mareaba al intentar distinguir los colores mezclados del lugar, y tampoco podía alcanzar a oír nada porque lo único que le azotaban los oídos eran silbidos violentos de un auténtico tornado—.¡INCREIIIBLEEE….!

Y después de que diese unas cinco vueltas más, el tornado se esfumó, sin llevarse nada externo consigo, pero si a los que habían estado dentro. Había puro polvo mágico, cayendo como lluvia al piso.

Batomb había estado afuera del despacho durante todo aquel tiempo, vigilando aquel escenario con atención y fascinación. Con pasos de pingüino, rodeó las tres primeras mesas, metiéndose entre el tercero y el cuarto del lado izquierdo, para agarrar la carta yacida sobre este último con las aletas, leyéndola con creciente interés.

La carta estaba escrito con el lenguaje mágico. La ortografía de Bianca era corrida, legible, muy bonita y hasta se podía decir que perfecta:

 _Queremos agradecerle por el buen servicio que nos has dado. Esperamos no haberles molestado tanto, si lo hicimos, de verdad lo sentimos mucho y realmente no fue nuestra intención. Su comida fue un manjar excelente para nuestros estómagos, que quedaron impresionados ante su talento culinario, el cual es digno de renombre. Cuando volvamos en el futuro, muchos dragones hambrientos e insaciables estarán impacientes por probar tu deliciosa comida. Qué pases una bonita y acogedora noche._

 _De parte de: Bianca, Zoe, Spyro y Cynder_ (con dibujos animados de sus caras sonrientes)

Y Batomb se sintió halago.


End file.
